Lost to Dust
by Brandocko
Summary: The sequel to Fates Collide. Team RWBY finishes up their second year at Beacon. Each embarks on their own adventures between the kingdoms of Vale and Apocrypha. While new threats start to appear, new friends are made along the way. Who will become the ones to defy fate, or to just become lost to dust? I do not own RWBY nor any Fate series.
1. Chapter 1 - A Fresh Start

**AN: Hey everyone, here we go again. This is the first chapter of the sequel to **_**Fates Collide**_**. If you do not know about the first story, it was a crossover with RWBY and Fate series. Fate character are integrated into the RWBY continuity from a kingdom called Apocrypha and new school, Chaldea Academy. The story can be found under my profile. **_**Fates Collide**_** also has a Tv Tropes page, with a recap section to make it easier to catch up. **

**Regarding **_**Lost to Dust**_**, this takes place around a year after the events of **_**Fates Collide**_**, which took place between Volume one and two of RWBY. However, I still addressed the underground invasion at the end of Volume two and the Vytal Festival chaos in Volume three. Because of what happened in the prior story, those invasions of Vale did not happen. However, Cinder became the Fall Maiden without being mortally damaged by Ruby, (Whose silver eye powers work different in this story. Again, I recommend looking at the Tv Tropes for a simpler summary of events before reading this story). With the age of characters, Ruby would be now 16, almost 17, as she and her friends finish up their second year at Beacon. That is where this story starts, but first, a little hint to an event to come. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Lost to Dust **

**Chapter 1 – A Fresh Start**

_In the black void of negative emotions, the Queen of Grimm had her head bowed, her hands touching each other at the fingertips, and eyes closed. However, she slowly raised her head, her eyes opening with the red glow. A small smile formed on her face as she turned around, knowing she was not secluded anymore. While half of reality was covered in a void of black, the other half was shrouded in a vail of while. The plains of existence grinded against each other, forming a misty line on what could only be assumed ground level. The Queen of Grimm examined the white void, the paleness matching her skin tone. However, she noticed someone in the distance. A girl in a red hood, who lifted her head to allow one of her silver eyes to glare. Queen of Grimm's smile grew slightly wider as she slightly chuckle. _

_Before the two met. _

_Ruby._

"Ruby…Ruby…" In the Beacon library, the red hooded girl rested her head on her arms, slightly snoring in her slumber, "Ruby, come on. Wake up!" She heard a set of voice call out to her, but the girl was too tired to respond, "Oh for crying out-" of the voices said in an annoyed tone. Suddenly, Ruby felt someone pinch her nose, cutting off her supply of oxygen. After a few seconds, her eyes shot open with their silver color.

"Gah, I'm up, I'm up!" Ruby frantically said as she examined the area. Sitting at the table were four second year students to Beacon Academy, Ruby included and the leader of this her team. Sitting across from her was the white heiress, wearing a long winter coat mixed with the combat skirt and long heeled boots. Her white hair tied in a ponytail to the right side of her head. She glared at her partner while cleaning her right hand with a handkerchief.

Next to the white heiress was Ruby's sister, a blond brawler. The sleeves and shoulder of her outfit were brown, matching her belt. While the rest of her jacket as tannish white, her chest reveling the black top underneath. Her crossed legs showed her black stocking with a yellow burning heart emblem on the outer sides and heavy-duty black boots. At her left hip was a lilac cloth, matching her eyes. Fingerless black gloves decorated her hands, the right of which was propping up her head as she giggled at Ruby.

Across from the blond brawler and next to her sister was their fourth member, the black cat faunus. She wore a white top with an exposed midriff, the sleeves ending at the elbows. Her wrists wrapped with black ribbons. Her black pants match her belt and heeled boots. A set of cat ears were seen on her head of black hair. While a black ribbon decorated her neck, a bow tied to the right side. In her hands was small black book, "Looks like you're up now." She said before she started to close the book.

"Yeah," Ruby said in a tired voice, "Why do test have to get harder each year?"

"What did you expect, considering you skipped two grades to come to Beacon last year." The white heiress responded as she pocketed her handkerchief, "At least you had my tutelage to make sure we could pass. Do I hear a thank you?"

"Thank you, Weiss," Ruby said with a yawn, "But did we really need that many all-nighters?"

"Yeah," The blond brawler added on as she stretched her arms behind her head, "All we needed to pass was D."

"I'm not letting myself associate with anyone who gets such a low grade," Weiss said before glaring back at the blond brawler, "And besides Yang, you needed more than D to pass, considering all the classes you skip."

"The point is, we all passed." The black cat faunus responded, "We're now done with our second year of huntress training."

"Blake's, and you know what that means?" Ruby said before she shot out of her chair, "We're on break!" She announced but was met with a shushing sound by nearby students, causing her teammates to look up at her with eyes half closed, "Sorry." Ruby said before sitting back down.

"I'm glad your existed but-" Blake was saying, but her team leader interrupted.

"I was thinking, let's go to Chaldea again!" the red hooded girl responded, "Come on, it can be fun."

"Ruby-" Blake tried to speak up, but to no avail.

"All the friends we made last year; it'll be a blast." Ruby added.

"Ruby-" Yang tried to stop, but her sister continued.

"Oh, we can invite Jaune's team to come with." Ruby said in wonder at the possibilities, "We can all see Nora again."

"Ruby!" Weiss spoke up, causing her leader to stop and listen, "Jaune's team isn't going to Chaldea." She said before breaking eye contact, "And neither are we."

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Jaune is having a family get-together. He and Jeanne are going back to their home kingdom, not Apocrypha." Yang answered, "Ren and Kiyohime are going to stay in cabin in the woods for the break, alone." She said with a smirk, but her sister was still confused, "…Point is, they have plans."

"What about Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, "Doesn't she want to see Karna."

"They already are seeing each other," Weiss responded, "The two of them are traveling the other Kingdoms, doing speeches and demonstration for younger kids who want to hunters and huntresses."

"Yeah, those two basically became a celebrity couple now. She even got him on that whole cereal deal." Yang added, "Still, I prefer Pyrrha-O's over Karna Krunch."

"And we don't need to worry about Nora," Blake said with a smile, "Achilles told me she is making a name for herself, going to smaller towns and singlehandedly protecting them from Grimm invasions. Even if we were going there, we probably wouldn't see her around the school."

"But why don't you three want to go back?" Ruby asked, "Wasn't it fun?"

"It was," Yang responded, "Until I got infected by Grimm slime that tried to force me to kill Mordred."

"And I had an alter made of myself," Blake added on, "One that almost killed me."

"Yeah…" the red hooded girl before looking to the white heiress, "Weiss, help me out."

"I'm not going back to Chaldea this year." Weiss responded.

"But I thought you wanted to win Grand Order?" Ruby responded, "You know, to impress your sister."

Weiss then had a smile started to form on her face, "I've already impressed her. Winter has asked me to assist her in a special operation right after the school year ends." The white heiress leaned in as she looked at her leader, "Ruby, you know how much this means to me. I'm not missing this opportunity to show her how far I've come."

"…Okay." Ruby said before turning to her sister, "Yang, you'll-"

"Nope." Yang responded with a smirk, "I have plans already."

Ruby then turned to the black cat faunus, "Come on Blake, what about Achilles? You just mentioned him."

Yang turned her smirk to Blake, "Yeah, you two are getting even closer than before." She said with her teammate glaring back, "Didn't you two go to see your parents not too long ago?"

"Yes." Blake responded with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"And?" Yang inquired.

"…They liked him. A lot. Especially my father." Blake said as her face turned slightly red, "Even though Achilles thought my mother was my sister the first time they met, which made her blush." She said before opening her eyes, seeing the blond brawler snickering, causing Blake to pout.

"Relax, I'm just playing with you." Yang responded as she slowly stopped giggling, "Just so you know, Gil already met my dad."

"And how did that go?" Weiss asked.

"I never noticed how much they looked alike until they stood next to each other," Yang said before speaking under her breath, "Which has me a bit worried about my taste in guys." She then cleared her throat as she talked to the white heiress, "But they got along, so Dad said I could still see Gil."

"What if he didn't approve?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I'd still see Gil," Yang responded with a smirk, "I just wouldn't tell Dad." She then leaned back in her chair. "Gil and I are going on an adventure this break. He should be in Vale by now. So, no Chaldea for me."

"Achilles should be arriving here in a few days." Blake responded, "That's why I'm not going either."

"So, I'm going to Chaldea all by myself?" Ruby asked her team.

"Ruby," Weiss lead before her, Blake, and Yang spoke together, "You're not going to Chaldea either."

"… I'm confused." Ruby's responded as she tilted her head, "Where am I going?"

"Ozpin, before he left a month ago, told us to tell you about a new school being made halfway between Chaldea and Beacon." Yang said with a smile forming, "He said you will be going to that school this summer to be a part of this testing program to train with people like us." She said before flexing her left arm, "Those stronger than the average students at both schools."

Ruby was about to ask another question, but Weiss spoke first, "No, this does not mean you will be skipping more grades." Weiss said with a scowl before Ruby closed her mouth, "Think of it like the transfer program."

"Achilles mentioned their headmaster made the offer to other students at Chaldea, an even a couple professors." Blake added on, "So, you'll meet some familiar faces when you arrive. He even said a few new students got transferred into this school."

"Okay, but why did you not tell me about this until now?" Ruby asked her team.

"Because you would not have been able to concentrate on finals with this in the back of your mind. The whole proposal was made on the idea of you still passing classes here, which is why Ozpin only told up to tell you after the fact." Weiss responded before sighing, "Knowing you, this would cause you to be jumping off the walls with excitement."

"Come on, this is cool, but not that cool." Ruby shrugged off.

"She wasn't referring to idea of you going," Blake responded.

"It's who you're going with." Yang finished.

As Ruby opened her mouth to, someone spoke up from behind her, "Hey Kiddo," She head a familiar male voice, her eyes lighting up at the instant recognition. Turning around, she saw a man with white and grey dress shirt and black pants. Around his neck was an off aligned cross, a red cloak from behind him concealing what looked like a sword. His hair was black with stubble on his chin, a smirk on his face, "Been a while."

"Qrow!" Ruby said as she hugged her uncle but was met with the shushing of other nearby students. But this time, she did not care, "You're really coming with?"

"…Nope." Qrow lied with a smirk, but Ruby saw through it with a smile, "You better pack your things."

"On it!" Ruby said before vanishing in a flurry of rose petals.

Wiess sighed as Yang smirked, "Yep, we made the right call." The blond brawler said to her teammates, "She always fails tests when she is hyper excited."

"No way was I going to be with that for a month." Weiss said before checking her the time on her scroll, "Well, my airship is about to pick me also."

"Same with ours," Qrow said, "Luckily, Ruby is a fast packer. I just hope she doesn't forget her toothbrush."

"She should be fine," Weiss said as she stood up, "I already had my suitcase sent to my sister."

"How is she?" the unlucky huntsman inquired, "She mention me?"

"She did, but with words I am not comfortable repeating in fear of tarnishing her image." Weiss responded, "But to paraphrase, she said…No."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Qrow responded with a smirk, "Tell her I said hey." He mentioned before walking away, "I'm going to the airship. You know, giving you four a chance to say goodbye."

"There's a minibar on your airship, isn't there." Yang spoke up with a smirk.

"Nope." Qrow lied as he walked away.

"Your uncle is…" Blake said as she tried to find the right word, "Lax."

"Yeah, he's always like that," Yang responded before the two stood up, "It's what makes Ruby think he's so cool." As they went the other way to join Weiss, Qrow smirked. However, once they were out of sight, his gaze became more focused as he walked, his mind drifting back to a few days ago.

_Qrow_

Just past a small city, the unlucky huntsman walked with his sword in his right hand. The blade of Harbinger still fuming with the residue of freshly slain Grimm, "Man, should have stayed for one afterward." He said to himself, "But, I shouldn't have a hangover when I meet Kiddo again." He said as the image of Ruby came to her mind, "She fought in the invasion of Apocrypha, and won." Qrow then had the image of Summer rose come to his mind, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes, "If only you could see her now."

Suddenly, that smile faded as he felt a warm breeze. Small heat wave, despite being the middle of the night. He opened his eyes with a glare, seeing a woman with black hair in a red dress. Her eyes glowed with an orange fire as Qrow glared back, tightening the grip on his Harbinger, "You don't want to fight me." She said with a smile forming, "Ozpin should have told what The Fall Maiden's powers are capable of."

"The Fall Maiden was Amber," Qrow responded before pointing his Harbinger his foe, "You're the one who stole her powers, right in front of my eyes." He said before the gears of his sword started turning, "It's what killed her."

"If you attempt to avenger her, it will only end if your death as well." The Fall Maiden said before crossing her arms, the glow her eyes faded away, "Let's start over, my name is Cinder." She said before leaning in with a smile, "And I work for Salem."

"You-" Qrow said with his left foot moving back an inch, causing Cinder to smirk, "What do you want?"

"To give you a warning, but not the type you are dreading." Cinder responded, "This is of a different foe, a third party, that has already made their first move against us."

"What are you talking about?" Qrow responded, "Who is it?"

"I do not know the identity," Cinder responded, "But they have killed a good number of my associates. Salem knows it was not Ozpin." She said before smirking again, "Because Ozpin is missing." The Fall Maiden said with Qrow gritting his teeth, "Three weeks now, a bit longer than a vacation. Don't you think?"

"Why tell me?" Qrow asked, "If you're proposing an alliance, think again!"

"Believe me, neither of us want that." Cinder responded, "It's as I said, this was just a warning. This is all Salem wanted me to tell you." She then turned around, running her right hand through her hair, and pulling out a single stand. The Fall Maiden threw the black stand into the wind in front of her, causing it to ignite. The fire flash temporary blinded Qrow. Once he reopened his eyes, they widened in shock at the a large Nevermore, made of what seemed like a solid fire, stood in front of Cinder, "For now, plan for another player to join our conflict." She said before jumping on the firebird's back, smirking back at the unlucky huntsman, "Oh, if you do see Ruby Rose, tell her I said hello." She said before the firebird screech, ascending to the sky.

Qrow's Harbinger gears turned, ready to transform. However, he saw a glint from a nearby tree, pausing his motion. Qrow then watched as a Cinder and the firebird passed by the tree, a small girl jumping on the creature. Her skin was tan with near bleached hair. Her revealing red mantle outfit also showed a red symbol on her stomach. In her hands were a black bow and arrow. She then turned towards Qrow, winking as her and Cinder flew away. The unlucky huntsman gritted his teeth as the two ladies got away.

_Cinder_

As they flew through the sky, Cinder turned back to the red mantle girl, "Good work, Chloe." Cinder said as Chloe despawned her weapons.

"I think we could have taken him," Chloe responded, "I mean, you said I was out of his semblance's range."

"That was only if he was unreasonable, Salem wants him unharmed." The Fall Maiden said before smirking, "For now."

"Yeah I know, trust in the Queen of Grimm, Blah blah blah." Chloe said as she sat down on the firebird, unaffected by the heat, "Still, is it just us left in her inner circle?"

"Of the members in the four major kingdoms, yes." Cinder responded, "But Salem found associates in Apocrypha after my mission in that land, thinking it was time to breach out to there for help."

"Oh cool," Chloe responded before smirking, "While we're visiting, we can go to Chaldea and see-"

"It's not wise to do that," Cinder interrupted.

"Come on, we visited your parents," Chloe retorted, "Let me see how my family is doing," She then had a small smirk on her face, "I bet Shirou would like to see you as well."

"The more times you leave yourself that vulnerable," Cinder responded, "The more others will take notice and use it to their advantage." She said before sighing, "Even in the inner circle, I never let anyone know of my parent's location. Especially Tyrian." She said before crossing her arms, "Which is why I am not sadden by the death of those men." She then grip are arms tighter, not speaking the words to Chloe, "Still, whoever killed them, why did they take the heads?" She then put on a smile before turning to Chloe, "Besides, you are already more skilled than any of those fools."

"Ah, thanks," Chloe said before yawning. "Okay, I go with your call."

"Try to get some rest. To organize a meeting location will take some time." Cinder said before looking forward, "Then, we start the next part of Salem's plan." Cinder said before her gaze became focused, "Finding the rest of the Maidens." She said with Chloe remaining unresponsive. In turning around, she found that the red mantle girl was asleep. Cinder smiled at the sight, letting out a small giggle. She then remembered Chloe's words of return. In that moment, she looked at her right hand, seeing the gold band ring around her finger, "When this is all over, then we can return." Cinder said to herself, a look of sadness starting to fill her eyes, "But, will he want to see me again after learning more about what I've done?" The Fall Maiden then looked away from the ring and focused on controlling the firebird, heading towards Apocrypha.

_Team RWBY_

Siting at the takeoff field were two airships, with the unluck huntsman sitting in one as he drank from a min bottle of whiskey. Walking up to the airships were Team RWBY, with their leader carrying an absurdly overpack backpack, "Well, this is it." Yang said as the four reached stopping point for those not wanting to board the airship. She then looked over to her sister, who despite having a smile on her face, had look of sadness in her silver eyes, "Hey, it's okay. This is only for a few months."

"She's right Ruby," Blake added on, "We can still call each other whenever we want."

"No matter what, we're still a team." Weiss said with a smile, "And we're still friends."

"Thank you," Ruby said with a smile, "Then, when we all get back, let's go on an adventure. Just the four of us. Deal?"

"Deal." Yang accepted.

"Deal." Weiss accepted.

"Deal." Blake accepted.

The four members of Team RWBY split off it two pair. Their backs to their respective airships, Ruby and Weiss faced Blake and Yang. Without saying a word, the four girls made a group hug, their eyes closing for a few seconds in the silence. Knowing the moment had to end, they let go of each other. Ruby slowly started to back up as tears stared to roll down her eyes, waving with both hands goodbye to her sister and faunus friend. The two waved with smiles on their faces, the hints of tears forming in their eyes as well. The red hooded girls then turned towards Weiss, who was also on the ramp of her own airship now. Ruby's tears flowed a little more as she waved goodbye, but Weiss showed her face dry as she waved with her right hand. After the white heiress boarded the ship and the hatch closing, she wiped away a single hidden tear from her right eye. Ruby sat down next her uncle, watching the hatch on her airship close as well. She then looked to see Qrow offering her a handkerchief, which already brought memories of her teammates back to her. Ruby accepted it as she tried to dry her eyes.

Blake and Yang watched as the two airships started to ascend, taking off at the same time, but slowly veering off into different directions, "There they go." Yang said before putting her hands in her pockets, "Still, they'll be fine."

"So will we," Blake said as she turned to Yang, "Have fun on your adventure." She said with a soft smile, "I hope you find who you are looking for." She said with Yang having a look of slight shock, "Please, I could read you like a book." The black cat faunus said before walking away.

Yang had a slight giggle as she followed, "Heh, well, you are good at reading." The blond brawler added on, "Probably will get a lot of that done while waiting for Achilles to come over." She then raised an eyebrow, "So, what are you two going to be doing?"

"That's…personal." Blake said, her face slightly red, "We just wanted to see each other."

"Okay." Yang said with a smirk as the two continued to walk, "Just remember, not many other students or professor are going to be around." She said with Blake's face turning redder.

Eventually, the two made it to the front gate of Beacon. In the distance, they saw a blond man leaning against one yellow motorcycle, with another yellow motorcycle close by with a helmet on it. The one he leaned against was embroidered with the name, _Gilgilmachine MkII_. While the other said, _Bumblebee_, on the right side. He wore a dark navy-blue dress shirt, his chest somewhat exposed to show his gold neckless, and white pants with black shoes. On his face was a set of metal frame glasses, which he titled down when he looked at Yang, reveling his red eyes with a smirk.

"There's Gil, looks like it's time," Yang said before turning to Blake, "If you're ever in trouble. One call and I'm there." She said before her and Blake hugged, "I'll always have your back."

"Thank you, Yang," Blake said, "Good luck…and come back safe." She said as they hugged for a few more seconds before letting go. Yang walked over to Gilgamesh, who she smirked at before he got on his bike. Yang took her helmet off bumblebee, putting it on her head. She looked to Blake one last time, winking, then pushed down the black visor. Gilgamesh got on his motorcycle as the two revered their engines, riding off into the distance. Blake waved one last time to her friend until she heard the engines no more. As she lowered her hand she sighed in sorrow before turning around, walking back towards Beacon Academy.

_?_

Inside a cave to an indeterminate location, a man stood shrouded in darkness. He wore a black attire with boots and belts. His body was covered entirely with his leather and fabric, all but one section where nothing was there. In his hands, he looked down at the head of man with a long braded ponytail. The dark clocked man placed it over where his head should be, but it quickly fell to the floor. Unable to scream, the man clenched his fist, raised his right foot, and crushed the head under his boot with one stomp. He then started to walk out of the cave, the squishing sound of brain matter on his way to the exit. His body leaned up towards the setting sun, which he made the path he was heading now.

**AN: There you go, the prologue is complete. Team RWBY splits up this time to go on their own adventures across the kingdoms. As you may noticed, they are where the alternate outfits of V2, which is what I would believe they'd wear if the series did not go the way it did after V3 or V7. The only one who has a small change to her outfit is Blake's, who now doesn't hide her cat ears anymore at Beacon. Sadly, as this chapter shows, Team JNPR is not going to be featured in this story. I wrote all I wanted to write with those characters in Fates Collide, and I want to give the spotlight to some new characters. Speaking of which, I also get to introduce Qrow, who I can tell will be fun to write in the future, (It will not apply for all the new character, but I am make a revamped Servant Sheet chapter for the RWBY ones who get/have class cards). Cinder returns, showing she has mastered the Fall Maiden powers and has some new tricks as well. Chloe is back as Cinder's right-hand girl. Salem has given her a new mission, to take down the remaining Maidens, (Speaking of which, the Maidens will be different than in the Rwby cannon. For this series, they will be Fate characters to keep the mystery alive). And some causalities have already happened, the men of Salem's inner circle are dead, (note that Emerald, Mercury, and Neo were not part of this offscreen killing). They were killed by one of my favorite legends and Fate characters, Hessian. He's not the big bad, but his existence here is really something I am excited to explore. I have a good number of the chapters already done, so I will do a daily upload of the first four before going weekly or biweekly depending on work. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Setting Course

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the second chapter. This is the end of the day of the last chapter, setting up in a bit more detail what some character's journey will entail. We see some new and familiar faces this chapter that were cool to bring in. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 2 – Setting Course**

_Yang._

In the back-alley part of Vale, at a bar simply known as _The Club_ was only a few minutes from closing for the night. However, the doors busted open. All the goons cleaning up looked in shock, while the Bartender just sighed. Sauntering in from the smoke was Yang, her eyes closed with a smile on her face, "I'm back baby!" She declared as Gilgamesh stood next to her, smirking with his hands in his pockets.

Seconds later, all the goons rushed her, aiming their pistols and rifles at the blond brawler, "So, this is how they say welcome at _The Club_." Gilgamesh said to Yang as she opened her eyes, smirking back at him, "Allow me to respond in kind. No, more than that, a response equaling that of the King of Heroes!" He said before reaching out of his right pocket, revealing his golden metallic hand. In his metal palm spawned a digital tablet. As the device turned on, dozens of golden vortexes appeared behind him and Yang. the goons looked up at the portals, seeing spears and swords aimed down at their heads. Each of the became gun-shy as Gilgamesh laughed.

"Take it easy." The bartender coming out from between his goons, glaring at Yang, "Hello Blondie." He said in a tired voice.

"Sup Junior," the blond brawler responded, "My reservation?" She said with Junior pointing off to one of the corner booths in the nonsmoking section, "Thanks. I would finally order that drink you owe me, but I think you need one more than me." She said with him sighing. Yang then walked off towards the booth.

Gilgamesh then had his tablet despawned, causing all the vortexes to vanish. As he walked to follow her, one of the goons with a red mustache spoke up, "What do you see in her?" He said to the King of Heroes.

"She's an interesting woman," Gilgamesh responded with a smile, "Life is never dull around her." He then looked towards Junior, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Junior did not respond before walking back to his bar, "I think I need that drink." Gilgamesh smirked before following Yang.

The two blonds walked over to see two men in black bike outfits at a booth, each with sunglasses on. One had a brown hair, a three-clawed scar over his right eye, and the smell of corpses on his body. The other was blond, lightening embordered on his outfit, and an obnoxiously large engine belt buckle. Yang smirked as she sat across the two, Gilgamesh sat next to her, "Well, don't we look like a regular gang." She said with the two guys smirking, "Good to see you, Kairi." The blond brawler said to the necromancer, then turning to The Golden Rider, "But Sakata, I wasn't expecting you?"

"He needed some muscle," Kintoki responded, "I was bored. Nobody is taking my economics class anymore."

"That sucks, it was one of my favorite classes," Yang said with him smiling in gratitude. She then turned to Sisigou, "So, is it true?" The blond brawler said with a smirk, "You found my mom?"

"It's not that simple, but I think I know where she is going?" Sisigou said with Yang's lilac eyes lighting up.

"Wow, you two are better than me at this." She said with a giggle, "It took me years, but I never got close to finding where she'll be next."

"Well, a person who can make portals that can take you anywhere in Remnant is difficult to find." Sisigou responded, crossing his arms, "It took a while to get a credible source to her current location."

"How did you do it?" Yang asked, "Where is she now?"

"One at a time," Sisigou responded, "After a few months of asking around the other kingdoms, I caught a break when I found a tribe called by her given last name."

"When you say, tribe?" Gilgamesh spoke up, a look of worry starting to fill Yang's eyes, "Do you mean bandits?" He said with the two me nodding.

"Not the nice kind that does only human trafficking," Kintoki responded, "That group is full of murderers and thieves."

"But why do they have my Mom?" Yang asked.

"Yang…" Sisigou spoke, his voice weighted in what he didn't want to tell her, "In the past, your mother and uncle were sent to Beacon to become skilled enough to lead the tribe in the future. She went back, but your uncle did not for some reason."

Yang leaned back in her booth as she looked up at the ceiling, a forced smirk on her face at the irony, "Heh, and I just saw him before he left again." She said while Gilgamesh noticed her fist tightening under the table, "He could have told me about this years ago." The blond brawler said as her eye color started to change to red. Suddenly, Gilgamesh placed his left hand on her right shoulder. She turned to him and smiled. Then closed her, a taking a deep breath, and exhaled as her lilac eye color returned. Yang then turned back to Sisigou, "Okay, what about now?"

"Well, I went to the tribe." The necromancer added on.

"And I beat up a handful of their members," The Golden Rider finished with a smirk on his face, "You know, showing dominance and stuff." However, the confidence soon faded from his face, "But, your mother wasn't there."

"I talked with a girl there named Vernal." The necromancer continued with a sigh, "Luckily, I have dealt with Mordred enough times to know how to deal with that girl. Unluckily, she told me that the tribe was getting hesitant on Raven's ability to lead them anymore. So, Raven went to Apocrypha."

"What?" Yang interrupted, "Why?"

"Even Vernal didn't know, only that it was for some form of power. She was gone about two months before I arrived at the tribe." Sisigou then pulled out a scroll, showing a map of his home kingdom. The western board was highlighted in red light, with blinking black dots running from the upper side, "After relations with Vale increased, traveling between kingdoms was easier. However, it led to some bad people moving into this area. People jumping airships and stealing supplies sent for the struggling towns in Apocrypha." He said before pointing to the dots, "These are locations that a person matching Raven's description had been seen. I forwarded it to Sherlock to tell me where her next location is." Sisigou said before a yellow dot appeared on the map, "But Yang, if we go to this location, I cannot guarantee your safety. Nor can I guarantee you'll-."

"I'm going," Yang cut him off, "I need to meet her, face-to-face."

"Then I'm going with you." Gilgamesh said to her with a smirk, "After all, I still have that question I need to ask her." He said with her smirking back.

"Well, road trip it is then." Kintoki said before getting up, looking at the King of Heroes, "Too bad about your airship, we could have made it there in no time."

"The location is predicated on a windowed timeframe." Sisigou spoke up, "Raven will be there in few days, so we need to hurry."

"Okay then," Yang said as Gilgamesh got out of his seat, allowing her to stand up, "Let's move out."

As the four started to leave The Club, Junior called out. "Blondie!" Junior called, causing Yang and Kintoki to turn towards him, "Oh for the love of-" he said with anger at shaking his head.

"I think he means me," Yang said.

"Ah," Kintoki responded with a nod before joining the others. Sisigou continued his paced, while Gilgamesh knew that was not his title.

Yang looked back to see Junior. He sighed before raising a glass, "Good luck." He said with her smiling, giving him a single wave goodbye before exiting The Club. Junior then took a swig from his drink, sighing again as he looked at it being a strawberry sunrise.

Outside The Club, four bikes were parked. Each member got on their own ride, revering their engines. Yang looked at her reflection in the visor of the helmet, her eyes glowing red for a second. She then had a look of determination before putting on the helmet. The gang then rode off into the distance, heading for the border of Apocrypha.

_Blake._

As night fell over Beacon Academy, Blake laid in her bed wearing a set of grey pajamas. The lights were turned off, but a lit candelabra sat on a nightstand to the black cat faunus' right. Using her scroll, she had a video call with a man who had spiked hair. The name Achilles was seen in caller idea, "Are you sure you're going to be okay being by yourself for a few days. I could try to get an earlier flight in." The young hero said over the scroll, "It would probably be quicker if I just used my chariot to get to Vale."

"I'll be fine, trust me." Blake reaffirmed to him, "You don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried," Achilles responded, a smile on his face, "I just want to see you again." He said with her smiling back, then yawning, "I'll let you get some rest, call you tomorrow?"

"Okay," Blake said before Achilles hung up. She then closed the scroll before placing it on her nightstand. The black cat faunus then reached for a mug steaming with tea. She held it with both hands before blowing, then taking a sip. After a sigh of relief, Blake held the cup to her right hand, then reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a small black book. She opened it to the near middle and began to read.

However, just as she was a few words into where she left off, her scroll gave a single buzz. Blake put down her mug and book to check on her device. It was not a missed call, but a news notification. As she was about to put her scroll down, the black cat faunus read the title of the article, _White Fang Massacre in the Forever Fall Forest_.

"What?" Blake said before opening the newsletter. In opening the article, she saw a video at the top of the page that began to auto play.

In the crimson forest was a female reporter with black and purple suit, the tagline Lisa Lavender underneath. "As most students finished up there a year with tests, one team was tasked with a makeup assignment to gather sap from the trees in the Forever Fall Forest. However, what they found was the remains of a raided White Fang Outpost." The reporter's gaze became serious as she spoke, "What you're about to see is considered graphic and not suitable for children." She said with Blake starting to hyperventilate. Her finger moved to the pause button, but she stopped herself, needing to see what happened.

The camera then shifted to a clearing in the woods. Multiple tents that looked like they had been set up were ripped apart. Dozens of bodies and limbs littered the ground, the air still emanating a soft pink mist. the smell of death permeated the area. despite being only a video, Blake held her right hand to her mouth and nose. The corpse of the white fang grunts where near unrecognizable and managed messes of what they once were.

However, Blake's eyes widened, as she did recognize one. It was a girl with tanned skin, but spots on her shoulders, knees, and face that resembled that of a lizard. That was not all that decorated her body, multiple cuts, and gashes were seen on the cadaver. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail, her Grimm mask shattered in half, showing her lifeless grey eyes. Her right hand looked like it was blasted off, bits of a weapon found nearby her body. While she wore a sleeveless black stealth suit, in the center of her chest was a massive hole that was half a foot in diameter. Her ribs and heart complete destroyed and blood pooled around her corpse, "Ilia…" Blake said as tears formed in her eyes, "Oh, please no."

The reporter then came back on screen, "This marks the sixth raid on the White Fang discovered in the last three months, bringing the casualty count well over the triple digits." Lisa Lavender continued, "The Vale police and Atlas Military have refused to make any comment of the raid. However, they released the bodies to The Vale Hospital for identification." She then had a serious look return to her face, "Regardless of your opinion on the White Fang, nobody should have to die like this. If can identify any one of these victims, it can help them not be forgotten." The video ended but tears still flowed down Blake's face. However, a look of focus and anger started to form as she knew what had to be done.

_Weiss. _

Aboard a massive Atlas Military airship, Weiss walked behind someone with similar hair color and eyes to her. However, this woman's hair was tied in a bun, some of her hair parted to the right side. She wore an Atlas military uniform of a high-ranking official, a Specialist. Like Weiss, she had a rapier on her left side, but both hands were behind her back as they walked, "It's so good to see you again Winter." Weiss said with a smile.

"Likewise," Winter spoke, but her voice slightly cold, "However, I encouraged you to get some sleep before wanting to meet some of your new colleagues. Our debriefing is not for the next evening."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited," Weiss responded, understanding a bit of her team leader's energy for a moment, "And you said a couple are up anyway."

"True," Winter responded.

"And I don't know anything about them," Weiss added on.

"Not true," Winter said, causing her younger sister to have a look of confusion, "One is whom you met on your visit to Chaldea."

"Oh," Weiss said before she realized something, "Um, Winter…last year…did you watch that school's Grand Order?"

"I did, you performed very well." The Atlas Military Specialist commented, her younger sister blushing, "It is why I picked her as your partner."

"Oh, thank you. I know I didn't win, but I felt I had the Schnee name leave a mark on that kingdom. I know if you entered, you would win easily and-" Weiss frantically said before she realized something, "Wait, picked _her_ as my partner." The white heiress said as Winter stopped in front of a metal door. The Atlas Military Specialist pressed a button, causing the door to slide open as Weiss looked inside.

Laying her back in one of two beds was a girl in a black military suit, matching her long hair. Her boot was gold, matching the material of the emblem on her hat. Her red cape matched her eyes, almost the same shade as a Grimm's piercing vision. Her hands were a scroll, loaded with a game she was rolling a banner on. However, she pried her eyes away from it to look at Weiss, "Sup Ice Queen." She said as the white heiress gritted her teeth.

"Nobu!?" Wiess responded, "You're my partner!?"

"The two of you showed a unique style of teamwork in Grand Order." Winter spoke up, "Even more when the invasion started."

"I wouldn't call most of that teamwork." Nobu said as she jumped out of bed, pocketing her scroll, "After all, she hid shot me in the back."

"You told me to do that, remember!" Weiss shouted back, "And do not say things like that in front of my sister!"

"This is your sister?" Nobu said as she pointed at Winter, "Wow, I guess Ice Queenism is genetic." Her comment caused Weiss to draw her Myrtenaster, ready to lunge forward.

However, Winter hit her sister on top of her head, breaking the white heiress' concentration. "This is not the time or place for a sparring match." Winter said as her younger sister looked up at her in confusion, but the older sibling looked down with a cold gaze, "If you intend anything more, I would send you back to Vale…or back somewhere worse." She said with Weiss having a look of fear in her eyes, then holstering her weapon at her side, "Good, let's continue." Winter said before walking down the hall.

"Yikes," Nobu said as she walked over to Weiss, both of who looked at Winter, "She gets I was making a joke, right?" The Grimm archer then turned to the white heiress, "I didn't mean for you to get in trouble just then, sor-" Nobu was saying, but Weiss did not respond, instead of following her sister. Nobu had a look of irritation as she followed, "Hey, I was trying to apologize!"

"Why are you here?" Weiss said in a voice restraining her anger.

"She already told you, and I got nothing better to do." Nobu said as she put her hands behind her head, "Okita is off doing her own thing. And I could have visited my family, but …." She did not finish, causing Weiss to look to her in confusion, noticing a look of irritation in the Grimm archer's eyes, "Any who, I'm here to take my mind off of things." She then turned to Weiss with a smile, "Don't worry Ice Queen, I'll play nice this time."

"Thank you…" Weiss said before having a small chuckle, "You know, you're still only the second most annoying person I know that thinks red goes well with black."

"Oh, so you met this other guy before?" Nobu responded.

"What other guy?" Weiss asked as her sister stopped in front of another room. As the Atlas Military Specialist opened the door, the white heiress eyes widened more than before.

Facing a massive window was a man in a fully black long coat, a large rose emblem on his face. His hair was a spiky red with what looked like bull horns protruding out. On his left side was a straight sword in a black sheath. In the refection of the glass, Wiess already saw the Grimm mask over the upper half of his face. Winter spoke to her sister while the man turned around, his arms crossed, "Weiss, this is Adam Taurus. He's-"

"A member of the White Fang!" Weiss finished herself, glaring at Adam, "What is one of them doing here!?"

"He was held in General Ironwood's facilities. Until I made special authorizations to release him into my overwatch." Winter responded, "He is also a member of our mission's team."

"You expect us to work with him!?" Weiss spoke to her sister, pointing at Adam, "You know what his group has done to our family's comp-"

"What matters now is the mission, not personal afflictions." Winter responded in a cold voice, "I brought you onto this mission expecting more from your time at Beacon and Chaldea. Weiss, you cannot act this way about people anymore." She focused on her sister, staring into her soul, "You have to grow up."

"But Winter," Weiss said, but her sister glared back. The white heiress then gritted her teeth before focusing on Adam, "If he was prisoner, why is he allowed to walk around like this."

"Would you prefer a leash?" Adam responded in irritation, "I am not exactly fond of this engagement either, Schnee." He then had a slight smirk on his face, "But if you wish to end it now, to take your revenge on White Fang, I will not object." The White Fang swordsman said before he placed his hand on the handle of his weapon. He took the blade out an inch, showing its crimson red color, "Go on, make my night."

Weiss was fuming with rage, her left hand moving to her Myrtenaster. Nobu had a look of panic, as Winter watched with stern eyes. After a short pause, Weiss stopped herself, moving her hands to her sides. "I'm going to sleep now." She said to her older sister before walking out the door, back down the hall. Nobu let out a sigh of relief as she followed. Winter looked to see the Grimm archer place her hand on the white heiress' back. She noticed her little sister hands were clenched with a drop of blood dripping from her palms. Winter then closed her eyes and exhaled her breath. She turned back to Adam, but he had resumed looking out the window, his arms crossed again. The Atlas Military Specialist left without saying a word, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

**AN: There you go, the gang was not as happy as they were last chapter with the idea of their new missions. Yang now learns the truth about her mother and uncle from what Sisigou found, (Also, I'm going to have a lot of fun with Kintoki this story). Gil also shows off that he has some control over Gate of Babylon again, but need the tablet to do so, (Basically, he is now more like Caster Gil than Archer Gil, thanks to his relationship with Yang). Vernal gets a mention in the story. In the same boat is Ilia, but she met with an unfortunate end. As we learn someone has been massacring the White Fang. And finally, Weiss learns that some of her colleagues are not exactly who she thought she would be working with. Nobu is back and so is Adam, (to understand a bit of his context here, he was shown as a focal point of the bonus chapter of **_**Fates Collide**_**). Winter's mission will come to light in a couple chapters, explaining why she picked who she picked. Next chapter, we go back to Ruby as we see her arrival at the new academy. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Familiar Faces

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one is a little lighter tone than the last one. We get to see the new academy finally. As well as some old and new faces joining the cast of character in this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 3 – Familiar Faces**

_Ruby._

The next morning, the red-hooded girl yawned before starting to open her eyes, "Uncle Qrow, are we there yet?" She whined in her seat.

"See for yourself," He responded as Ruby had a look of excitement. She ran over to the airship window, her silver eyes widening as they passed over the clouds, "Long ago, humanity thought of different ways to make civilization safe from Grimm. Some under cities, some behind mountains, and then there's this place." Qrow spoke as Ruby saw a massive college campus fitted in the flat head of a mountain, stretching for nearly half a mile. The building was made of black stone, reinforced with steel and copper beams, but had a familiar layout, "Ozpin oversaw the design, using Beacon as the baseline."

"They built a new school this fast!?" Ruby responded, "But it's only been a year since he and the Headmaster from Chaldea started working together."

"Well, Ozpin was working on this project for the last six years." Qrow said as he stood up, "But it wasn't until that partnership with Zhuge Liang that he finally found someone talented enough to make this Academy work in this environment. Chaldea's old Engineering Professor, Archimedes, is the one who remade this place in his image." The unlucky huntsman had a smirk for on his face, "Zhuge Liang made a suggestion of what to call this place, but Ozpin added a little creativity to the title." He said as Ruby noticed the massive structure standing where the communications tower would have been. Instead was an equally tall building, showing the hands of time moving, "Welcome to Clockwork Academy." He said as the clocktower stuck on the hour, the bell ringing thought that land, "Heh, lucky timing." Qrow said to himself.

The airship soon landed on the platform. Ruby speed out as she looked around in awe, "Unbelievable, it feels like we didn't even leave Beacon." She said as her uncle walked behind her.

"Yeah, and even though this is on a mountain, I heard they used some type of runes to make the air normal and the temperature warm." Qrow commented, "You won't have to trade that hood for sweater."

"That's good to hear," Ruby responded with a giggle, "Who else is going to be at this school?"

"You'll have to see for yourself on that part too," Qrow responded with his niece pouting, "But, I know I'm the only non-Chaldea teacher here." He said before scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, Iskandar sent me a postcard of him, Port, and Oobleck all on an adventure." Ruby said as the image of a postcard with the three men standing proud over a Grimm Griffin's corpse, "Those three became buddies really quick." She said in her self-reflection before remembering someone, "What about Glynda?"

"She and that guy, whose eyes make me think he hasn't gotten sleep in years, are taking vacations days together." Qrow said before sighing, "And it's because of that, Jimmy kept bugging me to go drinking with him, that lion dude, and that guy I refuse to shake hands with." He then sighed again, "Besides, there aren't that many students." He said as she scratched his chin with his left hand, "If I remember right, it's only about four teams in total."

"That's it?" Ruby responded in shock, "Who am I with?"

"I think your roommates will be a good indicator of who your team is?" Qrow said with a smirk, "You're in Room F04. Also, did you pack that class card thing from Chaldea." He asked with Ruby reaching into her backpack, pulling out said item with a smile on her face, "Great, I forget to mention that before, but it's your key."

"Just like last time," Ruby said before she realized something, "Wait did you get one also?"

"They didn't give me a choice," Qrow said, pulling out a class card with his portrait on the one side.

"Can I see it!?" Ruby asked in excitement.

"Only if you can take it out of my ha-" Qrow was saying until he saw a flash of rose petal. He smirked as he moved his hand, but then had a look of shock as his class card was not in his grasp anymore. He then turned back to Ruby, who was reading the back of his card for his stats, "Well, you've gotten faster since last I've seen you." Qrow said with a smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, you're a Saber class!" Ruby read before looking at his Harbinger, "Makes sense, and your states are high…Well, half of them are." She said as she noticed an odd detail of his class card, "I think they messed up in making this one because you don't have a luck stat."

"More like they can't tell when I have bad luck." Qrow responded as he walked over to Ruby, "Now can I have it back."

"Hang on," Ruby said as she saw something else odd, "You can shapeshift?"

"Ruby how did you-" He said as Ruby pointed to the skill, causing him to sigh, "And there's the bad luck." The unlucky huntsman said under his breath before speaking to his niece, "Yes Ruby, I can turn into a corvid, a type of crow, at will. It was something Ozpin did to me."

"Oh," Ruby responded, "Cool."

"Now, I know what your think-wait…Cool?" Qrow responded.

"Yeah," Ruby responded, "I mean, I watched one of my friends fight a girl that could turn into a gigantic cat. I have a friend whose girlfriend can turn into a blue fire dragon." She then had a slight giggle as she continued, "I even had a tea party where I learned a girl could turn into a book. This stuff is kind of common at Chaldea." The red-hooded girl said before handing him back his class card, "I guess Ozpin did it to so would you fit in a bit more." Ruby said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Uh, right. I guess I don't visit Apocrypha enough to notice." Qrow said as he took the class card back, "Why don't you go and see if your new team is here yet. I need to meet with the other staff."

"Okay," Ruby said before rushing off, leaving a rose petal trail behind her.

Qrow sighed again before looking at his class card, "I guess that was kind of lucky." He said before walking towards the academy, putting both hands in his pockets. Suddenly, his mind lingered back to his conversation to Cinder, "Another enemy, but no Ozpin to confirm if she was lying just to stress me out." He then sighed I continuing to walk, "I need to make sure this little school stays safe, for Ruby's sake." Qrow then had another thought return to his mind, "Still…A book!?" he spoke to himself, still in disbelief.

Inside the building, Ruby raced down the hall as she looked at the doors, "Let's see, H32, H31, H30…" She said before realizing something, "Huh, why do I feel like I'm about to-" Suddenly, Ruby was cut off as she ran into some. The two fell to the floor, while a third watched without saying a word, only snickering.

As Ruby opened her eyes, she saw the two others were also short girls, neither of their heights reaching five and a half feet tall. One was blond, her hair tied in a ponytail supported by a red scrunchy. The other had two hair colors, half brown and half pink, and a black bowler hat on her head. One had an open red jacket, exposing her with a tube top and pendant of a knight, cutoff jeans, and leather boots. The other wore a white jacket over a black mesh top, the inside of the coattail was pink. She wore black pants with thigh-high white heeled boots but was still shorter than the girl she was with, "Ouch." The blond girl groans as she rubbed the back of her head, "At least I didn't have food with me this time."

"Mordred!" Ruby said to the blond girl she ran into, helping her up.

"Hey Ruby," Mordred responded, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." Ruby said before turning to the mute girl, "And you…uh…." the red hooded girl said as she drew a blank, "…I remember seeing you around Chaldea, but I don't think we ever talked." She said with the mute girl smirking, switching the position of her eye colors. "Uh…nice hat." Ruby tried to make small talk but noticed how the hat looked kind of familiar.

Mordred finished patting herself off, "She's Neo." The Kight of Rebellion answered for the mute girl before gaining a smirk herself, "So, you were sent here as well?"

"Yeah, I'm just heading to Room F04 to meet my team." Ruby said before she realized something, "Are you two-" She said but Neo shock her head.

"We're on the same team," Mordred said as she pointed to herself and Neo, "But our room is D17."

"Oh," Ruby said in slight disappointment.

"Don't worry," Mordred said with a wink, "You should know some of your roommates." She said before Ruby smiled running off down the hall. The Knight of Rebellion and mute girl watched as the red hooded girl vanished in a rose petal cloud, "Boy, that girl needs to slow down sometimes." Mordred said with Neo nodding, "Well, we still need to meet our-AH!" Mordred said the two girls turned around, seeing a third person standing there, causing Neo's eyes to turn white.

"Salutations!" the girl said with a smile on her face. Her hair was short orange with a pink bow in the back. She wore a tannish blouse with green lining, matching her eyes. Her black stockings melded with her boots, matching her small backpack, both sharing a green light, "My name is Penny Polendina, Archer Class Student, and your new teammate."

"Okay…" Mordred said as Neo had an uneasy wave, "I'm-"

"Mordred Pendragon, Knight of Rebellion. You're the daughter, yet preferred to be called son, of the famous King of Knights." Penny finished her sentence before looking to Neo, "And your Neopolitan. Often liked to be called Neo, but do not like to be called Neo Politian." Penny said with both girls taking a step back from her, "…Oh, I should clarify something." she said before rubbing the back of her head, "Before, I had to keep this a secret for so long, I forget I was told I could tell the people here." Penny said before taking a deep breath, "I am an Atlas Android that was transferred to Chaldea's Research and Development. Headmaster Zhuge Liang was very nice to me and said I could reveal my secret to my team personally."

"Oh, neat." Mordred responded, still trying to take everything in. "You're a robot, that…makes more scenes than it should."

Neo did not say a word.

"Does it bother you," Penny asked with slight sadness in her eyes, "That I'm not…real?"

"Nah, I don't care if you full of nuts and bolts." Mordred responded with a shrug, "At least you were on honest about it."

Again, Neo did not say a word, only nodding with the Knight of Rebellion.

"Wonderful!" Penny said in joy.

"Sill, why didn't you wait until all four members were here?" Mordred asked.

"All four members are here." Penny responded, "She is right behind you."

"Huh?" Mordred said before turning around, seeing a hooded girl, "Ruby, I thought you-" The Knight of Rebellion was saying until she realized her error. The girl's hood was not red, but a dark grey. It shrouded her head, but the green eyes and grey hair pieced though, the irises matching Mordred's. The rest of her garb was near black, with a white fur collar for warmth. She wore a checkered skirt, stockings, and boots, "Oh, sorry, thought you were someone else."

"It's okay," The grey hooded girl spoke, her voice slightly sheepish, "My name is Gray."

"Oh yeah, you're the one the Headmaster Zhuge Liang appointed here personally The one from that small village." Mordred said with a smile, "He must have a lot of faith in you."

Gray leaned her head forward as she slightly bowed, "I'll do my best."

"Delightful!" Penny spoke up in joy, "Let us head back to our room and commence in The Girl Talk. We shall converse about boys and fashion!"

"Yeah, good luck getting to talk about either," Mordred said as she pointed to Neo with her right thumb, causing the mute girl to pout, "Neo's upset her boyfriend was not able to come on this trip because of the flu. Regarding the hat, she still never says where she got it from.

"I see," Penny responded in disarray, "How sad?"

"Well, let's just all head to our room." Mordred said she stretched her arms, "Can get a little rest before everyone has to meet in the training arena."

"Agreed!" Penny responded, "But first, our team name."

"Oh yeah, we have to send one of those to the headmaster here before the opening ceremony." Mordred comment before turning to Gary, "You have one in mind?"

"I thought of one for us. This is how the other kingdoms come up with their team names. What about Team MGNP," Gray responded, "It means magenta, but with the pantone color system."

"That's kind of cool," Mordred said with a smile, seeing one also form on Gray's face, "You know, you can take that hood off."

"I'm sorry," Gray said as the smile faded, "I was ordered by Headmaster Zhuge Liang not to lower my hood."

"Well, he's not at this academy now, is he?" Mordred responded, but Gary's gaze remained unwavering, and soon becoming gloomy. The Knight of Rebellion then shrugged, "Suit yourself." Mordred said before looking over to Neo, "I guess she has your stubbornness of fashion as well." She said with Neo pouting again, adjusting her hat. Mordred giggled before walking down the hall, "Alright Team MGNP, let's go." The Knight of Rebellion said as she walked down the hall.

"I am so excited for school life," Penny said as she followed. Neo turned to see Gray walking towards her. The grey hooded girl smiled as she looked at the mute girl, neither saying a word. Neo then smiled before they followed the rest of their team.

_Meanwhile_

"Room F04," Ruby said as she stood in front of her destination. She swallowed her saliva before taking out her class card, "Time to meet my new team." She thought before using her class card, opening the door. Her eyes widened at the sight, for a split second, she saw Yang and Blake.

However, this not who they were. Instead of her blond brawler sister, it was a woman with long, pink hair. She wore a black long-sleeve sweater, dark jeans, and reading glasses. "Medusa!" Ruby called to the long-haired rider, who turned to her with a warm smile. The red-hooded girl then turned to who she thought was the black cat faunus. But she was not a cat necessarily, but a lioness. She wore a green heavy jacket over a white shirt and black skirt, her brownish-blond hair matching the fur on her ears and tail, "Atalanta!" Ruby called with the lioness faunus turning with her ears twitching, "We're all on the same team?"

"It appears so," Atalanta spoke up, causing the red-hooded girl to run up and hug her, "It's good to see you."

"Same," Ruby responded, "How's Jack, Rhyme, and Mercury?"

"All good, he's been helping those two girls so much in the past year." Atalanta responded, letting go of Ruby, "One of the teams is a group of younger kids. If this school wants to help make sure children can be safe in this world, I needed to be a part of it."

"That's amazing," Ruby said before she turned to Medusa, "And you're here too!" She said before hugging the long-haired rider.

"It's been a while, Ruby," Medusa said as she hugged her back, "I remember when we went to go get your mount assigned."

"Yeah, that was the first time I meet Lobo." Ruby responded, remembering the massive Greywolf, wielding her scythe, trying to kill her, "Good times."

"Where is your mount now?" Atalanta asked.

"Oh, I had to send Lobo back to live with my dad after I accidentally gave Blake her third heart attack." Ruby responded with an uneasy giggle, "Ozpin said if it happened again, her heart might explode into pieces." She then had a reassuring smile on her face, "But, he has a lot of fun in Patch with Zwei. And I visit there sometimes so he can see Blanca again."

"That's nice of you," Medusa responded, "Since you brought it up, anything changed with your reality marble."

"Not that I can tell," Ruby responded with a shrug, "I used it for my dad to see my mom again. Other than that, I haven't used it much. I focused on learned a few other techniques I saw when I was at Chaldea." She said before a big smile came on her face, "But enough about me, what about you two? What's been going on?" She said before walking over to one of the beds, seeing a doll. Her hair was blond and tied in twin tails, the body was a black sphere atop a dress of leaves, "And which one of you has this creepy doll?" Ruby said as she picked the item up. As she turned to the others, they each had a look of shock on their faces, "What?"

"Ruby, that's not ours," Medusa responded.

Suddenly, Ruby felt a chill on the back of her neck. "It's mine." She heard with the chill growing colder. As she turned back to the doorway, she the image of Weiss. However, there were some noticeable differences. While the hair was a long white, it was straight and ran down her back. Her blue eyes remained cold as ice, but in steading of one being scarred, the bangs concealed the right eye. She did not have a combat skirt, rather a full white gown that ran down to the floor. A sky-blue fur cape added to her layers, the rest of her outfits decorated with golden pins, "Do not touch things that are not yours, especially Viy."

"Oh, is that its name," Ruby said before passing the doll back to the cold girl, "Sorry." She said as she girl held Viy in her arms, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Ruby Rose."

"Anastasia Nikolaevna, Grand Duchess of Apocrypha." She responded before looking at the doll, "And you already met Viy."

"Wow, you're a Grand Duchess," Ruby said before tilting her head, "What does that mean?"

"That I am far above you above in the class order at this school." Anastasia said with an emotionless cold stare, "But somehow, we were put in the same team."

"Oh, I think I get this now," Ruby responded with a smile and nodding, "I've been on a team with an Ice Queen before."

"...I hate that title." The Grand Duchess responded, "And I believe I hate you."

"But we just met?" Ruby responded, but Anastasia just stared, "…Uh, maybe we should do some team building things like…make bunkbeds!"

"I don't like bunkbed." Anastasia responded back, Ruby looking at the size of the room, realizing it was near twice the size of her one at Beacon, the four beds spread evenly apart, "We do not need to do that."

"Okay…" Ruby said as she through for a second, "Oh, what about coming up with a team name?"

"That's what we were thinking about before you came in," Medusa replied.

"We were thinking of Team RAMA." Atalanta finished the thought.

"What color is that?" the red-hooded girl asked.

"It's not a color, he was a heroic spirit of Apocrypha's history." The Grand Duchess responded.

"It also worked out with the first letters of each of our names." Medusa added on, "So, we thought you wouldn't mind it."

"Mind it? I love it, that's cool." Ruby responded with a cheer, Atalanta, and Medusa smiling back at her. She then looked over to Anastasia, looked away as she sat on her bed, laying Viy to her side. "So, this is my new team." The red-hooded girl thought to herself before smiling, "Still, I hope the others are doing okay."

**AN: There you go, welcome to Clockwork Academy, which is on top of a mountain. I thought it was a cool change of pace and pays homage to Beacon and Chaldea of FGO. You also get a small preview of Qrow's class card. I also have my work around to the whole, 'I can turn into a bird!' plot point of the show. We also get some returning characters, including Mordred and Neo, who are both my favorite character for each respective series. I am curious, since it was a long time since I asked this question before, but who is your favorite character from either series? Penny is also here, and she is an Archer class…Yeah, I choose that class for her character. She also just says flat out she is an android, and because of who is on her team, they don't really mind. Gray is also here, who I am excited to show her role in this series. (By the way, the Lord el Melloi ii Case Files anime has so far been entreating for me, I recommended checking it out). As for Ruby's new team, we have the return of Medusa and Atalanta, who will have more to do here than they did in **_**Fates Collide**_**. Anastasia is also here, who I would argue is one of the best characters in the Lost Belt saga so far. Two of the four teams are here now, and I still have the staff to introduce, (When the story reaches a leveling point, I will make a Staff Sheet that includes a roadmap of where all key characters are). Next chapter, we focus on what was set up previous for Weiss and Blake on their side of the story. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Stranger I Remain

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story so far. It makes me happy that people are enjoying this sequel. This is a chapter I really liked writing for the emotional and character drama. Also, I should note now that Adam may act a little OOC to what the show portrayed him as. For this series, he has been imprisoned for almost a year and had time to reflect. In short, he is a bit humbler here, not having gone through the series of events in volume three and onward. If I had to say who is a frame of reference for the Adam of this story, it's Kratos from the PS4 God of War, following a similar character arc and personality. That may be a bit distracting for some, so I wanted to point it out now, as I do want to give Adam a chance is this series to be a better character. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 4 – Stranger I Remain **

_Adam._

Aboard the Atlas airship, three occupants sat in an oval conference room of a dozen seats. In one of those seats was Adam, his arms crossed and weapon to his side. He raised his head to look directly across his position, seeing Weiss glaring at him as Nobu sat next to her. The White Fang swordsman glared back through his Grimm mask.

"…Well, this is awkward," Nobu spoke up, but neither of the two responded, "How about something to break the ice? An easy question." She said with Weiss now glaring at her. The Grimm Archer then turned to Adam, "Like, how do you use a comb when you have those horns?"

"I don't," Adam responded, not continuing the conversation any further.

"Okay, just curious." Nobu said before leaning back in her chair, "You two can just go back to glaring at each other, I give up."

"That was short lived." Weiss commented, "Of all the questions you could ask, why that one?"

"What, I wanted to know." Nobu responded, "Atalanta doesn't comb the top of her head because of her ears, that's why it looks like a mess with that one bang. But how does your cat friend do it?"

"I don't know, I never asked Blake," Weiss said with Adam looking back to her in confusion.

"Did you say, Blake?" He spoke with the white heiress looking back at him, "As in Blake Belladonna?"

"Yes," Weiss said as her eyes narrowed, "I assume you two were acquaintances during her time with the White Fang."

Adam then looked towards the windows as he answered, "You could say that."

Nobu turned back to Weiss, "Wait you're already friends with someone from the White Fang?" She said before pointing to Adam, "Then, why are you being so difficult with him?"

"You want to know what the difference is between this guy and Blake!?" Weiss said before glaring at the White Fang swordsman harsher than before, "She knew when to take the mask off."

Adam then sighed as Weiss continue the glare at him. Suddenly she had a look of confusion as Adam placed his right hand on his mask. Nobu and Weiss watched as it slowly moved off his face an inch. In the corner of her eyes, the white heiress saw what looked like scar-tissue on the left side of his face. However, Adam smirked as he placed his mask back on, "If that's all it takes to earn your trust," The White Fang swordsman said as he crossed his arms, "Then it must not be worth much." He commented before looking down.

"You-" Weiss was saying but was cut off by Adam.

"You're wrong about one thing." Adam spoke as Weiss had a look of irritation at the remark, "It's not that Blake took the mask off. She never put it on in the first place." He said with his tone less crass now, "…Is she well?"

Weiss had a look of confusion before answering, "Yes, she's doing well." She said before crossing her arms. Adam did not respond but did give a slight nod.

"Oh, I get it now." Nobu said as she crossed her arms, leaning over to Weiss, "Probably shouldn't mention that Blake has a new boyfriend." She whispered with the white heiress nodding.

"I can still hear you," Adam responded with the two girls' looking back to him, seeing his grip on his arms tightening, "However, that is a fact I learned a while ago."

"Who told you-" Nobu was saying until the door to the conference room opened. At the doorway was a girl in a red and blue gi. Her pinkish hair was tied with a large spiral accessory. At sides were four katanas, two on each hip. A black eyepatch was over her right eye, but a smile was on her face as she ate from a bowl of noodles, "Musashi!?"

"Sup Nobu," Musashi responded, her mouth half full of noodles.

"When did you get here?" Grimm archer asked.

"Same time he did, I just went to bed right away," The swordswoman said, pointing at Adam with her chopsticks, "I was hired by the military to keep Adam from running off." She said as he scoffed, looking away from her, "Well, I wouldn't say hire, more like forced into the position to get out of all the laws I broke when I got to Vale; tax evasion, working without a permit, destroying part of a ruined city, the list goes on." She said before sitting next to Adam, "But hey, they give me noodles." She said before slurping the bowl, "Not as good as the shop's, that's my one complaint." She then offered the bowl to the White Fang swordsman, "Want some?"

"No, I ate already." Adam said with a sigh as Musashi pouted, "…Though, thank you." He said with her then smiling, continuing her meal.

"…What is-" Nobu was saying, until the white heiress spoke.

"What is going on!?" Weiss said as she stood up out of her seat, pointing at both Adam and Musashi, the swordswoman still has a noodle hanging out her mouth, "How can you be friends with this murderer!" the white heiress asked Musashi before turning to Adam, "And you, I thought the White Fang hated all humans?"

"Rest assured, I hold nothing but hate towards your kind. Especially your family, Schnee." Adam responded before he glanced towards the swordswoman, "She is the exception that proves the rule." He said with Musashi smiling, eating the rest of her noddle, causing him to turn away.

"Still Musashi," Nobu spoke up, "I remember Cleo talking about how you lost your eye." She said before glaring at Adam, "Is he-"

"Yep," Musashi cut her off.

"And you're-" Nobu responded, looking back at the swordswoman in confusion.

"Yeah," Musashi cut her off again.

"But-" Nobu spoke up.

"Sure." Musashi cut her off for the third time.

"…" Nobu remained silent for a moment, then sighed "You're as hopeless as ever."

"It's just hard for me to hold a grudge," Musashi said before finishing her noodles. She then sighed she glanced at Adam, "It's true, I cannot agree with a lot of what he has done in the past." Her gaze grew dry and slightly enraged at the White Fang swordsman, "Especially, in regard to his actions against her."

"I am fully aware," Adam coldly responded, "I do not expect to be forgiven. You know by now, do not I wish for that kind of pity from others." He said as Musashi's gaze remained focused on him, "... However, there are things I regret." He said as Weiss saw his grip on his arms tighten, "Of those transgressions, I cannot forgive myself." Adam said as Weiss noticed a small smile form on Musashi's face.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened with Winter stepping in, "Good, everyone is here." The Atlas Military Specialist said before sitting at the head seat of the table, "We can now begin the debriefing." She said before typing on a holographic touchpad, causing a blue map of Remnant to show, "As you know, Atlas provides military sanction to the four primary kingdoms." She said before Apocrypha was highlighted in red, "However, they cannot expand its resources to cover the fifth kingdom." Winter said before looking to the group, "Which is why I was given the mission to create an army for Apocrypha. The Headmaster of Chaldea agreed this was the best course of action when this plan was conceived six months ago."

"If you knew about this half a year ago," Nobu commented, "Why are we only now meeting?"

"In order to make an army, five things are needed." Winter said as she counted down with her right hand, "Funding, leaders, soldiers, training, and a common purpose." She said before only having two fingers up, "In this last six months, the first two items have been acquired." Winter said as she crossed her arms, "In Apocrypha, there are many wealthy families. However, we only found one with the willingness to fund this project. On the conditions that she would lead the army at the rank of Major General. She will be arriving later today."

"Which brings us to leaders." Weiss transitioned for her sister.

"Chaldea's Headmaster has picked two heroic spirits from outside his academy to lead this army as General and Brigadier General. Both are heading to our location as well." Winter said before looking to her sister and Nobu, "As of now, I will be acting as Lieutenant General with you two as my direct subordinates."

Weiss nodded before looking over to Adam and Musashi, "What about them?"

"Adam will be assuming the role of colonel with Musashi as a lieutenant colonel." Winter said with Weiss turning back to her in shock, "Something wrong with that?"

"Yes, why are you putting him in such a high role in the military?" Weiss asked.

"That has to do with the third item, soldiers." Winter responded as she leaned back in her chair, "The army will be the White Fang."

"Come again!?" The white heiress questioned, "You can't be serious?"

"Weiss, do I every joke while working," Winter responded in a cold gaze, "It is not as wild as you may think. The White Fang do have they grudge against humanity, but it is due to the war decades ago. However, Apocrypha did not partake in that war. That is why there is no discrimination in that kingdom."

"Still, why would they listen to us?" Weiss retorted.

"They won't," Adam interjected, "But they'll listen to me." He said before turning to Winter, "That's why you let me out of my cell."

"He's right, Weiss," Winter said as her sister gritted her teeth, "Their members are inexperienced but at least slightly qualified to be soldiers. If we convince them to join, Apocrypha would have an army at the ready in case of another invasion." She then turned back to Adam, "We would also be providing the White Fang with sanction, deeper training, and safety. As well as an example of a potentially better future." She said before looking at the four, "Humans, faunus, even those of different kingdoms. We will all be working together to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That is our common purpose."

"Well, it all makes sense to me and it avoids a lot of meaningless slaughter. Win-win." Musashi responded, "So, we just need to tell this plan to Leader of the White Fang." She said before turning to Adam, "Which I thought was you the first time we meet."

"Sienna Khan is the one who led the White Fang when I was her subordinate. From what I have heard, she is still the leader." Adam said before looking to Winter, "However, I image her followers are not happy with her inability to deal with this White Fang Killer."

"White Fang Killer?" Weiss asked, "What is he talking about?"

"Over the last three months, multiple White Fang outpost have been massacred." Winter responded, "As well as several cases of individual murders. The commonality being faunus the defected from the White Fang." She said with Weiss slightly gasping.

Adam then turned toward the white heiress, "You see why it is imperative we eliminate this White Fang Killer." He said with Weiss turning back to him. "Not only would it give us a bargaining chip with Sienna Khan, earning her trust, but you know who this would save as well." He said with her nodding once.

Weiss then turned back to her sister, "Where do we find the White Fang Killer?"

"We're tracking the movements and patterns, trying to pinpoint the next target." Winter said as the map showed six yellow dots, then three black dots, "These three seem to be the likely next targets. We have tried sending a warning signal to the camps, but they have denied all communications." She then crossed her arms and sighed, "Right now, all clues and information have been digitally sent to one of Chaldea's advisors to help identify who the White Fang Killer is. We have to work at this pace until new information comes to light."

"And wait for our new guests to show up," Nobu said before stretching, "I hope we don't have to sit here while they get this speech." She said with Weiss glaring at her.

"It will be some time until we arrive at the first outpost," Winter said as she stood up, the hologram disappearing, and then looking towards Weiss, "I suggest you make sure that you are capable of working together." She said as she started walking towards the exit, "Also, all information from this operation is confidential. If our involvement were to leak to the public, it could ruin the whole operation."

"Understood, Lieutenant General," Weiss responded as her sister exited the room.

"Well, I think it's time I get something to eat," Nobu said as she stood up, walking out of the room. Adam and Musashi did the same, but the Grimm Archer looked back to see Weiss still in her chair, "You okay?"

"Just, give me a second," Weiss responded with Nobu having a look of worry, but still leaving the white heiress alone. After a few seconds, Weiss cupped her hands, "Blake, I need to warn you." She said to herself as her hands began to shake, "But I can't disobey my sister." She said as she gritted her teeth, "What do I do?" she said before a tear started to form in the corner of her eye.

In the doorway, Adam looked at the white heiress but did not say a word. He then walked away, adjusting his mask with his right hand, while his left hand gripped his scabbard.

_Blake._

In the morgue of the Vale Hospital, Black was escorted by a female nurse with a red military outfit and black skirt. The nurse's hair was a dirty pink with a breaded ponytail and red irises. The black cat faunus look around to see the many corpses on gurneys, tags placed on their right big toes that read, 'Unidentified White Fang Member.' She then saw the nurse stop in front of a table, "You came pretty quick, we just finished processing her." She said as Blake looked over, seeing Ilia's body laid on the metal table. Her eyes were closed, her skin slightly greyer, "Is this who you mentioned over the phone."

"Yes," Blake responded in a mournful voice, "Her name was Ilia Amitola." She then looked to the nurse, seeing him read a medical chart on a metal clipboard, "Weren't you from Chaldea?"

"Yes, my name is Florence Nightingale," She said as she catalogued information on the chart, "I heard of these strings of attacks and ask Zhuge Liang to let me come here." The nurse said as sighed, "I wanted to help any wounded, but this is all I have been able to do." She then closed her chart and looked at Blake, "Dental and fingerprints matched that name. Do you know of her parents contact information?"

"She told me they're both dead," Blake responded, her eyes turned back to Ilia, "I called my Father. He said he will handle the funeral arrangement, that her body will be sent back to Menagerie." As Blake looked at the body, she saw where the slash marks were from the video last night. However, they were now stitched up and cleaned of blood. She then turned back to the diener, "Who did this to her?"

"Even if I knew, I couldn't tell you." Nightingale responded as she put her pen in her pocket. However, she fumbled her grip and dropped the pen on the ground. Blake watched as the nurse knelt pick it up, placing the medical chart on the table to his right. Once she realized, Nightingale looked back up to see Blake turned back to Ilia, "I'm sorry for your loss."

However, what Nightingale saw was not looking at Blake at that moment. Rather her semblance's shadow clone. She snuck around to get behind him, picking up the medical chart. Quickly, she opened it, took a silent photo with her scroll, and returned to the medical chart to its original position. As the nurse stood back up, Blake tapped her on the right shoulder. She turned around but saw nobody. In turning back to Blake, the black cat faunus already dispelled her shadow clone and smiled with a nod, "Thank you for respecting her body."

"When I chose this path for myself, I intended to save all life." Nightingale said before picking up the chart. "Regardless of their background, it pains me to see anyone die on a battlefield." She said with Blake nodding, a moment of silence passing between the two. The nurse then looked over and pointed to a cardboard box, "Over there were her personal belongings found at the scene. They were released by authorities, so you can take them. We will handle sending her body to its final resting place." She then looked back to the black cat faunus, "I have to go and send this information to my advisors."

"Again, thank you." Blake said before Nightingale turned around and walked to the door out the room.

"Take as much time as you need." Nightingale said before exiting.

Blake watched her fully leave before opening her scroll, seeing the autopsy she took a photo of, seeing an outline of the body with red marks and notes, "Patient suffered a large gash on her left arm down from her shoulder. Cut does not match with any Grimm claw marks, rather a sword would be the assumed weapon." Blake read before looking at the head, "Blunt force trauma to the bridge of the nose. Impact mark would suggest the butt of a rifle, but the model is unidentifiable." She then looked to the right hand, "Right hand was shot off by some high velocity incendiary dust round. Burn marks suggest it was from the front of the wrist, meaning she was facing her attacker." Blake then looked to the hole in the chest, "Cause of death was when the patient suffered a shot to the center of the chest, destroying the rib cage, heart, and a section of the spine. Dust residue suggests the shot was close range, within a few inches before firing."

"A sword and a rifle?" Blake said before she realized something. Rather, someone, she knew once who had that weapon combination, "No, that's not possible!" She said as she went to her scroll, dialing a number, and wait for a response.

"Atlas military prison center." A female Atlas soldier responded on the other line, "What is the nature of this call?"

"Yes, I would like to visit an inmate." Blake responded, "Adam Taurus is his name."

"And your connection to him." The female Atlas soldier asked, but Blake remained hesitant on what to reply with. However, the female Atlas soldier continues, "Oh, it appears he is not in our system anymore."

"What?" Blake questioned, "But he had a life sentence?"

"He seems to have been released into-" The female Atlas soldier said before cutting herself off, "Oh, I'm not allowed to say. I'm sorry, thank you for calling in."

"Wait!" Blake said as the called, her scroll going back to dial tone. She then had a look of horror on her face as she began to hyperventilate, "Adam, where are you?" the black cat faunus said before looking back at Ilia, "And did you do this?" she said as her eyes slightly started to fill with anger. Suddenly, she remembered something. She turned back box with Ilia's belongings, "Maybe I can find more clues in there." Blake said before walking over to the box, "She never wanted to go to Vale in the time I knew her. Why was she here?"

As she opened the box, the black cat faunus found Ilia's outfit, the remains of her weapon, a scroll with blood splatter on it. In opening the scroll, she discovered an almost dead battery, and a ten-digit passcode was needed to open the scroll. Blake sighed as she realized it would be impossible to guess. Until she realized something. She typed her last name, Belladonna, as the answer. Suddenly, the scroll unlocked. Blake looked to see the camera app was the last app opened in her history. She went to it, discovering a video had been recorded. As soon as she pressed play, Illya showed on the screen, leaning against a tree in the Forever Fall Forest at the dead of night. She took off her mask, showing a look of terror in her eyes.

"Blake, I'm leaving this in case…" The lizard faunus said before choking on her words, "…You're not safe. The White Fang, someone is killing off all our members. Even those who defected, they're hunted down." Blake watched the video as her eyes widened in fear, "The admins and lieutenants are too afraid to tell any of the lower ranked members of the situation. But it's bad, really bad." Ilia said with tears in her eyes, "Blake, I don't want to die. And I don't want you to die either." The lizard faunus then forced a smile on her face, "I want to see you again. I pulled some strings to be sent to this base. I'll come to get you, then we can run away together."

"Ilia…" Blake said as tears form in her face.

"…I-" Ilia was saying until a gunshot cut her off. She turned to the noise, soon hearing the cries of other White Fang members. She then quickly turned back the screen, speaking as she put on her mask, "Blake, I'm sorry about everything. Please, just wait for me! …I lo-" Ilia was saying until she looked to her left, her face turning white with dread. She gasped before her body was flung to the side, blood smearing on the camera lens, blocking Blake's view, "AAAAA!" Ilia screamed before Blake heard a loud crake, the assumed shattering of the mask. She then vaguely heard her old friend's weapon be drawn. However, a gunshot soon followed, accompanied by the sound of metal and flesh being ripped apart, "AAAAAAAA-!" Ilia cried before the second gunshot, then her screaming went silent.

Blake heard a thud in the grass, her eyes welling up with more tears as she fell to her knees. The video ended as the scroll's battery died out. After a few seconds, she got back up and placed the items back in the box. In carrying her personal belongs, Blake walked back to lizard faunus' body, "Ilia, I'm sorry." The black cat faunus said as she looked at her dead friend's body. Blake then knelt, kissing Ilia on the forehead. In those seconds, another tear formed in Blake's closed eyes. Standing up, her eyes opened in with determination, "I promise, I'll find him." Blake declared as she walked away, "And I'll make him pay."

**AN: There you go, who is the White Fang Killer? Again, Adam is somewhat different than his original series self. Regarding him and Musashi, their relationship is somewhat comparable to Gilgamesh to Enkidu. She is the one friend to this big bully, and I'm excited to elaborate on this more as the story goes on. Winter finally explains the plan for Apocrypha's military, setting up for some awesome characters in the future. Also, I do namedrop Sienna Khan, and she will be a character in this story later. Mainly because I love her design and want to see her interaction with characters in the future. This character's fate in V5 is one of the worse aspects of that entire volume. In the second half, Ilia gets a proper conclusion to her character here. Blake is motivated to find the White Fang Killer, but thinks it's Adam, (Who, in case you are wonder, is not). And finally, you see Nightingale is here. She was one I felt should have done more with in the first story, so this one will try to fix that. That was the first binge of chapters, I will go weekly now for a while with this story. Next chapter, you see some more of the students and staff at Clockwork Academy. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5 - New and Old

**Chapter 5 – New and Old**

**AN: Hey everyone, I have a fun chapter here with the return of some great Fate charecter. As well as a few of the new ones for this story. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

_Qrow._

Walking down the halls of Clockwork Academy, the unlucky huntsman was offered a cigarette by a blue-haired man who wore a navy-blue blazer over a white shirt and black leather pants, "Huh, so your Ruby's uncle." the man said as Qrow took the cigarette.

"And your Cu Chulainn, the young teacher who stabbed that kid near her heart." Qrow said before putting the cigarette in his mouth, but still smirked, "Then, she dropped a locker on your head." He chuckled as the blue-haired lancer sighed, "Boy, that's must have been embarrassing."

"You don't need to remind me," Cu Chulainn said before putting his hands in his pockets, "Still, you taught her everything she knows?"

"Well, I stopped teaching and let Beacon do the rest. Then, that transfer program happened." Qrow responded before taking a lighter out of his back pocket, placing it on his cigarette, "Now, looks like I'm back on point."

Before he could get his first inhale of smoke, someone pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked over to see his cigarette now in the right hand of a woman. She wore a black business suit and matching gloves with slightly visible runic markings. Her short violet hair matched her eye, "And this is still an academy with no smoking in the hallways." The magus in a suit said before crushing the cigarette between her fingers, "If you are going to indulge in that habit, do it in the staff lounge or outside the building."

"Yikes," Qrow said before turning to Cu Chulainn, "Whose Glynda 2 here?"

The magus in a suit crossing her arms, glaring at the unlucky huntsman, "I'll ask only once that you never compare me to that woman again." As she spoke, her aura radiated something of that of a Grimm's entombment of hatred.

"Bazett, calm down. I was the one who offered him one in the first place," Cu Chulainn said to his partner before turning to Qrow, "You looked kind of stress out."

"Just a lot on my mind," Qrow said before walking away from the two, "I'll just take my smoking break in the lounge then."

"Okay, it's not too far by. Just don't be late for the opening ceremony," Cu Chulainn called out, "It's on the fourth door to your right."

"Thank Blue," Qrow said while waving, his back to the blue-haired lancer.

"Hey! You know that's not my name," the blue-haired lancer said, but Qrow did not respond as he walked. Cu Chulainn turned back to see Bazett glaring at him, causing Cu Chulainn to sigh again before they walked the opposite direction.

Upon entering the staff lounge, Qrow sighed to himself. He reached into his back-right pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarette, and taking one out. However, as he was about to place it on his lips, he noticed the smell of coffee. In turning to his left, he noticed a woman resting on a couch. Her back against one arrest, her bare feet on the other. She wore a white sweater, but nothing around her legs. Her hair was a long violet, her eyes a stark red. In her hands was a red coffee mug with yellow vertical lines. Qrow watched as the woman sipped from the mug, causing grip to loosen and his cigarette to drop to the floor. Upon the tobacco hitting the floor, the woman stopped her sipping and turned to Qrow, "Uhhh," Qrow said before having a slight chuckle, "I knew the dress code was loose, but I didn't think it was that loose."

The woman then returned to her mug, "I had brewed some coffee, but I slipped and spilled it on my pants." She said as Qrow noticed a pair of stained jeans at the window sile, "An unlucky accident, but I'll manage."

"Sorry," Qrow said with the woman looking back to him.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked in confusion.

"O-oh, it just felt like what to say in this conversation," Qrow said in a somewhat disheveled manner, then cleared his throat, "Let's start again, my name is Qrow."

"Scathach." She responded before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, you're the one Blue mention when I met him," Qrow pointed out, "You were once his teacher."

"Yes, I am Setanta's old master. And I was once a Professor at Chaldea." Scathach said, "Now, I was asked to return to help with the testing of this new academy." She then drank the rest of her coffee.

"Then we're in a similar boat here," Qrow responded with a smile, "I look forward to working, Scathach." He then saw the shadow lancer get up and walk toward him. Qrow started to extend his right hand but then noticed Scathach passed him by. He turned to see her place the mug in the sink and walk out of the staff lounge, "That was rude." He said to himself as he looked at the door. However, he then looked back at his right hand, seeing his sweaty palm, "Damn it!" he said in his head as he wiped his hand on his pants leg, "I don't know if I was just lucky or unlucky." He said before he realized something, causing his body to stop and listen. His heart slightly racing, causing him to have a small smirk, "Heh, I feel like a teenager all of the sudden." The unlucky huntsman said before looking back on the ground, picking up the cigarette.

_Ruby._

Walking down the hall, Ruby hummed as looked at all the closed doors to multiple rooms. "This place could probably fit hundreds of students, but they couldn't fit each room with a bathroom like in Chaldea?" She thought, "If there are only four teams, who else is here?"

Suddenly, she looked down the hall, seeing a tan-skinned man with whitish hair and a red mantled outfit. Next to him was a woman with long white hair and red eyes, her skin as pale as her hair. She wore a white winter coat and boot resembling of what Weiss had on, though the skirt was not meant for combat. Next to her was a child with nearly similar features, but her coat with violet. Of the three, Ruby called out the name of the one she met before, or rather his class, "Archer!" She shouted catching the red mantel hero's attention.

Archer turned to see Ruby running at her, noticing the silver in her eyes, "Well, I wasn't excepting to see her here." He said with a smile on his face. Then turned to the pale-skinned woman, "I sparred and trained with her back during the transfer program."

"And here I thought you only did that with one girl before," the Pale skinned woman said with a wink. While he responded with a slight glare, she had a warm smile in response. The girl in the violet winter coat slightly pouted.

Ruby then made it towards the group, "It's good to see you here." She said while trying to catch her breath, "I should have known you would be on one of the other teams attending here."

"Actually, I'm not." Archer responded, causing Ruby to tilt her head to the left, "I will be a teacher here." He said before pointing to the pale-skinned woman, "Same with my mother, Irisviel." He then pointed to the girl in the violet winter coat, "But Illya here is in one of the four teams. She is the head of the youngest members attending this school."

"Shirou, don't say it like that," Illya said as she blushed, "It makes me sound like a little kid."

"Hey, I think I recognize you now." Ruby said as she looked at Illya, "You fought Weiss in Grand Order!"

"Oh, you mean that Ice Queen." Illya said with Ruby nodding, "You know her?"

"Know her? We're best buddies!" the red hooded girl answered, "I'm her team leader, Ruby."

"Oh, you're-" Illya was saying until-

"Did someone say my name?" Suddenly, a female voice came from Illya's hair. Ruby looked in confusion as mysterious item flew out of her hair. It was a palm-sized golden circle with a star in the center, wings on both sides, and two red dots resembling eyes.

"Huh?" Ruby said to the floating item, "What is this?"

"I'm not a 'This.' I have a name," the floating object said before a long red wand expanded out of its bottom section, "And that name is Ruby."

"Oh, that's my name!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Hm," The wand they crossed its wings as it looked away from the red hooded girl, "Copycat."

"Hey!" Ruby said, now in slight anger, "I bet I was named Ruby first."

"Well, the first is the worst, but the second is the best." The wand responded in pride, "That makes me the Number One Ruby."

"That-wha-heh!?" Ruby responded, her head starting to hurt.

Archer sighed, "Ruby." He said, but both the red hooded girl and the wand turned to him, "…Ruby Rose," Archer said while glaring at the wand, then turned back to the red-hooded girl to introduce the object, "This is Illya's Noble Phantasm that was put through a new program to give A.I. to weapons."

"A.I?" Ruby asked.

"Seriously?" Ruby the Wand responded, "Everyone knows what that means."

"Don't be rude." Illya responded as she grabbed her wand back, "It means artificial intelligence. My new partner, another girl, and I were given weapons with these implantations to test if they're viable in combat."

"Oh, is see." Ruby responded, "Cool."

"That's it? Cool. I am more than cool." Ruby the Wand boasted, "I'm calm, collective, cultivated, casual, charismatic, cheerful, cosmetic, cunning, and charming as well." The wand said as she pointed to the ceiling with one wing, "I am Ruby, the wonder wand of the magical girl Illya, who has a crush on her br-"

Suddenly, Illya clapped the face of the Ruby's wand with both hands, "A-as you can see, there are still a lot of bugs that need to be patched out." Illya said as her face started to turn red, "I'll see you around, Ruby."

"Mey, mats mill my mame!" Ruby the Wand said in her muffled voice as Illya started to walk away.

Irisviel giggled before turning to Ruby, "Hope you enjoy your stay here." She said before following her daughter.

"It was nice meeting your family," Ruby called back. Archer then turned to follow his mother, but Ruby called to him from behind, "Hey, I was meaning to asked." The red hooded girl spoke up, "Have you heard anything from Cinder?" She said with him stopping for a second.

Ruby watched as Archer did not turn around, "No, I haven't heard from her in a long time." He said before walking away. The red hooded girl then had a look of worry, thinking she should not have asked that question now.

"He sounded kind of anger and…sad at the same time. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her up." Ruby said to herself before walking the opposite direction, "Also, people have weapons that can talk!?" Ruby said before her mind began to wonder, "If Crescent Rose could talk, how would it sound?"

_Mordred._

"Ihihihi." The odd laughing came from a birdcage that rested on Gray's lap. Mordred, Neo, and Penny all looked inside. They saw a blue and gold cube with a small face on one side, "Hello, I am this gloomy girl's weapon." the cube said as it talked with a hatch-like mouth, "You all can call me Add." He said with Gray's face turning slightly red, "Make sure you treat Gray right, or you'll have me to deal with."

"Huh," Mordred said as she looked at the cube in the cage, "It does talk."

"Fascinating," Penny said in wonder.

Neo didn't say a word.

Mordred then looked up at Gray, "How do you use this thing as a weapon?"

"Add can transform into multiple weapon forms." The grey hooded girl responded, "I tried to master each before coming here, but I still need some practice."

"And you say he also eats Grimm?" Penny said with Gray nodding, "How interesting." The Atlas android then turned to Add, "What do they taste like?"

"Like smoked beef, but I have to eat them quick, or else it's just smoke." Add said before laughing, "Ihihihi."

"Ahahaha." Penny laughed in response.

"Ihihihihihihi!" the cube laughed louder.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" the Atlas android laughed loudest.

"IHIHIHI-" Add was laughing, until Gray put a white cloth over his cage, silencing the cube.

"Huh, it's like a bird," Mordred said as her arms crossed. "Well, we should get going to the combat arena." Gray nodded before putting the cage on her nightstand. The Knight of Rebellion then walked over to the door and opened it.

In doing so, Mordred noticed someone walking down the halls. She was a girl of about her, also with blond hair. However, this girl's hair was much longer hand tied into twin tails. She wore a white and blue military like a coat that went down to her knees. Also, while she wore white boots and stockings, no pants were seen. Rather, it looked like she had a white swimsuit under neither her outfit. Then girl then turned to the sound of Mordred opening door, her eyes widening at the sight of the Kight of Rebellion, "Y-you're the son of the King of Knight!" The mysterious girl announced.

"It's that obvious?" Mordred said with a chuckle before looking over the mysterious girl, "You must be one of the newcomers to this academy."

The mysterious girl then ran over to shake Mordred right hand as she talked, "I am, my name is Bradamante." The peppy paladin proclaimed, "It is truly amazing to finally meet you."

"Yeah, the feelings mutual," Mordred responded, her hand still being shook.

"I mean, I hold a lot of respect for all that Team Round table has done. Your Father, the King of Knight, was amazing. All members were; Gawain, Lancelot and Master Merlin. All qmazing." Bradamante leaned in close as she smiled, "Tell me, is it true that Master Merlin will be acting-headmaster to this Academy?"

"I think that's right," Mordred responded.

"Amazing! Amazing! Amazing!" Bradamante responded with goosebumps forming on the back of her neck.

"Amazing." Penny said as she stood next to Neo, "She has just as much energy as I do." Suddenly, the Atlas android had a realization, turning to the mute girl, "You don't think she is also a-"

Neo didn't say a word but did change her iris color positions, keeping her eyes half open as she looked at Penny.

"I am just so excited to meet everyone, especially you." Bradamante said to Mordred, "Your performance in Grand Order was amazing."

"You really like that word," Mordred said before smiling in a more confident manner, "Well, you're in luck because I'm not the only Grand Order victory here. I saw that Ruby Rose is attending this Academy too."

"Ruby Rose…" Bradamante said as the smile faded from her face, letting go of Mordred's hand. The Knight of Rebellion had a look of confusion as the peppy paladin became cold in her gaze, "I hate that girl."

"What?" Penny responded, "How can you hate Ruby. She was the first friend I ever made back in Vale."

"You want to know why I hate her?" Bradamante responded before looking at Mordred, "It's because of her that I lost my friend Astolfo."

"Who's Astolfo?" Gray asked Mordred.

"He was a member of Team France and also Ruby's roommate during the transfer program." The Kight of Rebellion answering.

"He also died in the invasion that happened last year," Bradamante added on, clenching her right first, "It should have been Ruby, not him."

"That's not what he would have wanted." Mordred responded, her voice slightly enraged, "If you were really Astolfo's friend, you should know that about him."

"You dare say that to me?" Bradamante responded in hatred, "He left our hometown to attend Chaldea and become a true heroic spirit. You think that he wanted his two best friends to see him a year and a half later in a body bag!?" She said as she scowled at Mordred, "His team leader told us about Ruby's reality marble, that it made a clone of Astolfo." The peeved paladin said as her gaze narrowed, "Ruby Rose, she manipulates people, making them think she cares. But all she cares about is expanding her collection of human weapons."

Mordred remained quiet, but her gaze was still unwavering, "You shouldn't judge people like that before getting to know them." The Knight of Rebellion said before smirking, putting her hands in her pockets, "But you're lucky. If you told that speech to Ruby's sister, she would have punched you through five walls just now."

Bradamante spoke as she crossed her arms, "And what about you?"

Mordred then slightly leaned in as she replied, "I'm thinking about it."

"Tsh," Bradamante said before turning around, "I was wrong about you." She said before walking away, "You're not amazing."

Mordred remained still as she glared at Bradamante leave, then sighed. The rest of her team then walked over, "I think you are amazing." Penny said as Neo nodded, causing Mordred to smile.

"It was really cool," Gray said with a smile, "The way you defended your friend."

"Thanks." The Knight of Rebellion responded before starting to walk down the hall, "Come on, lets head to the training arena." Mordred said, leading the way for her team.

**AN: There you go, a few more character now set up at Clockwork Academy. Cu, Bazett, and Scathach all return. The last one getting Qrow a little flustered, but anyone would when they see Scathach in that outfit. The Emiya family is here. (To those who ask where is Kiritsugu, he is not here, but will be releveled in time what he is doing). And Ruby meets Ruby. As the dialogue does hint at, a certain character I cut from **_**Fates Collide**_** will be in this story now. Add shows up and is fun. And we see Bradamante, who is not too happy with the with the red-hooded girl. She also hints at another paladin joining the cast of this story in a future chapter. I am excited to explore more with the perspective of Ruby's reality marble here. Next chapter goes back to Yang and Weiss, who start off with an interesting phone call with one another. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Who Needs Enemies

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one explores a few interesting perspectives and introduces some new characters to the cast here. However, these ones are not as friendly as everyone else we have seen so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 6 – Who Needs Enemies **

_Yang. _

At a gas station, Yang just finished refueling her bumblebee, "Damn Gil and his high standards, can't spend one night in a hotel that's less than four stars." The blond brawler thought to herself before yawning. She then looked to see the rest of her group inside the gas station, restocking their supplies, "Still, we're really close now." she said with a small smile forming. Suddenly, her scroll began to ring. In taking it out, she saw the caller ID showing a picture of her white heiress teammate, "Sup Weiss," Yang answered, "Everything good?"

"Y-yeah," Weiss said in a slightly hesitant voice, speaking from inside her room, "Listen, Blake was more comfortable talking about her White Fang past with you than Ruby or I." She said with Yang having a look of concern, "What do you know about a guy she knew called Adam?"

"Oh, that creep," The blond brawler responded, using the word _creep_ to spare the white heiress of any harsher words, "Blake only told me about that guy after he was imprisoned. Adam was her old boyfriend. To keep it short, the way he treated her makes me sick." Yang said as her eyes started to turn red.

"That bad huh," Weiss responded.

"You know the worst part; Blake still blames herself for the way he acted." Yang said as she clenched her left fist, "I swear, if I ever see that creep, I'll send his ass through five walls. No six, screw him."

"Why does Blake think that?" The white heiress asked.

"She told me about his past and the way he was mistreated by…well everyone. How she could have done more to save him from becoming, what she described as, a monster." Yang said as she leaned against her Bumblebee, "I told her that if Adam had any decency at all, he would have known to treat her right. That she made the right call leaving him and the White Fang in general." She then had a small smile return to her face, her eye color back to normal, "Now, Blake's on our team, she has a nice boyfriend, and Adam is rotting in a cell." Yang spoke before only silence was heard on the other end, "Weiss, you still there?"

"Yeah," Weiss said with a sigh, "Just…thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime," Yang responded before her scroll started to ring again. She saw the image of _The Club_ sigh, to caller idea saying Junior, "I got another call coming in, talk to you later." The blond brawler then hung up before answering the new caller, "Hey Junior," Yang said she answered, "Forget something?"

"More like something I just learned." Junior said on the other line, looking on his laptop, "Blondie, someone put a bounty out on you."

Yang's eyes slowly widen as she spoke, "What?" She then had a slight giggle as she continued, "But, I'm just a kid still in training to be a huntress. How can I possibly have a bounty already?"

"Anyone can have a bounty if they piss off the wrong person. Yours was enacted a few days ago with specific conditions." Junior responded, "Your body brought to the Branwen Tribe. However, the job is only open to people in-"

"The part of Apocrypha I'm heading to find my Mother in." Yang finished his sentence, "They're trying to keep me out of her hair." She said before having a single laugh, "Well, bring it on."

"What about your group?" the bartender asked, "You going to let them know?"

"Of course, I'll tell them and give them the chance to leave," Yang responded before seeing them approach, a smile on their face, "But, they're as stubborn as me." She then focused back to her scroll, "Hey, if any bounty hunter calls you about advice on how to take me down."

"I'll cover as best I can," Junior said with a sigh, "But this means you owe me one now, Blondie."

"Fine, you got it." Yang said with a chuckle, "Thank Junior." She said before another question came to her mind, "Also…How much am I worth?"

"More than I thought, but less than you're thinking." Junior answered with another sigh before his eyes focused on his laptop, "One of them is close to your position. I can't give you any detail but watch your back."

"Okay," Yang said before hanging up her scroll. She then turned to see Gilgamesh and the others walking towards her.

However, in the distance on a small hill, a blond boy was laying on his stomach. He wore a dark brown wide-rim hat, the material matching his jacket. His plants were black leather with a holster on her left hip. He wore a red tattered scarf and silver wrist guards. Though a pair of binoculars, he saw Yang talking with her group, "Lucky me," the blond boy said as a smile on his face, seeing the group get on their motorcycles. "I like bright and fun targets." He said before whistling, calling a horse to his side. He then mounted the stallion and road off to tail the group of bikers.

_Weiss_.

The white heiress clenched her fight fist before opening the door to a room. Inside, Adam sat on the floor. He ran what looked like a red whetstone across the blade of his sword, "What do you want, Schnee?" The White Fang swordsman asked her, but did not remove his gaze from his weapon, "I'm busy."

"You abused Blake." Weiss coldly stated, causing Adam to stop mid-stroke, "I don't care what my sister or anyone else says." She said as Adam put the whetstone on the floor, "You are the worst type of person."

"…" Adam waited before responded, "Is that all you wished to tell me?" He then had a slight smile on his face as he looked up at her, "You think your words cut deep?" he then began to laugh as Weiss gritted her teeth, "Trust me, Schnee, I have been called every foul word by your kind already. But your lack of creativity is amusing."

"You-" Weiss said as she was about to put her hand on her weapon, but held back to ask one more question, "How could you do that to Blake?"

Slowly, Adam ceased his laughter, his expression turning stern, "Despite her nature to help Faunus, Blake could not do what was needed in White Fang anymore. She lacked a heart of hatred, the ability to take a life for the betterment of our kind." He then looked back down to his weapon, returning to his sharpening, "To truly hate someone enough to act on those emotions: without fear, without hesitation, without remorse. I intended to teach her that, even if that meant she would hate me that way as well." Weiss still had a look of anger in her eyes, but noticed Adam's expression growing more sorrowful, "However, it wasn't until after she left that I realized it. That's not who Blake is, nor will that ever be." He said as Weiss moved her hand away from her weapon, "We don't get to choose what we're born into this life as, but we do get to choose what we do with this life." Adam's mind began to wonder to that moment when we saw Blake at the other end of the train cart. The two drifted apart, slowly fading from each other's lives, "She made her choice, and I made mine. But, should our paths ever cross again-"

"Hey!" Musashi came up from behind and hugged Weiss, her interruption cutting off Adam, "Your sister told me to get you to welcome our new guest." She then picked up the white heiress, causing her face to turn red with embarrassment. "Come on, she's landed in the loading dock now."

"Hey, put me down!" Weiss ordered as she was carried out the room by the swordswoman. As the door automatically closed, Adam sighed, returning to his sharpening. After turning the corner, Musashi put the white heiress down, "What was that for?"

"As I said, we have to get going to greet the new girl." Musashi responded, "Your sister said you should do the honors and told me to get you."

"I got that," Weiss said as she brushed herself off, "Why did you interrupt my conversation."

"Well, because your sister told me to get you like ten minutes ago," the swordswoman responded, "But I was eating, so I'm a little late." She then pointed at Weiss, "Which makes you a little late now."

"What!?" Weiss said in a panic.

"Relax, it will be fine." Musashi nonclonally responded, then placed her right hand on her hip, "So, you talked with Adam about his past." She said in a slightly more serious voice, causing Weiss to slightly gasp.

The white heiress scoffed as she walked faster, "How can you associate with someone like him?" She said before focusing on her eye patch, "I heard Nobu mention it, this is the guy who took your eye."

"Am I'm the girl that left a gigantic scar on his chest and got him locked up in a military cell. Where he was beaten near daily by Atlas soldiers for about the eight months, people who had a similar hatred of the White Fang as you do." Musashi responded, "So if you think he's getting off easy because he now works with us. You really don't know what he has already been through." She then looked down the vacant halls, "Think about how empty this big airship is. Way fewer soldiers than there should be. Your sister told me almost nobody accepted the mission knowing Adam was on this airship. Nobody wants to get near the guy."

"Except you," Weiss said with a glare, "What is your relationship to him?"

"A relationship is a bit more than either of us would admit," The swordswoman responded with a smirk, then looked forward down the hall, "We're just products of a world that didn't want us to exist the way we are." She said, Weiss, hearing the familiarity in the words she just heard from Adam, "To that end, I understand him."

"But he's-" Weiss was saying, but Musashi cut her off.

"Also, if I didn't think to save him," the swordswoman said, her voice slightly more sorrowful, "Then his life truly was meaningless." She said with the white heiress not knowing how to respond, "That is a fate he doesn't deserves." Musashi then looked back to her with a smirk, "I'm not saying you have to like him, or even forgive him." Her face then grew a little calmer as she spoke, "Just, don't antagonize him. If you're thinking it will make you feel better, all you're really doing is putting more negative emotions in the world." She said as Weiss slightly gasped, Musashi face slightly more serious, "And you know what that does."

"…" Weiss remined quiet as the two walked the rest of the way in silence.

The two then reached the landing platform, where an airship was about to dock. Near the platform was Nobu, who looked over to see Weiss walking over. Musashi then walked away as placed her hands behind her head, "There you are," Nobu spoke towards the white heiress, "Almost missed our new guest." She said as the hatch opened.

Looking up they noticed a girl with long blond hair, someone no more than fifteen years old. She wore a blue thin winter dress and a black beret with a white rose. She wore black fur warmers on her wrist and neck. Her gloves and boots were brown. She wore black stockings and a deep blue scarf over her shoulders. For a second, Nobu and Weiss through, they were looking at a doll. However, as they looked into the blue eyes of the blond girl, she smirked down with a piercing gaze, "Ufufufu," she chuckled as she walked down the landing platform, "So, they do let children on this vessel."

"Kids?" Nobu responded, "I bet we're both older than you."

"I was not referring to physically, but mentally," the girl clarified before bowing, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Reines El-Melloi Archisorte, the Princess of El-Melloi." She then looked up at the two, a condescending look in her eyes to accompany her smirk, "But I will accept Major General as my title as well."

"So, you're the one who funded this project," Weiss spoke up.

"Yes, quite the investment." Reines responded as she examined the airship, "And I wish to make sure said investment pays dividends." She then looked back at the white heiress, "You choose not to partake. Aren't you a member of the Schnee family?"

"My father has never been interested in anything to do with Apocrypha," Weiss responded.

"Oh, my mistake," Reines replied with feigned surprise, "I thought you were head of the family."

"That's absurd to assume, I'm-" Weiss responded in the slight offense, but Reines cut her off.

"Just a child, I know." The princess of El-Melloi finished with a condescending voice. Then turned to the Grimm archer, "And what about the Oda clan, I would have thought they'd jump at this opportunity." she said with Nobu glaring back, not saying a word, "Oh, it looks like I'm the only one here who is the head of their wealthy family." She said before having a slight giggle, "How curious?"

"Listen, if we are going to be working together," Nobu spoke up, "You need to work on your personality."

"Hm, I think not." Reines responded as she started to walk away, "If you can't handle my words, then go back home to your parents." She then glanced back at the two, a smirk on her face as her eyes were half open, "After all, that is was children do." She then chuckled before walking down the hall.

Nobu and Weiss focused on the princess of El-Melloi leaving, the two girls hold a gaze of hatred at the new guest, "You know," Nobu spoke up to the white heiress, "You may be an ice queen," she said before pointing over to Reines, "But that girl is a bitch."

"Don't let her, or my sister, hear you say that," Weiss whispered back, then sighed, "But, that is something else we agree on."

_Cinder. _

At the region between Vale and Apocrypha, a rundown town was crawling with people. However, everyone was avoiding eye contact. In the center of the crowd, a woman and young girl walked together. The bodies covered in brown robes, hiding their identity. The woman took out her scroll, looking to a map with a blinking destination. The woman then turned to see an alley. She and the girl walked down it, noting it as the source of the signal. Upon overlapping with their destination and being away from the crowd, Cinder and Chloe removed their hoods. The red mantel girl then pointed to a heavy steel door. They approached the door with Chloe looking back at Cinder, "You know the password?" She asked her boss.

The Fall Maiden smirked as she placed her right hand just over the doorknob. The metal began to heat up, glowing with white light. Cinder then took her right hand and pushed the door upon, the locking mechanism fully melted away, "That is my password." Cinder responded before entering, Chloe shrouded as she followed, "Stay close to me and don't ask too many questions."

The two made their way through the odd building, discovering it as a rundown hotel. They walked to the front desk, but nobody was there, "You said the meeting was in the dining hall?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Cinder said before the two entered the room with the sigh, _Le Ghiottone_. She then stopped as she smiled, crossing her arms, "But we are not the first ones here."

Sitting at the corner table was a woman with long dark grey hair tied into twin-tails that stretched to the ground. She wore a white lab coat like attire over what appeared to be a black long skirt and sweater. She wore black rim glasses, her grey eyes focused on the orange book she was reading. However, she glanced up to look at the two new guests, "You're on time." She said, but her eyes were still on the book.

"Of course," Cinder responded as she crossed her arms, "If the information was correct, your name is Hinako Akuta." She said before smirking, "But that isn't your real name, is it?" She said with the girl taking her eyes away from her book to glare at the Fall Maiden, "Yu Miaoyi, The Consort Beauty."

"Correct, so you may call me Yu." The consort beauty responded in an unamused voice.

"Well, that won't get confusing." Chloe commented to herself before noting something, "Wasn't there supposed to be one more."

"She is the back," Yu replied as she returned to her book, "She wanted to satiate her appetite before the meeting."

Before Chloe could speak up to ask a question, she heard a man screamed from the kitchen. The closed doors could not shield her ears from the cries of pain, the sound of blood splatting, and flesh ripped from the bone. She turned to Cinder in panic, but the Fall Maiden remained stoic. After a few seconds of silence, a woman walked out of the kitchen. Chloe looked at her in confusion, thinking she had seen her before. It was a fox faunus with pink hair tied in a bun. Her tail was fluffy, and animals made a single twitch. She wore a sleeveless black dress with a purple lining, black gloves, and reading glasses. The under half of her chest exposed, a ball bell dangling from under the breast. In her right hand, she held a white cloth to her mouth, wiping away a red substance. Once she finished cleaning, she looked over to Cinder, "Well, if it isn't the Fall Maiden." The killer faunus said before looking down to Chloe, "Oh, and you brought your daughter." She said before putting the cloth away, taking out a black and brown hand fan, "If she this that old already, how ancient are you?"

Chloe was going to clarify but then felt a sudden heatwave. She looked to see Cinder's eyes glowing the killer faunus, who held her fan close to her face, but her eyes showed she was smirking, "You're Tamamo Vitch, correct?" Cinder called the killer faunus, "If you would be so kind, do not bring up my age."

"Oh, and here I was having doubts of you still being one of the four Maidens," Vitch responded as she walked over to Chloe, who glared up at her. Vitch then lowered her right hand to pet the red mantel girl on the head. Chloe had a grimace on her face as she tried to pull her head back.

Suddenly, Cinder grabbed Vitch's left wrist with her left hand, "Do not touch her." The Fall Maiden said, steam radiating from Vitch's wrist, "Or I will show you the terrify power of a Maiden."

"Well, that would help us in a current mission," Vitch responded with a smirk, Cinder tossing her wrist aside, "We will be going up against Maidens in the future." She said before taking a seat at the table Yu sat at, "I cannot wait to acquire one of their powers all for myself."

Yu closed her book as Cinder and Chloe joined at the table, "There are three Maidens remaining; Winter, Summer, and Spring." She then adjusted her glasses, "While we may not know their locations, but I can find them rather quickly now." She said as she looked to Cinder, sliding a cup of water over to her, "All I need is a drop of your blood."

"I trust Salem told you about her semblance, a type of bloodcurdling." Vitch clarified, "She can scene individuals with great power, all thanks to first tasting their blood."

"How does tasting my blood help us find the other maidens." Cinder responded with her arms, crossed, "Wouldn't this only let you find me?"

"The four maidens were cut from the same cloth. While differing in host and season, they each should radiate a similar aura." Yu responded, "This process would not be exact, we would still have to do a bit of searching. But this should point us in the right directions."

"It would be wise to play nice," Vitch said to Cinder, "I would hate to tell our boss you failed to cooperate."

A silence then fell over the group as Chloe looked up at Cinder. The Fall Maiden then looked at her left hand, focusing her dust into a glass needle. She then pricked her right index finger, seeing a small amount of blood build up to a single droplet. The Fall Maiden then placed her right hand over the glass of water, letting the single droplet fall in. Yu took the glass back, swirling the mixture before moving it to her lips. Taking a sip, her eyes flared red for a few seconds. She drank the water in one gulp, then placed the empty glass back on the table, "Yuke…" Chloe thought as Cinder wiped her right finger with a napkin, the spot already healed.

"Well, I can see why you wanted this power," Yu said as she put her right hand to her lips, a small smile forming, "It is quite…. intoxicating."

"Did it work?" Cinder asked, "Can you sense the other maidens now?"

"As I said, it is not a flawless system," Yu said as she took off her glasses, cleaned off some recently formed steam, "I do sense a few interesting auras now." She said before putting her glasses back on a grin on her face, "One of which is fairly close by."

"Really, lucky us," Vitch responded, "Can you tell which one?"

"It is hard to tell, but if I have to guess," the consort beauty responded, "It does remind me of the first day of spring."

"What a coincidence," Vitch responded as she sneered with a smile, "That is my favorite season." She said with Chloe having an uneasy feeling. The red mantle girl then looked back to Cinder, whose gaze remained focused on her two new associates. The Fall Maiden's eyes narrowed as she clenched her right hand.

**AN: There you go, things just got a lot more complex now. Yang just had a huge target placed on her, which has now attached the attention of a certain Kid. You hear Adam utter some familiar words to Weiss and Musashi giving her some insight to their situation. We also see Reines here with all her sass. Finally, we return to Cinder and Chloe meeting their new allies: Consort Yu and The Mega Vitch. They are already heading towards who they think is the Spring Maiden, but who will they find? Next chapter, we see the opening ceremony for Clockwork Academy. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Exhibition Matches

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story so far. This is the first big fight chapter of this story. With it, you see how strong some characters are and how a couple of the RWBY characters got better since their time at Chaldea. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 7 – Exhibition Matches **

_Ruby. _

"Wow!" Ruby said she and the rest of Team RAMA entered the training arena. It was a stadium with a white marble circular arena, outlined with a black marble floor that was a few feet deeper. Hundreds of seats surrounded the combat zone. At the center, she saw her uncle standing next to some other familiar teachers. However, she did not recognize a man with long white hair. The man wore a matching white coat, black pants, a brown scarf, and a light green vest over a blue-collar shirt, "That must be the Headmaster here." She then looked down at his shoes, noticing some pink rose petals on the ground, "Oh, he does the same thing I do."

"His name is Merlin, the Magus of Flowers," Atlanta spoke up as Ruby examined the arena, "We was an advisor to the Headmaster at Chaldea, so it makes sense he was chosen as the headmaster here." She looked over to see Mordred's team entering the stadium, "It looks like they made-"

"Penny!" Ruby said before rushing over, leaving only rose petals in her wake.

"Ruby!" Penny responded in kind as she blasted towards the red hooded girl, a green blaze erupted from her backpack. With her arms spread, the Atlas android slammed into Ruby with a hug, "I am glad to we are reunited!" Penny said as she hugged her friend tighter, "It feels so good!"

"Sa…me," Ruby said in a wheezing voice, felling her bones start to crush. Penny then released her grip, leading to the red hooded girl gasping for air, "After I got back from Chaldea, I couldn't find you."

"I had to go back, there was a change of plans." Penny responded, "It was sad I could not say goodbye." She then had a large smile form on her face, "But now we both here! This will be so much fun!"

"Yeah," Ruby said before noticing more students entering.

Penny looked over to see one of the was Bradamante. Next to her was a boy of around the same age, his black disheveled hair having an odd white tuff, almost resembling a lily. The outside of his cape was white, but the inside a light blue. He wore a black and white attire with white clade armor on his legs and left arm. Penny looked at his face, noticing his sky-blue eyes and peaceful smile, "That must be the other one Bradamante mentioned." Penny thought to herself before having a look of determination, "I must protect Ruby from both of them." She confirmed for herself before turning back to the red hooded girl. However, she saw something she was not excepting.

Ruby was blushing, looking at the mysterious boy, "W-who is he?" She asked, causing Penny to tilt her head in confusion.

"Oh, him?" Medusa said as she walked over, "I think I remembered his name was Charlemagne." She then looked over to the peppy paladin, "And her name is Bradamante."

"Wait, I think I have heard those names before?" Ruby said before the image of the svelte paladin came to her mind, "That's right, Astolfo told me about them once!"

"They were all from the same village." Medusa explained, "But, it was too far away for normal protection, so it was up to them to keep the people safe. Eventually, Charlemagne earned the nickname, The Benevolent King, among the townspeople for his valor against Grimm." She then smiled as she crossed her arms, "Thankfully, with Apocrypha received some aid form Vale, their village is now protected enough so that they could attend this program."

"That's so cool," Ruby responded, her eyes turned back to him. Charlemagne slowly glanced over towards the girls. Frantically, Ruby tried to avoid eye contact. Penny then looked over to see Bradamante glaring towards the unaware red hooded girl.

Penny then looked over to see two more individuals following the paladins. One was a man in long black hair tied in a ponytail and a full white suit. He wore a white fedora with a navy-blue strip. On his left side was a sheathed sword and holstered revolver. The other was a girl floating next to him, her skin was a pale white. Her hair also black but was nearly the length of her body. She wore a black school uniform top and long skirt. She wore magenta stockings, matching her eyes, but wore no shoes. Around her neck was a long scarf that looked like it was made of black leather, "Those must be the last two members of their team."

"Well, kind of. There times is only three members, but…" Medusa pointed out, causing Ruby and Penny to look at her in confusion, "He is a rider class, and she is his mount."

"What?" Ruby said, "How does that work!?"

"You know the process; the rider imbues a Grimm with their aura," the long-haired rider responded, "This changes the form of the beast to something reflective of the rider's personality and soul. But I understand your confusion at his results." She then looked over to the man with a fedora, "Sakamoto, people were starting to call him the Hero of Restoration because of this outcome with that girl."

"Which Grimm did he restore?" Penny inquired, "My guess would be a Geist."

"Well…it was a Grimm Dragon," Medusa said as Ruby and Penny went wide-eyed, "It was one found shortly after the invasion. No other rider wanted to try to convert it into a mount, except him." She said as she looked at the hero's dragon, "Her name is Oryou." The long-haired rider then looked down to see the professors getting in a line, "They're about to start to opening speech." Medusa turned back to Ruby, "We should head back to our seats." the red hooded girl nodded in response, waving goodbye to Penny. The Atlas android waved back, returning to her team.

At the arena, Qrow stood in-between Archer and Cu Chulainn, "Huh, I thought there was supposed to be four teams of students?" The unlucky huntsman asked.

"The last team is the group of younger children," Archer responded, "They have a different opening ceremony."

"If I remember right, that's were Bazett, Scathach, and your mother, are as well." Cu Chulainn added, "Speaking of which, where's your father? I thought he was going to be here as well."

"He was given an urgent mission and couldn't come here," The red mantle hero responded before noticing Merlin walking towards the students.

"Welcome students, to Clockwork Academy." Merlin addressed, is arms spread out in an open stance, and a soothing smile on his face, "You have all been chosen to be a part of history. A new page in the tale of Remnant's war against Grimm." He then moved his hands behind his back, "Our three teams: Team Rama (RAMA), Team Magenta Pantone (MGNP), and Team Cherry Blossom (CBOS)." However, his smile turned into a smirk as he closed his left eye, "With that out of the way, lets started things off with a few exhibition matches." He said with the students having a look of confusion, "This won't impact your grades, but it will give a few of you the opportunity to impress your fellow classmate. As well as your future professors." He then showed the students his right hand with the pointer, middle, and ring finger extended. "We will have three matches, one for each team combination." He then had both eyes opened as he put his hands behind his back, "Now then, why don't we start with a representative from Team CBOS against a representative of Team RAMA."

"I'll go!" Bradamante eagerly spoke up, raising her right hand, "If that's okay, Headmaster Merlin." She asked with him smiling back, the peppy paladin eyes lighting up with joy, "Amazing." She said to herself with Charlemagne hiding a slight giggle to himself.

Mordred looked over to see Ruby about to stand, causing a look of panic in the Knight of Rebellion's eyes. However, both girls looked to see Anastasia speak up, "We will fight her." the Grand Duchess said in a deadpan voice, her hands holding onto Viy.

"Okay then, you two will be our first matchup," Merlin said before the two girls stood up. Bradamante jumped from her seat towards the left side of the arena, the stood with her arms crossed. While Anastasia walked over to the right side, "Good luck to both of you." The Magus of Flowers said as he and the professors left the arena to enter the stadium seats. From above, the other students noticed a monitor descend showing a split screen of the two fighters, "Begin!" Merlin declared.

Wasting no time, Bradamante spawned her weapons. In her right hand a short lance with a light green gem as the spearhead. In her left, an arm shield made of light that was almost her height. It was in the shape of a star with eight points, "This girl is on the same team as Ruby Rose," the peeved said to herself as Anastasia, "If I beat her, it will make their first battle at Clockwork a loss." Bradamante thought before smiling, "And as the school's first winner, that will impress Headmaster Merlin." She thought before lunging forward at her opponent, reeling back her lance, "I can't lose! I'll give it my all right from the start, Bouc-" Bradamante declared as Anastasia opened her eyes with a slight blue glow.

With her left hand still holding Viy, she extended her right in an open palm, and uttered one word, "Stop." Suddenly, the peppy paladin could not finish her declaration. She was frozen in a block of ice.

"Eh?" Bradamante thought as she could not move a muscle.

"Wow!" Ruby said in astonishment as Anastasia stood in front of the encased Bradamante. "She stopped the Noble Phantasm!" the red hooded girl then noticed something else, "She even froze that light shield." Ruby then stood up out of her seat, a smile on her face, "Anastasia, you're amazing!" She called out to her teammate. While the Grand Duchess did not turn to acknowledge Ruby, but the red hooded girl did notice a smile on Anastasia's face for a half second.

Bradamante was screaming from inside the ice, but unable to break free. Her eyes moved down to see Anastasia looking up at her, both hands now holding Viy, "As Grand Duchess, I need to be the first victor in on the record for this school." She said as a black shadow started to loom behind her, taking the same of a beast with two long clawed arms, "Viy, smash and shatter." Anastasia ordered as the shadow beast reeled back its right clawed arm. It then unleashed a powerful punch, shattering right through the ice, and landing directly into the peeved paladin's stomach.

Bradamante was launched backward, heading straight for the empty seats. However, her body bounced off an inviable barrier, causing her to gasp in pain before landed on the floor. As she started to push herself up, she heard a loud buzzer from above. In looking at the source, she discovered it was the monitor. Under Bradamante's image, it said loser, "What!? I lost, how!?" She said as she turned to the professors, "I can still fight!"

"But you fell out of bounds, those are the rules." Qrow responded placing his hands behind his head, "They did say they wanted matches here to be closer to what happens during the Vytal Festival."

"But that's not fair!" Bradamante whined, "I didn't get to show off any of my cool moves." She said as the shadowy beast faded behind Anastasia. She then bowed before walking away.

"You will have more opportunists to show us your skills," Merlin responded, a calm smile on his face, "Do not stress over one match."

"U-understood, Headmaster Merlin," Bradamante said with a bow. She then walked over to return to her seat. upon sitting next to her team leader, she hung her head low, "Sorry." She said in sorrow, but Charlemagne still smiled, patting her on the head.

From where Team MGNP sat, Mordred and Neo looked over at the Bradamante. The knight of Rebellion then looked to see the mute girl pull out her scroll. After she finished typing, Neo showed the message to her team leader, "_Wasn't amazing for her._" Mordred read to herself while Neo smirked.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Mordred said before looking over to Team RAMA, seeing Ruby run over to hug Anastasia. While the red hooded girl showed a face of joy, the Grand Duchess remained deadpan.

Merlin now stood back up, "Okay, that was one match." He said before focusing on Team MGNP, "Now, it is your turn to pick a fighter to represent your team."

_Neo._

In response, Neo stood up, a smirk on her face, "You want to?" Mordred asked with Neo nodding, "Okay, show then what you can do."

Merlin then looked over to Team CBOS, "Since your team lost, you can use this opportunity for redemptions."

"Well, I guess I should step up then," Sakamoto said as he stood up, glancing over to Anastasia, "Seeing as how that girl brought her friend along, I should be fine to have Oryou join the battle."

"Oryou wants to fight," the Hero's dragon girl spoke to her rider, "You can count on me." The two then made their way to the left side of the arena, while Neo made her way to the right side. The mute girl focused on the Hero of Restoration, a calming smile on her face, "What's with that look she is giving you?" Oryou asked Sakamoto, "Ryoma, have you met her before?"

"No," Sakamoto responded, seeing Neo tip her bowler hat to him, "Maybe I just remind her of someone." He said as he tipped his fedora forward.

Back at the seats, Ruby looked over to Neo. her mind going back to the first time she was assigned a class card, "I think she was a rider class, same as me."

"She was," Atalanta spoke up, "But then she wanted to mix things up, and switched to a saber class." As she spoke, Neo raised her right hand. In a pink flash, she spawned her umbrella. However, this one looked different. The handle was gold with the metal hilt of a sword. The frame of the umbrella looked like four spiraling ribbons. The body resembling that of a night sky, the setting sun near the pointed tip of the umbrella.

"There we go," Cu Chulainn spoke up with a smile, "She can summon it without a problem."

"Wasn't that one of Medb's weapons?" Archer asked, a smirk forming on his face, "Isn't it dangerous for her to use someone else's Noble Phantasm."

"Not without training, of which I have been overseeing with Neo." the blue-haired lancer responded, "She was Medb's student before the invasion and already could wield the Chariot of Love." He then had a look of sadness in his eyes, "But with Medb's sacrifice, Neo needed someone to take under their wing." The smile then returned to his face as the mute girl reposed with her weapon, "Besides, she did help rescue me. This is the least I can do." Archer and Qrow remained silent, their eyes focused on the match.

"Begin!" Merlin announced, the monitor adjusting for the new fighters.

At the start, Oryou quickly ascended. She swung her left arm in a windmill motion. The Hero's dragon girl the dived towards Neo, unleashing her devastating punch. However, Neo backflipped the strike. As she looked to her opponent, Oryou had her hand stuck in the marble floor.

Sakamoto then rushed Neo; his sword drawn in his right hand. Neo held her umbrella in a defensive stance. The two blades clashed, each of the Hero of Restoration's strike, the mute girl parried. Suddenly, his sword glowed in a blue flame with his next slash. However, Neo's umbrella glowed a sparkling white. The two blades clashed against each other, the mixture of aura creating a pulse wave throughout the arena. Sakamoto gritted his teeth as Neo changed the orientation of her eye color.

Oryou pulled her fist out of the ground and rushed towards the two. As Sakamoto pulled back, his dragon girl unleashed a barrage of punches toward Neo. The mute girl did her best to block and dodge, but a few hits connected her stomach and ribs. Oryou then reeled back her right first, which started to glow with fire, and aim for Neo's head.

However, the mute girl moved out of the away, ducking the punch. She then got close to the hero's dragon girl, flipping her umbrella around. She then bashed the end of the handle into the bridge of Oryou's nose, sending her upwards into the air. However, Neo her the cocking of a revolver. She looked to see Sakamoto take aim, firing a shot. The bullet just grazed her right arm as she moved out of the way. In the air, Oryou recovered before flying past Neo, landing just behind her.

The mute girl gasped as her eyes turned white. Oryou unleashed a barrage of punches from behind. While Sakamoto opened fire again, this time at a rapid rate. Neo focused on the bullets, blocking them with her umbrella. She bobbed and weaved to avoid the useable attacks, but Oryou was still able to land a few hits in. In a matter of seconds, the mute girl could feel her aura draining faster and faster. Cu Chulainn watched in distress, "Come on, you can get out of this."

Suddenly, Neo's eyes focused, returning to their heteroromantic colors. She aimed her weapon at Sakamoto. The body of the umbrella quickly elongating, take the form of a rope. It connected to his chest, hooking into place with some bright light. Neo then pulled back, sending Sakamoto towards him. As Oryou readied for a devastating punch into Neo's back, but the mute girl jumped. The Hero's dragon girl instead punched the Hero of Restoration's face, "Wait Ory-" Sakamoto tried to say, but his face concaved on itself. His body then was flung back by the impact, the umbrella unhooking from his chest. He still landed in bounds, but only stars filled his eyes now.

"Ryoma!" Oryou called out before Neo landed back on the ground. The hero's dragon girl then glared at the mute girl, "Oryou will make you pay!" she declared before her hair spiked out, turning to black spears across the arena. Neo jumped back to avoid the spike, her grip on her umbrella tightening. The frame then expanded into a rope as she aimed to the sky, out of nowhere the rope hooked onto a ball of light. Neo pulled herself away from the spikes as Oryou grew angrier.

"Caladbolg's umbrella variant," Cu Chulainn spoke, "The sword to catch the setting sun on any summer's day." He said as Neo continued to dodge the spikes, "I knew she was already skilled with an umbrella, but I didn't think she would be this good with the grapple shooting."

"She's good at dodging," Qrow said as he leaned back in his seat, "But she can't win." He said as the blue-haired lancer turned to him in confusion.

"He's right," Archer commented with his arms crossed. He looked to see Neo try to cut one of the income hair-spikes, but her umbrella's blade could not pierce it, "Without an actual way to damage her opponent directly, all she can do is evade until she eventually becomes overwhelmed." Neo gritted her teeth as she dodged the attacks again. "She may have taken down that rider, but his mount is a different story."

"Yeah, I can tell," Qrow added on looking to see Oryou glowing with a black aura, "That thing is still a Grimm at heart." Her hair all came back, her body turning into black gunk on the floor resembling a Grimm spawner. Neo had a look confusion, then her eyes turned white as the gunk erupted. A massive, serpent-like monster with glowing red eyes. Its mouth became a gap as Neo gasped.

Cu Chulainn watched in panic as the monster chomped on Neo. He was about to spawn his lance until Archer grabbed his right hand. The blue haired lancer then looked back to see the monster's being coughing. The creature then shrunk, reverting to Oryou. The Hero's dragon girl them held her stomach, vomiting a purple vile.

The other students grimaced in response, but Mordred noticed chunks of glass in the punk. She then scanned the area to discover Neo, gracefully landing with her open umbrella. Despite landing out of bounds and the word loser appearing under her name, she still smiled with her heterochromia eyes. She then used her umbrella to grapple over to her team, landing back in her seat. she then looked out her scroll and texted a message to her team leader. Mordred pulled out her scroll, grinning at the message:

_Nope!_

Mordred chuckled as she looked back to Neo, who leaned back in her seat, "Okay, that's fair." The Knight of Rebellion said as she put her scroll away.

"But you were doing so well," Penny said to Neo, "All you had to do was defeated that near the unstoppable monster."

Gray then looked to Penny in confusion, "Is that sarcasm?"

"…What is sarcasm?" The atlas android responded, Gray, having a look of even more confusion.

In the distance Cu Chulainn sighed as Qrow patted him on the back, "She is smart, not wanting to fight an opponent she realized she couldn't beat."

In the arena, Oryou tried to nudge Sakamoto, "Ryoma, Oryou won!" the hero's dragon girl said with glee in her voice. The Hero of Restoration smiled, despite his massive pain and a couple of missing teeth. Oryou smiled back, picking up her rider, and returning to their seats.

Merlin then stood up again and faced the students, "That brings us to our final match." He said before looking to Team RAMA, "You and already won a round, but this can be your chance to show which team is ahead of the others." He said with a smile forming, "So, which member will you pick now?"

"Me!" Ruby said as she stood up, "I'll fight."

"Very well," Merlin said before looking to Team MGNP, "And your pick?"

_Mordred._

"I'll go," Mordred said as she raised her right hand, "Makes the most sense to end with a matchup of past Grand Order winners." She said as she glanced over to Ruby, who nodded back with eyes of focus. The two then made their way to the arena. Ruby stood on the left side, Mordred and right. The Knight of Rebellion cracked her knuckles as she stretched out her neck, "This would be our first real fight against one another." She then punched her left palm with her right fist, causing her armor to spawn on her body, minus the helmet, "Just so you know, I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Then neither will I," Ruby said before spawning her Crescent Rose in its scythe form. Mordred smirked before her armor morphed, forming her helmet. She extended her right hand, a bold of red lighting forming to create her sword, Clarent. The two reposed their weapons, as the monitor adjusted for the new fighters.

"Begin!" Merlin announced.

At the same moment, Ruby and Mordred rushed towards each other. Each reeling back their respective weapons. However, Ruby fired a shot from her Crescent Rose backward at a downward angle. This launched her over the Knight of Rebellion, avoiding a horizontal sword slash. The red hooded girl then changed the weapons form into a sniper, firing a shot into Mordred's back. The hit landed, but barely dented the armor.

Ruby chocked her weapon for another short, but Mordred did not let her. Mordred revered the momentum of her swing, slashing upwards toward the red hooded girl. Ruby moved her weapon out the way but felt the red electricity spark on her body. She changed her Crescent Rose into its scythe form as Mordred jumped towards her. The Knight of Rebellion unleashed an onslaught of midair slashes, Ruby parrying each one with her scythe. Before they were going to hit the ground, Mordred attempted a vertical slash, one she assumed her foe could not block. Ruby then fired a shot in a random direction, launching her out of the way. Clarent embedded in the floor as Ruby landed a few feet away.

Mordred looked over to her opponent, but Ruby already took off at high speed. Mordred pulled out her sword as she took a defective stance. Behind her helmet, she closed her eyes and listened. The Knight of Rebellion heard someone approaching from back left. Mordred then opened her eyes and made a horizontal slash.

However, all Mordred cut were rose petals. She had a look of confusion, then saw a blurry image. Suddenly, something vertically slashed across her chest. Mordred slid on the back on her heels, her body feeling a sting from the strike. Mordred then looked to see the blurry image become Ruby.

"Oh, she finally picked it up." Cu Chulainn said as he crossed his arms. Remembered the first time he fought the red hooded girl, "She saw me use that trick with aura once before. Now, she has taken it for herself." The blue haired lancer said as Ruby started to fade away again.

"She's using her head in battle," Qrow said as he watched his niece, a smile on his face.

Despite being harder to see, a blurry image remained. Mordred tried to keep her eyes on where Ruby was, but the rose petal still followed the red hooded girl's moments. For a half second, the Knight of Rebellion focused on the petals, causing her to lose sight of Ruby. While she scanned the area, Ruby landed a shot into Mordred's right shoulder, hitting right between the where the metal plates met, "Damn it, she knows my armor's weak points now." Mordred said as she could not find the source of the shot. Suddenly, she held another hit the back of her left ankle, forcing her to one knee, "If this keeps up, I'm done for." Mordred said as she stood up, pointing her Clarent upward. The blade opened as lightning sparked over the arena.

One random bolt stuck near the red hooded girl, causing her aura illusion to fade for a second. At that moment, Mordred rushed forward with a right shoulder tackle. She felt a few shots collide with her armor, but her momentum did not lessen. The Knight of Rebellion then hit something that stopped her. With Ruby's illusion fading, her scythe blocked Mordred tackle, but her teeth grit at the force of the Knight of Rebellion.

"Got you," Mordred said before unleashing a left punch into Ruby's gut. The red hooded girl's eyes widened in pain. Seeing her opponent stunned, Mordred thrust her right arm upward, disarming herself and Ruby of their weapons. As Ruby gasped at the loss of her Crescent Rose, Mordred reached out her hands, grabbing the sides of the red hooded girl's head, "As your sister would say," Mordred said her helmet folded out, revealing her face, "This is how you _use your head_ in battle."

"Huh-" Ruby said as Mordred leaned back, then thrust her head forward into Ruby's. Their forehead crashed into each other, the impact of making a small shockwave.

Mordred flinched in pain, but Ruby's eyes widened in agony. Her mind went blank for a second as her ears started to ring. The only thought she had was that it felt like she ran full speed into a steel wall. Mordred then pulled back again before delivering another head smash. This time, even Mordred staggered from the recoil. However, Ruby's body started to go limp. The red hooded girl closed her eyes form the pain, while Mordred kept one eye open, "One more." the Knight of Rebellion thought as she leaned back, "Then it's over." She thought before going in for the third hit. But, at the last second, Ruby opened her eyes, which glowed with a silver flash that encompassed the arena. Mordred closed her eyes as she let go of Ruby.

After a couple of seconds, Mordred's eyes recovered enough for me to open them. They then widened in shock as she found herself in a blank white void, "This…this is Ruby's, Reality Marble!?" Mordred said as she looked around then finding the red hooded girl on what can be assumed to be the floor. Her eyes looked almost vacant, her body slightly twitching, "Oh no, Ruby!" Mordred said as she ran over to her friend, "I'm so sorry!"

However, someone stood in her way. The person was near fully white in appearance, except her green eyes, Mordred froze, her mouth a gap. The person wore a dress with armored boots, gauntlets, sides, and chest. Her hair was tied in a bun with bangs at the side, an ahoge also slightly visible. The Knight of Rebellion remained speechless, not knowing what to say to her King.

_A few seconds later. _

"Where is she?" Qrow said to Archer, now standing out of his seat, "Where did my niece go!?" he said starting to speak through his teeth.

"She activated her reality marble," Archer responded in a calmer voice, remembering the first time he witnessed the event, "That type of head trauma is what awakened it the first time."

Qrow then grabbed Archer's collar, "That doesn't answer my question!" He said before shouting, "Where's Ruby!?" Suddenly, another white flash filled the arena. The unlucky huntsman looked back just as the flash subsided. In the center of the arena, Ruby laid on the floor. While Mordred was standing her, head slightly down, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Well, look at that," Merlin said with a smirk, looking up at the monitor, "One win per team." He said as the monitor showed Mordred as the victor, "That concluded our opening ceremony. You may all return to your rooms."

"Ruby!" Penny yelled as she ran over to the arena. She knelt to her friend, placing her hand on the red hooded girl's right wrist. As Penny felt a pulse, as well as noticing her friend slightly breathing, "Thank goodness, she's just unconscious." Penny said with a smile, Qrow sitting back down with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Penny," Mordred said in an almost emotionless voice, "Make sure Ruby gets back to her room safe." She asked before turning around, "And have someone tell her that…I'm sorry." The Knight of Rebellion said with Penny nodding, then picking up the red hooded girl. Mordred then walked away from the arena as Penny made her way to the rest of Team RAMA.

As Mordred thought she was alone down a hallway, Bradamante ran behind her, "Hey, she made another, didn't she?" The peeved paladin said in an irritated voice, causing Mordred to stop, "Who did she make for you? Was it, The King of Knight!?" Bradamante asked, but Mordred did not respond. However, she noted the Knight of Rebellion clenching her right hand, "You see, she doesn't care about anyone's feelings. All Ruby wants is to give herself more wea-"

"Shut up…" Mordred spoke up, her voice not angry, closer to sounding depressed. Causing Bradamante to look slightly confused. As the Knight of Rebellion turned around, she lifted her head slightly to the right side. Tears ran down her face as her eyes looked red with pain, "Do me a favor, and just shut up." She said with Bradamante having a look of shock, not knowing what she could say in response to this site. Mordred then turned around and walked down the hall, alone.

**AN: There you go, school has now begun. Penny finally meets Ruby again. We also see Charlemagne make an appearance, making Ruby feel a certain way she hasn't felt before. We also have Sakamoto and Oryou here, who were fun to write together. To those who may be wondering, the Grimm Dragon they were talking about was the same Grimm Dragon Jalter rode off in. she just abandoned it after realizing she needed a stealthier way out of the kingdom. Neo now has become a version of Summer Medb, using the same weapon and now the same class. Ruby also knows who to use aura now to make herself somewhat invisable, with her rose petals acting as an eyecatcher to aid in the confusion. Still, it was not enough to match up against Mordred's hard head, (If you're wonder why she took the helmet off before attacking, it would have probably smashed Mordred's face, and cracked Ruby's skull. Neither being good things). But because of her attack, it caused Ruby to activate her Reality Marble again, like how it was active the first time in Fates Collide. Arturia is now a part of the white void and her sight really took its tole on Mordred. The next chapter will explore this fact more as I close out on this day for our characters. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Night of Sorrow

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story so far. This chapter has a lot of great character moments as we set up for the next phase. Also, you get a nice chunk of lore for this series. With it, I give some insight on a couple plot points of Fates Collide that was a bit of a mystery before. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 8 – Night of Sorrow**

_Ruby._

A few hours later, Ruby slowly started to open her eyes. She quickly discovered herself in her new room with Medusa and Atalanta nearby, "What happened?" She said before placing her right hand on her forehead, "Ouch!"

"Mordred headbutted the daylights out of you," Medusa spoke up, "Quite literally, it's now well past sunset."

"Why does she even need a helmet?" Ruby said as she could still feel her head throbbing. She then looked over to Atalanta passing her a white pill and a glass of water, "Thanks." Ruby said as she took both.

"You should make a full recovery by morning," the lioness faunus spoke as Ruby ate the pill, swallowing it with water. She then sat at the nearby bed, "Also, we should let you know, but you activated your reality marble in the middle of the fight."

"What!?" Ruby said, almost choking on her water, "I don't remember that?"

"As I said, it was a strong headbutt." Medusa responded with Ruby placing her right hand to her head again, "You took Mordred in, but both of you came out a couple minutes later. She was declared the victor." Medusa then crossed her arms, "That girl Penny carried you back here. Then she left with Archer."

Ruby sighed before looking around the room noticing someone was gone, "Where's Anastasia?"

"After I told her you were going to be fine, she said she needed to make a call." Atalanta spoke up, "She should be back before we need to go to bed." She then crossed her arms as she looked at Ruby, "Back to your fight, if you pulled Mordred in. You know that means."

"It made a copy of someone she lost," Ruby finished before looking down at the water in sorrow, "I should go talk with her now."

"Best wait until morning," the lioness faunus responded, "Right now, we need to talk your fighting ability."

"You've gotten stronger," Medusa spoke up, "But as a Rider, you are at a disadvantage without your mount here."

"Well, I guess I could call my dad to mail Lobo over," Ruby said with Medusa and Atalanta looking at each other in confusion. The red hooded girl then turned to the lioness faunus, "But won't you be-"

"Ruby," Atalanta said, her voice slightly angered and eyes half open, "What are you assuming about me?" She said with a slightly hateful aura around her.

"Uh…" Ruby responded, glancing over to Medusa, who was fake reading a book, "I mean, Blake is-"

"No offense to her." Atalanta said as she crossed her arms, "But I am not a scaredy-cat."

"Oh okay," Ruby said with an uneasy laugh, "Well, goodnight!" She then pulled the covers over her body and tried to go to sleep. However, she could still feel the lioness faunus' piercing gaze through her covers.

_Mordred. _

Sitting on the edge of a roof of Clockwork Academy, Mordred was alone. To her right was her helmet, to her left was a packet of cigarettes with four crushed buds thrown in a pile. The Knight of Rebellion placed the fifth cigarette to her lips, taking a long drag as she looked up at the shattered moon. Her eyes were strained red, but not from the smoke. She exhaled into the wind, closing her eyes for a second. However, once she opened her eyes, a scroll was in front of her face. '_Thought you quit?_' She read before looking back, seeing it was Neo holding the scroll. Standing next to the mute girl was Gray, "We finally found you." The grey-hooded girl said she sat to Mordred's right, moving the helmet aside.

"Well, here I am," Mordred said before seeing Neo sitting to her left, brushing the cigarette buds off the roof. The Knight of Rebellion then looked at the cigarette in her hand, "You know, I started pretty young with Shishigou giving me the last cigarette of his pack. I thought I looked so cool," Mordred said before taking another drag, breathing out "My new habit didn't sit so well with a certain someone." She said with a chuckle, "Still, I kept smoking because it got the attention of the King of Knights. I had to hide my packs because of Yang." Mordred sighed as she looked at the burning end, "After the invasion, I said I would stop, but held onto my last pack in case…Well…in case I needed one last smoke." She said before taking one more drag from her cigarette.

"I understand, Headmaster Zhuge Liang has a similar habit," Gray said as the smoke passed over her face, causing her to move her hood to shield her eyes from the smoke.

Mordred then looked over to Gray with slight anger, "Why did he tell you to keep that hood up?" She asked with Gray slightly hesitating, "Tell me, or I will take it off by force." The Knight of Rebellion said, causing Neo to glare at Mordred.

"…Okay," Gray sighed. Mordred and Neo watched as the hood was pulled back, revealing Gray's face. Her grey-haired was tied in a bun with bangs framing her face, an ahoge on top of her head. Neo's eyes turned white as she looked at Mordred, noticing the resemblance. However, Mordred thought it looked like someone else she knew, "I understand if you hate it," Gray said in a depressed voice, "After all, I hate my face as well."

"It's-" Mordred said as dropped her cigarette off the roof, "You look just like me and my…" Mordred said as a tear started to form in her right eye, "…Like the King of Knights."

Gray then turned to her two teammates, "Mordred, Neo." she said in a mournful voice, "Do you know the Legend of Altria, the Goddesses of Rhongomyniad." Gray said with both of the girls having no idea, "She was one of three Kings that ruled over the entire world of Remnant many centuries ago. To each King, an advisor. Each pair protected a third of the world from Grimm, wiping them out and safeguarding all life." She then looked up at the shattered moon, a small smile forming, "Eventually, in their fifteen years of cooperation, not a single Grimm was created through negative emotions. For a moment, the world was at peace thanks to their protection."

"You think a story like that is true?" Mordred commented, but Gray continued.

"One day, a mysterious woman in black approached the three kings. She offered them a golden chalice, a grail, with the power to grant any wish." Gray said before looking away from the moon, "However, it would only go to one of the three. To gain the wish, the other two must die. At that moment, the alliances were over." She said with Mordred focusing her every word, "Battles went on for years, tens of thousands of lives lost in the crossfire, and Grimm started to return to the land." Gray then looked at Mordred, "This is when Altria realized the error she and the other kings had made. She decided to end the conflict by destroying that which started in all."

Neo texted a message and showed it to Mordred, "_The Grail_." She read to herself. Gray nodding as she looked over.

"With her holy lance, she attacked the grail with her Noble Phantasm, Rhongomyniad. Shattering it to pieces." Gray continued, but a look of sorrow filled her eyes, "However, the end was not what she envisioned. In destroying the grail, a black mud erupted, spreading through the entire world. The three Kings were swallowed in the ooze, carried away in the current. The black mud gathered into large mountains, expect in the land where the grail broke."

"What about the advisors?" Mordred's asked.

"Lost to time with no one knowing their names today. Same for the other two kings." Gray responded before pinching the side of the hood, "Except Altria," She then looked up at Mordred, tears starting to form the grey-hooded girl's eyes, "The woman in black cursed Altria's for destroying the grail. Throughout the world, people would be either born with her face," Gray said as the tears began to run down her face, "Or, by some twisted senses of fate, someone's face will change to match Altria's." She said with Mordred slightly gasping, realizing what this meant for Arturia, and what it meant for Gray, "With every one of their failures, the woman in black would smile, reminding her of the mistake Altria made. This was the woman in black's last action before vanishing from history." Gray said as she pulled her hood over her head again.

Mordred looked down for a few seconds, then had a single laugh, "Heh, well, that's one odd story." She said before a small smile formed on her face, "You know, I never really talked with Nero, Okita, or even Jeanne around Chaldea. It was just something about their faces that always bugged me." She then looked to Gray, "Now I know, thanks." She said with the grey hooded girl having a look of confusion, "So, do you have a picture of what you looked like before…" Mordred asked, but Gray looked down as she shook her head from side to side. The Knight of Rebellion then extended her right arm, pulling Gray in for a hug, "Well, whatever you looked like, I'm sure it was cuter than how it is now." She said with Gray having a look of slight shock, a small smile forming as she continued to cry on Mordred's right shoulder, "It's okay, let it out." Mordred softly said with Gray's whimpers growing louder, her cries echoing thought the top of the mountain as Mordred held her close.

Neo had a small smile as she looked at the two. As the mute was about to get up, she noticed the pack of cigarettes on the floor, one left inside.

"You want to try?" Mordred asked Neo, "It's okay, you can have the last one." She said with a smile on her face, "I think I'm done for good now."

Neo looked at the cigarette, her mind going back to the images of the orange-haired criminal. She tipped her hat forward before picking up the cigarette. Gray watched as Mordred helped the mute girl light the correct end. As the embers burned, Neo closed her eyes. She placed the cigarette on her lips and quickly inhaled. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. The irises were white as the mute girl coughed smoke. Neo then turned to see Mordred giggling, causing her to pout at the Knight of Rebellion.

"It's okay, I did the same thing the first time I tried it." Mordred responded. Suddenly, the two looked over to Gray, seeing her laughing as well. Neo and Mordred then had a smile form, knowing they slightly cheered up this gloomy girl.

_Archer. _

Walking down the halls of Clockwork Academy, Penny walked with a smile as she talked aloud, "I am happy Ruby did not suffer any permanent head trauma."

Beside her was Archer, who looked at the Atlas Android's face. "Yes," He said before his mind flashed back to a year ago. The moment when Cinder showered him this girl this android was molded after, _April Cotton_. He thought the name but did not speak it out loud, but a small smile still appeared on his face, "You're very special, Penny."

"Thank you," Penny accepted the compliment, "You are …adequately above average as well." She said as the reach a split path. Penny started to go left as Archer went right. However, the Atlas android stopped and turned to the red mantle hero, "Oh, Professor Emiya."

"You can just call me Archer," He responded as he noticed the girl's expression was slightly worried, "What is it?"

"I was wondering, did you run into a person called BB at Chaldea?" She asked with him having a slight gasp, "I was told she was going to participate Grand Order, but I was not allowed to watch the event." Penny asked as Archer remained speechless, "If she is still at that school, is she doing well?"

"Penny…" Archer said before clenching his right fist, "…She was transferred out after the invasion ended. I don't know where they took her." He looked back to see the Atlas android tilt her head in confusion, "I'm sorry, I didn't get to know her that well."

"Oh, it's okay. The same happened to me before the Vytal Festival, but I thought we would be going back together." Penny responded with a smile, "I was just asking. Thank you for answering" She then waved to the red mantle hero, "Goodnight Professor Archer." She said before turning around and walking away.

"Goodnight," Archer responded, watching the Atlas android fully leave before walking down his path. He sighed as he rubbed his face with his left hand, "Damnit, I hate lying." He said to his left before, lowering his hand, "But I couldn't tell her the truth." He closed his eyes as he screeched the back of his head, "That Cinder had BB killed." He thought before remembering. However, in thinking this, he realized with it was not Cinder that plunged the sword that killed BB. He was told it was someone else. It was- Suddenly, Archer's eyes shot open in horror, "Neo." he said before realizing it, but then shook his head, "No, she can't be planning something. She has nothing to gain from killing Penny too." He said before moving both arms to his side, clenching his fist, "However, I need to talk with that girl in the morning."

_Yang. _

In the room of a three-star hotel, Yang laid her back on the bed, "Oh, it's so comfy!" She said in a tired voice. The blond brawler then looked to the left corner of the room. Sitting in an overly fancy red leather chair was Gilgamesh, who sipped from a chalice of merlot, "Really?" Yang said with her eyes half-open.

"I told you, a king should not lower himself to such meek hotel conditions." Gilgamesh responded, "You will have to do a lot more get me to sleep in that bed."

"You realize it would be sleeping with me?" Yang said with a smirk as he made another sip from my chalice. She then sighed before resting her head, looking up at the ceiling with a smile, "Tomorrow's the day. I finally find my Mom." She said before she remembered the moment at _The Club_, causing her smile to fade, "But now, I don't know if I want to meet her." she said before having a slight giggle, "I must sound crazy, after all we've done to get this far."

"You've done more than anyone of us," Gilgamesh responded, but his voice much closer than before. Yang then turned to see Gilgamesh laying next to her, a smirk on his face, "And I intended to stick with you to the end." Yang smiled back. Slowly, their eyes closed as their faced moved closer to another. Their lips touch as they exchanged saliva. In the passion, Gilgamesh placed his right metallic hand on her left side, pulling her closer. Yang sensual placed her left hand on the right side of his neck as their kiss-

Suddenly, Yang's scroll rang. A second later, the blond brawler pushed away from Gilgamesh, "Sorry, that's Blake's ringtone." She said with him sighing, rolling over in the bed. Yang moved to a sitting position as took out her scroll, "You have the worst timing." She said as she answered.

Back at Beacon, Blake sat at a computer, "Sorry, I just wanted your advice." She said as she typed, "…How do you find someone that doesn't want to be found?" The black cat faunus said with Yang having a look of confusion, "I…I'm just asking."

"Blake, what's going on?" Yang asked, standing up from the bed, "You know you can tell me anything." She said before taking a deep breath, "If you need me to help, I'll head back at sunrise."

"No, it's fine." Blake responded, "It's not that big of a deal." She said with a slightly forced laugh, "I can handle this myself." She said before leaning back in her chair, "Please, don't worry about me." She then looked up as she talked, "Just if you have any advice, I'm just a bit lost now."

"Well, he doesn't owe me anymore favors," Yang responded with a sigh, "But you can go to _The Club _and ask Junior what he knows." The blond brawler said before sitting back down on the bed, "Just, be careful." She said before having a slight chuckle in her voice, "Leave the reckless stuff for me and Ruby."

"Thanks," Blake responded with a genuine laugh and smile, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yang said before closing her scroll. She looked down at the device in her hands with concern, "First Weiss ask me about Adam. Then Blake asks about finding someone." She said before she tightly gripped her scroll, "I really hope the two conversations are not related the way I think they are." The blond brawler then sighed before turning around, "Sorry Gil, I don't think I'm in the mood-" She said before realizing the King of Heroes was fast asleep. Yang pouted for a second, her eyes turning red. However, she sighed with her eyes turning back to normal, "I guess we do need some sleep." She said with a smile before yawning, laying her head on the pillow.

Back in the Beacon Library, Blake looked at her scroll and sighed, "I shouldn't have called her. Yang has her own goal right now." She placed it next to her keypad before she continued the type, pulling up a few articles: _Who is the White Fang Killer, Faunus Massacre Near Haven, Is Even Menagerie Safe?_ The black cat faunus read the titles to herself, her eyes focused on any important information. Suddenly, her scroll rang again. She looked at the collar idea to see it was Achilles. Blake reached to answer it, but the stopped. Her teeth gritted as moved her hand to press the cancel call button, "I'm sorry," She said as the call went to voice mail, "Please, I can't let more people I care about get involved." Blake said before she resumed her search for the White Fang Killer.

_Weiss. _

Back in her room aboard the Atlas airship, Weiss wore a light grey nightdress. Her hair straightened as she rubbed a slightly damp paper towel on her face. Nobu walked out of the bathroom, where yellow pajama pants and a red shirt that said _Buster_ across. She still had on her hat as she brushed her teeth, "Well, that was a boring military day." Nobu said as she took the toothbrush out of her mouth, "All we did was review a bunch of protocol documents and inventory management." She then threw her toothbrush into the sink of the bathroom before the doors auto closed, "And I still don't know what FIFO means."

Weiss pulled the paper towel away from her face, "This is important to review." She said as Nobu fell face-first onto the bed, "It isn't done in just the military. All businesses need to do these things."

"I know, I know," Nobu side as she took off her hat, placing it her nightstand. She looked at the golden emblem for a second before looking over to Weiss, "You know a lot about how a business works, why don't you run your family's company?"

Weiss had a look of slight shock before sighing, "At this point, my father is more likely to give it to Whitley than me." She said before placing the paper towel in the trash.

"Who's that?" the Grimm Archer asked.

"My younger brother," the white heiress said before resting her head on the pillow.

"Oh, I have one too," Nobu said with a smile, "Is yours kind of wimpy also."

"He doesn't like fighting," Weiss responded with her eye's half-open with an unamused expression.

"That's a yes," Nobu said as she rested the back of her had on the pillow.

Weiss slightly smiled with a soft laugh before looking up at the ceiling, "He seems to follow the way my father runs things." She said as before her smile faded, "He's a good kid, but I worry that my father will take him down a path I couldn't stomach the thought of."

"Wow," Nobu responded, placing her hands behind her head, "You really hate your old man?"

Weiss waited a few seconds before responding, "Yeah, I do hate him." She said as her eyes glared at the ceiling with a cold gaze, "The way he treats people, especially faunus, makes me think his heart is nothing but money and ice." Nobu then looked over to Weiss, noticing the white heiress' eyes were slightly saddened now, "You already know that I am scared of skeletons." She said before a small tear rolled down her left eyes, "But my biggest fear is becoming just like him, and not realizing it until it's too late."

A moment of silence fell between the two as Weiss wiped away the tear. Nobu then looked back up at the ceiling, "You have some pretty odd fears." She said with Weiss glaring at the Grimm Archer, "You know why I'm not head of my clan?"

"Because your lazy and play games on your scroll all the time," Weiss responded, "And you don't know that it means First In, First Out."

"Partly that," Nobu responded with shrug. Weiss then noticed Nobu's gaze was now a mix of being serious and slightly enraged, "It's because I'm a girl." She said as Weiss remained silent, "Old men like them can't even understand the idea of me someday running things." The Grimm Archer then turned to Weiss with a smile, "But we'll show them someday, right?"

Weiss smiled back with a nod, "Right." She said before returning her gaze to the ceiling, "I'm going return the pride the Schnee name has lost."

"You better," Nobu said with a chuckle, "Or I'll kick your ass if you give up." She said before noticing Weiss had shut her eyes, her breathing going clam as she went to sleep. Nobu smirked before closing her eyes, "Goodnight, Ice Queen."

**AN: There you go, hope everyone sleeps well, because the next day is going to be intense. Gray gives a bit of a history lesson on what is under the hood. Effectively, this is this series explanation for the Saber Face Syndrome. As this story says, Arturia and Altria are different people. Arturia was the King of Knights, who once was Arthur Pendragon. Altria was the Goddesses of Rhongomyniad, who lived a long time ago as part of this series' history. This was the major information I wanted to push this chapter, but I loved writing all the character interactions here. Mordred and Neo had their little bonding moment was one I really had a lot of fun with. (Which I am super excited that Neo got into BBCT. I know it's a little off topic, but that was the one character I wanted to be in that game). Next chapter should be a little long, so I may take a while to put out. However, it will be where Yang finds Raven. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Mother

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the support you have shown this series so far. This is it, the big meeting between mother and daughter. Regarding the main series, I wish the moment was handled differently. I don't think it was particularly bad, but I do think it was rush and forced in some areas. With this, I really wanted this to show the weight of Yang's quest leading her to this moment. As well as establishing Raven's character for this story. While not as bad as with Adam, I didn't like her character in the main series and wished she was a different character type. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day. **

**Chapter 9 – Mother **

_Yang. _

The sun had only risen a few hours ago, but it's light gleamed thought the blond brawler's hair like fire. She stood on a dirt road, looked ahead at an old wooden building with a pair of hatch doors. To her right was the King of Heroes, his arms crossed as he looked up at the sign to this establishment, _The Walk Into_. "A bar?" He said in slight confusion, "At this hour?"

Gilgamesh then looked to see Kintoki and Sisigou walking over, "It's the perfect place to go if you don't want other people to see you." The necromancer commented, "Except the bartender."

"Plus, it's probably five o'clock in one of the kingdoms," Kintoki added on with a grin. He then looked over to Yang, who focused on the door, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Yang responded as she exhaled, then turning to the two men, "Just, wait out here for me. Just in case things go sour." She then turned Gilgamesh, "Once I've talked with her. Then you can ask my mom that question." The blond brawler said with him smiling, giving her a single nod.

Yang then turned her attention to the bar, her eyes focused on the doors as she walked forward. Upon reaching the left side hatch, she peered inside the establishment first. The placed was near empty, not a soul at any of the tables. However, one customer was sitting near the middle of the counter. It was a woman with long black hair, the style matching the blond brawler's, but with a red bandanna on the back of her head. Her outfit, a red and black swordswoman's attire. Complete with red wrist armor and a black skirt with a black feather accessory to her right side. Her boots matched by black leggings, which went up to the upper thigh. On the counter to her right was a large Grimm mask. To her left, a black cylindrical container with a sheathed sword inside.

Yang's eyes widened as she froze, her left-hand trembling on the door. Gilgamesh watched for a second as he was about to walk up. However, Yang took a deep breath, exhaled, then walked into the bar alone. Gilgamesh ceased his movement and started to smile.

Now inside the bar, Yang walked over to the counter. She looked to the only other occupant to the bar, noticing the woman was drinking a Bloody Mary. Yang then turned to the young bartender, who had brown hair and mustache. His nametag read, _Sonny_, "Hey, can I get a strawberry sunrise?" She said, sitting to the right of the woman.

Sonny looked over to see the blond brawler, a look of confusion in his eyes, "How old are you girl?" he asked.

"Huh, I can't remember," Yang said before turning to the woman, "Do you remember how old I am, Mom?" She said before the woman's head turned. Staring at Yang with eyes of red, the woman's gaze like that of the bird high above a perch position. Waiting for the moment of fear in the prey before sweeping down with for the killed. However, Yang was unfazed. Rather, in the blink of her eyes, they changed to a matching red, "Or should I just call you Raven?" Yang asked as Raven's glare grew fiercer, but the blond brawler was not backing down.

Sonny started to back up, a look of dread in his eyes, "Uh, I'll just mix the drink anyway." He said before moving to the far end of the counter.

"Yang," Raven said as she closed her eyes, "Why did you try to look for me?" She said before turning back to her Blood Mary.

"Why wouldn't any child try to find their own mother?" Yang responded as Raven took a long sip of her beverage.

"Because they would realize how pointless such a task is." Raven said after finishing her sip, looking at the half-empty glass, "Yang, you should never have tried to find me." She then sighed before continuing, "What do you think will happen next?" She said with Yang not talking, rather slightly gritting her teeth, "I can tell what you want. The two of us walk out of here, head to Patch to see your father. He and I get back together, and you have a complete family again." Raven the glared back at her daughter, "That will never happen."

"He loved you," Yang responded, "He still loves you." She said clenched her fist, "Why did you leave us?" Her mind went back, reaching for the questions she dreaded, but had to ask, "Was it because of Summer?" the blond brawler said as a slight tear formed in the corner of her right eye, "Was it because of Ruby?"

Raven remained silent for a second as she looked at Yang, then closed her eyes, "No, it was not their fault." She said before turning back to her Bloody Mary, "If you wish to blame someone, put it on Qrow." Raven said with Yang's eyes widening, "He was the one who almost fooled me into thinking it was that easy. That I could just escape my life's purpose in some cabin in the woods." She said before picking up her glass, "He was the one who could not see things through to the end." Raven said before finishing off the rest of her Bloody Mary.

"So, what does that make me? A mistake!?" Yang shouted; her eyes glowing redder. As Raven placed the glass down, she glared back. However, she did not say a word to her daughter. Yang anger mixed with confusion for a moment. Until she realized the truth, her eyes turning back to lilac, as she had guessed what her mother's response would be already.

"As I said," Raven responded, "You should never have tried to find me. Now, just go home and live your life however you want." She then stood up from her seat, grabbing the steel container. She then looked over to see Yang looked down, unable to tell what her expression was, "We're done here." Raven then reached for her Grimm mask with her right hand.

However, Yang spawned her left Ember Celica gauntlet. She quick fired into the Grimm mask, destroying it before Raven could place her fingers around it. The shot continued to the back wall, shattering numerous bottles of whiskey. Sonny gasped in terror as he held the strawberry sunrise, "I still have one more question." Yang said before glaring at her mother, her eyes back to red, "What reason do you have for being in this region or the world?" The blond brawler spoke, her hair starting to glow.

Raven lowered her right hand as she glared back, "I am in search of power." She responded with a cold voice, "And to gain that power, I need to kill a certain woman." Raven said with Yang's eyes slightly widening, "Are you finished asking questions now?"

Yang spoke in an emotionless voice, "Yeah."

Outside the bar, the three guys waited near the motorcycles, "So," Kintoki spoke up, "How do you think it's going?" A second of silence later, Raven was flung out of the bar's door, taking one of the hatches off. She skidded on the ground by the souls of her boots before coming to a stop. She held the cylindrical case in front of her body, a fist-shape dent in the center with steam radiating off. The three guys watched as she lowered glared at the entrance of the bar.

With her glowing hair and red eyes, Yang punched off the other door hatch as exited the bar, "If that's why you're in Apocrypha," The blond brawler said before hitting her fist together, "Then, as a huntress, I have stop you from killing an innocent life!" She said a fiery aura radiated from her body. Back in the bar, Sonny trembled in terror as he hid behind to the counter.

Raven then adjusted her stance, placing her right hand on the handle of her sword, "So be it then." The bloody huntress said before unsheathing her sword, its crimson blade even longer than her height. She aimed the tip of the blade at her daughter, "Just how stronger have you become?"

Yang gritted her teeth before lunging at Raven. She reeled her right arm back as Ember Celica loaded another round. Raven twisted her blade as she went for a horizontal slash. Yang glanced to see the blade coming from her right, knowing she could not defend. However, she still clenched her fist to try to land her attack.

Raven remained focused, calling her daughter's bluff in this strike. At that moment, she then saw a yellow flash in the corner of the right eye. She said a golden spear heading toward her body at high speed. The bloody huntress ceased her slashed and leaped out of the way of the spear and Yang's punch. The spear crashed in the ground first, not hitting the blond brawler in her path. Yang's right first connected with the dirt, scorching the ground as it created a small divot. She then glared over to Raven, who landed back on the ground. Their red eyes looked, but only rage filled Yang's eyes.

Gil and the other guys walked over to the blond brawler, "So, this is your mother." Kintoki spoke up as he looked at Raven, "I can see the resemblance."

"What exactly happened in there," Sisigou asked Yang.

"Tell you later," Yang responded without taking her eyes off Raven, then pointing at her, "Right now, help me beat the crap out of her."

Gil stood to Yang's right, glancing at her face. In looking at her eyes, the King of Heroes saw her rage. However, he noticed the hints of tears in the corners of her gaze at her mother. Gilgamesh then spawned his tablet as glared at the bloody huntress, "Very well." He said as multiple vortexes spawned over his head.

Raven gritted her teeth as the odds, "Four against one. There's no way I could win at my current level." She then tightened her grip on her sword. However, she noticed someone behind the four, "What is he-"

Suddenly, a steel-rope lasso wrapped around Yang's neck. As she was about to react, the noose tightened, suffocating the blond brawler. Gilgamesh's eyes widened in horror before turning around in a rage. At the other end of the rope was a blond boy atop a horse, "Gotcha!" the kid outlaw said with the tip of his wide-rim hat, "YAW!" he said as he dug his sprees into the horse, causing the mount to take off at high speed. Yang was then harshly pulled dragging on her back by her neck.

"Yang!" Gilgamesh cried out as Sisigou pulled out his shotgun. He fired at the kid outlaw, the shot revealing itself at five fingers tracking to their target. However, the kid outlaw fastened the lasso to his saddle. He then pulled out a black and red revolver with his left hand. Fanning the hammer, his five shots hit the finger's dead-on, blasting them to pieces. The necromancer gritted his teeth as the kid outlaw smirked.

Yang tried to loosen the tension with both hands but struggled. While being dragged she glanced over to Raven. The blood huntress closed her eyes, lowering her head and weapon. a large red vortex appeared to behind raven as she turned around, attempting to walk in. Yang's eyes flared red as she pointed, "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, the horse then turning the corner.

Suddenly, Raven heard the crackling of lightning to her left. She turned to see Kintoki attempting a roundhouse kick to the bloody huntress. However, Raven dashed right. She avoided the hit but gritted her teeth as the red vortex fading away, "You heard the lady." The golden rider said as he took a fighting stance. Raven glared back as she raised her sword again.

Gilgamesh spawned a yellow vortex, calling his Gilgilmachine MkII, "I'm going after Yang." he said to Sisigou as he got on the bike. The necromancer nodded before Gilgamesh took off, then turned his attention back to Raven.

As Gilgamesh continued his pursuit, he started to close in of the kid outlaw. To his left, the King of Heroes reached into a vortex to his Gate of Babylon. He pulled out a massive golden battle-ax, raising it over his head as he aimed for the steel rope.

However, the kid outlaw still had one bullet left in his weapon. He shot the front wheel of the Gilgilmachine MkII, exploding the tire. Gilgamesh was flung off his motorcycle before he could cut the rope. Yang watched as his body launched into the wall of a wooden building, "Gil!" Yang screamed before gritting her teeth. With her right hand, she grabbed the rope in a different spot. With her left, she punched the ground as hard as she could. Her fist dug into the soil a half a foot deep, towing the ground as the horse struggled to pull now. The kid outlaw pulled on the lasso but then gasped as Yang pulled back. With one tug of her right hand, she yanked the steel rope off the horse, pulling the kid outlaw off in the process.

He let go of the lasso before landing on the ground, turning back to see the horse continuing its strive down the road. The kid outlaw then looked back to see Yang pulling the steel rope off her neck, "Huh, and here I thought it was going to be too easy." He said with a smirk.

Yang gasped for air as she scowled at her new opponent, "You picked the wrong time to mess with me, brat!" She said as she stood up, assuming a fighting stance.

"Close, but my name is Billy. Billy the Kid." The kid outlaw said as he held his right hand a few inches away from his revolver, "And you are gonna make me one rich kid."

Suddenly, the two engaged in a silent standoff. Each waited for the other to make their move. Yang was the first to draw. She reeled back her left arm, her Ember Celica already loaded with a round ready to fire. However, at lighting speed, Billy opened the cartage of his revolver. He pulled out a speed reloader from his right side. After replenishing his weapon's ammo, the kid outlaw closed his weapon's cartage with the flick of his left wrist. He then instantly aimed with his right hand on the hammer of his revolver, fanning it three times. The first two shots landed into Yang's kneecaps. The third aimed at the blond bawler's left Ember Celica, particularly the exposed shotgun rounds in its chamber. The bullet piercing the shotgun round's before Yang could fire one off.

Yang's left Ember Celica exploded as she was flung in the recoil, "AAAAA!" She screamed in agony from the flesh of her arm being ripped off, exposing the bone. The lower half of her legs became unusable as she landed on her back. the blond brawler's eyes closed as she seemed to lose consciousness.

Billy smirked as he placed his right hand on his hip, the barrel of his weapons still smoking, "Wow, even with my reloading and giving you a head start," He said as he started to walk over, "I still won the duel." He then looked at Yang's destroyed kneecaps, then looked at his revolver, "Aura piercing rounds, perfect for making sure my opponent can't heal or shield themselves." He said as he reached behind his back, pulling out a second steel rope, "Now, I'll have to tighten the knot." He said before a look of confusion filled his eyes, "Huh?" he said as he looked to Yang's left arm, seeing the flesh rapidly heal to near perfect condition. He then looked at her kneecaps, his eyes widening as they already healed too, "What in the-" Suddenly, Yang opened her eyes and quickly fired a shotgun blast from her right Ember Celica. Billy barely dodged with a back dash, "How?" He said as Yang stood up, "No one heals that fast."

"Well, I do," Yang said as she rolled her left shoulder. The blond brawler then fired a backward blast with her right Ember Celica, launching her towards the kid outlaw.

Billy ducked as he avoided a left hook. Fanning the hammer, he quickly fired two shots into Yang's abdomen. The shots exited out her back, nearly avoiding her spine. Blood shot out from the wounds with even more blood coming out of her mouth. However, the bullet holes quickly healed over as Yang glared down at Billy. He gasped as she attempted a right uppercut, barely avoiding the hit with his chin feeling the heatwave, "No good, one punch and I'm out." Billy thought as he continued to dodge Yang's attacks, causing him to grit his teeth, "No way I can take her in alive." He said before Yang tired a left cross. However, Billy tilted his head out of the way. With the momentum, he aimed his revolver to the center of Yang's forehead. Her eyes still red as she glared down the barrel, which was only a few inches from her face.

Billy smirked as he fired his last shot. In his mind, he saw the bullet travel at slow motions as it traveled to Yang's head. However, intercepted the round was the head of a golden ax. The bullet smashed against the weapon, not a single shred touching the blond brawler. Billy's eyes widened in horror as he looked to his left, the direction the ax came from. There, he spotted Gilgamesh, her outfit slightly tattered, but a smug smirk in his eyes.

At that moment, Billy realized he took his eyes off Yang for a second as well. He looked back to see the blond brawler unleash a power gut-punch with her right fist. The kid outlaw's eyes turned white with pain, his ribs shattering like toothpicks. At the apex of punch, Yang's fired a round of her right Ember Celica at point-blank range. Billy was flung into the air, his weapon leaving his grasp, his hat falling off his head. A few meters away, he landed on his back, groaning in pain for a few seconds. The hat then softly landed on his unconscious face.

Yang's breathing was heavy, but her eyes still red. She then looked over to see Gilgamesh running over to her, "We need to get back." She said with him nodding, the two them running towards back to the battle that was interrupted, "I need to stop her!" Yang though with a focused gaze.

_Raven. _

Raven attempted a vertical downward slash towards Kintoki's head. However, the golden rider blocked with a left hand. around his fingers was a golden knuckleduster, which caught the blade. He then smirked as sparks of yellow electricity ran though the knuckleduster, traveled into the blade and then to Raven's right hand, "AAAAAA!" She screamed as the static shock over flowered her body. Kintoki then gut-punched her with his right hand. She skidded back a few feet before the pain subsided.

Raven then looked up to see that Kintoki had jumped, "Smash!" He shouted as he attempted an electrified dive kick. However, Raven dodged to her left as Kintoki's right foot crashed into the ground. He then looked over Raven, who was slightly gasping for air, "What's wrong, can't deal with a Heroic Spirit of Apocrypha?"

"Before coming here, I researched which individuals I would need to run from should I get into a fight." Raven said before sheathing her weapon, but glared at the golden rider, "You are not one of them." She said as rainbow lines in the side of the cylindrical container rotated. Raven made a quick horizontal slashed with the unsheathing of her sword. The blade now a light green as the slash cut through the air.

Kintoki gasped before jumping up, avoiding the razor wind slash. However, he looked to see Raven dash through a red vortex of hers. Suddenly, he felt an ominous pressure behind him. In the middle of his turn, Raven lunged out of a red vortex with a vertical downward slash. This time, the blade cut a few inches into Kintoki's back. He coughed blood before attempting a spin kick. Raven sheathed her sword before blocking the kick with her cylindrical scabbard. As she was launched away from the force of the kick, a red vortex appeared in her path. The bloody huntress fell into her vortex before it disappeared. Suddenly, Kintoki felt the same pressure from above now. He looked up to see Raven diving out her red vortex, unsheathing her sword with a quick slash. The golden rider blocked with his knuckleduster like before. However, the blade was now a pale white like snow. The blade then glowed, causing the metal of the knuckleduster to instantly freeze. Soon, the cold wave spread through Kintoki's left hand, having it turn blue with frostbite. Kintoki filched in pain as Raven spun her body, bashing her cylindrical scabbard into the golden rider's face.

Kintoki landed on his back as Raven landed on her feet. The golden rider gowned as he struggled to get up. As she walked over to him, the blood huntress then switched her blade back to red. She readied for the final strike, but then noticed something roll between them, "A heart?" She identified the item before hearing a small tick. Her eyes widened as the heart exploded into a cloud of purple smoke. She jumped back to avoid the smoke but noticed the smoke start to overcome her. Knowing a vortex would take the smoke with her, she sheathed her sword, then reached behind her head for the bandana. Raven muffled her mouth and nose as she ran out the distance of the smoke. In escaping the purple mist, she allowed herself to breathe again.

As the wind carried the rest of the smoke away, she discovered Kintoki's body was not where it once was. Instead, she discovered a trail of blood to an alleyway. She gritted her teeth as she followed the blood trail. In the alleyway, she discovered Sisigou dragging Kintoki to safety, "Carp, thought that would last longer." The necromancer said as he realized that was not true, as Raven pulled out her red sword.

Sisigou took out a black luger with rectangular cartage and opened fire. However, Raven simply defected the shots with her sword as she walked forward, "It's futile." Raven said before Sisigou smirked. He slightly lowered his aim, causing her to have a look of confusion. However, she then noticed what she was now next to, a red barrel.

Back in the bar, Sonny slightly raised his head over the counter. He didn't hear a sound, causing him to take a sigh of relief. Abruptly, the right wall of his establishment exploded. He screamed behind his counter as burning shards of woods flung through the air.

Outside the bar, Raven was flung back, skidding on the souls of her boots again. However, she then fell to one knee as her left arm was scorched, "Damnit, I got overconfident." She said before dropping her cylindrical scabbard. She then looked forward, seeing a wall of fire separating her from the two men. Sisigou reloaded his shotgun as Kintoki got back up, wobbling as he took a fighting stance. Raven girted her teeth before hearing some running towards her location. She turned to see Gilgamesh and Yang returning to the fight, "I need to retreat." Raven said before sheathing her sword, then holding the cylindrical scabbard in her right hand now.

Yang's eyes widened as Raven spawned another red vortex. The bloody huntress looked back at her daughter with one last emotionless, causing Yang's eyes to flare blood red, "RAVEN!" Yang shouted as she lunged for her opponent. Raven looked away as she ran through the vortex. The blond brawler reached her left arm through the portal as vortex attempted to close. As Yang could see her hand about to grab Raven's head, Gilgamesh pulled Yang back, "NO!" Yang screamed as her arm was pulled out of the vortex a second before it closed. The two fell on the dirt road, the vortex vanished. Yang looked at her right hand, only discover a few strands of black hair in fingers. Yang gritted her teeth in fury, clenching her fist, "DAMNIT!" Yang said before punching the ground, the force creating a foot-long crack in multiple directions. She then turned to the King of Heroes, "Why did you stop me!?"

"That portal was about to cut off your arm." Gilgamesh responded, his tone slightly enraged, "Even with Avalon's healing, that's a type of pain you cannot forget." He said before narrowing his gave at the blond brawler, "Trust me." Yang did not respond, instead of looking back at his right metallic arm. She then looked away as the two sat in silence.

A few seconds later, Sisigou and Kintoki ran around the block to meet the two. "What happened?" the golden rider asked Yang and Gilgamesh.

"She got away." Yang responded as she looked at the ground, "And you know what, good riddance!" She said with the other going silent, "Who needs a crappy mother like her? Not me, that's for sure." The blond brawler said as Gilgamesh stood up, "She's been out of my life for years, never teaching me a thing!" Yang said as she clenched her right fist, "I learned how to fight, how to ride a bike, how to take care of my hair. All things I expected my mother to be there to teach me!" She listed with a punch to the ground with each item. The force of each punch, cracking the ground. Her knuckles began to shatter, blood mixing with dirt. Gilgamesh watched as he moved to kneel in front of Yang, "Screw her, I was better off never seeing her again!" Yang's said as she reeled back her right arm for one more punch, "EVERYTHING WOULD BE BETTER IF I WAS NEVER-"

However, Gilgamesh caught her arm, stopping her sentence and her punch, "Yang…" He said in a calm voice as he looked at the blond brawler. Sisigou and Kintoki watched in remorse.

At that moment, her tears rolling off her face hit the ground. Yang slowly lifted her head to look at the King of Heroes. Her eyes were no longer red, but rather returned to lilac. She still felt her rage, but another emotion was overcoming her, "…Gil…" Yang said through her tears, "How come my mother doesn't love me?" She asked, noticing a look of sorrow in his eyes, knowing he could not give her the answer. Rather, Gilgamesh pulled her in close, hugging the blond brawler as she cried into his shoulder. Yang hugged him back as her tears continued to run down her face.

**AN: There you go, Raven and Yang have a mother-daughter moment. However, it doesn't end as well as Yang hoped. You have Billy the Kid crashing the reunion, then getting his clocks cleaned. Raven proves she is enough of a match for some heroic spirit but need more power. (Also, if you have seen Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, the ending of this chapter will seem a little familiar). Next chapter goes into the aftermath of this event. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Stress

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one shows a bit of the fallout from Yang's reunion with her mother. The second half focuses on a couple of characters getting ready for the coming events. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 10 – Stress **

_Yang. _

A half-hour after her meeting with her mother, Yang and her group still sat at a table in _The Walk Into_ bar. Their table located on the left side of the establishment, as the right side was still had an unwanted breeze. Kintoki had his jacket, shirt, and gloves removed. His torso was bandaged and left arm in a sling. He moved his fingers as they slowly started to return to their normal color. He sat next to Sisigou. While Gilgamesh sat next to Yang.

The blond brawler chugged a strawberry sunrise. She almost cracking the glass on the table after she finished it, "Another one!" She called out to Sonny, who trembled as he nodded, "Make it stronger!" She said before sliding her bottle to a pile of seven other identical glasses. She then pinched the bridge of her nose, "I thought booze was supposed to make you forget your problems."

"Avalon must be increasing your body's metabolism rate." Sisigou commented as he crossed his arms, "You're so efficient in processing toxins now that you can't get drunk."

"On the plus side, no hangovers," Kintoki said with Yang looking at him with a deadpan stare.

"Yang," Gilgamesh spoke to the blond brawler, who turned to face him, "What do you want to do next?"

Yang looked down the table, "I need to find Raven again." She said with her eyes flaring red for a second, "She's going to kill someone, I need to stop her." the blond brawler said as Sonny put her drink on the table. She looked at the mixing of bright colors, but only saw the look of sorrow in the glass reflection, "After that, I don't know what do." She sighed before taking the drink, "But right now, we're back to square one. No way of finding her."

"Not entirely true," Sisigou spoke up, "She took some heavy damage when that barrel exploded. She can't wait for aura to heal that type of wound."

"So, she needed a doctor." Gilgamesh finished, with him nodding.

"She can't go to just any doctor, not if she wants to keep a low profile." The necromancer inferred as Sonny placed Yang next drink on the table, "And if she still wants to search in this area, I know the one guy she would go to."

"Great, let's get going!" Yang said before downing the strawberry sunrise. As she slid the glass over to the pile, she remembered something, "Oh yeah, what about him?" Yang said while looking to the ground next to her, seeing Billy tied up with the steel rope. He laid unconscious with a rag binding his mouth.

"The Kid? I looked him up, he has a bit of bounty on his head as well." Sisigou responded as he looked down at Billy. The necromancer then turned to the bartender, "I'm sure if you turn him in, it should cover most of the damage."

"Uh, thanks?" Sonny said in an uneasy voice, "But, what about the drinks?" He said, but the group just returned to their conversation.

"Speaking of which, how do we deal with your bounty?" the necromancer asked Yang, but Kintoki answered.

"Simple, we just need to change your appearance a bit." The golden rider mentioned, "All you need to do is cut your hair."

"No, end of discussion." Yang abruptly responded, her eyes flaring red again.

"Well, what about dyeing it?" Kintoki offered.

"I tried it once, hated it." the blond brawler said before looking to Gilgamesh, "Blue just isn't my color." She said with him smirking, then she looked back to Sisigou, "I could just style it in a ponytail. Would that be enough?" She said with him shaking his head side to side. Yang's sighed before looking down at Billy, who slowly regained consciousness. Suddenly, she had an idea, "Give me a few minutes." She said before getting up and dragging the kid outlaw to the bathroom.

Yang tossed Billy into an opened stall, his body sitting on the toilet. She pulled out the rag from his mouth, "Question and answer time!" She said before crossing her arms, "Why did you go after me?"

"I ain't telling you crap," Billy responded before spitting at her face. Yang blocked with her right hand; her body heat quickly evaporated the saliva. As she lowered her hand, her eye color changed to red.

"Okay, screw this!" Yang said before grabbing Billy by the collar. She the plunged his face into the toilet water, her right hand keeping his head submerged, "You really want to die here, the lady's bathroom!?"

Yang pulled him out for his responded, but Billy gasped and coughed before smirking, "Heh, you don't have the guts to do it. I can tell under all that muscle and vigor, you're just a scared little girl who just wants to run home to mama-" in the middle of the sentence, Yang forced his head into the toilet again, holding him under for longer. After the bubbles became less frequent, she pulled the outlaw kid from drowning.

Billy coughed, but Yang punched him in the gut. His eyes widened as he vomited into the toilet. The bowl was now a mix of the regurgitated water, Billy's blood, and the eggs and hash browns he appeared to have had for breakfast, "You still want to press your luck, Kid!?" Yang shouted as she angled his head towards the toilet bowl, "Because we can do this all day long!"

"Okay! Okay!" Billy said before Yang tossed him towards the seat again.

"Good, let's start again." Yang said as she crossed her arms, "Why did you attack me?"

"You have a bounty, you were close by, I needed money." Billy responded, "It's not that hard to put together."

"Who do you work for?" the blond brawler asked, "Who told you I have a bounty?"

"A sweet round lady in Mistral. She floated me your name after she got the collateral." Billy responded, "I'm part of her initiative to expand operations in Apocrypha. She sends me targets; I take them out and get paid my cut."

"Okay, so how do I get my bounty taken down," Yang said as she pointed to herself.

"You let me take you in," Billy said with Yang moving to use his head as a plunger again, "I was joking!" Billy responded in fear, "Look, Boss Lady told me that only the customer could remove the bounty. That, or you work for her, and she'll tell the client you disappeared. But she has a rule about her help needing to see her in person first. You know, so she can size you up for future jobs."

"But you said that's in Mistral," Yang responded knowing that was much too far out of her way, "I can't go there, nor to Raven's tribe. I doubt they would take the bounty off for me."

"Well, you do have one option." Billy said, "Let me go back to my boss, and I'll tell her that you were blown to bits. Problem solved." He said with her glaring at him, "I don't need much, a chunk of your hair as proof is enough. That's it."

"That's it?" Yang responded before sighing, causing Billy to smirk, "Well, looks like I'm getting a disguise then." She said with the outlaw kid having a look of shock, "Oh, and if you think I'm letting you get off free after the stunt you pulled. Think again."

"You're funeral," Billy responded, "If I don't get back to her, she'll just send a stronger bounty hunter after you." He as Yang was staring at him, her head tilted to the left, "What?"

"Hmmm," Yang said before noting something about the kid outlaw, causing her to smirk, "Nice hat."

A few minutes later, Yang walked out. Her hair now breaded and tied into a ponytail; the lilac cloth fashioned into a small bow at the bottom of the ponytail, a trick she learned from a friend. Add to this, she now wore Billy's hat on her head. Around her neck was his red scarf as well. She carried her jacket over her right forearm, now wearing Billy's. However, the outlaw boy seemed to be a size or two smaller, the blond brawler unbale button the jacket. Her black top still covered her chest, but now exposed her midriff again. Around her wrist were Billy's silver gauntlets, but their metal looked as if it was heat-warped to fit the new wearer. Her lower half remained virtually unchanged, but she wore the holster of his revolver, the gun at her left side, "How about now?" Yang said with a smile.

"Not bad," Sisigou responded with a smirk.

"It suits you," Kintoki added.

Gilgamesh did not say a word. Yang looked over to his face, smiling as she saw him blush for the first time in their relationship.

"Well, that settles it then," Yang said with a slight laugh, then looked over to Kintoki, "Catch." She said before tossing him the right Ember Celica to him. The golden rider caught it with his right hand, "I can lend you that one since your other arm is still banged up." She said with him smirking. Yang then pulled out the black and red revolver, "I'll mix things up and use this bad boy for a change." She said as she looked at the revolver, see a word engraved on the barrel, _Thunderer_. She then spun the revolver around her middle finger before holstering it, "I like it already." Yang said before sitting down.

"We'll need to switch vehicles as well. I'm pretty sure Raven saw out bikes during the fight." Sisigou said as he pulled out his scroll, "I'll see if I can rent a four-door."

"Good idea," Yang said before turning to Gilgamesh, "I'll need you to store Bumblebee in the Gate for a bit." She said with him nodding, "Also, I'm going to need a small loan." She said with his raising an eyebrow. Yang then turned to the group, "Well, the way I see it. If Raven's people put a hit out on me." Yang said with a grin, "I'll put a hit on Raven."

"Yang," Gilgamesh said with his eyes widening, "You realize what you just suggested?"

"Despite what she is doing," Kintoki spoke up, "She is your mother."

Yang waited a moment before responded, "Right now, she a threat to someone's life. Doing this could scary her out of the area or have someone do the job for us." The blond brawler spoke with her eyes flashing red, the other going silent. However, when Yang looked up her eyes returned to normal as she forced a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not going to make it a kill request. Just that if someone in this region sees Raven and turns her in to the authorities, it will be a nice payday for them." She then leaned back into her chair, "I'll make sure that it mentions that if she dies, no money at all, and I go after the one that killed her."

"If this is what you want, then okay." The King of Heroes agreed before smirking, "But I expect full repayment." He said with Yang's now smirking back at him. Kintoki put on an uneasy smile, while Sisigou sighed before making his call.

"Oh, before I forget." Yang said before standing up and walking over to the Sonny, "Billy is knocked out in the lady's room. I found this card." She said as she pulled out a black business card with light purple writing of contact information. On one half of the card was a logo of a spider web with some written in the silk. The name, _Lil' Miss Malachite. _Yang focused for a second on the name, thinking it looked familiar. However, she shrugged it off, "I think this was his boss. I'd call her to set up the bounty, but I already owe another guy a favor." She said before placing the card on the counter, "But you should call, maybe it gets this place some more customers."

"Uh, thanks," Sonny said, but Yang already noticed her next strawberry sunrise on the counter. She didn't say a word as she took the beverage and walked away. Sonny was going to speak up but decided to hold his peace. The blond brawler chugged her drink before her group exited the establishment.

_Cinder. _

In the restaurant, Cinder sat at a table alone. For her breakfast, she used a knife and fork to eat an omelet she had recently made for herself. As she focused her meal, Yu silently approached from behind. The consort beauty's eyes were red as she stared at the Fall Maiden's neck. Yu leaned down as she opened her mouth, her fangs covered in drool. However, as she was within a few feet away from biting into the flesh, Cinder placed the tip of her knife against the roof of Yu's mouth, "You said a drop was all you needed," the Fall Maiden said as she glanced back, "That is all I intended to give you."

Yu pulled her head back, removing the knife from her mouth. As Cinder turned around, she had seen the consort beauty in a new outfit. Her hair was now tied into a long, breaded ponytail. She wore a deep blue skintight attire with vertical stripes. Over that were a black and red apron-like dress and black leather heeled boots, "I apologize." Yu said as she adjusted her glasses, "Sometimes, I can get quite famished after tasting true power."

"Then, we have something in common." Cinder said with a smirk before cleaning her knife, "I was able to make a few meals with what was not expired." She then looked back down at her omelet, "Vitch went to procure our vehicle and Chloe is resting."

"I see," Yu said as Cinder ate, "That girl you are with, who is she?" she asked, now moving to the seat across the table.

"She is my subordinate," The Fall Maiden responded, "That is all you need to know about her."

"…Very well," Yu said with a slight glare, then crossed her arms, "Does she know the stakes of our plan?"

"Yes, I have spent a good portion of the last year preparing her for our coming battles." Cinder responded, a small smile forming, "You'll find her to be quite capable in combat."

"I see," Yu responded, "Then she should make an excellent Maiden." As the consort beauty uttered the sentence, she noticed Cinder pause a second in her meal, "Something the matter?"

"Chloe will not become one of the Maidens." Cinder responded, "She's too young."

"I'll admit, she is fairly below the standard age for Maidens of the past, but it is not impossible." Yu responded, "After all, you were able to gain the power despite being somewhat over the age qualification." She said with Cinder slightly enraged.

"You know that is not what I meant," The Fall Maiden said as she placed the knife and fork on the table, "Chloe may be talented, but she is still a young child. A Maiden's energy could overwhelm her. Even kill her if she was not prepared to inherit the power." She then stood up as she carried her now empty plate, "Besides after we have three of the Maiden powers, the final one will be easy for us to defeat and bring back to Salem."

"Fair enough, our first battle will be a simple operation." Yu said as she crossed her arms, "Once we find the Spring Maiden, we will leave the battle to you alone. Vitch and I will set up the trap to steal her power. While your subordinate covers you and makes sure you don't fall into it yourself." The consort beauty said with a slightly sinister smile forming, "I assure you; our method is more painful than that glove you used before." Cinder then started to walk away and towards the kitchen, but Yu had one more question, "By the way, we heard you originally went to Apocrypha to learn how to create a reality marble." She said as Cinder stopped, "Have you been able to create such a master level technique since then?"

Cinder waited a second before responded, "No," She said before turning back to Yu with a slight smile, "That is one of my failures." The Fall Maiden said before her smile grew wider, "But I don't intend to have any more blemishes on my record." She then turned back around and entered the kitchen. Yu did not say a word in response. Rather, she took out her book and began to read.

_Blake. _

While the sun was still high in the sky, a black van pulled up near _The Club_. After parking, the Junior walked out, his right ear to a scroll, "Wow, that bad of a reunion…A bounty?" He talked with Yang over the scroll, "Yeah, I can set it up. However, I expected a pretty big cut…. Yikes, how rich is your boyfriend!?" He said before sighing, "I'll set it up as soon as I'm done opening. Be ready to wire the money." The bartender said before ending the call, a smile then formed on his face, "Well, Blondie is finally paying me back for the damages."

As he walked towards the entrance, the keys in hand, Junior saw one customer at his door. It was Blake, who stood with her arms crossed. Her eyes looked heavy with bags of unrest, "You're the bar owner?" She said with him sighing.

"Yeah," Junior answered, "Let me guess, a friend of Blondie?" She nodded with him walking forward, "Let's go, I know the routine." He said before walking to the entrance, opening the door, and sighing again, "What do you want info on?"

"The White Fang Killer." Blake answered, "The identity, their next target, their location." She listed as the two made their way to the bar counter.

"Slow down, let me get out my laptop." Junior said as he went behind the counter, "I've read the articles. It's a really bad time to associate with the White Fang now." he said as Blake's scroll began to ring. She pulled it out and check the caller ID, which Junior peaked at to see it was Achilles, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, a really good one." Blake said in a depressed voice before sending the message to voicemail, "Which is why I can't let him get involved in this matter." She then put her scroll back in her pocket, "This is something I have to do on my own."

"Yeah, I've heard people tell me the same thing before." Junior said before his voice become somewhat serious, "Usually, I never hear from them again." He said with Blake glaring up at him, "When's the last time you got some sleep."

Blake did not respond right away, breaking eye contact as she looked down, "How can I sleep, knowing he's out there causing this mess?" She said before sitting down at the barstool, "I keep thinking about how I did nothing. I ran away from the White Fang. I left one of my friends, never realizing how she felt." She said as the image of Ilia came to her mind, the lizard faunus looking down on her, "I left him, knowing I couldn't take it anymore. I thought if I was gone, maybe he would have changed back normal on his own. Now, I see that it only let his rage fester." The black cat faunus said as the image of Adam came to her mind. Like the other White Fang member, he looked down of Blake from behind her seat, "I never even considered if I could have saved him." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Junior didn't say a word, but sighed, "Listen, I'll see what I can find on my own." He said before pulling out a pen and paper from under the counter, "But you have to do a favor for me." The bartender said before writing, "I need you to go to this lot to pick up a car." He said as Blake looked at the note, "Then, take it to this address and pick-up an old client of mine. I'd ask the twins to do it, but they are out with a different client tonight." Junior passed the note to Blake, "Take him back here and I'll give you what information I come up with."

Blake read the note, noticing something missing, "Who am I picking up?" She asked.

"If I told you, then you wouldn't take the job," He said with Blake looked at him with half-open eyes, "Relax, he's not the biggest fan of faunus, but chances are he's not as bad as the White Fang Killer," Junior said with Blake now sighing. She then got up and started walking towards the way she came in, "Hey, you do seem like you could use a drink." He said before his expression turned somewhat calm, "What do you want?"

"Unless you serve tea, I'm going to have to decline." Blake said before pocketing the note, "Just, find out what you can. Anything will help." She said before walking away, but then stopped, "Thank you for listening." She said before taking a slight pause, "…And for not judging me for what I am."

"I'm in no place to be judging anyone that way," Junior said as he sighed, "I'm just the bartender." He said with Blake then resuming her walk, exiting his establishment.

**AN: There you go, the last story had Pink Rose Ruby. This one gets Outlaw Yang, with her taking Billy's revolver for herself. She also put a bounty on her own mother, but you'll have to wait and see who this one attracts. Cinder reveals how protective she is of Chloe as they prepare to head after the Spring Maiden. Blake also shows she has falling into the same hole she went down in V2. However, by this story's context, she never had that conversation with Yang. For Blake's character here, you're going to see how much worse things could have gotten for her. **

**Also, the next two chapters will not be a main story chapter. I plan to upload the RWBY Stat Sheet for this series next week. After that, I will have a Roadmap Chapter to tell you where everyone is and give a quick summary of the story progression. The AN's of those info chapters will explain the details. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Lost to Dust RWBY Servant Sheet

**AN: Hey everyone, I have made a RWBY Servant Sheet for this story. I did a similar thing **_**Fates Collide**_**, so it made sense to do one for the sequel. This version is a bit more updated in formatting, being closer to what you would see on the FGO website for servants there. The last one I made, some people liked that I did it, others had a lot of comments about certain elements I had. For this one, I have done a lot more research to make the data appear more accurate. However, keep in mind that a lot of these ranks are my opinion based on my perception of the character for the context of this story and events. First, I will break down how the main parameters are defined here: Strength is simply how physically strong the character is. Endurance is related to aura, basic stamina, and the ability the character to take a hit. Agility is how fast the character is. Magical Energy is their usage of Dust/Other elements. Luck is just how lucky is the character with what happens to them. Basic ranking is: E not noteworthy or seen as a weakness, D is acceptable but still not great, C is average or never defined as a weakness/strength, B is great, A is amazing, and EX is abused to what is possible, (+/- are me being generous). Active and passive skills are a mix of class abilities, semblances, genetics, and character details. Also, for each character, it will go into detail of why I rated them as followed. As I said, this is a sequel to a story taking place a year later from the events of **_**Fates Collide**_**, so some of these characters are natural stronger than what you would think if you assume the volumes of the series' context. This may seem over redundant in explanation, but if you read all the comments regarded Jaune's stats alone…this is the only alternative. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Lost to Dust RWBY Servant Sheet**

Name: **Ruby Rose**

Age: 16

Alignment: Neutral Good

Class: Rider

Strength: Rank E

Endurance: Rank D

Agility: Rank A

Magical Energy: Rank D

Luck: Rank EX

Noble Phantasm:

Crescent Rose - Rank B+ - Anti-Army (Quick)

Lobo, Wolf of Revenge – Rank A - Anti-Unit (Quick)

Violet Gibbous, the weapon of the Wolf - Rank C - Anti-Army (Quick)

Silver Requiem of Relativity– Rank EX – Anti-Heart (Arts)

Passive Skills:

Rule of the Rose EX

Riding Skill B

Magic Resistance D

Active Skills:

Innocent Monster (Rose) B

Charisma A

Eyes of a Huntress A

**AN Regarding Ruby: I feel like Ruby's stat sheet was pretty esay to make compared to all the characters. Of her team, she is the only one to have an E and EX rank base parameters, giving her the largest range of skills. She is not strong, but I don't think it is E rank worthy because of her stamina for running and her ability to wield a massive weapon like Crescent Rose in the first place. However, she doesn't really have a strong aura. She only has her speed thanks to her semblance and her massive Luck. Rule of the Rose EX is a skill to explain her rose petal thing, which was a point of conflict in Fates Collide between her and Nero. Like most rider classes, she relies on her NPs to make up for the poor stats. Her NPs are what she had in Fates Collide, with that story's version of the silver eyes power. Lobo is her mount as a Rider and Silver Requiem of Relativity is a reality marble of a blank white void where people's lost loved ones can appear as a type of apparition that then fight for Ruby. **

Name: **Weiss Schnee**

Age: 18

Alignment: Lawful Good

Class: Saber

Strength: Rank C

Endurance: Rank C

Agility: Rank B

Magical Energy: Rank A+

Luck: Rank D-

Noble Phantasm:

Myrtenaster - Rank C - Anti-Unit (Arts)

Passive Skills:

Magic Resistance B

Item Construction C

Active Skills:

Glyph W: Familiar (Ice Armor) E

Glyph B: Platform B

Glyph G: Restore A

Glyph Y: Haste B

Heiress of the Schnee Name B+

Dual Class (Caster) E

**AN Regarding Weiss: Weiss is a bit different from the way she was described in the last story. I broke down the Glyphs into her Active Skills based on color and what they could do. Glyph W: Familiar (Ice Armor) E is her version of summoning for this series. Other than that, the rest should be self-explanatory, but note that Haste is the one she used to buff herself and Blake in V2.** **Heiress of the Schnee Name is a personal buff skill to explain her personality, you'll see a few more of those below. Dual Class is the same thing as Semiramis' Double Summon, meaning Weiss counts as primarily a Saber class but has enough characteristics to also make her partly a Caster class.**

Name: **Blake Belladonna**

Age: 18

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Class: Assassin

Strength: Rank C

Endurance: Rank C

Agility: Rank B

Magical Energy: Rank C

Luck: Rank B-

Noble Phantasm:

Gambol Shroud - Rank C - Anti-Unit (Quick)

Passive Skills:

Independent Action B

Magic Resistance C

Faunus Nature (Cat) B

Active Skills:

Protection from Arrows B

Shadow Step A

Instinct A

**AN Regarding Blake: Not much about Blake is different other than in the year she has trained to improve her physical abilities. You see a lot of her Faunus features and Semblance are reflective in her skills. As a character note, she doesn't wear her ribbon here with her outfit like she does in later volumes. She is also the only member note to have an A rank base parameter, relying more on her wits in battle. **

Name: **Yang Xiao Long**

Age: 18

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Class: Berserker

Strength: Rank A+

Endurance: Rank A+

Agility: Rank D

Magical Energy: Rank D

Luck: Rank D

Noble Phantasm:

Ember Celica - Rank B - Anti-Unit (Self) (Buster) (Broken)

Thunderer – Rank C – Anti Unit (Quick) (Unregistered)

Avalon – Rank B – Barrier (Arts)

Passive Skills:

Mad Enhancement B

Monstrous Strength A+

Active Skills:

Wild Beast Logic (Hair) C

Battle Continuation B

Charisma C

**AN Regarding Yang: Again, Yang's breakdown should be self-explanatory. Her semblance is a bit tied to her weapon, which is why it is more an anti-unit (Self). Also, because it doesn't happen in Fates Collide, Yang has both arms. Adding to that, she gained Avalon bonded to her soul, but it's Rank is two levels lower than normal. It's still Avalon though, so she can tank a lot more punishment here and fast healing. As of Chapter 10, her Ember Celica was partly destroyed and she now uses Billy's revolver, but at a slightly lower rank. **

Name: **Cinder Fall**

Age: 31

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Class: Archer

Strength: Rank B

Endurance: Rank B

Agility: Rank A

Magical Energy: Rank EX

Luck: Rank E

Noble Phantasm:

Burning Glass - Rank B - Anti-Unit (Buster)

Fall Maiden – Rank EX – Anti-Fortress (Arts)

Passive Skills:

Independent Action A

Magic Resistance E

Immunity to Grimm D

Active Skills:

Megalomaniac A

Trace (Dust) A

Familiar (Burning Nevermore) B

**AN Regarding Cinder: So, if you did not read Fates Collide, Cinder's set up here is very different than her aftermath from the original. She doesn't have the mangled body like at the ends of V3 and V5 here, but she does still have the full Fall Maiden Power. Which is why out of all the rwby characters, she is by far the strongest stat wise. Familiar (Burning Nevermore) B is her version of Knights of Stork, using her hair and fire dust. The joke in my first story was that her age was "It says 21," but in I always saw Cinder as at least 30. Since this is a year later, she is 31 now. Also, the general name for her glass weapons here is Burning Glass and not the big sword Nightshroud she used.**

Name: **Neopolitan**

Age: 20

Alignment: Chaotic Evil

Class: Saber

Strength: Rank C

Endurance: Rank C

Agility: Rank A

Magical Energy: Rank C

Luck: Rank A+

Noble Phantasm:

Caladbolg (Umbrella) - Rank B - Anti-Army (Arts)

Passive Skills:

Riding A

Magic Resistance B

Presence Concealment C

Active Skills

Innocent Monster B

Mystic Eyes (False) D

Hat of the Criminal C

**AN Regarding Neo: Neo is a new class, going from Rider to Saber. Caladbolg (Umbrella) is the same weapon Summer Medb uses. Her semblance and abilities should be transparent here with these skills. While she wears Roman's hat, he is not dead in this continuity because of the way events worked. Also, I don't care what the wiki says, her name was always Neopolitan, not Neo Politian. Her alinement is now Chaotic Neutral because of her time at Chaldea instead of going the route she went down after the events of V3.** **(Also, forget to mention this with Cinder, but her and Neo have A rank agility. Mainly this is because of how fast they are despite always wearing heels. It may seem like dumb reasoning, but they earn it in my opinion with that dedication. The reason why Weiss doesn't is because hers are more wedges, giving her a bit more support). **

Name: **Adam Taurus**

Age: 21

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Class: Saber

Strength: Rank A

Endurance: Rank B

Agility: Rank B

Magical Energy: Rank C

Luck: Rank D

Noble Phantasm:

Wilt - Rank D - Anti-Army (Buster)

Blush - Rank E - Anti-Unit (Buster)

Passive Skills:

Riding C

Mad Enhancement D

Faunus Nature (Bull) D

Active Skills:

Charisma E

Dual Class (Berserk) C

Mask of the White Fang A

**AN Regarding Adam: Note if I was writing Adam like how he was portrayed in the show, he would be a full Berserker instead. However, that is not the case here, so Adam is a Saber in this story. But, similar to Weiss, he does have Dual Class towards a Berserker and has Mad Enhancement. Like I said, he is going to be a bit different from the original Adam, because I do not like **_**that **_**character. He still has those sins, but his viewpoint on himself is different than what V6 had for this character. Also, I put his weapons for his NP, but if used in tandem, they would be a Rank C+. **

Name: **Penny Polendina **

Age: NA

Alignment: True Neutral

Class: Archer

Strength: Rank EX

Endurance: Rank C

Agility: Rank A

Magical Energy: Rank C

Luck: Rank E

Noble Phantasm:

Marionette's Knives-Rank D- Anti-Army (Quick)

Passive Skills:

Magic Resistance E

Independent Action D

Active Skills:

Synthetic Body (Atlas) A

Mechanical Illusion (False) B

Charisma D

**AN Regarding Penny: Why is this character an Archer when they use sword? I asked that of the Fate series a few times as well. To me, it fits her, and I already have a lot of saber classes in this story. Since I could not find her weapon's name, I made one up in Marionette's Knives, which I think sounds cool. Her strength is EX, so she is stupid strong in this story. ****Mechanical Illusion (False) is the strings attached to the swords. And her age is NA because I just don't know what number to put that works for me. Also note that her background here was defined in Fates Collide. She was based on a girl named April Cotton, who died eleven years ago.**

Name: **Qrow Branwen **

Age: 41

Alignment: Neutral Good

Class: Saber

Strength: Rank A

Endurance: Rank A

Agility: Rank A

Magical Energy: Rank E

Luck: NA

Noble Phantasm:

Harbinger-Rank A- Anti-Army (Buster)

Passive Skills:

Misfortune C

Independent Action D

Riding E

Active Skills:

Shapeshift: Corvid C

Battle Continuation D

Sabotage C

**AN Regarding Qrow: And then there's this guy. I had fun making this one from scratch. Basically, his core physical stats and NP are amazing. Everything else is bad or works against him. His own semblance makes it so he doesn't have a Luck parameter, like Edmond. The best way to look at Qrow is an almost inverse to Ruby, which considering their respective classes, makes sense. And 41 is how old I image he would be. **

Name:** Raven Branwen **

Age: 41

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Class: Saber

Strength: Rank D

Endurance: Rank C

Agility: Rank B

Magical Energy: Rank A

Luck: Rank C+

Noble Phantasm:

Masamune -Rank A+ - Anti-Unit (Quick)

Passive Skills:

Bladeless State (Fales) C

Independent Action EX

Riding D

Active Skills:

Shapeshift: Corvid C

Battle Continuation E

Portal Manipulation A

**AN Regarding Raven: Almost did not make one for her, but since Qrow got one. The best way I can describe Raven is that she is like Okita. Not in personality, but in the fact that she is a Saber class, but with stats closer to fitting an Assassin class. Since her weapon does not have a name, I went with something that will sound familiar to those who played FF7. A small spoiler a here, but it should be somewhat obvious by now. As the story showed, she is not the Spring Maiden here. Rather hunting the Spring Maiden to gain her power. **

**AN: There you, that should be everything regarding the RWBY Character Servant Sheets. Non returning character are not on this list. Other RWBY Characters, like Winter, are not given this treatment because it is a story reason. At the end of the day, this is a variation of a character profile for the main cast of this story so that it is easier to understand what characters are capable of. However, if you feel something is noteworthy wrong. Or, you think I should add something else to each character's description. Let me know, and I will see what I can do. ****That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the first of the Roadmap Chapters. What is a Roadmap Chapter? It's like the Chaldea Academy Staff and Student List but will be a lot more consistent and not have any unused characters. It is especially a cheat sheet for the story for all the chapters before this one. It tells you where characters are, who is with who, and what each group's objective is. I plan to do one every 10 or 15 chapters, depending on how much the story has evolved since the last one. This is also to help newcomers who want to start closer to the current chapters and can use this to fill in the blanks. Note, I still recommend viewing the TV Tropes page of this story as a great way to learning about the plot/characters as well. I also use this to tease some new characters roles for the coming chapters. If you want, try to leave a guess as to who you think is what question marks. I will not confirm any of them before the next roadmap chapter, but I am curious who people are suspecting. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 1 **

**Clockwork Academy: **

_**Students: **_

**Team RAMA**: Ruby Rose, Anastasia Nikolaenva, Medusa, Atalanta

**Team MGNP**: Mordred, Gray, Neopolitan, Penny Polendina

**Team CBOS**: Charlemagne, Bradamante, Oryou, Sakamoto Ryouma

**Team Prisma Zwei**: Illya von Einzbern, ?, ?, ?

_**Staff: **_

**Headmaster**: Merlin

**Professors**: Qrow, Irisviel, Archer, Cu Chulainn, Scathach, Bazett

**The Head of the Church**: ?

_**Objective: **_For Qrow, identify The Third Faction members and/or anyone associated with Salem, protect Ruby, and find Ozpin.

...

**Apocrypha Military Operation:**

_**Ranking:**_

**General: **?

**Lieutenant General: **Winter Schnee(Subordinates: Weiss and Nobu)

**Major General: **Reines El-Melloi Archisorte

**Brigadier General: **?

**Colonel: **Adam Taurus

**Lieutenant Colonel:** Miyamoto Musashi

_**Objective:**_ Establish relations with the White Fang to for the Apocrypha military. (Must first eliminate the White Fang Killer).

...

**White Fang Organization Key Members:**

**Leader:** Sienna Khan

**Accountant:** ?

**Informant: **?

**Champion: **?

_**Objective:**_ Eliminate the White Fang Killer and any other threats to Faunus.

...

**Border between Vale and Apocrypha:**

**Yang's Group: **Yang, Gilgamesh, Kairi Sisigou, Sakata Kintoki

_**Objective: **_Find Raven and prevent her from committing a murder.

**Raven's Group**: Raven.

_**Objective:**_ Eliminate ? to gain new power.

**Salem's Faction: **Cinder Fall, Tamamo Vitch, Yu Miaoyi, Chloe

_**Objective: **_Find the remain maidens for Salem's plan.

...

**Maidens: **

**Fall: **Cinder

**Winter:** ?

**Spring:** ?

**Summer:** ?

...

**Vale/Beacon Academy:** Blake, Junior and his staff, Nightingale, ?, ?, Ozpin(Missing)

_**Objective: **_For Blake, find the White Fang Killer/Adam.

...

**Apocrypha/Chaldea Academy**: Achilles, Zhuge Liang.

_**Objective:** _For Achilles, get to Blake. For Zhuge Liang, find Ozpin.

...

**The Third Faction:**

_**The Woman in Black: **_?

_**The Headless Huntsman: **_?

_**The White Fang Killer: **_?

_**Objective:**_ ?

**AN: There you go, I do hope this helps people understand the events of the story a bit easier. I know with all the jumping around; it can get confusing. The only thing I purposefully left out is Salem herself, but it would be a huge spoiler if I said where she was in this story. But don't worry, she will be making her presence known soon. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 11 - Time to Think

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next main series chapter here. This one gives a lot of focus on Adam and Musashi's dynamic. I do give him a lot of context to his charecter here, including my own interpretations of some of his background elements, (I did the same thing with Cinder in Fates Collide). Personally, I really liked the conversations these two had. We also see two more members join the army for Apocrypha. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 11 – Time to Think**

_Weiss. _

At the main control deck of the massive airship, Weiss and Nobu entered to find Winter talking with Reines. Next to the Princess of El-Melloi was a maid. However, the maid's skin was grey with a type of silver liquid hair. Bubbles of the metallic fluid floated near her head, but her face remained tranquil with closed eyes, "Who is that?" Nobu asked as she and Weiss join the conversation.

"Oh, this is Trimmau." Reines clarified, "My multi-purpose maid golem." She said with Trimmau bowing. "She is my Mystic Code that has been passed down the El-Melloi lineage." Reines then looked back to Winter, "It is similar to your family and their semblance of Summoning Glyphs."

"I see," Winter said before looking over to her younger sister, "You may be able to advise my sister on her summoning ability."

"Wait, you still can't summon!?" Nobu said as Weiss' closed her eyes and looked down, "How can you make a giant suit of ice armor, but you still can't make a sturdy skeleton inside it to move?"

"Yes," Reines said with a smirk, "How is that possible? I thought Schnee's could learning the Summoning Glyph almost naturally."

Weiss sighed as she looked to Nobu, "I may have gotten over my fear, but not completely. It is still hard for me to create a summon that can walk freely." The white heiress then turned to the Princess of El-Melloi, her arms crossed, "Rest assured, I have mastered ever other glyph techniques known in my family. Even creating a few of my own to substitutes my lack of a summoning ability."

"Oh, interesting." Reines said before smirking, "Maybe it would be a good idea for us to have a little sparring match." She said before placing her right hand on her side.

"For once, we agr-." Weiss responded, but Reiss cut her off.

"Of course, that would be very childish action," Reiss spoke with a smirk, "Why would we waste time fighting each other in a pointless bout?"

"To gain an understanding of our abilities and limitation in a safe environment." Weiss responded with a scowl.

"You know…practicing." Nobu clarified.

"This mission isn't practice; it is the real deal. All of your training at Beacon and Chaldea should be put to the test here." Princess of El-Melloi before smirking at Weiss and Nobu, "Unless you are not confident in your current ability to rise to challenge."

"I'm about to rise my fist upside your head," Nobu said under her breath as she glared at Reines, who remained amused.

Weiss sighed before looking to her elder sister, "We're about to meet the General and Brigadier General, correct?" She asked with her sister nodding, "How long until they arrive?"

"We should be at their coordinates by now." Winter said as she looked out the massive glass window, "They informed me that a horde of Grimm was endangering a nearby village. So, they went off to exterminate the threat." Suddenly, Winter saw a massive lancer form in the middle of the sky, the size almost rivaling the airship. The weapon had a purple stone spearhead and appeared to be wielded by someone or normal size. The Atlas Military Specialist could not make the wielder out before the lance plunged towards the ground erupting in a pillar of blue and violet lights. The shockwave shook the entire ship, "What in the world was-!" Winter exclaimed, but then cut herself off. She then turned to Nobu, Reines, and Weiss; all of whom were unfazed by the display of power. The Atlas Military Specialist straightened her posture before clearing her throat, "Ahem, I momentarily forget how strong those from Apocrypha can be." She then moved her hands behind her back, "Adam and Musashi should already be near the loading bay, they can greet our new guests before we arrive"

"Oh, you put a lot of trust in those two," Reines commented with a smirk, "If I were the White Fang gentleman, I would see this a moment to execute the new General and take control."

"The thought crossed my mind, but I believe Adam already knows he cannot defeat this man." Winter responded, "From the Headmaster of Chaldea's recommendation, the General is considered the strongest Heroic Spirit in Apocrypha resent history. A title once held by the King of Knights." She said before the group walked towards the elevator, ready to descend.

_Musashi._

A few minutes later at the loading bay, Adam and Musashi watched as a small Atlas airship was landing, "This must be the General and Brigadier General." Adam said as she crossed his arms, "If the report is right, they are both humans."

"And they are our bosses, so be nice." Musashi responded, "We're the ones making the first impression."

"Tsk," He scoffed, causing her to sigh, "The White Fang will not accept a human leader so easily. And neither will I."

"Look, I think you just need to get to know them a bit." Musashi responded before she smirked, "After all, that's how I did it." She said before remembering all the bowls.

_Six months earlier, bowl one._

In the Atlas Airship Prison block, Musashi extended a paper bag towards a chained-up Adam, "New deal now," She said with a smile as he looked at him in confusion, "One bowl for one answer." The swordswoman said before holding the bag to her side, "I ask you a personal question, and if you give me an appropriate response, you get noodles."

"Are you treating me as some dog now!?" Adam responded as he glared up at her.

"More like I still don't know you that well, even after visiting for the last three months." She responded, "Plus, think of this as the way you can pay off your debt to me for all the other noodles."

Adam turned his head away, "If that is the case, then just get lost." After finishing his sentence, his stomach made an audible growl. Musashi smirked as he tied to grit his teeth.

"Look, I'll just start easy." Musashi said, "So, what's your favorite color?" She said with him looking back at her in confusion, "My guess is either red or black."

Adam heard his stomach grown again, causing him to sigh as he looked down, "…Red." he said with Musashi then placing the bag in front of his eyesight. He was within reach to grab it. In opening the contents, the warm smell of noodles then filled his nostrils. His mouth began to salivate before remembering Musashi. But in looking up, the swordswoman had already left. He looked back down to his meal and began to eat alone.

_Bowl two._

The next day, Musashi returned with a new bag, "So, why red?" She asked.

"My mother told me that red was the color associated with potential." He said while looking down, Musashi remaining silent, "When something is red, it means it is destined to become great." Adam said with a small smile forming, "She said that was why my father named me Adam. So that red would always be a part of me." He said before the smile faded, his fists clenched with the clinking of his chains, "But it means nothing to me now." After a few seconds, Musashi placed the bag next to him and left in silence.

_Bowl three._

"Your parents," Musashi asked, her voice slightly serious, "What were their names?"

"My father was Wilhelm," Adam answered, "My mother was Gabriella." He said before sighing, "And to save you tomorrow's trip, they are both dead."

"I see," Musashi said before placing the bag in front of Adam, "I guess I need to bring two bowls tomorrow." She said before exiting the room, Adam remaining silent.

_Bowl ten._

A week later, a certain topic came to mind of the swordswoman, "So, they have some titles for you around here." Musashi asked before looking up at the camera, "However, most of them I am not comfortable repeating." She then turned back to him, "But the most common one seems to be, The Beast of the White Fang."

"That's about accurate," Adam responded with a smirk, "Considering how many of their soldiers I have eliminated, a beast is an appropriate nickname."

"How many," Musashi said, her eye was cold in its gaze, "How many have you killed?"

Adam looked back at her, his eye matching in her hateful gaze, "In my service to the White Fang, I have eliminated thirty human lives." He said with her gaze remaining unbroken, "Those soldiers you pass on your way to see me, they like to remind me of each one of them: friends, brothers, even lovers." He said he could still feel his broken ribs and bruises, "They make sure I don't forget everyone I have killed." Suddenly, his gaze grew more hateful, "However, I won't let them forget all the faunus lives they have ruined for years." He said as his fist clenched, "I will not give then the satisfaction of thinking my sins outweigh that of the entire human race's." He said before smiling, "Because at the end of the day, I am just one faunus life to them." Musashi didn't say a word, rather placing the bag in front of Adam and leaving. This time, however, Adam only looked at the bag, not opening it. Over time, his smile started to fade.

_Bowl eleven._

It had been over a week since the last day Musashi visited. She came in to see Adam's body had thinned out, his face more bruised than before. He looked up to her, his eyes slightly devoid of light, "You remember what I said before?" She asked.

Adam slowly nodded his head, "We don't get to choose what we're born into this life as, but we do get to choose what we do with this life." He responded before looking down.

However, he looked in slight shock as Musashi placed the bad in front of his line of sight. Moreover, he could tell she was leaning in front of him. As Adam looked up, he saw the swordswoman's face a foot away from his own, "Thanks for remembering." She said with a slight smile.

_Bowl twenty-one _

"Why a sword with a rifle sheath?" Musashi asked, "I seriously don't get how these kingdoms come up with those weapons."

"I wanted a faster way to ready Wilt. As well as a way to deal with range-based opponents. It's as simple as that." Adam responded with Musashi placing the bag in front of him. However, as she was about to walk out the door, he spoke up, "…You don't have to leave right away." he said with her pausing at the door, "I can explain more while I eat." He said with Musashi turning around, a slight smile on her face.

_Bowl thirty-three._

"Okay, let's see," Musashi said as she held her own bowl on noodles now, "Favorite food?" She said before slurping a mouthful of noodles, "I can't believe I have asked this sooner."

"Roasted tomatoes," Adam responded, "Red ones."

"Oh, interesting." Musashi said before passing him the bag.

_Bowl thirty-four._

This time, Musashi handed Adam the bag before asking the question. He looked inside to discover the bowl of noodles. However, in taking off the lid his eyes widened. Accompanying the noodles in the bowl were a few roasted tomatoes. The scent of the grated parmesan and basil added to the savory aroma. He then looked up at Musashi, who smirked as she crossed her arms, "I had the cook make an addition to the order." She said before he looked down at the bowl. He then picked up the fork, piercing one of the tomatoes before he coiled the noodles. Adam then moved the combination to mouth, eating before it could get cold.

In one bite, his eye widened to a past memory. At the age of eight, a little boy walked through the rundown section of Atlas. He made his way to a small home, opening the door. Answering it was a woman with long red hair that ran down her back. At the top of her head were two back horns that pointed up. She looked down to see her son holding a small basket of mini red tomatoes. However, half of them seem to have crushed. In examining the boy, she discovered bits of tomatoes in his hair, one squished against his right horn. While the boy looked down, his cheeks puffed as he eyes filled with rage, but his mother placed her hand on his head. She brushed off the tomato pieces, looking down at him with a warm smile. He looked up at her, seeing her blue eyes calming his anger. The mother then took the basket as they walked towards the kitchen. The boy sat at the table, while his mother took out a box of dried noodles from the cupboard and began to boil water. After a bit of time, the mother places a plate of noodles and roasted tomatoes. The boy salivated as his mother smiled. He took his fork and pierced one of the tomatoes before he coiled the noodles. In taking a bite, his mind went to blank, forgetting what had happened earlier that day.

"So," Musashi said to Adam, "Do you like it?" She said without him answering. Rather, she had a look of confusion as he began to shake. Suddenly, the swordswoman's eye widened as she saw a tear hit the floor.

"It's good…" Adam said before preparing his fork for another bite, "Really good…" While his other eye was still branded shut, tears still managed to flow down his face. Musashi did not know what to say next, but she did place her right hand on his back as he ate his noodles with roasted tomatoes.

_Bowl fifty-seven. _

"Okay, here's a fun one." Musashi said, "Your first crush?" However, Adam paused in eating his noodles, "What's wrong?"

"… Her name was Blake," Adam said as he put the bowl down, "I was tasked with training her what I knew in combat, but our bond grew into something more." he said as the image of the black cat faunus came to his mind, looking over his shoulder, "Then…I started to realize the methods of the White Fang and her true nature could never coexist." He said before clenching his fists, "I tried to change her mind, even force her to see what we were doing was for the betterment of our kind."

"You…" Musashi said before gritting her teeth, know what he meant by force. She turned around and walked towards the door. However, she stopped herself, "I'm not coming tomorrow, so I'll ask you the question now." She said before turning back to him, "What you did to her, do you regret it?"

Adam looked back at her, "If you asked me that back at Mountain Glenn, I would have said no. She left me, and I was even considering a method of getting her back. Using that same force." He said with her having a look of uncontrollable anger, "But now…I just want her to stay away from me." Adam said, his voice devoid of energy, "She has her path to go down, but mine ends here. I couldn't save faunus from humans, but maybe she can." He then looked back at Musashi, "To that end, I wish I had treated her better. She deserves better." Musashi looked at him for a few seconds before leaving without a word. After the door closed behind her, she looked back with remorse.

_Bowl fifty-eight._

A couple of days later, Musashi returned with a bag. She placed it in front of him before asking her question, "Did you mean what you said?"

Adam dug through the bag as he answered, "I don't have any reason to lie." He said as he took out the noodles, "Every question, I have answered honestly."

"Okay, bonus question then," Musashi said as she crossed her arms, "Do you know that Blake has a new boyfriend?" She said with Adam dropping the bowl of noodles. His eye trembling as his fist started to clench, "See, that's why I had to ask." Adam was unable to look up at the swordswoman.

"Musashi…" Adam said as he began to hyperventilate.

"Name's Achilles, they meet on the transfer program to Apocrypha." Musashi added, "I'll tell you; he is one of the strongest students at Chaldea." She then leaned in, "If you're thinking you could escape here, find him, even kill him. That's not gonna happen, he would beat you down like nothing. And like me, he's human." She then leaned in closer, mere inches from his face, "Besides, I would stop you before you could even get your hands on a sword." she then leaned back as Adam gritted his teeth, "Now, does this change your answer from before, knowing she already has found someone better?"

Adam waited a few seconds before responding, his trembling slowing down as he relaxed his hands, "…No." He said with Musashi remaining unfazed, "I still feel the same way about my answer." Adam said as he looked up to her, "She deserves better than me, and it looks like she already found it." He said with a forced smile forming, but then looked down.

Musashi then knelt as she placed her right hand on his back, "Because of what you did, you're not allowed to hate Blake." She said before smiling, "But what you said now, it means you still do care for her in a genuine way." She said before taking her hand off him, "If all you want if for her to be happy with someone else, I don't have any issue with that."

"That's all I want for her," He said, but his voice was long on energy, "Now, please leave."

"You sure?" Musashi asked with him nodding, "Okay, bye." She said before walking away, moving to the door. As she exited, Adam reminded silent. A few feet away from the door, Musashi sighed, "Yikes, I think I went a little too far there in the middle. I was expecting him to snap and hoped he wouldn't." She then looked back to the door with a remorse, "He did though, just not the way I thought." She said before her gaze grew sadder, "Adam, you can let yourself be happy too." The swordswoman said before leaving, "Even if you don't think you deserve it."

_Bowl fifty-nine._

For the next three weeks, didn't eat a thing. His body thinned to an unhealthy level; his eyes were slowly devoid of light. The Atlas soldier seemed to stop visiting him for revenge. For them, it now felt like beating up a corpse now. Musashi still came when she could, but with every question she asked, he did not say a word. Despite his quiet response, she still left the bags. However, the food went uneaten.

At the last day she thought she would be able to see him alive, she asked another question, "Do you want to die?" the swordswoman said in a serious voice.

"…" Adam did not say a word, until this time, "…If I'm dead, nothing will change." He spoke before looking up at her, "I have nothing to live for anymore, no one will miss me if I am gone."

"Yet, you're still hanging on." Musashi said before kneeling to look at him at eye level, "Maybe you forgot, so I'll remind you." She said with a smile forming, "We don't get to choose what we're born into this life as, but we do get to choose what we do with this life." She said before holding up a bowl of noodles, "Nowhere in that phase do I talk about giving up on life." Adam looked at the bowl, but saw a look of sadness in Musashi's eye, "Adam, please." She whispered with him eventually nodding once. He tried to move his arms but lacked the strength. Instead, Musashi opened the bowl for him, "Here, I'll help you." She said as she took the fork and pierced the roasted tomatoes before coiling the noodles. He reminded shock for a second before opening his mouth, letting Musashi feed him.

_Bowl eighty-one._

They resumed their normal routine of questions and answers. After almost a month, Adam's body returned to a self-manageable level. Visiting every day or so, his conversations with Musashi reached an interesting revelation, "Really, you're still a-!" Musashi said with Adam's face turning red.

"Would you be quiet! I would rather not let that be heard thought the walls." Adam responded before sighing, "Why did I even answer such a question?" He thought to himself before reaching for the bowl of noodles, "The only one I ever told about that before was my lieutenant." He then noticed Musashi was giggling, causing him to scowl.

Suddenly, the door to the cell opened. Adam and Musashi watched as Winter entered, who was accompanied by two Atlas guards, "Mr. Taurus," The Atlas Military Specialist spoke to him, her hands behind her back, "I have come to talk with you about an opportunity."

"Whatever it is, no deal." Adam responded, his gaze fierce as he glared up at Winter, "You have no right to ask me of anything, Schnee."

Winter did not say a word, rather focusing on the branded symbol on Adam's face. She then closed her eyes as she talked, "I'll have you know; I am no longer associated with my father's company." She then opened her eyes with a cold gaze, "As far as he is concerned, my Schnee name is worthless to his business." Adam remained enraged as she remained focused, "My life is now dedicated to the military, but on a much grander scale, the safety of all residents of Remnant. That includes humans and faunus." She said while kneeling to look at him at eye level, "And to achieve that goal, I need your help on a mission." She said before standing up, "If you decline, I will not force you to accept. If you wish to spend the rest of your days in this cell, so be it." Adam remained silent as he looked up at Winter, "Now, can we discuss this opportunity further?"

Musashi looked over to Adam. He was still scowling at Winter. A look of worry was in Musashi's eyes at the prospect of him breaking his chains and assaulting the Atlas Military Specialist. At that moment, Musashi asked herself what she would do if such an event were to happen. However, she did not need to make the decision. Adam smirked as he gave his answer, "Get me out of these chains, and we can talk more." he said with Winter smirking back.

Musashi let out a sigh of relief before smiling, "Well, I think I should get going." She said to Adam, before waving with a wink, "Good luck with your life." She said before turning around and walking away.

However, one of the Atlas soldiers was blocking her path out the cell, "Not so fast, Miss Miyamoto." Winter said in a cold voice as she turned to the swordswoman, "You have a debt to pay."

"Eh?" Musashi responded as a line of sweat ran down her forehead.

_Present time. _

Musashi sighed as she finished her reflecting, "After just a month of training, you regained your fighting technique." She said before smirking, "Still, you're not as strong as me." The swordswoman said with Adam not responding. Musashi giggled before looking slightly up, "You know, I asked you all those questions." She then glanced back at him, "But you never asked me anything."

A silence fell between the two, followed by Musashi sighing, "…What is your favorite color?" Adam asked.

Musashi smiled, "Pink," She answered before closing her eyes, "The shade that matches cherry blossom trees in bloom. That's the one I like." She then opened her eyes to look over to Adam, who did not make eye contact with her.

The two then looked over to see the hatch of the airship open. Walking out were both and man and a woman. The woman wore a black schoolgirl-like outfit with a skirt. Her long hair was a white, its shape resembling wings, matching her blue headdress. Of the same material as her headdress, she wore a type of blue armor on her arms and legs.

The man wore a black outfit, almost matching Adam's in designs. However, this man's hands and shoulders were armored with steel plaiting. At his sides were multiple steel daggers, but their size rivaled that of some swords. The center of his hair was a blueish-green, while the sides were white. On his face as a black metal mask with teal eyes.

The two walked over to Adam and Musashi, with the White Fang swordsman speaking to the swordswoman, "They're from your kingdom, do you know them?"

"Not really," Musashi answered before remembering something, "Wait, I think I remember hearing that two were sent to defend the opposite end of Apocrypha. They were meant to protect the villages that Chaldea Professors couldn't get to without weeks of travel."

"So, these two are meant to be the equivalate of an entire school of warriors?" Adam responded.

"If I remember right," Musashi said as she looked at the man, "That man earned the title, King of Warriors after he won Grand Order during his time at Chaldea." She then looked over to the woman, "And from what I heard, she has some crazy strong abilities as well." The swordswoman then looked back at the man, focusing on his mask, "Well, at least you two have something in common." She said with a smirk to Adam.

The man then stood before the White Fang swordsman. He then pressed a button on the left said of his black metal mask. The eyes went dark as it radiated steam. He then placed his left hand on the mask, removing it to reveal his face. His eyes were also teal but of a lighter shade. On his face was a set of glasses. He looked to Adam with an emotionless expression, "You are a member of the White Fang."

"What was your first clue, human?" Adam said before noticing the man extended his right hand.

"As long as you are not evil, I will not oppose you." He said with Adam having a look of confusion, "Please, don't worry, I'm your ally before I am your General."

"Tsk," the White Fang swordsman responded with a smirk. He then extended his right arm to shake the man's, "I am Adam Taurus."

"Reporting, Sigurd," The King of Warriors responded, a similar smirk on his face. He then turned to the woman next time, "This is my wife, Brynhildr."

"Hello," Brynhildr said with a bow, "Once the relations with the White Fang are met, I will be assuming the role of Brigadier General in the Apocrypha army."

Sigurd then looked over to see Winter and the others walking over, "Allies sighted. I'll begin to intercept them now." he said before walking over, Adam following.

Musashi had a look of confusion as she looked at the King of Warriors, "Huh," She said before turning to Brynhildr, "He has an odd way of talking about things."

"Yeah," the beloved woman said with a smile, "He's kind of a big nerd in that regard."

Musashi had a slight giggle, "Still," She said to herself before looking over to Adam, who had a small smile on his face, "This worked out better than I thought."

**AN: There you go, you get a lot more of Adam's background here for the context of this story. I really liked a lot of these moments and showing how his character is here as compared to the path we went down in the cannon. For me, adding these elements to characters like him, Cinder, and especially Mercury from **_**Fates Collide**_** have been the most fun I have had with these stories. You also see two new additions to the airship in Sigurd and Brynhildr, both being amazing characters I can't wait to write more of. Next chapter, we return to Clockwork to check in on a couple of the teams. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 12 - Normal Life

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story and for checking out the TV Tropes page as well. This chapter was a pretty fun return to Clockwork Academy. You also get the reveal of the rest of the fourth team. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 12 – Normal Life **

_Atalanta._

Back at Clockwork Academy, Team RAMA was running laps in the indoor track field. The radius of the field was nearly the size of the massive arena the group witnessed the other day. Each member now dawned a white t-shirt, black shorts, and running shoes. All matched, except Ruby, who still wore her red cape. Their supervising professor was now Scathach, who wore her purple spandex and armor. In her right hand, she held a stopwatch. Looking across the track, she saw Medusa taking the lead. The long-haired rider saw the finish line was just half a lap away, ready to take first. However, she saw a flurry of rose petals appear before her. Ruby overtook the lead as she turned the corner, causing Medusa to gasp. The red-hooded girl sprinting with a focused gaze on her ending. She bolted towards the ending line, rose petals acting as her dusty trail.

However, she saw a green flash to her right. Passing her was the lioness faunus, who sprinted past the rose petals. Atalanta glanced back at Ruby with a small smile before passing her completely. She crossed the finish line first, causing Scathach to mesmerize the time. A second later, Ruby passed the shadow lancer as well. A few seconds after that, Medusa passed the finish line.

Scathach then turned to the three with a small smile, "With an Agility of Rank A, you completed one-hundred laps faster than I expected." Scathach said with the three smiling, "It will be the benchmark for future students of a similar rank." She said before seeing Anastasia running, whose face was dripping with sweat as she panted, "She still has twenty more laps to go." The shadow lancer said as the Grand Duchess passed by, "She will be the benchmark for those with Rank C Agility." Scathach then looked back to the other three, "Take this time to rehydrate."

"Yes ma'am," The three students said before walking away.

After they were some distance away, Ruby turned to Atalanta with a smile, "That was amazing, I didn't know we're that fast." She complimented with the lioness faunus slightly blushing.

"Thank you, Ruby," Atalanta responded, "All of us have the same agility rank, but we each ration our stamina differently." She then focused on Ruby, "With your semblance, you can achieve a strong burst of speed." the lioness faunus then had a prideful smile, "But I have trained myself so that nobody could ever beat me in a race."

Medusa took her glasses off as she cleaned the fog off them, "What about that one time with apples. You know, when you-" Medusa was saying, but Atalanta cut her off.

"We don't talk about that," the lioness faunus interrupted, then looked back to Ruby, "The point is, I can give you some advice on when to you should use those burst of speed."

"Thanks," Ruby responded before they heard a ringtone. Looking over to their right and noticed the bench with their personal belongings. Next to Atalanta's bow was her scroll, the source of the noise, "You can answer that, while we get the water." Ruby offered with Atalanta smiling with a nod.

Atalanta walked over to pick up her scroll. In looking at the collar ID, she saw it was Achilles. In answering the scroll, he started talking before she could say hello, "Hey Sis, I have a problem," the young hero informed, "I think something's up with Blake, she hasn't answered my calls."

"Okay, and why are you calling _me_ about this?" Atalanta responded, "Blake and I barely talk to each other, even after the transfer program." She said before sighing, sitting on the bench, "The fact that you and I used to be in a relationship makes things a little awkward." The lioness faunus then looked up as she talked, "Also adding in that Suzuka and I killed her Alter makes things kind of weird as well." She said before a looking gat her scroll, "Why call me and not one of her friends? Or, just call her parents."

"Because I don't know if I am overreacting or not." Achilles responded, "Look, I just need your advice." He said with his tone slightly serious, "I heard rumors about bad stuff happening to faunus lately."

"Oh yeah, I heard about the White Fang Killer," Atlanta asked, her voice slightly nervous, "You're that worried about her?"

"I don't want to worry Blake's friends or her parents to that level." Achilles sighed before he continued, "But I think I should use my chariot to get to Vale as soon as possible." He said with a short pause, "What do you think I should do?"

Atalanta waited a second before responded, "…Go to Vale," She answered, "Even during the program, I didn't get to know Blake as well as I should have." The lioness faunus said before her mind flashed back to the time she watched back leave the table, alone, "But I can tell, she has a habit of doing things her way without realizing she can have others help her." She said as she looked up, the image of the black cat faunus running off into the darkness, "When you run away, that is when you feel most alone in this world." Atalanta did not say a word before having a small, "But hey, if it is just nothing, she might think it's romantic that you did such a thing for her."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Sis" Achilles responded, "You take care of yourself." He said before hanging up.

Atalanta sighed as she looked at her scroll, "I hope that was the right call." She said to herself, "I'm terrible at dating advice." She then looked over to see Ruby handing her a bottle of water, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ruby said as she sat next to Atalanta. However, she looked at her own water bottle as she talked, "Uh, I was wondering something." She said before her face got a little red, "I need some dating advice." The red hooded girl said with the lioness faunus having a look of confusion. Medusa walked by as she overheard the conversation, "Y-you see, my friend …Rudy…has this boy she thinks she likes."

"Aw," Medusa said as she sat on the bench, "You have a crush on Charlemagne."

"What-I-but-" Ruby jumbled as her face turned redder.

"Ruby, there are only two boys at this school, excluding the professors and your uncle," Atalanta said with a deadpan expression, "Considering one boy already has a scary bond with his mount. It's not hard to figure out who it is you like." She said with Ruby looking down, her face even redder, "Look, why don't you talk with your team about this?"

Ruby looked to Medusa and Atalanta with slight confusion, "I thought I was." She said with her teammates starting to smile, "I never got to have this talk with Yang, Blake, or even Weiss." She said with a slight giggle at the end, "I don't know the first thing about…I don't even know how to describe what I feel." She said before looking up, "I just saw him, and my first thought was…he looks so cool!" Ruby said in a gleeful voice.

"Awww!" Medusa responded, "You're so cute right now!"

Ruby then turned to her with an idea, "So, can you help me?" She asked, "How do I get him to notice me?"

"Uh, I'm not the person to ask on advice about boys," Medusa responded.

"Why?" Ruby asked, "You're pretty like Yang, I'm sure you get hit on all the time."

"Well yes, but Ruby…" Medusa responded, her mind flashing back to a moment of her past. A group of men was ogling her body as she was shopping in the town near Chaldea. However, one of them reached his hand out to grab her body. Before his fingers to make contact, a spike pierced through the back of his palm. He screamed in pain as his friend gasped in horror. Attached to the spike was a chain that Medusa held. Her cold gaze petrified them with fear. The long-haired rider's mind then returned to the present, "…I'm not too fond of it." She said in an almost emotionless voice before taking a long sip of water.

"Oh," Ruby said before she turned to Atalanta, "Well, what about you?" She said with a smile, "You must have more experience than me."

"I took a vow chastity after I broke up with Achilles," Atalanta responded, "Before him, I only went on a single date with another guy."

"Really, who?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, Atalanta mind went to a boy with blond hair. He wore obnoxious golden armor over some parts of his body. His under attire did not cover the rest of his body, still exposing his abs and inner thighs. His head was tilted back as he had a toothy smile. His green eyes looked down on her, as if he was spit firing a barrage of insults. However, those eyes turned to fear as Atalanta drew her bow and arrow on him. Outside of her mind, the lioness faunus had an irritated expression as she glared off into the distance, "I'd rather forget him entirely." Atalanta said before taking a long sip of her water.

"Okay…" Ruby responded before looking down. She then heard Anastasia walking over, who was panting as she just finished her final lap, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tried and thirsty," The grand duchess responded before wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Oh, here." Ruby said as she offered her own water bottle, "It's okay, I didn't drink mine yet."

Anastasia looked at the water bottle, then at Ruby's genuine smile, "Thank you," The grand duchess said before accepting the water bottle. After quenching her thirst, she looked to her team, "What were you talking about?"

"Ruby needs dating advice," Medusa answered, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Anastasia responded.

"You do!?" Ruby replied with the Grand duchess giving her an icy gaze, "I mean, of course, you do. You're really smart, strong, and pretty." The red hooded girl said before the thought crossed her mind, "Wait, it's not Viy, is it?" She said with Anastasia's gaze growing colder by the second.

Atalanta spoke up, taking some of the focus away from Ruby, "Do you have a photo of him?" the lioness faunus asked the Grand duchess.

Anastasia sighed before talking out her scroll. She then pulled up a photo as the three other girls leaned in. The photo was of a young man with a stitched-together black shirt with an oversized collar. His short-disheveled hair was a white and his left ear had two metal piercings. His eyes were light brown with black shading under his eyes, "Uh," Ruby said as looked at the photo, "He looks...tired." She said before noticing Anastasia glaring at her again, "And handsome…I guess."

Anastasia turned her scroll around as he looked at the photo, "His name is Kadoc," She said before smiling, "Despite being so far apart, we still try to find time to talk with one another."

"Aw, that's sweet," Medusa spoke up, "Is that where you went last night?" She asked with Anastasia nodding. The long-haired rider then looked back to Ruby, "I think she would be more helpful for you than either of us." Medusa said with Atalanta nodding in agreement.

"Great!" Ruby said before turning to Anastasia, "Will you help me?"

The Grand Duchess remained emotionless, causing Ruby to slightly worry. However, Anastasia started to smile, "I suppose I can give some guidance." She said with Ruby smiling, "After all, we are a team." She said before the red hooded girl hugged her. Medusa and Atalanta had a glee smile, while Anastasia's face turned back to deadpan.

_Penny._

A floor above the track field was the Clockwork gym. Inside was Team MGNP with Archer as acting supervisor. The two professors looked over to see Penny and Mordred at the arm-wrestling bench. They locked right hands, but the Knight of Rebellion struggled to move Penny's even an inch. Conversely, the Atlas android had a smile on her face as looked at her teammate, "Are you sure you want to continue? My strength is considered the highest rank at EX."

"That's unreal!?" Mordred said as she still tried to push, "How are you that strong!?"

"Well, when it was decided that I could come here. I was given several reinforcements to make me on par with those from Apocrypha." Penny answered, "But, some would say they went overboard."

"Oh yeah," Mordred said with a smirk, "Let's put it to the test then!" She said before her red electricity sparked around her right arm. Suddenly, she formed the right gauntlet of her armor and began to apply more pressure. Mordred grinned as Penny's hand was moving.

However, the Knight of Rebellion then noticed the Atlas android's smile remained unchanged. Suddenly, Penny's eyes gleamed green before she effortlessly over Mordred's right arm. She slammed the gauntlet onto the end of the table, the metal frame cracking. The Knight of Rebellion had a look of shock on her face as Penny let go, "Does this mean I win?" She asked with Mordred nodding, her mouth still open, "Delightful, I love this game!" The Atlas android said before turning to Neo, who watched with her irises turning white, "Neo, would you like to try?" She asked with the mute girl shaking her head from side to side, thinking her own body would shatter like glass.

"I think you should wait until I fix the bench before challenging another person," Archer said as he walked over. He looked to see Gray at the bench press, her face red as her cap was snagged between the metal, "The two of you help her." he said before sighing, "I told her she should have taken off that hood before coming here." The red mantel hero said with Mordred and Penny going over to help.

Neo was about to walk over but was stopped by Archer, "You and I need to talk." He said with her looking up at him with half-closed eyes, "Look, I know you worked for Cinder." He whispered making sure the others could not overhear, "She ordered you to kill BB over a year ago." He then glared down at the mute girl, "Now, what are your intentions with Penny?"

Neo did not say a word but took out her scroll. Archer waited as Neo typed a message, then revealed it, "Penny is my teammate," Archer read, "I will not hurt her." he then sighed as she smiled, "Okay, but how can I trust you?" He said with another glare, "How do I know this isn't just part of Cinder's plan?"

Neo typed again, then handed the scroll to Archer, "You can call her." He read before his eyes widened, seeing the contact information under the text. He then saw another message, "She gave me this line in case of emergencies. But I can handle myself now." Archer read as Neo then walked away. Before the red mantel hero could call out to the mute girl, he noticed one more text, "The line only goes through my scroll. Give it back at the end of the day, please." He read noticing a winking emoticon at the end of the message.

Archer sighed as he closed his eyes, "Well, I can see how she worked with Cinder so well before." he then opened then gazing at the number to dial. His right hand moved to make the call, but he stopped himself, "Wait, I need to think about this." He said before pocketing the scroll, "Not now, I'll…I need to think." He said before walking over to the team, who were still trying to free Gray.

_Qrow. _

In the training arena, Qrow and Bazett looked after the team of the four youngest girls. No sparing, Ilya wore her pink magical girl outfit as her face an opponent of a similar age. However, this magical girl wore a purple magical outfit with a white cape. Her eyes were amber, and hair was a sleek black. In comparison to the Wand Ruby, this new girl dawned her wand of a sapphire color. While Illya flew in the aerial combat, the new girl jumped from platform to platform of a type of Glyph.

"Heh, I didn't know the Schnee's had another sibling," Qrow commented to Bazett, who was keeping records on the combat, "Winter never told me she had littler sister."

"Her name is Miyu Edelfelt," Bazett responded, "While she was born in Atlas, she is not a Schnee." She said before Miyu fired a massive purple laser from her wand, Illya barely dodging out of the way.

"Then how is she crazy strong if she is not from your kingdom?" Qrow asked with a smirk, "And how about her knowing the Schnee's family semblance?"

"Because she trained in Apocrypha, adapting techniques of the Schnees'. What that family marks as hereditary, she has found her own way to master." Bazett responded. "From your niece, you should already know how powerful one can become when placed in the right environment."

Qrow leaned back in his seat, "That sounds like a load of sh-" He was saying until he noticed the other two members of the all-girl teams. One wore a puffy black dress with multiple orange and black bows around her neck and in her hair. Her hair was also a long blond with a beret and parted bangs that exposed her forehead. Her bare legs showed her tiny black dress shoes. Next to her was a girl with a thinner black dress and red dress shoes. Her skin was a while as bone, matching her hair. In her hair was also a black horn and her eyes were a bright red. Qrow stopped his sentence as he scratched the back of his head, "Probably shouldn't curse in front of the little ones." He then glanced at the girl with the horn before looking back to Bazett, "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but that one girl." He said with his eyes slightly serious, "But why does she look like a Grimm?"

"Lavinia has a rare disease," Bazett responded, "As a baby, she fell into a Grimm spawner and almost drowned in the fluids." She said before speaking under her breath, "Luckily, the type that does not create alters." The magus in a suit the continued normally, "In rescuing her, they discovered her body changing to what it looks like now. Otherwise, her physical health is fine." She said as Qrow looked back at the Lavinia, now noticing her shadow of her bangs covering her eyes. Her expression remained deadpan as if she wasn't trying to feel anything around her, "However, her mental health has been under close observation for her entire life."

"Poor girl." Qrow commented before noting the other girl smiling at Lavinia, causing the girl with the horn to slightly smile back, "At least she has a friend." He said with a small smile forming. He then noticed the X-shaped bandage on the other girl's forehead.

"From the report, Abigail has been her friend for quite some time." Bazett said as she focused on Miyu and Illya sparring, "She is an odd case here, being a class our selection process couldn't fully identify." She said with Miyu gaining the high ground in the fight, "Until further notice, her class is referred to as Foreigner."

"Interesting," Qrow responded while nodding his head. At the same time, he reached into his back pocket to take out a silver flask, "Oh, sorry." He responded before offering her flask, "Want some?"

"This is not the time or place for drinking," Bazett responded with a scowl, "What is with this obsession of doing whatever you feel like?"

"Don't know," Qrow said before moving the flask to his lips, "One of the few things my sister and I have in common." He said before taking a swig of his alcohol. As the container went up, Miyu's wand pointed down. She unleashed a beam of energy that overtook Illya, forcing the magical girl out of bounds. After the smoke cleared, Illya's eyes were spin as Wand Ruby fanned her face with a white cloth. Miyu descended to the center of the arena glaring at Illya with cold eyes.

"How is it you were assigned as our leader?" Miyu said before looking over to the two professors, "I've won the match, correct?"

"Yeah Kid, I'd say you did well." Qrow said as he leaned back in his chair, "But you could probably ask your leader how to fly as she does." He said with Miyu turning her glare to him, "You spawn the next platform too early, it's easy to predict your movements." He said before taking a swig of his flask, "And another thing, -" he was saying until he noticed, Miyu was already walking off the arena, "Hey, I was still giving you advice!"

"I don't need your advice anymore," Miyu responded before not saying a word. Illya awake as she saw Miyu walk away. The sapphire magical girl glanced over to Illya with cold eyes for a second, "I don't need your help." She said to her leader before walking away, moving to the seat on the other side of the arena. Illya had a look of sadness in her eyes as she wanted to speak up, but Miyu was already far away.

"Yikes," Qrow thought to himself, "And I thought Winter's glares were frosty." He said before noticing Bazett still writing, causing him to smirk, "You know, with how serious you take your job, I call equally call you Winter 2 as well." He said with Bazett immediately stopping her writing. She turned to the unlucky huntsman with a cold glare, "See, you have her stare and everything."

"Am I just sequels to you?" Bazett responded.

"Well," Qrow responded with a smirk, "Care to show me something original." He said before standing up, "How about a little brawl. You know, show the kids how the professionals do it."

"Very well," Bazett responded. Illya looked over to see a black aura radiating off the magus in a suit. However, Qrow remained unfazed, "We can start right now."

"Fine by me," Qrow said before walking over to the arena with his opponent. Suddenly, an idea comes to his mind, "You know what, let's make it interesting." He said before the two made it down the stairs to the arena, "How about a little bet?"

"A bet," Bazett said as an idea came to her head, "Very well, if I win, you must stop drinking and smoking for the reminded of this program."

"Oh, that's a double whammy. That means I get to ask two things of you." Qrow said as the two reached the arena, him take the left side to her taking the right, "Okay, but if I win, for the rest of this program," He said before pointing at Bazett, "You have to trade in that suit for a maid outfit," he said before smirking, "With a tiny miniskirt." He said with her glaring as she took out her gloves to put on, "What? This school doesn't have a dress code yet, so it should be fine." The unlucky huntsman said before Bazett cracked her knuckles, "I'll take that as a yes."

In the arena seats, Miyu's sapphire wand hooved near her head, "This man, he is radiating an odd aura." It spoke in a mature woman's voice.

"Sapphire, what do you mean by odd?" Miyu responded.

"It's hard to describe," Wand Sapphire responded, "But, it feels like he is radiating an aura of …bad luck?" she said before turning to her master, "Our best bet is to stay far away from him."

"Understood." Miyu said with a nod, "I didn't care for him anyway."

On the other end of the arena seats, Illya made her way to the stands, sitting next to Abigail. Suddenly, Wand Ruby appeared out of the magical girl's hair, "Oh my, he must be really strong to take her on." The wand said before interlocking its wings as if it was crossing its arms, "That, or he's an idiot."

"Heh," Qrow said as he readied his Harbinger, "Yang and Ruby already told me about her ridiculous strength." He said before focusing on Bazett, "But those kids have a low frame of reference. They may have been to Apocrypha, but I have seen every other kingdom in Remnant." He said before smirking, "With that, who strong can she be?" he said before blinking.

In opening his eyes, Qrow discovered Bazett was now a few feet from his body. Her right arm was already in the middle of delivering a devastating punch. With only instinct at his disposal, Qrow used Harbinger as a shield, the first landing near one of the gears. The force of the punch launched him back a few meters, near the edge of the arena.

"…Eh?" Qrow responded as his hands still vibrated, "That didn't feel like a punch, more like a cannonball was just shot at me." He said before he looked over to Bazett rushing him. The unlucky huntsman readied his sword with a downward slash. However, Bazett block the blade with the back of her right fist, "What are those made out of?"

Bazett the parried Harbinger, putting Qrow in a staggered stance. She delivered three quick body shots before landing a spin left kick to his right side. The unlucky huntsman was flung across the arena, his eyes shut from the pain. However, they shot open as he realized he was soon about to fly out of bounds. At that moment, the gears of Harbinger began to spin. The sword changed shape into a massive scythe. Qrow plunged the blade into the arena floor, slowing down his movements before stopping at the edge. He swung his body forward to land inside the arena, then response with his weapon.

"Oh, their weapons do transform," Abigail commented before noticing a small flash over Qrow's body, "And that must have been their protective aura."

"She broke my aura already!?" Qrow thought as he felt his left side, slightly recoiling in pain, "No, it did more than that. She at least cracked a rib."

"Tell me, have you heard of a man called Marcus Black," Bazett asked.

"Huh?" Qrow responded, "I heard him, but never met the guy. Though he was dead." He said before thinking to himself, "He was a deadly assassin, and I heard his brew tasted like crap." The unlucky huntsman thought before shrugging, "Still would have liked to have tried it for myself though."

"He almost eliminated me on a mission last year." Bazett continued, "Before I could get my revenge, I learned that he died by his own stupidity." She then assumed a fighting stance, "I learned that his technique involved breaking bones to a point they could not heal."

"What's your point?" Qrow responded.

"If I break any more bones," Bazett responded as her body radiated a black aura, "I'm simply testing out a new technique." Bazett then rushed for the unlucky huntsman.

Qrow reposed his scythe as he attempted to slash his opponent. Bazett ducked the blade as she moved in for a right uppercut. He leaned back to dodge but started to fall over the edge. As the unlucky realized he was about to fall off, Bazett tried for a right elbow to his chest.

At that moment, Bazett saw Qrow's body vanish. She quickly realized she was now heading out of bounds. Instantly, she stopped her moment, causing a shockwave to pass over the area. The magus in the suit looked around for her opponent. Suddenly, she noticed a black feather fall in front of her face. She then looked up to see Qrow in mid-swing of a horizontal slash with his Harbinger.

Bazett blocked with her fists as Qrow moved on the offensive. She jumped away from the edge of the arena, but he followed her. The unlucky huntsman continued his assault with a flurry of scythe slashes. The magus in a suit gritted her teeth at the inability to gain ground on the fight. Qrow went for a heavy overhead slash, but Bazett held her arms up ready to catch the blade. However, the gears began to turn, his scythe then changed back into its sword form. The blade now passed by Bazett's hands as he went in for a stab to her abdomen. He pierced the suit and skin, causing Bazett's eyes widened.

Qrow smirked until his face contorted. While Bazett was unable to catch the blade, she was able to change her grab to a right hook. Her fist collided with the left side of his jaw, launching him to the other side of the arena. He landed out of bounds, his body slamming into the floor. His body twitched as his jaw hung open.

"Ouch!" Wand Ruby and Illya said, "That looked like it hurt."

"Aaaa…" Qrow responded as laid there.

Bazett looked at her wound before turning to the students, "Class is dismissed, you may go now."

"Yes Ma'am," The students responded before quickly exiting the arena, slight fear in there voice.

After they left, Bazett walked over to Qrow's body, "It's rather unlucky," She said before jumping down, "You're the second man from the other kingdoms to catch me off guard." She said before glaring at his Harbinger, "I thought the blade was poisoned. I might have overreacted."

"Ish oshay," Qrow at up as he spoke, his mouth unable to close, "I'msh shorry forsh-" suddenly, Bazett knelt to his level. She had one hand on the top of his head, the other on his jaw. In one thrust, she lined up the mouth with a loud crack, "OW!" he said before realizing his jaw was fixed, "Thanks," he said after she took his hands off him, "I'm sorry for how I acted."

"Apology accepted," She said before glaring, "But honor your end of the deal."

"Yeah, yeah." Qrow groaned as he used Harbinger to help him get up, "I'll quit for a few months. That's doable." He holstered his weapon before placing his hands in his pockets, noticing the students left, "Oh, those girls left. I wanted to talk to one of them?"

"They don't have any more classes for today," Bazett responded, "You should be able to find them easy enough." She said with him giving her a single nod, then walked away, "Oh, and one more thing." Bazett called with him turning back, him turning around, "If I find that you are sneaking alcohol or cigarettes." The magus with a suit said before extending her right hand, "Next time, I'll knock your jaw completely off."

Qrow noticed the black aura radiating off her body, causing him to sigh. He took out his flask and tossed it to her. Bazett caught it, causing him to speak, "Just don't lose that, it was a gift from a friend." He said while turning around, walking away. Bazett looked at the sliver flask and noticed engraving on the bottom.

"_To the world's unluckiest man, but the bestist friend I could ever ask for!" – Summer Rose_

"Summer Rose?" Bazett said to herself before the image of the red-hooded huntress came to her mind. She then closed her eyes before pocketing the flask, then walked the opposite direction to her exit.

**AN: There you go, a lot of nice little cameos this chapter. (To also clarify, that was Jason, not Gil, whom Atalanta was talking about). The one I really liked was stating that Anastasia and Kadoc are a couple in this continuity, because those two are the best part of Lost Beat for me. We also get the rest of team Prisma Zwei here. Miyu, who was one of the characters I cut from Fates Collide, is here with Sapphire as the other AI weapon. Abigail and Lavinia are the remaining two, one of them having a very familiar origin story here. And we get to see Qrow verse Bazett, which was fun to show the back and forth of the two. Next chapter should see Qrow having a very fun conversation. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 13 - Misfortune

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one was a blast to write for the return of a very special character. All I can say is I really enjoyed the dialogue this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 13 – Misfortune**

_**?**_

Abigail and Lavinia walked down the hall together. However, the Foreigner girl stopped as she could tell they were followed. In turning around, she discovered it was Qrow, who waved with a smirk. Abigail waved back before turning to the girl with the horn, "I'll catch up to you later." She said with Lavinia having a look of slight worry, "It's okay, just play with the dolls until I get back to our room." Abigail said with Lavinia eventually nodding. The girl with the horn walked as the Foreigner girl stopped. Once Lavinia turned the corner, Abigail looked back to the unlucky huntsman.

"So, you enjoyed that little sparing session?" Qrow said as he stopped a few feet away from Abigail.

"It was quite an education experience," Abigail responded, "I had no idea how creative you hunters were." She then tilted her head with a look of confusion, "Hunters, that's what your kingdoms call Heroic Spirits, right?"

"Correct," Qrow said before his face turned slightly stern, "Now, you want to cut the crap already?"

"P-pardon?" Abigail responded.

"Look kid, I'm about four times your age. I've been in a lot of fights." Qrow responded, "And what I learned, you have to watch your surroundings as much as you watch your opponent. That includes people who are spectating the fight." He said before smirking, "You act as if you know next to nothing about where I'm from, that everything is new to you if it's not like something from Apocrypha."

"Over course," The Foreigner girl responded, "I was never able to travel this far before. I've only read about what you hunters are capable of: semblances, aura, dust."

"See, that's the issue." Qrow responded while pointing to himself, "You saw me turn into a Corvid to avoid Bazett's attack." He said with his mind flashing back to the event. As he flew in the air, the magus in the suit was unaware. However, as he transformed back. The other students had a look of shock. Except one, "With you, that was the only time you seemed…unfazed. Like this was something you already knew about me." He then smirked, taking a step closer, "But this is the first time we meet."

"Well, I have seen others with a shapeshift skill before." Abigail commented, taking a half step back, "I was just unimpressed, it was not new to me to see that ability."

"Except, my skill is more common in Apocrypha, not the other kingdoms. It's not something you can brush off as unimpressive." Qrow responded before taking another step closer, "You're smart enough to notice my other traits, but you're denying something as odd as a person turning into a bird at will. You said you read about what hunters can do, but I'm the only one who can do that."

"Well, it is odd for you to have that ability. However, I don't think it as special as you are making it out to be." Abigail responded as a line of sweat ran down her forehead, "Still, I'm sure it was given to you for a good reason." She said with a smile. However, her eyes widened as she placed her hands on her mouth.

"Wow, that's an unlucky slip of the tongue." Qrow responded as he focused his gaze, "I never said this power was _given _to me."

"I-I was, what I meant was given at birth!" Abigail corrected herself, "It is semblance after all?"

"Nope," Qrow responded as he took a step closer, "Mine's Misfortune, bad luck for everyone around me, including myself." He said before smirking, "It makes interrogations easy for me, people always slip up." He said before his expression went stern, "Especially when I know the person has something to hide."

"I see, but I have nothing to hide," Abigail responded with a slight curtsy.

"Oh yeah," Qrow responded, "Then, let me see what's under the bandage." He said with Abigail's eyes widening.

"I-I would rather not," the Foreigner girl responded, "It is a pretty unpleasant birthmark."

"I've seen the aftermath of Grimm raids," The unlucky huntsman responded, "I've seen friends who had their limbs chewed off," He then smirked, "I'm pretty sure your baby scar will not faze me." Qrow said with Abigail gritting her teeth, "So, what's your next move?"

Abigail then looked down, hanging her head low. Qrow waited, but he noticed her eyes. It appeared like she was listening to someone, but he was not talking. "…Fine," she said with him losing his smirk. Qrow watched as the X-shaped bandage fell off on its own, "I'm sorry, he tricked me."

"Who are you talking to?" Qrow responded.

However, Abigail raised her head in responded. Her forehead showed a black keyhole, as well as a smile on her face, "The Queen of Grimm," She said before a red eye appeared in the black keyhole, "Go ahead, talk to her yourself." The foreigner girl responded before a black vail surrounded the arena.

"What!?" Qrow said before jumping back, thinking he could avoid the darkness. In realizing it was futile, he lunged towards Abigail. The unlucky huntsman wielded his Harbinger for a vertical slash. However, Abigail vanished in the darkness before the attack could connect. Qrow examined his surroundings, discovering he was in a black void of darkness, "What is this?"

_**My, it really is Misfortune for you as well?**_

"Who said that!?" Qrow called out as he reposed his weapon, "Show yourself!"

_**Then again, this is what Ozpin wanted, **_

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of Qrow. She wore a black cloak and her skin was a pale as bones. Black veins protruded across her face. The irises were as red as any Grimm's were. Her smile caused Qrow to shiver in dread.

_**You to die at my hands.**_

"S-Salem!?" Qrow said with the Queen of Grimm giving a slight nod. Suddenly, Qrow gripped his Harbinger as he went for a vertical swing. However, Salem vanished in a black mist as Qrow's swing did nothing. He examined the area before feeling an ominous presence from behind. In turning around, he discovered Salem reappeared. He went for another swing, but his body froze mid motion. Salem expression remained the same as she spoke.

_**That is enough of this pointlessness. In my reality marble; dust, aura, and semblances mean nothing.**_

Salem said as her right hand was inside Qrow's chest cavity, her fingers coiled around his heart. She tightened her grip, causing blood to gather in his mouth, "If you're going to kill me," Qrow spoke thought the pain, "Just do it already!"

_**Kill you? Did you not meet with Cinder already?**_

Salem spoke with a slight smirk, tilting her head.

_**I still need you to help kill the Third Faction.**_

In responding, Qrow spit blood into her right eyes, "I will never help you!" He said with Salem's right eye closing, "You turned this entire world into a living nightmare!" he said with Salem's gaze growing more enraged, "It's because of you that I've lost so many friends." the unlucky huntsman said with him forcing a smile, "So, how bad can this Third Faction be?"

…

Salem then sighed as she closed her eyes, taking her left hand to wipe away the blood off her face.

_**Your simple mind cannot comprehend their horrors. So, I will try to make it easy for you to understand.**_

The Queen of Grimm then opened her eyes.

_**Ozpin's goal is to save this world; I wish to rebuild it; The Third Faction wishes to swallow it whole.**_

"What!?" he said before Salem ripped her right hand out of his chest, "AAAAAAA!" Qrow screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. However, he quickly discovered his heart was still beating. In examining his chest, he discovered no hole or wound.

_**I had assumed Ozpin would have brainwashed you too far for you to join my side. However, I also assumed you would be competent enough to know which one is a higher threat to Remnant.**_

"I am not brainwashed!" Qrow responded, but she smirked at him.

_**That exactly what someone who is brainwashed would say.**_

Salem chuckled, but Qrow was still enraged. She then sighed before continuing.

_**Regardless, Ozpin seems to have been eliminated. **_

"What?" Qrow responded, "I thought he was just missing?" she then clenched his right hand, "Who killed him?" The unlucky huntsman responded.

_**I said he was eliminated, not killed. Of all people, I would know if he is truly dead.**_

Salem said before crossing her arms, looking off into the void.

_**The situation is hard to describe, which is why I agree that the best way to describe his state right now is missing.**_

The Queen of Grimm then looked back to Qrow.

_**That is all I know about his status. Ozpin's other allies are focused on finding him. Which is why I need you to find the leader of the Third Faction.**_

"Why me?" The unlucky huntsman responded, "Why not your B.B.F. Cinder?"

_**I need her help with another matter. And as far as I can tell, you are not doing anything important. Your skills of deduction already figured out that I was at this school.**_

"And why are you here!?" Qrow shouted, "Why are you possessing a little girl?"

_**Possessing!? Abigail is my companion. The two of us are merged to behave as one temporarily. She still has her own free will, as do I. While you seem surprised, I believe Ozpin has a similar trick he uses from time to time. However, I don't think he used it before going missing. Or rather, something is preventing him.**_

"You're insane," Qrow responded, but Salem smiled.

_**I understand your confusion. You are not used to someone giving you answers. Ozpin only ever gave you questions and empty promises of a better future. To ease you, I'll ask a question.**_

Salem's gaze narrowed as she looked at Qrow.

_**Do you think this world will be saved if I am defeated?**_

"Here's one right back at you," Qrow responded, but a line of sweat ran down his face, "Will Grimm vanish is you are dead?" Salem smirked in her first sentence.

_**It would be hard for me to know after the fact. They would have no way of reproducing without my influence, but they would not all vanish just because I am gone. At the most, a slight slowdown as their numbers dwindle. **_

Salem said with a grin, causing Qrow to answer her question, "I'll hunt down the remaining Grimm until your kind are gone from Remnant." He then smiled, "Then, the world will be saved!" The Unlucky huntsman readied is a weapon, "And as I said, I don't know how this Third Faction can be more dangerous than you. Swallow the world? Why did I even humor that idea for a second?" He said with Salem closing her eyes and sighing.

_**Oh, how I wish I was as ignorant as you. Grimm will only return if you think the solution is just to kill them, because that itself is a negative emotion. **_

Salem then opened her eyes with a serious gaze.

_**This world will never know peace if Ozpin wins. Even if I die, even if the Third Faction dies, a new opposition will rise to fight back against his ideals of heroism. And what will Ozpin do? Simple, he will send children to fight his battles. And they will lay down their life for him all because he said who the true threat was. That is Ozpin, A king on the chess board, the weakest peace in this game. And once he falls, it's over for his kingdom. **_

"And what's the difference if you win?" Qrow responded, "You don't think a new hope will rise to take you down?"

_**Because if I win, I will rebuild this world, not rule it like Ozpin will. The lifeforms that are the arborators of negative emotions that my Grimm are formed from will be executed. No matter how many there are, I will eliminate those who plague this world's existence. As I said, I influence Grimm's reproduction, but I am not to sole reason Grimm exist in this world.**_

"That's a look of crap," Qrow responded, "All coming someone who refers to themselves as the Queen of Grimm. Who I remind you, are monsters made of negative emotions!"

_**Grimm are the reaction, not the cause of negative emotions. I can create more because your kind cannot stop fighting each other. If only those of peace of mind occupy Remnant, then all Grimm will die out without the need of hunters like you. Life will then be ruled by the natural course, not by Grimm acting as a balancing tool, and not by those who deems themselves as the ruler. **_

Salem extended her arms to her sides.

_**With this, I will eliminate all conflict. I represent the Queen on the board. The most powerful piece to achieve the desired outcome of freedom, even if I fall as a gambit.**_

"That's not freedom!" Qrow responded, "You're just choosing who lives and dies, not even caring if you have to kill millions to achieve this goal." He then pointed at the Queen of Grimm, "What you're suggesting is genocide!"

_**Says they man who not five minutes ago wanted to kill every Grimm on this planet. Is that not Genocide because others have said Grimm are, dare I say, 'evil'?**_

Salem snickered, but Qrow scowled, "What will happen to you if you win? By the way it's phrased, you don't seem to live in this new world."

_**When I win, I'll die. Once I full recognize myself as the last Grimm, I will fade away in peace so that the threat will never return. A self-sacrifice Ozpin has never been willing to make. **_

"How noble?" Qrow responded in sarcasm.

_**I wish only for Remnant to experience harmony I once felt. In over a millennium of thinking, this is the plan I have committed to seeing through to my end. And I will not let Ozpin, or The Third Faction, impede my goals.**_

"You believe Remnant will only experience peace your way? That there is no other option?" Qrow as with Salem going silent for a second. She closed her eyes before continuing.

…_**There was a brief time when humanity reached peace on its own. They had defeated Grimm and saved the world in a way Ozpin would approve of. However, I was not enraged at their actions. I was…happy. **_

"…Why?" Qrow questioned.

_**For some reason, my memory is fragmented in that era. I do not know the why, but I remember that momentary feeling of joy, unlike anything I have felt since...**_

Salem then opened her eyes as she looked back to Qrow. A slight smile on her face.

_**I apologize. I seem to have gone off-topic.**_

The Queen of Grimm walked off into the void as she talked. Qrow gritted his teeth as he followed, knowing he could not stay in this void alone.

_**To answer a prior question I unintentionally dodged, I am here to observe this new school's development. To understand your enemies' capabilities, you must live among them for some time. I can better understand who I can save while I am rebuilding the world. Granted, I must say this is a tactic I learned from my friend, Cinder. **_

Salem then turned back to Qrow with a smile, her eyes closed.

_**And I must say, I'm having a lot of fun.**_

"You're sick!" Qrow responded with a scowl, "Shouldn't you be a little old to play student?" he asked with her opening her eyes, but the smile was still on her face.

_**You are never too old to try something new.**_

The Queen of Grimm then looked forward as she walked.

_**While at this school, I can continue my search for the Third Faction's leader. However, I would like some help. All you need to do is gather some information. You do not have to fight; I will be the one to kill the leader personally. If you aid me in my search, and I will reward you. **_

"Let me guess, you'll spare me in your new world." Qrow scoffed, "The typical bad guy ultimatum."

_**Oh no, you are too far gone for me to spare you.**_

Salem responded with a slight chuckle.

_**However, I will spare Ruby Rose.**_

Salem's words caused Qrow to gasp.

_**It appears Ozpin has not had the time to fully pull her to his side. She is still an innocent girl in all of this. I will spare her, as well as her friends. **_

The Queen of Grimm then heard Qrow repose his weapon, causing her to stop walking, "You BITCH!" he said through his teeth as Salem turned around, her expression showing a scowl as she rejected the foul language, "Stay away from my niece!" The unlucky huntsman screamed before lunging at the Queen of Grimm, attempting another slash.

However, the Queen of Grimm did not dodge this strike. Rather, someone from the darkness blocked the blade for her. Qrow's Harbinger clashed with a dark blade with red markings. The sword was wielded by a female black knight, whose armor looked as though it was bleeding. Her hair was a faded blond, her upper face was obscured by a dark metal. The female black knight gritted her teeth as she radiated a violet aura. She overpowered Qrow's swing, pushing him back. As he recovered, the female black knight held her sword lowed and aimed backward. The violet aura grew darker as the unlucky huntsman felt a wave of energy pass over his body, paralyzing him. Qrow's breathing became heavy as there was no stopping what was going to happen next.

"Excalibur-" The female black knight chanted but stopped as Salem placed her hand on her right shoulder.

_**No need to act rash, he is still my guest. **_

Salem spoke, causing the female black knight's aura to calm. As the Queen of Grimm removed her hand, the female black knight stood at her left side. However, her stance carried the weight of a king. No, in Qrow's eyes, this was a tyrant, "What is that?" he asked with Salem smiling.

_**Another effect of my reality marble. You see, when someone dies in this void, their greatest nightmare is manifested. What they are truly afraid of becomes my new ally. It gives me…inspiration for new Grimm.**_

The Queen of Grimm closed her eyes as she reminisced.

_**A woman by the name of Guinevere, who loved her husband's, but only as of the man she married. She went so far as to make an Alter to fill her self-made void. But in her death, it created that alter in the form she despised most. **_

Salem's eyes opened as she looked over to the black knight tyrant.

_**What you are looking at now is Arturia Alter. **_

"An Alter?" Qrow responded, "Ozpin told me those things were wiped out in the invasion of Apocrypha."

_**Ozpin is wrong about many things. A couple of those disgusting creatures slipped through the cracks of Apocrypha.**_

Salem said before smiling at Arturia Alter.

_**However, while I despise each one of those abominations of Grimm experimentation, I consider this one an exception to my rule. **_

The Queen of Grimm did not move her head but looked over to Qrow as she maintained her smile.

_**One more question. If you were to die here, who would my reality marble make as your greatest nightmare?**_

Qrow gritted his teeth, knowing Salem already knew the answer. The Queen of Grimm closed her eyes.

_**I think we are done talking for today. I'll leave you to find the leader of the Third Faction on your own. **_

Salem said as the space between them was being to fade. Qrow looked around in panic as he felt the reality marble breaking, "Wait, I'm not done yet!" He called out as The Queen of Grimm and the black knight tyrant walked away. However, Salem stopped, turning back to him.

_**While I know her end goal, I cannot put a face or name to it. All I can offer is a hint from my investigating.**_

Salem said before turning to her walking into the dark depths of her reality marble.

_**Try looking for a Woman in Black.**_

Suddenly, the reality marble vanished. Qrow discovered himself not where he once stood, but a short walk down the hall. At that moment, he remembered walking in her reality marble. But more to his focus, the one who sent him into Salem's void, "Abigail!" Qrow said before sprinting down the hall. He searched for the Foreigner girl with a look of panic in his eyes. However, in turning the corner, that panic was magnified by ten.

"There you go," Ruby said as she fixed Abigail's bandage, "Good as new."

"Thank you," Abigail said with a smile, "You're a good person." Her commented caused Ruby to smile back.

The red hooded girl then looked over to see her uncle, "Oh, Qrow!" She said before running over, "There you are, I was trying to find you." She said as her silver eyes showed sincerity, "I heard to fought Professor Bazett." She said as she looked away, "Yeah…I understand the feeling."

Qrow glared at Abigail, "That girl is-" Suddenly, Qrow's whole body froze. Time had seemed to have stopped around him. Only one thing was moving, his beating heart. However, he soon felt the Queen of Grimm's grip around the organ. Her grasped tightened as he struggled to breathe. As time resumed, the pain was gone, but Qrow's panic shot up twenty-fold. He then looked back to Abigail, who smirked at him before walking away.

"That girl is …. Strong?" Ruby inferred they were still talking about the magus in a suit, "Yeah, she packs a punch." She said before having a small smile, "Knocked Yang and I out cold." She then looked up to see her uncles face covered in sweat, "You okay?"

"Ruby…" Qrow took a breath, then smile, "…I'm fine."

"Uh, you barely call me Ruby. And I know when you're lying." Ruby responded in confusion, causing Qrow's panic to shoot up a hundred-fold. Suddenly, Ruby realized, "Oh! It's because Professor Bazett made you stop drinking and smoking for the rest of our time here." She said before putting her hands on her hips and smiling, "Well don't worry, this will be good for you!"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just going through some sudden withdraws." Qrow responded with a forced chuckle, he then placed his right hand on his head, "I think I just need to lay down."

"Yeah, just get some rest," Ruby said with a smile, "Don't worry, I believe you can do this!"

"Thanks, Kiddo," Qrow said while he walked past his niece. Ruby waved goodbye as he lifted his left hand. As the red hooded girl gleefully walked away, tears ran down Qrow's face at the sudden change to his trip at Clockwork Academy.

**AN: There you go, the Queen of Grimm is here! I will say, Salem has always been fun to write for me. I still love that her dialogue is shown completely different from the other characters. Her mindset and goals may be different than the cannon of the show, but this is just how she is meant to come across in this story. You also learn more about her reality marble, which like I said in Fates Collide, is stupid overpowered. She debuffs nearly everything hunters use and can make nightmare appropriations of her those she kills in this void. Which that means she has her own Arturia in this reality marble, but this one is the true female alter. She still has her ability to pull people in who experience negative emotions but is restricted due to her merger with Abigail, (Which is similar to the whole Ozpin/Oscar thing, but those two guys did not do that thing in this story because of what happened to Ozpin here). Overall, Qrow has a lot of reasons to be afraid of her. Especially, since Salem cursed him with the inability to tell people about what just happened, (If you have seen Re: Zero, Subaru can attest to this not being a pleasant feeling). Ruby almost figured it out but had an unlucky guess. Qrow needs to find who the Leader of the Third Faction is fast. Next chapter, we close out the day with Blake back in Vale. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 14 - Hit The Floor

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support for this story, it means a lot to me. This one shows Blake meeting a lot of new and familiar faces in Vale as she returns to The Club. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 14 – Hit The Floor**

_Blake. _

Night had fallen over Vale. In a near abandon lot, Blake leaned against a white car, "Why is this guy so late," She commented before she sipped a cup of coffee, but grimaced at the bitter taste, "And how do Weiss and Yang drink this stuff to stay awake." She said before smiling, "I could do what Ruby does and just add an unhealthy amount of sugar." The black cat faunus chuckled before her smile slowly faded to sadness, "I hope they're doing well…"

Suddenly, Blake's ears twitched, "Well, well, well." She heard a familiar voice from behind. However, its familiarity brought back unpleasant memories. Walking up was a man in a white long coat. A cane was in his right hand, while he tossed a finished cigar with his left. His orange hair was partly obscured by his bowler hat, "Hello Cat." The orange-haired criminal said with a smirk.

"Roman!" Blake said with a glare, reading her Gambol Shroud.

"Hey, is that any way to speak to your passenger?" Roman responded with the black cat faunus gasping, "Junior said my ride would be a bit…black and white." He said with a chuckle, Blake gritting her teeth, "Sorry I'm late, I wanted to walk around a bit. You know, remember the neighborhood."

"I thought you fled Vale a long time ago?" Blake said holstering her weapons but maintained her scowl.

"I went on vacation, found a nice island where I could relax without the worry of being shot or killed. Even Grimm left me be so I could have some real alone time." The orange-haired criminal said as he walked to the car, "But now, it's for me to go back to making money the best way I know how. I just need Junior to set me up with some good leads. Maybe a bodyguard or two." He then smirked at Blake, "I'd ask if you were available, but I feel like that's too much bad luck for me to carry."

Blake gritted her teeth before sighing, "Let's just get this over with." She said before getting in the driver seat. Roman let out a single laugh before entering the shotgun seat. The black cat faunus finished her coffee before she started the car and driving off.

After a few miles of silence, Roman decided to speak up, "So, how's Red doing? Gotten herself killed yet?" He asked with a smirk, "Or that Monkey Friend of yours?"

"Don't speak about Ruby that way. She is far more skilled than the last time you saw her." Blake responded, keeping her eyes on the road, but maintaining her scowl, "Sun went back to his hometown. I haven't seen him in almost a year."

"Oh, and here I thought you two were going to make come freaky looking babies," the orange-haired criminal commented, "You two, Red, and that crazy girl messed up my plans at the docks."

"With the White Fang, I remember." Blake finished his thought, her voice serious, "Tell me, do you know anything about The White Fang Killer?"

"Nope, not a clue." Roman said before smirking, "All I know is, I'm not on that psychopath's hit list. I thought I was, but it seems he only cares about killing those with extra appendages."

"What's your opinion of him?" Blake said, but silence fell between the two for a few blocks.

Roman sighed, his smile gone, "Look, I may not have as close of a connection to that group as you did." He then looked over to the rearview mirror, "I did meet a couple that were good grunts, even some I got to know on a first-name basis." Blake glanced over to see a look of remorse in Roman's eyes, "However, when I tried to get in contact with then, that's when I learn about this White Fang Killer." He then looked over to the black cat faunus, "Point is, this is one thing we can agree on." He then leaned back in his seat, "This guy is the worst." The two then drove the rest of the way in silence.

After reaching the parking lot, Blake stopped the car. In taking out the keys, she handed then to Roman, "The note said you keep the car."

"Lucky me," Roman said as he took the keys, "You staying for a drink?" He said as the black cat faunus closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Or do you need to head home for a cat nap?"

"I'll leave when I get my information from Junior." Blake said before opening her eyes, "Afterwards, I hope I never see you again."

"Right back at you," Roman responded before the two exited the car. As they walked up the door to The Club, a look of panic shot across the orange-haired criminal's face.

As Blake was about to place her left hand on the door, Roman intercepted with his cane, "Hey!" She said with him signaling her to be quiet.

"I thought you faunus were supposed to have some sort of sixth sense for danger?" he slightly whispered as she had a look of confusion, "We're right outside a club at its busiest hour," Roman said as Blake realized it too, "Why is it so quiet?"

Blake had a look of focus as she nodded. She readied her Gambol Shroud, leaning against the door. Roman nodded back as he leaned against the opposite door. He pushed the door open a few inches. The two then peered through the jar, but their eyes suddenly widened. Roman looked away as he placed his right hand on his mouth, holding back the vomit. Blake remained paralyzed, but still pushed open the door to the Club.

Inside was a massacre. The floor was littered with the cadavers of over two dozen men in suits. The walls showed multiple splatter marks as if bodies were flung against it a lethal speed. Blake's breathing was heavy. However, she could taste the blood in the air, almost as if it was red mist enveloping The Club. It was then that she noticed something else the bodies had in common. None of them had their heads anymore.

"W-What happened here?" Blake asked Roman, but her eyes were transfixed to the inside of The Club.

"I don't know," Roman said after swallowing his vomit. He then looked over to see Blake walk into The Club, "Hey! What are you-" he called before following her inside.

Inside, Blake tried to avoid the bodies. However, she accidentally stepped in a pile of bloody flesh. In looked down, she realized it was the hair and skin of a skull with bits of bone and brain matter still attached. Her eyes began to tremble as her breathing became sporadic, "I'm sorry." She said in a weak voice as she walked over the pile, doing her best to avoid any other remains.

Roman looked around as he followed her, "This…This is messed up!" He said as he looked at the lifeless bodies without heads, "Whoever did this, they were meticulous about the way to kill these guys."

Blake and Roman then reached the counter to the bar. In looking over, the black cat faunus saw him. Junior sat against the wall of drinks; his clothes stained with blood. However, he had met the same end as his employees. The only thing over his vest was his bleeding neck, nothing else, "I-I," Blake stumbled as she remembered his face, "I saw him this morning."

"And I talked to him before my flight landed here." Roman said as he had a grim realization, "That was less than an hour ago." He then turned to Blake, "The killer might still be here." He then started to walk to the exit, "We got to go, now!" Blake was about to turn around to leave. However, she noticed a laptop near Junior's right hand. She leaped over the counter, causing Roman to turn around, "Cat, what are you doing!?" Roman whispered in a raised voice as he quickly returned to the bar.

Blake examined the laptop and noticed a USB drive was inserted into the machine. On the drive was a piece of tape with some writing on it, "Blondie's Faunus Friend." She read aloud, "He kept his end of the deal." The black cat faunus said before removing the drive, then looked back to Junior's body, "Thank you." She said before looking to Roman, "We can go now."

"Fantastic, now let's leave be-" Roman was saying until a loud car crash cut him off. However, they did not hear a screech beforehand. Blake and Roman ran to the exit of The Club, only to discover what happened.

From the upper level of The Club, this man must have jumped out. His landing spot, the same as the parked while car. The metal wrapped around his body, but the man peeled it away as if it was nothing. The car was immobile, but this man's dark attire was unaffected by the damage. Blake and Roman remained speechless, sweat dripped from their faces, but this man had no head.

Blake took step back, her heart racing. Accidently, her right foot nudged a beer bottle. With that small notice, The Headless Hunter turned around. However, nobody was there. His body radiated a black and dark blue aura as it entered The Club, searching.

Inside Roman hid behind a turned over table on the right side. While Blake was on the left side, hiding near an uprooted part of the floor. The Headless Hunter examined the dead bodies in the center, kneeling to where the head used to be.

Roman silently signaled to the black cat faunus, calling her over. Blake looked over to him a nodded. After seeing The Headless Hunter was still preoccupied, she activated her semblance, leaving a shadow behind. She then snuck over to his said as The Headless Hunter stood up. Once Blake was close enough, she sighed. However, she noticed Roman had a look of panic, "Stop it!" He softly said with her having a look of confusion.

"If it sees it and strikes, I'll be fine," Blake responded, "Then, we have a distraction to jump him."

"If it sees it, it will know you're here in The Club. Think Cat, we don't want to fight something that rips people's heads off!" Roman said with Blake realizing her error. She then looked over to her shadow and focused. A few seconds later, her shadow disappeared in a black mist. The Headless Hunter looked over, never noticing Blake's semblance, "It's searching for survivors, we can't give it any hints that we walked into this mess." Roman continued as watched the monster's movements, "We stay out of its sight completely, and it will just leave on its own."

"Okay, I understand," Blake responded. However, the question then came to her mind. Were there survivors? She began to look around at the bodies, but her eyes widened. One grunt in a suit still had his head. His skull was cracked and leaking blood, but his mouth still moved. Blake moved an inch towards the man, but Roman stopped her with his cane, "He's breathing!" She said to him in a held back voice, "I have to save him!"

"All you're going to do is get the three of us killed." Roman said before noticing The Headless Hunter walking over to the injured grunt, "You want to live, stay put." He said to the black cat faunus.

"You're despicable!" Blake said as she readied her Gambol Shroud's pistol. However, Roman held her back. Placing his right hand over her body, grabbing the pistol. With his left hand, he covered her mouth as she was about to scream. Blake bit his hand, but he still covered her mouth.

Blake then saw The Headless Hunter reach the injured grunt. The monster picked up the grunt with his left hand, raising him high in the air. The injured grunt barely could keep his eyes opened as The Headless Hunter moved the right hand to his head. Blake's eyes trembled as she could not look away. However, Roman slightly moved his left hand to cover her eyes. Now, all Blake saw was darkness, but she could still hear. The injured grunt was too weak to scream, but the sound of the neck being ripped apart echoed in her mind. Blake heard the rest of the torso drop a few seconds of odd gushing noticed followed. Then, she heard what she assumed to be the head hit the floor. Followed by a loud stomp and crush. After a few seconds, The Headless Hunter's footsteps were heard. The noise got further away until she could not hear them anymore.

"Okay, he's gone." Roman said before he released his grip, wiping his left hand as he looked at the bite mark, "Yikes, you have some fang's after all." He said as Blake looked at her body, seeing the blood that splattered on her body. Her white top was stained with bits of flesh and brain matter. She then looked over to the last spot she saw the injured grunt. Now, his corpse laid motionless. A red stain of mush on the floor, followed by multiple footsteps. Suddenly, Blake gritted her teeth as she grabbed her pistol. She then turned around an aimed at Roman, "Hey hey hey hey!"

"You bastard!" Blake said as she had her finger on the trigger, "I could have saved that him!"

"No, you couldn't!" Roman responded in anger, "That thing would have killed you, then me, then that already one-foot-in-the-grave grunt!"

"You…" Blake said though her teeth as her hand began to shake, "You…why did you shield my eyes?"

Roman did not answer right away, rather looked at the floor, "I just, I just don't think any decent person should see…." He said with Blake lowering her gun, seeing his eyes trembling with dread, "You don't forget something like that. It haunts you for the rest of your days." He then stood up, "I should never have come back to this kingdom." He said under his breath as he adjusted his bowler hat, "Let's go."

"…Okay," Blake said before she stood up as well. The two took a few steps towards the exit. Neither saying a word to the other. However, Blake's cat ears flinched before she gasped, "Get down!"

Before he could react, Roman was tackled to the ground by Blake. A split-second letter, the wall where the entrance of the club erupted. Emerging out were some sort of black and dark blue energy whips that ripped apart the interior of the establishment. Blake and Roman barely managed to avoid the onslaught. After a few seconds, the assault stopped. Roman looked over to Blake, the two having a look of panic. Suddenly, the sound of the footsteps returned. The two looked over to see The Headless Hunter at the origin of the chaotic energy. Blake and Roman stood up as they knew the monster had spotted them.

"Well, no use hiding now," Roman said as he readied his cane.

"Yeah," Blake said as she readied her Gambol Shroud's pistol and cleaver, "We can't let this thing kill anyone else!" Suddenly, Blake felt pressure over her body, "Huh?" She said as she looked at the monster, "D-Did my aura just break," Blake thought as The Headless Hunter focused on her, causing her hands to slightly shake, "Because he looked at me?" The black cat faunus realized before the monster focused on Roman as well.

Suddenly, The Headless Hunter's aura exploded, unleashing a barrage of energy whips. Roman and Blake jumped back to avoid the attack. The black cat faunus fired multiple rounds into the monster chest, but none had an effect. The orange-haired criminal's cane shot a blast of fire dust at The Headless Hunter, causing a plume of smoke on contact.

However, The Headless Hunter rushed out of the smoke, unscathed. He ran for Roman as Blake switched her weapon to its kusarigama form. She tossed her weapons to the monster's ankles, attempting to trip him. However, the ribbon snapped on its legs, causing Blake to gasp.

Roman panic fired at The Headless Hunter, but the shots still only made smoke. He saw the right hand of the monster reach for his head, "AAAAAA!" Roman screamed before ang during the grab. As his body was lifted, his skull was being crushed. Blake rushed behind The Headless Hunter, attempting a vertical slash with her cleaver. Without reposition his body, The Headless Hunter caught the blade with his left hand. Blake gasped again before The Headless Hunter pulled towards himself. He then bashed the back of his left hand into the right side of her head. The force of the impact caused Blake to let go of her cleaver. Her body skipped on the floor before slamming into the wall, the back of her head whipped against a stray brick. Her ribbon fell off as she struggled to keep her eyes open. However, her eyes widened as she saw The Headless Hunter repose with her cleaver. He reeled back the blade, aiming for the neck of the orange-haired criminal.

As the swing was in motion, Roman kicked off The Headless Hunter's chest. In that motion, his bowler hat assumed the grip of the head. As Roman fell, the ends of his orange hair were slightly trimmed by the cleaver. He landed on his back, then aimed his cane at the monster, "Hahaha," He laughed as The Headless Hunter was unamused, crushing the bowler hat. The monster dropped the hat as he reached for the orange haired criminal again. However, Roman twisted the handle on his cane counterclockwise. Suddenly, the end glowed bright red as it grew hotter, "Don't mess with my hat!" Roman declared before firing the charge shot. This blast exploded with the force of a cannonball, sending both parties back. The orange-haired criminal skidded on the floor before crashing into one of the bar counter's stools. While The Headless Hunter was flung into the upper corner of the ceiling. After his body started to fall back down, some of the roof collapse onto him. The monster's body was buried as no noise was heard in The Club.

Roman coughed as he pushed himself up, then looked over to Blake, "Hey Cat, you alive?"

"Yeah," Blake said after standing up, the top her head bleeding. She stumbled as she walked over the counter, picking up the dropped cleaver. The black cat faunus looked over to see Roman propping himself up with his cane, "So, you upgraded your weapon?"

"Heh, do be too happy about it," Roman responded with a smirk, looking down at this cane, "The plan was to use it in case I ever ran into you, Red, or any other annoying brats."

Suddenly, the wreckage erupted. The Headless Hunter rose from the rubble, his body pointed to the black cat faunus and orange-haired criminal.

"Well crap," Roman said before sitting on a stool, "We're both dead." He then looked back at his cane, "That charged shot used up all the dust I had."

"I'm not giving up," Blake said as she reposed her cleaver, "I can't die here!"

However, Roman noticed her stance was wobbly, the gash on her head bleed more. He then sighed as he grabbed a bottle of beer behind the counter, "You're better off running, Cat." Roman said before opening the bottle, "Me, I think I'll just have one last beer."

Blake gritted her teeth as The Headless Hunter moved closer. Her vision started to get blurry, but she tightened her grip on her weapon. Suddenly, The Headless Hunter staggered. Blake gasped as she saw the monster getting slashed multiple times from behind. Roman looked over in shock as he spits up the beer. The Headless Hunter attempted a wild swing from behind but miss his targets.

Avoiding the attack were two girls, one in red and the other in white. As they landed in front of Blake, causing the black cat faunus to gasp. In her delirium, she thought they were Ruby and Weiss. However, both girls had back hair, their faces showing they were twins. The red twin had shorter hair and wielded red steel claws. The white twin had longer hair, her heels bladed with white metal.

"What?" Blake said as she looked over at the twins, "Who are you?"

"Those are Malachite twins," Roman said as he looked the red and white girls, "Miltia and Melanie," he then had a slight smirk, "I thought it was odd I didn't see your bodies before."

"We were with another client," Miltia responded.

"I didn't think this would happen when we returned." Melanie added on, "The client is not too happy."

Suddenly, The Headless Hunter faced the entrance to the Club. Standing in the doorway was a man with a black suit and long coat. His hair was a disheveled black with emotionless stare at the monster. The Headless Hunter started to walk towards him as the man in the black suit lifted his left hand. He wielded a submachine gun, opening fire on the monster. However, The Headless Hunter walked through the bullets like nothing. Without changing his expression or letting go of the trigger, the man in the black suit raised his right hand. He wielded an antic looking pistol with a long barrel. He fired a single shot into The Headless Hunter's chest. This time, the bullet stopped the monster. The Headless Hunter convulsed as he clenched his chest, "Let's go!" The man in the black suit called out to the four. The twins nodded as they ran past the monster. Roman and Blake followed suit with the black cat faunus looking back. The Headless Hunter violently radiated a black aura that rapidly expanded.

After the group left The Club, the building exploded. The shockwave sent Blake and Roman across the lot before rolling on the ground. The two then looked up to see the establishment now in ruins, "Did that finally kill that thing!?" Roman said as he pushed himself up, waiting a few seconds, "…By now, it would have reappeared."

"Most likely not," The man in the black suit responded as he looked at the wreckage, "I've have run into a creature like that before. One who had a similar method of avoiding the effects of the origin rounds." He then looked over the immobile rubble, then noticed a nearby manhole cover, "However, I don't believe this one can still fight. It might have run away to recover."

"It escaped!?" Blake said as she stood up, "Then we need to follow it, we can't let that thing kill anymore-" Suddenly, Blake's eyes widen before slowly closing. She fell over as landed on the ground, unconscious.

"What's wrong with her?" Miltia asked.

"From the looks of it," Melanie replied, "Heavy exhaustion mixed with a concussion."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Roman said with a sigh, then looking over to the twins, "What now?"

"Well, we're out of a job." The red twin spoke to her sister, "We could work for Mom again."

"I'd rather not travel that far," The white twin responded, "Plus, she still annoys me."

"Well," Roman said with a smile, "I have a job for you two."

"We're not working for you." The twins responded, with Melanie added on solo, "The last time Junior hired you, we last a quarter of our staff."

"And now you've lost all your staff." Roman responded, but the twins were unamused, "Look, you won't work for me." He said before looking down at Blake, "You'll work for her." he said with the two having a look of confusion, "I have a bad feeling this cat is going to get herself killed. Then, I'm going to have to worry about Red and her friends coming after me for revenge because I didn't help her. Those girls are stupid like that." He said as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out an envelope, "Here, this should cover your fee for a while." The orange-haired criminal passed the red twin the envelope.

"This is oddly nice of you," Miltia said as she accepted the envelope, looking inside to see the liens.

"Yes," Melanie said as she crossed her arms, "Maybe he has a concussion as well."

"Hahaha," Roman sarcastically laughed, but still felt a throbbing pain in his head. He then looked over to the man in the black suit walking away, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I was hoping to talk with the bartender about a missing person." The man in the black suit responded, but did not break his stride, "Now, I have to look for that information somewhere else."

"Well, maybe we can help each other," Roman called out, causing the man in the black suit to stop, "Now that I know this kingdom has more problems than before, I need someone to watch my back." he then pointed at the man with his cane, "And you need someone to show you around and get you the proper intel."

"I don't need your help," the man in the black suit responded before scanning the orange-haired criminal, "You don't exactly look that reliable."

"Looks can be deceiving." The orange-haired criminal said with a bow, "My name is Roman Torchwick."

"Kiritsugu Emiya," The magus specialist responded, the sighed, "Zhuge Liang said I needed to work with the underground of the kingdom to avoid my mission getting the public light," He crossed his arms as Roman had no idea who that person was. Kiritsugu then looked over Roman again before sighing, "You can help me understand this kingdom's layout, but I will not save you if The Headless Hunter returns." He said before turning around and walking to a black car. Kiritsugu entered the driver seat before signaling Roman to go to the passenger side.

"Fine, if I see that thing again," Roman said as he followed Kiritsugu, "I'll run and let you two kill each other." He said before making it to the passaging seat, "So, who are we looking for?"

"Headmaster Ozpin," Kiritsugu said before starting the car, "He's vanished without a trace."

The twins watched the guys drive off for sighing, "Those two are so dead." Miltia said with her sister nodding. The two then looked down at the unconscious black cat faunus, "What do we do with her?"

"We have to take her to the hospital." Melanie responded as she carefully picked up the body, "Not a good idea to move her by ourselves," she said before hearing sirens, "But we can't stay here." The white twin said with her sister nodding. The two then ran off with Blake remaining unaware of her new allies.

**AN: There you go, Junior meets with a terrible fate in this series. Blake and Roman discover his end at the hands of The Headless Hunter. He is on the rampage in Vale, but what is he looking for? Speaking of which, we finally see Kiritsugu, who is on the mission to find Ozpin with Roman tagging along. There dynamic is going to be fun to explore, as well as explaining why Roman acts the way he does now. We also have the twins show up, giving Blake a sense of déjà vu. They will help her on her mission to find the White Fang Killer. But first, Black needs time to recover a bit. Next chapter, we fast forward a couple of days with Ruby getting a package and Achilles making his way to Vale. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 15 - Beast Flaring Fangs

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one is a fun showcase of action from a character I felt I underused in the last story. But before that, we have the return of a special someone to this story. To make things better, he comes with a little friend. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 15 – Beast Flaring Fangs**

_Ruby. _

At the landing platform for Clockwork Academy, Team RAMA gathered to see a small airship land. After docking, the hatch opened with a postman wheeling out a massive wooden crate, "I'm looking for a Ruby Rose." He said with the red-hooding girl raising her hand, "Sign here." The postman said as he walked over with a tablet and stylist

Ruby sighed for the package while smiling, the rest of her team looking at the crate in confusion, "Thank you." She said before passing the returning the items tablet and stylist, then spawning her Crescent Rose in its scythe form. She slashed the crate once, leaving a thin cut in the wood.

Suddenly, the crate exploded. Inside, as massive Greywolf looked up, "Ooowhooo!" The Wolf of Revenge howled before looking down at the red hooded girl.

"Lobo!" Ruby jumped up to hug her mount in the neck, "I've missed you so much!" She said while scratching the back of his right ear, causing Lobo's tail to wag.

"Your family has an odd way of sending animals," Atalanta said as the postman passed her a one-foot long cardboard cylindrical container. She looked to see it had the label, _All the Food_, on its side, "I'm a little hesitant to open this." She said before passing the container to Medusa, who was confused at its unusual weight.

"So, this what makes you a Rider class?" Anastasia asked as she looked at Lobo. The Wolf of Revenge, his eyes glancing at Viy, causing the grand duchess to grip her doll tightly, "I assumed he's housetrained?"

"Of course," Ruby answered, "Lobo's a good boy, right?" She looked at her mount nod.

However, the team heard a bark, "Arf!" A dog announced, but it was not from Lobo's mouth. Ruby looked in the thick fur under his neck, finding an unexpected guest. It was a black and white corgi with a lovable smile, "Arf!"

"Zwei!?" Ruby said as she picked up the corgi, "What are you going here?" She said before noticing a note in his collar. She opened the note as she put the corgi down.

_Dear Ruby, _

_I'm sending Zwei with Lobo, he would be lonely if his best friend was away. Don't worry, you should have enough food for both dogs. Have fun, I'm so proud of you! Tell Qrow I said hey. _

_Love, Taiyang_

"Aw Zwei," Ruby said as she looked at the corgi panting, sitting next to Lobo. She then looked over to the postman's airship, seeing it already taking off. The red hooded girl then looked back to her team, "I guess we have one more addition to our team." She then said with a look of worry, "Is this still okay?"

"It's fine with me," Medusa said.

"So long as they do not assault Viy," Anastasia said as she noticed Zwei focused on the doll, causing her grip to tighten more.

"As I said, Ruby," Atalanta said as she knelt to gain the corgi's attention, "Unlike Blake, I don't have a fear of canines." She said before extending her right hand, a smile on her face, "See."

"Arf!" Zwei barked with a smile before biting down on the lioness faunus' right hand. For a moment, it appeared as if time had stopped as everyone did not know what was about to happen next.

A few seconds later, Cu Chulainn walked to the landing platform with Team MGNP. However, the group of five stopped with a look of shock on their faces.

Atalanta had her bow drawn, an arrow aimed at the corgi. However, Anastasia tried to hold back the enraged lioness faunus, "Let go of me!" Atalanta declared, "I'll kill it!"

"Atalanta, I'm so sorry!" Ruby said in a panic as she held back Zwei, "See, he's sorry too!"

"Arf!" Zwei barked.

"It's mocking me!" The lioness faunus interpreted, "I'm going to murder that dog and keep its pelt as a trophy!"

Close by, Lobo snarled at Atalanta, his eyes glowing with a blue light. Medusa tried to hold back the beast with her bare hands, "Easy, easy!" She tried to calm The Wolf of Revenge, but it fell on deaf ears, "Uh oh!"

Lobo pushed off Medusa as he spawned his hook scythe, Violet Gibbous. The Wolf of Revenge lunged at Atalanta, "Lobo, No!" Ruby cried out as Atalanta pushed off the grand duchess.

As the lioness faunus aimed her bow at Lobo, Anastasia's glared at the two, her eyes glowing blue, "Stop." She said before a white flash filled the area. Ruby and Medusa shielded their eyes. once could see again, they discovered Lobo and Atalanta had stopped. Rather, the two raging animals were encased in a huge block of ice.

"Well, that'll cool then down." Mordred commented with a smirk, looking over to Ruby, "You seem to have gotten your mount back."

"Yeah," Ruby said with a sigh, "I need to make sure they don't hurt each other when they thaw out."

However, Mordred placed her right hand on the left shoulder of the red hooded girl, "I'll keep an eye on then, you and the others can go to class." She said with Ruby smiling, "Don't worry, we're good." The Knight of Rebellion said with a smile.

"I'll keep you company," Medusa said to Mordred, "It might get a little out of hand." She said while noticing Atalanta's eyes glowing with rage.

Cu Chulainn sighed as he watched the two teams, "Well, I suppose this is better than canceling class over something so…" He said before collecting his thoughts, "Okay, the remaining members of Team RAMA and Team MGNP can head to the arena for combat training."

"Yes Sir," Anastasia, Gray, and Penny responded. Neo nodded.

"Uh, Professor Chulainn," Ruby said as she walked over, "Can I take Zwei with or do I leave him in my room?"

"You can take the little guy with, I don't mind." Cu Chulainn responded with a smile, "I like dogs and they like me." The blue haired lancer said as he extended his right hand to pet the corgi, "See."

"Arf!" Zwei barked with a smile before biting down on Cu Chulainn's right hand. Like before, time stopped as history seemed like it was about to repeat itself.

_Achilles. _

Flying his chariot over the ruined city near Mountain Glenn, Achilles gathered his thoughts, "Okay, you're a couple of days early. So, she may freak out a little bit." He said to himself as he held the reins, "But hey, she still hasn't responded to any of my calls. That's not normal. Even if it's nothing, I have the right to be worried." He said before sighing, "But, if I come off as too pushy, I might remind Blake of…that guy." The swift hero said with resentment at the end of his sentence. Achilles shook his head before looking down and to his left at the destroyed city, seeing a massive crater nearby, "Wow, I guess that's where Musashi unleased her Noble Phantasm." He said before having a look of confusion, "Still, how did she get to Vale in the first place?"

Suddenly, Achilles heard what sounded like a rocket to his right. He turned with his eyes widening, a missile was about to collide with his chariot. He tried to pull back the reins, but it was too late. The missile exploded on contact with the carriage, launching the swift hero out and into a partially demolished building. Once his body landed, the building became fully demolished and collapsed, burying him in the rubble. The chariot continued to ride off before landing a few blocks away from its owner.

Walking over to the demolished building were six White Fang grunts; three with rifles, two with swords, and one with a rocket launcher. One of the members with a sword pulled out a walkie-talkie, "Leader, we eliminated the enemy aircraft, but someone fell out of it."

"We're on my way," The female voice responded, "If possible, avoid engaging with this enemy directly."

"Understood," The White Fang grunt responded before holstering the walkie-talkie.

Suddenly, the rubble erupted. The White Fang grunts readied their weapons as Achilles walked out. While slightly covered in dirt, his body was undamaged, "You know, surprise attacks like that won't hurt me." He said before spawning his lance in his right hand, "But it does piss me off to no end."

"Fire!" The White Fang grunt with the rocket launcher ordered as the three with rifles followed his command. However, the swift hero spun his lance in the way of the fire, shielding himself from the bullets. The White Fang grunt with the rocket launcher gritted his teeth before aiming his weapon, firing another missile at his opponent. This time, Achilles saw it coming. He defected the missile with the swing of his lance, redirecting it to another building. As it exploded, the swift hero remained focused on his enemies.

Achilles dashed forward at high speed, jabbing the White Fang rocketeer in the chest with his left fist. The other grunts watched the rocketeer fall as Achilles remained determined, the two grunts with swords rushed the swift hero. Achilles parried the blades with his lance before stabbing the ground. He then spun around his weapon counterclockwise, kicking one of the grunts in the left side. With his momentum, Achilles continued the kick to carry the sword-wielding grunt to crash into the back of the other sword-wielding grunt. The two White Fang grunts were flung off into one of the riflemen, knocking all three out before they came to a stop on the ground. The remaining two grunts readied their weapons to open fire, but Achilles pulled out his lance. He held his weapon horizontally while unleashing a right punch with his lance in his hand. However, he aimed for the space between the two enemies. The frame of the lance hit both grunts in the stomach, knocking the wind out of them in an instance. As Achilles reposed his lance, the last of the White Fang members fell to the ground.

Achilles then closed his eyes and sighed. Unexpectedly, a projectile rocked toward the left side of the head. Without looking, he caught the object with his left hand a few inches from his head. The swift hero smirked as he opened his left eye, "Not this time." He commented before examining the objected. It appeared to be a steel arrowhead with a blue gem at the center. No, a dust stone. The arrowhead then exploded, encasing Achilles' left arm in ice, "What the-"

Suddenly, Achilles heard chains coming from a dark alleyway. In looking over, he saw the piercing yellow eyes of a faunus. Her short hair was black, but her tiger we decorated with gold rings. He skin was brown with multiple dark horizontal markings over her body. She wore a black sleeveless combat uniform with white lining, a red cape, and a small satchel at her right side. In her right hand was a type of chain whip with a few more of the similar arrowheads. On her forehead was a red gem, "So, we finally meet," She said while walking out of the darkness, scowling at the swift hero, "White Fang Killer."

"What!?" Achilles responded, "Lady, you have me confused with someone else." He said before flexing his left arms, breaking the ice-encasement, "First off, look around." Achilles gestured as the sound of the breathing and gowning grunts on the ground, "No White Fangs were killed here."

"Because I arrived before you could execute them," The tiger faunus responded, "Now, the only one who with be executed," She said while tossing off her red cape aside, "Is you!" She then cracked her chain whip, launching another arrowhead. Achilles slashed the arrowhead with his lance, but then noticed it was a red dust stone. Suddenly, a wall of fire exploded from the gem. Achilles was unaffected by the flames, but he lost sight of his opponent for a second.

Suddenly, the tiger faunus jumped through the fire. Her left-hand reach to claw out Achilles' eyes. The swift hero dashed back, but the tiger faunus continued her assault. Achilles continued to back up as he parried her slashes and kicks, "Listen, I'm not the White Fang Killer!" he responded as he blocked, "I have no hatred for faunus at all!" He said before dodging her axel kick, "My best friend and girlfriend are both Faunus, that means something, right?" he said before the tiger faunus, launched another arrowhead, embedding into his chest. This one had a yellow dust stone, causing Achilles' body to erupt with electricity. However, while his body was smoking, he remained unharmed, "Look, you can't hurt me." He said before pointing at himself, "I'm a heroic spirit that can only be damaged by those with a divinity skill."

Suddenly, a new voice was heard, "Oh, a challenge," Achilles then looked his left, his eyes widening. Another faunus was diving towards him. With one had a similar skin tone to the tiger faunus, but with long white hair tied in a ponytail. A set of white horse ears were atop her head, along with a white metal headdress with black lining. The same type of metal acted as armor for her shoulders, forearm, legs, hips, and sides of her chest. However, her thighs and center of her chest remained exposed, show multiple red markings. In her left hand, a large white metal circular shield. She wielded a white lance that had a golden spiral spearhead in her right hand, one that was large than Achilles. The swift hero clashed his lance with hers, but the attacks went though. However, the white horse faunus blocked his lance with her shield. While her lance slashed his left arm. In jumped back Achilles' gasped at his bleeding wound, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not a heroic spirit." She said as she landed on the ground. Her blue eyes gleamed as she had an energetic smiled, "I'm a Divine Spirit!" She said before laughing, "HAHAHAHA!" She then looked over to see the tiger faunus walking over to her, "Well Kahn, shall we continue together?"

"Gladly." The tiger faunus said before she and white horse faunus reposed their weapons.

"Kahn?" Achilles said before he realized something about the tiger faunus, "Wait, you're the leader of the whole White Fang, Sienna Kahn!"

"It took you this long to figure it out," Sienna responded, "But that is my title."

"You can call me Caenis," The white horse faunus added on, "But I prefer, The White Fang Champion." She said before chucking, "But who are we kidding," her face then turned to have a sinister smile, "You won't live long enough for that to matter." Caenis declared before she and Sienna rushed the swift hero.

The White Fang Champion lunged with her lance, forcing Achilles into a defensive stance. He blocked her assault but was unable to find an opening. In their exchange, the two lances bounced off each other. However, Sienna whip her chains around Achilles' spearhead. In the distraction, Caenis rammed him with her shield, forcing the swift hero back a few feet. The Leader of the White Fang pulled on her chain, causing Achilles to lose his lance. He skidded on the back of his heals as Sienna now held his lance.

"Not much of a man without your weapon," Sienna said before stabbing the ground with the spear.

"Here I was expecting more from a fellow lancer," Caenis said as she reposed her weapons.

"Heh, don't underestimate me, ladies," Achilles said with a smirk, "My class is actually Rider." He announced before whistling.

Suddenly, Sienna and Caenis heard the building to their right collapse. The two barely managed to jump out of the way of Achilles' chariot. The Leader of the White Fang watched the chariot sped down the road, while the White Fang Champion saw the swift hero dash. Achilles retrieved his lance before he jumped on his chariot, then ascended into the air. Sienna flared her fangs as she looked up at the swift hero, "Coward!" She called out as she saw him running away.

However, Achilles was not running away. His body and chariot glowing in a light green aura. their speed of the ride increased as it formed multiple figure-eights in the sky. Caenis' eyes widened as she knew what was about to happen next, "Kahn, get behind me!" She said with Sienna having a look of confusion, "This is his Noble Phantasm!" She said with the leader of the White Fang now nodding. She moved behind her Champion as Caenis stood her ground, holding the shield in a blocking stance.

"Xanthos, Balius, Pedasos, let's go!" Achilles said before smiling, "My life is like that of a falling star!" he said as he dived towards Caenis' shield, "The Immortal Chariot of Storms and Raging Waves," Achilles declared moments before impact, "Troias Tragoidia!"

At that moment, a silence fell over the destroyed city. Followed by a loud eruption of green energy. The nearby buildings were blasted away, turning to pebbles as they scattered through the wind. At the center of the struggle, Achilles and his chariot of horses clashed against Caenis's shield. The White Fang Champion held her ground as she pushed back the force of the Noble Phantasm. However, her feet began to sink into the road from the pressure. At that moment, Sienna pushed her own body against the shield, trying to alleviate some of the stress of her Champion. Conversely, Achilles gritted his teeth as his horses were reaching their limit.

Suddenly, all three fights felt an odd presence above them. In looking up, they saw three small grey jackalopes hooved above. They each had on a type of dark brown boxing gloves with dust stones at the knuckles. Their arms were raised as three massive orbs were formed; one purple, one teal, one orange. Each with an odd symbol at the center, causing the two White Fang members to gasp. In the distance, a new female voice declared, "Three Enigmas!" The jackalopes unleashed the three orbs towards the fighters. Sienna and Caenis jumped out of the way of the attack, causing the orbs to land solo on Achilles. The block of the destroyed city then was encompassed in a blue dome of energy, reducing the road and buildings to complete rubble.

A few blocks away, Caenis landed in the middle of the road, carrying Sienna, "Thank you," The Leader of the White Fang said as her Champion let go of her. Caenis bowed before Sienna looked to a dark alleyway, "That was reckless, Sheba." The Leader of the White Fang said with a scowl.

Walking out of the alleyway was another faunus with darker skin. However, this one's hair was a deep purple. Her faunus ears and tail were that of a jackalope, not to mention they looked especially velvety and fluffy. Her attire was closer to that of lingerie with black underwear and stockings that formed heels. She wore a red cape on her lower half, while a large light blue shall on each arm. Her body was decorated with golden jewelry, the largest piece being an essence lamp in her right hand, "I thought it was the smart move." Sheba said as she smiled at the two, "After all, I knew you two could avoid the hit." She said before crossing her arms, "And even if you praised, I would just have to trade up my position of White Fang Accountant to Leader of the White Fang." She then noticed Sienna glaring as she readied her chain whip, "…But, I quite like my role right now."

Sienna sighed before turning to Caenis, "The White Fang Killer seemed to have the same high endurance you have." She asked her champion, "Do you think he survived?"

Suddenly, Achilles' chariot dashed through another building close by. The three faunus turned to see the swift hero jumping off his ride. While his armor was damaged and head dripping with sweat, he appeared to suffer no critical wounds. He glared at the members as his mount faded away, "…Yes," Caenis said to her leader before reposing her weapon, "But we'll just kill him now." Sienna agreed as she readied with her chain whip. Sheba rubbed her lap, causing a white mist to emanate. Suddenly, it solidified for the jackalope faunus to grab it like a massive hammer.

"This is bad," Achilles thought as he readied his lance, "My horses are too tired from my Noble Phantasm to flee. I'm even running out of stamina." He thought before tightening his grip, "But I can't lose here. I need to get to Blake. I can't let this team beat me!" He thought before realizing something, "Wait, if they're a team," Achilles thought before speaking, "Where's their fourth member?"

Suddenly, Achilles' eyes widen as he felt something pierce his right heel. In turning his head to examine, he discovered a black arrow with a purple flame. Before he could react, the purple flame erupted into a vertical inferno, "AAAAAAAAAAA!" Achilles screamed in agony as the pain rushed through his body. While the three White Fang members smirked while lowering their weapons. After a few more seconds of torment, the fires ceased. The swift hero's body was charred and blistered. His legs wobbled as he dropped his lance. In gritting his teeth, he looked up towards the direction the arrow came from. However, the sight caused his eyes to grow even wider. While his vision was blurry, he knew who he saw.

At the top of a high building was another White Fang faunus. However, this one's skin was much paler than her teammates. Her animal ears suggested she was a lioness. She knelt on one knee with her bow aimed at the swift hero. Then, she stood up, holding her bow to her side. While this one wore the Grimm mask over her eyes, the cold gaze was still piercing. Achilles' eyes shook with terror as he spoke, "S-Sis?" He said before his strength gave out. His eyes closed before falling over, landing face-first into the ground unconscious.

**AN: There you go, Lobo and Zwei are back. The Wolf of Revenge is here as Ruby's mount. Zwei is also here and I have something fun planned for him. Achilles gets to show off his moves. I know his performance in Round Three of Grand Order was a little lackluster, so I hope this made up for it a bit. We see Sienna Kahn in action, who I think I said before, is my favorite faunus design in the series. She gets her own team, one with Caenis and Sheba, both were a pain to try and find out what type of animal they are supposed to be with those ears. I do apologies if they are not technically a horse and jackalope respectively, but it was the most logical type I could find. (Also, Sheba does not have the goat horns she gets in later ascension here). Still, I love that I could include all three in this story. And finally, we have the mysterious, yet familiar fourth member. Her story will be elaborated in next chapter as Achilles wakes up. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 16 - Origin of Hate

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support you have shown this story and the care people have put into the Tv Tropes page. With that, I wanted to post this chapter a little earlier. Next week's chapter will be at the normal schedule, as I will need a bit more time to make sure it is good enough for posting. This chapter follows the events of the last one, answering a lot of the questions that came up at the end. I also give a lot more context to Sienna Kahn as a character in this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 16 – Origin of Hate **

_Sienna Kahn._

Achille slowly regained consciousness, opening his eyes. However, his vision was dark as he felt something over his whole head. "Let him see," Sienna ordered as Achilles felt the black bag removed from his head. He soon discovered himself on his knees, his arms and legs bound with chains with red markings. In the surroundings, he found himself in a large red tent. Looking forward, he discovered the Leader of the White Fang sitting a red throne chair, her right leg resting on her left knee. To her right stood Caenis, and to her left stood Sheba.

Achilles then noticed the fourth person walking, the person who took off the bag, the person who shot him in his heel. Now having a better look, he realized what this lioness faunus was. Her dress was black with blue lining, matching her boots and sleeves. Her shoulders were exposed but her neck was bound with a large collar and a chain leash. He hands armored with a type of white bone-like metal, almost matching the Grimm mask on her face. Her hair was a greyish white with a hue of purple at the bangs. A set of lioness ears were atop her head, along with a long tail in the back. She tossed the bag aside before standing next to Caenis, whose arms were crossed, "You're sure he's not the White Fang Killer?" The White Fang Champion asked.

"I know him, he's not that cruel." The lioness faunus said in a familiar voice, "But he is incredibly foolish." She said with Achilles trying to break the chains, but the metal heated and glowed orange. He recoiled in pain before gritting his teeth.

"Not gonna happen," Caenis informed the swift hero, "I used runes mixed with my blood to enhance the chains to a divine level." She then cracked her knuckles, "But, if you want to go for round two-"

"That's enough," Sienna ordered, "We need to save our strength for the real White Fang Killer." She then looked over to the lioness faunus, "I trust you as our organization's informant, you can confirm he is not our true enemy."

"Yes, I can. What he said during the fight was true." The White Fang informant said before glaring at Achilles, "His best friend and girlfriend are both faunus."

"Why don't you take off that mask already," Achilles said in anger. "It can't fool me."

Sheba had a look of confusion as she looked over to the lioness faunus, "Atalante, how do you know this guy?"

"Atalante?" Achilles said with a smirk, "Seriously, that's the best you came up with." He said with the White Fang Informant placing her hand on the Grimm mask, "Then again, you are just her Alter." He said with Atalante removing the mask, reveling her greenish-yellow eyes.

"Her Alter?" Caenis said in confusion, "What's that?"

Sienna answer her champion, "They were a Grimm byproduct used in last year's invasion of Apocrypha." She then looked over to Atalante, "And yes, she is one of them."

"You knew?" Sheba asked.

"And you didn't think to tell us!?" Caenis spoke as she glared at her leader.

Sienna sighed as she closed her eyes, "Regardless of her origin, she was still born into this world as a person free to choose their own path." She then opened her eyes, glaring back at her champion, "And like the three of us, she is dedicated to our path of equality."

"Tsk," Caenis scoffed before glaring at Atalante, "You're more a Grimm than a faunus to me now."

"Think of me what you will," Atalante responded, "But I promised Sienna Kahn, my loyalty is to the White Fang." Her eyes then glared at the White Fang Champion, "If you stand in my way of protecting then." She said as her body radiated a thin dark aura, "I assure you; I can become more Grimm than faunus."

The two then engaged in a staring contest before Caenis smirked, "Ha, I was just testing you." She said before placing her right hand on Atalante's head, "You and I have been in combat for a while now, I know I can trust you as an ally." She said as she scratched her teammate behind the ears. However, the White Fang Informant slightly flared her fangs as she hissed. Caenis then glanced over to Sienna, "And if Kahn says you're okay, that's good enough for me."

"Huh, that was easily resolved," Sheba said with a smile as she looked over to Achilles, "What about him?"

"Yeah, what about me?" Achilles responded, "You know I'm not the White Fang Killer now." he said as he struggled with the chains, "So, let me go."

"No." Sienna, Caenis, and Atalante said at the same time. Sheba nodded in agreement to her team with their leader continuing. "You know our location; we cannot have you leaking that information to the wrong people."

"Then why don't you kill me right now?" Achilles dared.

"Trust me, I want to." Caenis answered before sighing, "But, Kahn said no."

"I suggested we ransomed you off." Sheba said before turning to her leader, "You know, make a little extra revenue." The White Fang Accountant said with Sienna glaring, "…But, that idea was shot down as well."

The Leader of the White Fang spoke towards the swift hero, "Atalante informed me that you know Blake Belladonna." She said with Achilles gasping, "I'm assuming she is one of whom you mentioned before."

"I'm her boyfriend," Achilles said before scowling at Sienna, "A much more supportive one than that freak from your organization."

"You refer to Adam." Sienna clarified, "His methods grew more…volatile than I thought they would."

"…Did you know," Achilles asked, his chains warping as he appeared like he was about to break free, "Did you know that he abused Blake!?"

Sheba and Caenis looked to hear Sienna's response, but the Leader of the White Fang sighed with her eyes closed, "Yes," She said before opening her eyes, looking to her informant, "But only until Atalante informed me."

"Huh?" Achilles said as he looked to the faunus alter, "How did you know that?" He said before narrowing his gaze, "Blake said she only ever told me and Yang about that part of her past. Not even the rest of her team, and certainly not Sis."

"It's because I'm not only Atalanta's Alter," Atalante responded, "I am partly Blake's Alter as well." She said with Achilles, Sheba, and Caenis all looking at her in confusion, "Let me explain." The faunus alter said before her mind drifted back to events a year about.

The image of a Grimm Boaratusk eating the remaining corpse of Nikushimi, lapping the black blood on off the ground. However, the one began to frail wildly, enraging the other feeding Grimm. This Boaratusk then rammed the others in its sounder, impaling each one with his tusks. After killing its own kind, this Grimm was the only one standing. It's body then began to violently shake, ripping off the bone armor. Purple markings formed on its face as the tusks turned black. Suddenly, a left arm erupted out the monsters back. One with the shape of a normal person's, but with sharp nails and black fur on the forearm and hand. The arm then pressed itself against the body of the Boaratusk, revealing more the person. After a few minutes of torment, a new Alter was born. The lower body of the Boaratusk was a discarded pelt, turning to smoke. However, the head remained on the right shoulder of the new Alter. Her arms and legs were covered in the black fur, her feet looking like hooves. Her center and the head remained exposed, apart from some section being covered. As the faunus alter opened her eyes, a look of hatred glared off into the distance.

In the present time, Achilles gritted his teeth, "Sis told me that she was covered in Blake Atler's blood at one point, but it had no effect on her and didn't create an Alter right away." He thought to himself, "Little did we know, this creature was being formed."

"Like the other Alters, I have my original's memories." Atalante spoke up, "However, I hold the memories of Blake, Atalanta, and even Nikushimi."

"If that's true," Achilles asked, "What's your goal?"

"I was born of a being expressing only hatred, a hatred focused around Blake." Atalante responded, "With that, the only way for me to have purpose was to kill Blake." She said was a look of anger filling Achilles eyes, but the faunus alter closed hers, "However, I hold no hatred towards Atalanta. Rather, I agree with her desires in this world." She said before remembering another event from a year ago. Atalanta watched from the bushes as she discovered Blake and Achilles. However, while rage filled her eyes, it soon turned to shock as she saw the two were about to kiss. Suddenly, her rage lessened, "One of those desires was for you to find someone you can be truly happy with." Atalante said to herself now as she remembered the event, running away as she made her way through the bushes. Once she was far enough away, Atalante found herself alone in a clearing, stopping the center, "Then, I had no idea where to go." Atalante commented on her past self, who then gritted her teeth, "However, I knew of one more person who was a source of my hatred."

"Adam." Achilles answered, "That's why you went to the White Fang."

Atalante nodded, "I searched near Vale first, but he was gone." She said before looking to Sienna, "The only way I could think to locate him was to ask the only person he took orders from."

_Eight months earlier. _

At a White Fang base in Menagerie, Atalante busted down the door leading to a Sienna's chamber room. Leader of the White Fang stood out of her seat as she readied her weapon. The faunus Alter readied to attack with the intent of gaining her desired information. However, Atalante hesitated upon seeing the girl to Sienna's right. Ilia. Atalante's mind to flash to the memories of Blake, causing her body to convulse in rejection to her current emotion. In this moment of hesitation, Sienna bound Atalante with her chain wipe. The two White Fang members ran over as Atalante fell to the ground, gritting her teeth, "Where is Adam!?" The alter screamed.

"Why do you want to know where he is?" Ilia asked, her weapon aimed at Atalante's head,

"I want to kill him!" Atalante screamed, "As payback for everything he did to me!" The chains began to crack as the faunus alter was about to break free. At that moment, Ilia was about to stab the faunus alter in the head.

However, Sienna stopped her, "Wait!" She ordered her subordinate, "Ilia, secured the perimeter to make sure no one is critically wounded." Sienna then looked down to Atalante, "I need to talk with our new guest."

"But-" Ilia said with the Leader of the White Fang not listening. The lizard faunus then gritted her teeth as she ran down the hall.

Sienna then knelt to look at Atalante, "His brotherhood just returned to inform me. Adam was captured by Atlas military a couple weeks ago." Sienna said with the faunus alter gasping, "Now, my turn to ask some questions. Who are you?" The Leader of the White Fang asked, then looked Atalante's boar shoulder glaring back at her. In not wanting to ask that question, Sienna noticed the lioness ears and tail, know the kingdom where these dual appendages are more common. "You're a faunus from Apocrypha."

"I…" Atalante was about to say, but for some reason, she could not think of an answer, "I…I'm an Alter." She said with her voice now slightly weaker than before, "That's all I am."

The leader of the White Fang sighed, "I don't know what that means, but I'll consider you a faunus." She said with Atalante looking back in confusion, "What I do know, you've lost your purpose," Sienna concluded as Atalante eyes slightly widened, "You still wish to fight back against those that have wronged you." She said before loosening her grip on the chain, "I understand that much. And frankly, that's all I need to understand about you." Sienna said as she untied Atalante, "If you went to kill Adam, you would die in the process by the hands of Atlas military."

"If that is my fate, so be it," Atalante responded, her hatred returning, "But that man deserves death!"

Sienna sighed, crossing her arms, "Adam has already had his fate sealed. I warned him about what would befall him if ever caught by the military. He knew the risks, but still let his hatred of humans get the better of him." The Leader of the White Fang had a look of focus at Atalante, "However, your fate does not have to be the same as his." She said before offering her right hand, "You were born into this world, you get to choose your own purpose in life." Atalante looked at the hand. After a few seconds, she matched Sienna's gaze. The faunus alter then reached out her right hand, accepting the offer, causing Sienna to smile, "Welcome to the White Fang."

_Present time. _

Sienna smiled as she looked over to Atalante, "Then, after some shaving and hacking off that boars head, you told me everything." The Leader of the White Fang said before her smile faded, "I knew Adam was starting to become unstable, but I did not think he would ever go that far with an ally." She then looked over to Achilles, "My apologies to Blake as well. Despite her abandonment of our cause, I understood why she could not be near him anymore."

"Blake never abandoned the cause for faunus equality," Achilles clarified, "She abandoned the White Fang's new violent methods of achieving equality." He said as he glared at the leader of the White Fang, "A method you enforced."

Sienna scowled back, "And her method now is what? Become a huntress to show the value of faunus to society beyond cheap labor?" She guessed before sighing, "All Belladonnas have the same mindset, assuming they can lead through an example of good character." She said before putting her right leg down, leaning forward as she spoke to Achilles, "But that mentality assumes humans will accept this of all faunus. You can't change their opinion of an entire race through one person. It will only make that one who succeeded look better, while the rest of us will still suffer for not being able to live up to that standard. Blake may reach peace, but faunus never will because of her actions." Sienna then pointed to herself, "With my method, humans now see faunus as one to be acknowledged, not just a select few they mark as 'the exceptions.' The Belladonnas had the right intentions but failed to compromise any of their ideals for the truth." The Leader of the White Fang said as she glared at Achilles, "To show people your value, you not only have to stand up for it but, fight for it as well."

"And when does the fighting stop!? When does the fear your making turn into peace?" Achilles asked, his position reaming unchanged, "All your doing is making more conflict and creating more bloodshed as a result." He said as his eyes narrowed, "Even if you think your hands aren't dirty, it's because of you that this White Fang Killer has been massacring faunus."

At that commented, Sienna's eyes flared with rage. Her right hand crushed the armrest to her thrown. She looked as though she saw about to lunge at the swift hero like a tiger to its prey. However, she did not. The rest of her team watched as Sienna breathed out her rage, focusing on Achilles, "Even if I believed what you just said, it only gives me more reason to find the White Fang Killer." The Leader of the White Fang responded, "I will not rest until the White Fang Killer is dead by my hands, making him pay for all the faunus lives he has ended." Sienna then stood up, "We're done talking. Until I decided your fate, you're not going anywhere." She said before leaving the tent.

Achilles gritted his teeth as he watched her leave. Suddenly, Sheba spoke up, "Yikes, she was about to pounce." The jackalope faunus said before crossing her arms, "She only got that angry after she found out Il-"

"That's enough," Atalante cut off the White Fang Accountant, "Please, don't bring her up." She said with Sheba realizing her error, now remaining silent.

Achilles then focused on Sheba and Caenis, "Why are you two here?" He said remembering their strength in battle, "Both of you are from Apocrypha, right?"

"No, I'm from Menagerie, but I went to Apocrypha to get stronger," Caenis responded first, looking off to where Sienna just excited, "Once I heard Kahn was made Leader of the White Fang. I came back to join her group, becoming her strongest solider."

"Why do you follow her?" Achilles asked.

The question took Caenis to an event over fourteen years ago. In the middle of a Menagerie park, a couple of teen human tourists were pushing over a young chicken faunus girl. She cried as her tiny yellow wings were broken, but the kids laughed as they pointed at her. Suddenly, one of the human teen's was dropkicked into the back, knocking him on the ground. The other looked around to find the attacker was a nine-year-old horse faunus girl with white hair, a look of anger in her eyes. The other teen gritted his teeth as he attempted to kick the horse faunus girl.

The horse faunus girl dodged the right kick an tackled the other leg, causing the teen's left knee to bend backwards. He screamed in pain before falling on the ground, rolling in agony. The horse faunus girl then looked to the chicken faunus, signaling her to run. The chicken faunus nodded, mouthing 'thank you' before escaping this encounter. The horse faunus girl smiled at her successful rescue.

However, the other teen got back up. From behind, he caught the horse faunus girl in a headlock. She struggled to free her neck but was unable to overpower him. The teen laughed in victory, but it soon turned to screaming of anguish. From behind him, a young tiger faunus run up on his back, viciously biting his right ear and nearly yanking it off. In the pain, he let go of the horse faunus girl then tossed the young tiger faunus. Despite the heavy throw, the young tiger faunus landed on her feet. She flared her fangs at the teen. In fear, the teen picked up his friend as they hobbled away.

The young tiger faunus sighed before looking over to the horse faunus girl, who was coughing on the ground. At that moment, the horse faunus girl looked up at the young tiger faunus. They appeared around the same age, with the young tiger faunus reaching out her right hand. She smiled as she looked down at the girl, blood from the ear was still smeared on her face. The horse faunus girl giggled before accepting her hand.

Back from reminiscing to herself, Caenis spoke, "The two of us have been friends for a long time." She said with a smile on her face, "We both understand how to get things done." The White Fang Champion looked back to Achilles, "To that end, I'll follow her wherever she leads."

Achilles then looked to Sheba, "Well, I'm from Apocrypha, but left to go to Atlas. I heard that wages were equal for faunus in that kingdom, and the pay is high." Sheba explained, but her eyes turned to slight anger, "However, that Dust Company was terrible. They took out so much of my paycheck for funds that I discovered go right back to that jackass of a CEO." She said before scoffing, "So, I figured I could manage the money of the White Fang. The irony of sticking it to that company for not seeing my value, that's priceless." The jackalope faunus said with a smile, looking to the place Sienna left, "While me and the leader don't always agree, she lets me speak my mind on any issue. It's more validations than I ever got in my last job." Sheba then smirked to Achilles with her eyes half open, "And after all, everyone needs an accountant."

Atalante then looked over to the others, "Why don't you two go catch up to Sienna, make sure she's okay." The faunus alter asked, "The three of you can rest, I will watch this guy for the first shift." She said with the two nodding, walking out the tent. Atalante then looked at Achilles, each glaring at the other, neither having anything else to say.

**AN: There you go, this one gives a lot of context to Sienna Kahn. In talking with other people, I do agree that her lack of context in the show does make her a lot more moldable for fanfictions like this. If I had to say her character of reference when I write her here, I would say Eren from Attack on Titan (Manga readers should notice this a bit more). I really wish she was given more to do in the show, because she is still a fantastic character design. Speaking of amazing designs, we also have Atalante, who is also Atalanta Alter, (Which is technically Blake Alter 2). I don't care for her wild boar outfit, but that black dress with blue lining is my favorite first form art of a character in FGO. Also, I apologize for having so many characters here that have nearly the same names. Trust me, it is not easy to write either. She is the last member of the White Fang's elite team, which I would call Team SSCA (Scarlet or just Scar, there is an implied R). Caenis gets some interesting backstory with Sienna. Sheba gives some clarity to faunus discrimination in Atlas. You also got an Ilia cameo here, back when she was alive. Achilles is in some hot water now, not going anywhere anytime soon. Next chapter, we go back to Weiss' group as they enter one of the White Fang bases. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 17 - Stains of Time

**AN: Hey Everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one focus on Weiss' group as they reach one of the White Fang camps, making an interesting discovery. Again, thank you for all the support you have shown this story and its Tv Tropes page. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 17 – Stains of Time**

_Adam. _

In a huge all-terrain tank, the members of the Atlas mission road through the plains of Apocrypha. At the driver seat was Winter, with Sigurd directing with a digital map. Brynhildr stood between the two as she looked to the road ahead, seeing a destroyed city in the distance, "That's our destination." She said with her husband nodding, then looked over to the Atlas Military Specialist, "Is this really the only way for us to travel to this base?"

"The airship would have been spotted by scouts. It was either this or a paladin carrying the others." Winter responded, "This is just to get us close, so that we are not walking for miles."

"Correct," Sigurd continued, "From the report last year and like the Mountain Glenn incident, this destroyed city had a failed underground haven for people from Grimm." He said with his wife nodding, then walking towards the back compartment.

In the back compartment, Reines relaxed in her chair as Trimmau stood at her side, unaffected by the bumpy road. Adam sat with his head down with arms crossed, while Musashi tied to eat noodles despite the bumpy road. Weiss and Nobu checked their weapons as Adam looked over, "Assuming a resistance?" He asked.

"I'm not assuming, but I don't think we will be greeted with open arms," Nobu responded.

"Excluding you, the rest of our team is human." Weiss added on, "Not to mention my sister and I being from the company that has mistreated faunus for years."

"Yes, it doesn't make our prospect of equality seem fair." Reines said with a smirk before glancing at the White Fang Swordsman, "Tell me, are you prepared to fight your own kind if the situation were to arise?" A silence fell over the back compartment as Adam ignored the question, "What? Humans have already shown the capacity to kill other humans. I'm just curious of your…culture." She said with Adam still ignoring her, "I am your superior, you would be best to answer my questions." The Princess of El-Melloi sad with her smirk fading into a look of anger, but Adam still ignored her, "…You're no fun." Reines said before crossing her arms, Musashi having a slight giggle as her cheeks were filled with noodles.

Brynhildr then entered the back compartment, "We're here." She said as the group of five nodded. A few seconds later, the tank stopped. As everyone else got out of their seats, Musashi quickly finishing her bowl before catching up.

They exited the tank as Sigurd took out his scroll in his left hand. In his right, he spawned a sword made of a teal metal. He stabbed the ground as a wave teal energy passed through the land. In looking at his scroll, a type of sonar matched the pulsating waves of energy. After a few seconds of pinpointing, he removed his blade from the ground, "Underground base has been located." He said will despawning his weapon, "Move out." The King of Warriors said before leading the way.

After a few minutes of walking, Nobu had a look of confusion as she sniffed the air, "Do you smell seawater?" She asked Weiss.

"I studied the map of this area, this town was not too far from an ocean," Weiss responded.

"It's a bit of a walk, but that's how they used to do overseas trade." Reines commented to the two. The group continued traversed the destroyed city until Sigurd stopped. They reached what used to be a destroyed jewelry store. The group entered, but the Princess of El-Melloi had a look of confusion. She examined the road leading into the store, noticing many resent footsteps with odd indentations. It was as if a group five times their own had passed through here, "Hmm." She said before catching up to the group.

The group gathered to the back vault with Sigurd turning the three-spoke handle. The rust chipped as the bars unlocked. The King of Warriors opened the vault as the group discovered what was inside. At the floor of value was a massive hole with a few sets of ladders surrounding. However, Adam, Winter, and Brynhildr all gasped, "What?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"The scent of blood." Adam responded first.

"Yes, it's coming from that hole," Brynhildr added on as Winter turned to her subordinates.

"Ready your weapons, but do not attack until I give the order" Winter ordered with Nobu and Weiss nodding. The Atlas Military Specialist then created a black platform glyph, allowing all of them to descend at the same time. As went deeper under, the lack of light became an issue. Weiss spawned a blue luminescent cube of ice overhead. In doing so, she noticed Adam's right hand tightly clenched. Upon reaching the bottom, the glyph despawned as the group followed an underground tunnel.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a door with the White Fang symbol on it. However, this symbol seemed to have been Xed-out in blood. Adam then took the lead as he opened the door, looking on the other side, but remained silent. Musashi looked at him, seeing his teeth grit as the knob was about to break. Adam tried to lessen his anger as he turned to inform the group, "We're too late." He said before entering the White Fang Underground Base.

The other followed with Weiss at the end of the group. As her eyes laid on the base, they trembled in horror. Littering the ground were nearly fifteen White Fang member's corpses. At least, the number of body parts would have suggested that death toll. The scent of blood now filled her nostrils like a red mist. The white heiress fell to her knees as she coughed. "Weiss!" Nobu said as she turned to her friend, "You okay!?"

"I'm fine-" Weiss responded as she breathed, but the scent now entered her mouth. The white heiress' eyes widened, vomiting on the ground. Nobu knelt to aid her, prevents the white hair from getting in the way of the vile.

In the distance, Winter looked over to her little sister. Reines then walked over to the Atlas Military Specialist, "Is this her first time seeing this type of aftermath?" The Princess of El-Melloi asked.

"…" Winter did not respond at first, "I hope it's her last time." She said before walking away to examine the area. Reines looked back at Weiss, whose blue eyes were still trembling after vomiting.

As Reines walked way, she noticed Trimmau glancing down at a small divot in the soil. She then saw her maid golem place her hand over the hold, the malleable metal forming a mold. The Princess of El-Melloi walked over to see the impression, discovering it as an oddly shaped cross, "Hmm."

Nearby, Adam and Musashi examined the area, "This was a massacre," Musashi said in shock, clenched her right fist, "If only we had gotten here sooner."

Adam knelt as he examined a blood pool, his right pointer and index finger dipping in a small pour of the red liquid, "Still wet, it couldn't have started more than half a day ago." He said as he rubbed the blood between his fingers and thumb, "A nighttime raid, they were caught off -" He said as he looked at the bodies. However, The White Fang swordsman's stop at one corpse.

"Hm, Adam?" Musashi said before looking over to him. As she walked over, she noticed the body Adam was focusing on. It was faunus of a larger build wearing a black uniform. However, the Grimm mask covered his entire face. Next to his mangled body were chunks of metal stained with presumably his blood. If the pieced were put together, the weapon would resemble a massive chainsaw, "Oh no," Musashi said as she now recognized the man, as did Adam.

"He was my Lieutenant," Adam spoke, then noticed the black uniform, "Heh, I guess he was promoted to my rank after I went to jail." He said with a slight laugh and forced smile, "Because he got the other Faunus out safely that day, these faunus trusted him with their lives." He said with another few laughs. However, Musashi looked down at Adam. Despite his mask covering his eye, tears still ran down his face. Musashi did not say a word but did place her right hand on his back as they mourned.

Sigurd and Brynhildr made their way to a tent, blood smeared on the entrance. The King of Warriors pulled the flap open as the beloved woman walked in. After he entered, they saw many destroyed and pried-open crates. The two made their way to a table with a map of the region and a radio broadcasting rig. Sigurd picked up the map, noticing three markings, "These are the locations from the report." He said before seeing Brynhildr rewind the broadcasting rig.

"It's old and out of date, but these rigs usually have a record system for past transmissions." She said before a voice began to play. In the background, screaming and gunfire were heard.

_Emergency! This is Alpha Base, we're under attack! Repeat, we're under att-! _

The voice ended with a close gunshot. A few seconds later, another voice called in a panic.

_This is Gamma Base; we are also under attack! Please, send help! There's too many for us to handle on our own._

Sigurd and Brynhildr listened as the White Fang members voice become more terrified.

_If you can't help, save yourself! My sisters are at your base, get her out to safety. Please, I-AAAAHHH!_

The two heard the White Fang member scream as they heard a blade cut through flesh. In the second swing, the screams were silent. The two remained silent as they lowered their heads, "Sigurd, what base is this one call?" Brynhildr spoke up.

"According to the map, Beta." He responded, "It looks like it was I simultaneous raid on all three." He said before placing the map back on the table, "Our White Fang Killer seems to be operating with more allies than we anticipated." He said with her nodding once.

The two were about to exit the room, but Brynhildr heard something move. She looked to one of the destroyed crates, seeing what looked like a wing for half a second. Sigurd looked at her in confusion before she signaled him to be silent. The beloved woman then walked over to the source of the noise.

With terror in her eyes, a young faunus girl of the age of eleven was curled up in the fetal position corner. Her hair was a short pink, her ears pocking out at the sides a few inches. Her wings were like that of a falcon, hugging her body like a blanket.

"Hello," Brynhildr softly said, gaining the falcon faunus girl's attention, "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." She said as she walked closer, but the girl's eyes widened in dread as she looked up. Suddenly, her wings spread open. In the falcon faunus girl's hands was a pistol. Brynhildr and Sigurd gasped as the girl pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the entire base, altering all the other members of the group. Everyone rushed into the tent to discover Brynhildr on the ground, Sigurd holding his wife, "What happened!?" Winter exclaimed before looking at Brynhildr's hands on her stomach.

"It's okay," Brynhildr responded lifting her hands, "The bullet did not go through my armor and aura." She said with the bits of lead in her palm.

The Atlas Military Specialist let out a sigh of relief before she saw the falcon faunus girl, who now aimed her weapon at the elder Schnee. The falcon faunus girl's eyes filling with hate and tears.

Winter gritted her teeth before she heard Weiss draw her weapon. A look of anger in the White Heiress' eyes as the falcon faunus girl threaten her elder sister, "Weiss no!" Winter ordered, but in that distraction, the gun was fired again.

After the bang, Winter heard the bullet breaking against metal. She turned back to see the shot was aimed at her head, but a red sword had blocked it. Weiss' eyes widened as she saw Adam as the owner of the sword. He then walked toward the falcon faunus girl, who now aimed her gun on him. However, her hands trembled as she looked at this target. Adam knelt as he was a couple of feet away from the girl, "It's okay, we're not here to hurt you." He said while setting down his sword and sheath. The falcon faunus girl gritted her teeth harder as she aimed at him, "I'm just like you, see." He said as pointed to his faunus horns, but the girls still looked terrified as the others watched. Adam then sighed before moving his right hand to his mask, causing Weiss to have a look of confusion. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw his branding, knowing that as the company abbreviation. However, as Adam looked at the falcon faunus girl, his working eye showed sincerity as he had a small smile, "We're not monsters." He said with the girl going silent. Adam then reached out his open arms, the falcon faunus girl looking at them as tears started to roll down her face. She dropped the gun before running into his arms, hugging him, as she cried in his right shoulder. Adam hugged her back as he closed his eye.

_An hour later. _

Atlas soldiers had commenced cleanup of the base. After all, photos were taken of the scene, the corpses were being placed in body bags. After transporting then outside the base, the bodies were placed in a smaller airship. Nearby were Winter, Sigurd, and Brynhildr as they watched, "This is horrible," Brynhildr commented, "Our units have already confirmed it. The two other bases left no survivors."

"All we can do for them is send the bodies to Menagerie." Winter responded, "I spoke with their Chieftain, he can help identify the bodies." She then clenched her right hand, "Still, I can't tell him the full scope of the situation yet."

"The amount of bodies doesn't line up even close with other outpost in the past; we should have found more of the White Fang here." Sigurd said as his eyes focused with anger, "These were not just raids. They were pillaged with faunus taken as from the scene."

"Yes, I realized it too." Brynhildr commented, "That radio mentioned sisters at this base. However, that girl was the only female we found." She then turned to her husband, "We need to find the White Fang Killer now," the beloved woman spoke, "But, we have no leads."

Suddenly, Reines walked over, "Not exactly," She said gaining the group's attention, "We do know a little more about this killer than we did before." The Princess of El-Melloi said before smirking, "While that girl is still too afraid to tell us any of use, I believe I have a suspect in mind to who attacked these bases." Reines then looked to Sigurd, "As a former winner of Grand Order, you know of the Wish granting rule." She asked with him nodding, "However, do you recall the one time the winner had his wish denied?"

"I do, the event was almost two decade ago." Sigurd responded, "He was a Rider class who wished for all faunus to be expelled from Chaldea and kicked out of the Kingdom. Saying they were not part of the land he lived in." The King of Warriors said before crossing his arms, "The headmaster was not going to allow it, stating it was a wish that violated the peace of the people in Apocrypha. So, the Rider left the school himself, with the report stating he was going to discover his own land in the process."

"Well, the Rider obviously hates faunus." Winter comment, "That's one thing in common to the White Fang Killer."

"From that report, he practically disappeared off the planet. They had him listed as presumed dead." Brynhildr commented, "It also mentions he did get to keep his title after leaving."

"And that title itself is another ironic point about him. It's still just a hunch, but," Reines said as she closed her eyes. She pictured the back of man wearing a navy black long coat. The design incorporated a gold lining with a red eye at the center of a cross on his back, the shape reminiscent of the imprint the maid golem found. His shoulders were puffed with more crosses. He wore a black captain's hat. White hair was seen at the height of this person. Reines then opened her eyes with a smirk, "I believe the White Fang Killer is the Rider of Resistance," She said as the sound of someone laughing through their toothy smile echoed in her mind, "Christopher Columbus."

Meanwhile, aboard a small Atlas airship, Adam knelt to the falcon faunus girl. To her right was Nobu, who looked at the White Fang swordsman smiling at the girl, "She will take you Menagerie safely." Adam spoke to the girl, who then looked up at Nobu, who responded with a smile, "This one is…tolerable." Adam commented, causing Nobu to glare at him, "Just ignore her dumb questions." He said before standing up, the falcon faunus girl nodding. She waved goodbye before Nobu escorted her further into the airship. Adam waved back until to two turned the corner. He then lowered his arm before sighing, closing his eye.

A short distance away, Weiss spied on him from behind a corner. However, Musashi snuck up behind her, "So, not what you expected?" The swordswoman said to the white heiress, who then turned to look at her.

"Why?" Weiss asked, "Why does he have that branded on his face?"

"Don't know, was saving that question for the hundredth bowl," Musashi said with Weiss having a look of confusion. However, the swordswoman looked at Adam's back, "But then I thought, some questions are better off not being asked."

"That's still something you can't ignore," Weiss responded then looking back to Adam as well, "If that's why he hates human and my father's company," She said before her eyes filled with pity, "I don't blame him now, but…" The white heiress said as she looked down in sadness, "He saved Winter when she was distracted by me. Why would he-"

"Don't forget, your sister spared him from rotting in the cell. Adam may not accept her as much as he does me, but he's slowly warming up." Musashi said before remembering the sound of that gunshot, "If that faunus girl did kill a Schnee, her whole life would been much harder than anything he went through." The swordswoman then smiled before she patted Weiss on back, "If you're worried about if you should say thank you to him. I think Adam would rather see a gesture than the words." She said with a smirk, "Trust me, it will make it less awkward."

"I…I'll think about it," Weiss responded before walking away, "I have to go talk with Winter, she is still unhappy with how I acted."

"Don't stress too much about it, you were only trying to protect your sister." Musashi responded, causing the white heiress to stop, "I know that, and Winter does as well." She said before Weiss gave a single nod, then walked away. Musashi then turned to the White Fang swordsman, who turned around as he heard someone walk up behind him, "So, how come you sent Nobu to go to Menagerie with that girl?" the swordswoman asked, "Shouldn't you go instead?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Adam responded while he reached into his back pocket, taking out the Grimm masking, and placing it over his eyes, "Until the White Fang Killer is dead."

**AN: There you go, a lot of tension to as we learn that the White Fang Killer strikes again. This time, the one of the victims was Adam's old lieutenant with a chainsaw. Reines gets her Case Files moment when she figures it out. The White Fang Killer is Christopher Columbus. Now, I know that you're thinking this contradicts other facts we learned about the White Fang Killer. That is by design and is meant to make you reevaluate the situation. Without spoiling, this is a story moment where you, **_**the reader**_**, know more about the situation than certain characters do because of their limited scope. All I will say is that this will become clearer after a few more chapters. Also, while the faunus girl last chapter did not refer to anyone, this one does. However, a much younger version of the one you may know from the FGO. Next chapter, we return to Clockwork Academy to check in on a couple of hooded girls. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 18 - Pursuit

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support you have shown this series. I learned recently that Lost to Dust now has its own Tv Tropes page, which is beyond an honor for me. Again, thank you for all that you have done to make this series so well regarded. This chapter is a little breath of fresh air after the last heavy chapter. It has a lot of cool actions and character moments in it that I liked writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 18 – Pursuit**

_Gray. _

Back at Clockwork Academy, the remaining members of Team RAMA and Team MGNP gathered in the arena. Anastasia sat with Viy in her arms. To her right was an empty seat, followed by Penny with Zwei resting on her lap, followed by Neo. The Atlas android petted the corgi as the mute girl reached out her right hand. "Arf!" Zwei barked before biting on Neo's right hand. However, her body shattered like glass as the real Neo was sitting between Penny and Anastasia. She smirked at the corgi, but her eyes turned white as Zwei crewed the glass. After swallowing the shards, he panted with a lovable smile on his face. Neo turned to the grand duchess with her mouth slightly open, but Anastasia just sighed.

Penny spoke up with a smile, "Fascinating," she commented, "He seems to bite everyone but Ruby and I."

"Lucky you," Anastasia commented, "I wonder why he likes you so much?"

In Neo's mind, she imagined Penny extending her hand to pet Zwei with the same result as the other. However, she imagined the teeth shattering at the atlas android metal fingers. The mute girl then let out a small giggle.

Penny then lifted Zwei to look at him at eye level, "Do you wish to be my friend?" She asked the corgi.

"Arf!" Zwei barked.

"Wonderful!" Penny interpreted as a yes, "I like dogs." She said before hugging Zwei. Neo and Anastasia smiled before looking over to the arena, seeing Ruby and Gray conversing.

Gray looked at the red hooded girl load her Crescent Rose, "Your other team is named after you," She asked, "However, it is spelled with a 'w' instead of a 'u' when written out."

"Yeah, well it's more of an acronym than being named after me," Ruby said with a sigh, "I know, it's kind of confusing."

"It's okay, I understand." Gray responded, "Even with my name, a lot of people assume it is spelled with an 'e' for some reason."

"…It's not?" Ruby questioned as Gray looked at her in confusion.

The two then looked over to see Cu Chulainn walking over, "Okay, the two of you will be dealing with a mock horde of Grimm." He said while a massive cage off Beowolves was behind him, each snarling at their prey, "Now, by my count, there are about forty of these guys."

"That's it?" Ruby boasted, "I've taken down that many on my own in the past."

"Okay then, let's make it interesting." Cu Chulainn said with a smirk, "First to take out twenty-one of the Grimms gets the higher grade."

"Deal!" Ruby said with a look of determination.

"W-wait, I didn't agree to a contest?" Gray responded.

Suddenly, a peal of laughter was heard under her hooded garb, "Ihihihihi," She pulled out the laughing Add in his cage, "Come on Gloomy Girl," He said before glancing over to Ruby, "We can beat Red Riding Hood over here." Add said before Ruby noticed him.

The red hooded girl rushed over to the birdcage, her silver eyes gleaming, "Whoa!" Ruby said I awe, "You must be one of the other talking weapons." She said before picking up the cage, "What can you say? What can you turn into? Can you talk with Crescent Rose? Do you use Dust to power yourself? Tell me!" She said while shaking the cage all over the place.

"Ah!" Add screamed, "This girl is too high energy, I feel like I'm gonna vomit!"

"You can vomit?" Ruby asked in wonder, "What do you vomit; nuts, bolts, razor blades, empty shells? Tell me!" She said before Gray took the cage back, the red hooded girl realizing her error, "Oh…sorry."

The two hooded girls then looked over to see the cages started to open, "Okay ladies," Cu Chulainn said before jumping towards the stand, "Enjoy the hunt!" The blue-haired lancer declared as the cages fully opened, unleashing the horde of Beowolves.

Ruby smirked as she spawned her Crescent Rose in its sniper form. Gray ran toward the horde as she held the cage, "Add!" She called to her weapon.

"On it!" Add responded.

"First stage restraint," The grey hooded girl said Add's eyes gleamed purple, "Rescinded!" Suddenly, the cage folded outwards as Add's body began to expand and transform. His frame extended to a long pole with the bulk of his body at one end. At the same end was a large blade that made the red hooded girl smile in envy.

Gray took the newly formed scythe in her hands, watching three Beowolves pounce in front of her. In a rapid succession of horizontal slashed, she diced the Grimm into smoke. The creatures' essence then gathered into the blade of her weapon, "Hihihi, a nice meal to warm up."

"That's so cool!" Ruby gawked from a distance, "It powers up with Grimm it's slain!" She said before seeing two Beowolves rush her. In a quickfire, she blasted both monstered in the center of the skulls. As they turned to smoke, she changed her weapon back to its scythe form, "Can't lose focus." She said before glaring at the horde, "Time to fight." The red hooded girl said before dashing forward, biasing a Beowolf by the stomach.

Gray dived in the center of a pack of five Beowolves. Before they could pile on her, the grey hooded girl slashed their back legs in a full clockwise rotation. The Grimm fell forward as Gray jumped straight in the air. Add's frame changed to that of a bow now, with Gray already have the arrows of blue light aimed downward. She fired each shot into the back of the necks of the Beowolves, silencing their howls. After the creatures turned back to smoke, they flowed back into Add.

Ruby rushed a Grimm with her scythe aimed at its chest. She impaled the ribs of the creature with an upwards slash. Behind the Beowolf, a second one tried to pounce on the red hooded girl. However, Ruby shot through her first target, hitting the second one in the throat. She then glanced back to see another Beowolf flanker her from behind. The hood girl smirked as she adjusted her grip on her Crescent Rose. In a counterclockwise motion, she swung her scythe into through the rest of the first Grimm and into the skull of the third one. Ruby fired a round into the head of the third Grimm, launching her towards a fourth one. She quickly changed her weapon back to a sniper before jamming the barrel in the Beowolf's mouth. After pulling the trigger, the creature's head was no more.

Add's bow frame slightly changed, it's body now sharper as Gray wielded him with one arm. She tossed her weapon like a boomerang, crashing into one Beowolf's face. As another Grimm rushed Gray head-on, the back of its head split open on Add return trip to its master. Once Gray caught her weapon, the frame changed again. Now, Add resembled a massive hammer, which Gray swung into the right hip of a Beowolf. The force tore the Grimm in half at the waistline. As another Grimm lunged towards Gray, she raised the hammer over her head. In one swing, she crushed the back of the Beowolf, ripping off its front legs and head in the process.

Ruby reangled a group of nine Beowolves into the center of the arena. Suddenly, she began circling them at high speed in a counterclockwise motion. The Grimm roared as the red wall around then, but they could not escape as the circle grew small. Like a blend with an open lid, Ruby shredded the Grimm into pieced with the limbs flying out the top.

"Oh, it appears Ruby took the lead." Penny pointed out, "It's now twelve to sixteen." She said before noticing Gray's hood was not over her head anymore. The Atlas android had a look of confusion as her teammate's eyes also turned a goldish yellow.

Gray rushed a Beowolf as Add turned back into ha scythe, "Gray. Rave." The grey hooded girl said in a near-emotionless voice as cut the Grimm in half, "Crave. Deprave." The smoke of the creature flowed into Add as four move Beowolves rushed them from behind. However, the scythe's body nearly quadrupled in size.

Ruby just finished decapitating a Beowolf before seeing the massive weapon, her eyes gleaming with happiness at the sight. She then noticed the four Grimm about the jump on Grey. Before she could warn her, the grey hooded girl swung her massive scythe clockwise. In one swing, all four Grimm were ripped to shreds of smoke. Ruby sighed in relief before noticed a Beowolf rush her from behind. She barely had time to jump away as the claw almost grazed her cape. As the Grimm roared, she shot it in the roof of the mouth with the barrel of her scythe.

Both girls then focused on the remaining five Beowolves. The creatures snarled, but back up as they looked into their opponent's eyes. Ruby rushed in with Crescent Rose in its scythe form, the blade at her left side. While Grey lunged into the air, holding the massive scythe over her head, "Grave me." She chanted as the Beowolves were paralyzed in fear, "Grave for you." Grey declared before slashing downward. The tip of the scythe directly landed on a Beowolf, slitting its body down the middle. As the blade connected the ground, the whole arena floor shook with a quack.

The other Beowolves lost their balance as Ruby rushed one. She caught in on the blade of her Crescent Rose and fired a shot backward, launching her and the creature in the air. After they ascended to a fair height, the red hooded girl repositioned her body before pulling on her weapon. She cut the Beowolf diagonally through the chest and left shoulder, the two chunks quickly turning into smoke.

Gray gritted her teeth at her opponent's nineteenth kill. Quickly, Add shrunk back to a normal-sized scythe before morphing into a hammer. She then whacked an unaware Beowolf over the head, breaking the bone armor instantly. She then changed her weapon back into a scythe before cutting the same Grimm horizontally down the middle. Gray located the two remaining Grimm as Ruby landed back on the ground.

The hooded girls stood between the Beowolves. At the same time, they rushed towards their prey, their scythes reeled back. The Beowolves were trapped as each stared at their imminent demise. The blades bisected the Grimm at a matching moment, the harmonious noise of cut Grimm flesh echoed in the arena. As the Beowolves started to fade away into smoke, Ruby and Grey stood back to back to each other. As the grey hooded girl turned around, her eyes returned to normal. As the red hooded girl looked back as well, a smile on her face to their draw.

"You two did pretty well out there," Cu Chulainn said as he reentered the arena.

"Thank you, Sir," Gray said with a bow as Ruby giggled while scratching the back on her head.

"Okay, you two can take a break now while I sent up for the other three to hunt." The blue-haired lancer said before walking away.

Gray smiled with a nod. Suddenly, she now realized her hood was down. As she frantically pulled it over her head, Ruby looked over in confusion. The grey hooded girl blushed as she looked down. However, she then turned to Ruby, who now pulled her red hood over her head. She smiled as Gray had a look of shock on her face. But slowly, the gloomy girl smiled back with a giggle.

Neo looked down at her teammate's joy, wanting to Mordred to see this as well. The mute girl reached into her front pocket but remembered that nothing was there. Neo then crossed her arms as she pouted, causing Penny to look over in confusion, "Where is your scroll?"

_Archer. _

Archer laid on his bed, his head facing the ceiling. In his right hand, he held Neo's scroll. In looking at the device, he saw the number that she told him to dial. His right thumb moved to call the number, but at the last second, he stopped himself. He sighed before closing the scroll and shutting his eyes.

Upon opening his eyes, Archer saw Irisviel looking down on him with a smile, "You should call Cinder." She said with him having a look of confusion, "Also, you should already know you can't hide anything from me." The pale-skinned woman took a step back as he sat up, "If anything, let me call her. I do miss our girl talks."

"Mother, you do realize Cinder is not a good person." Archer responded, "The Cinder during transfer program was just an act. She lied and never told us the truth about her past associates." He said with a glare, "And you sending Chloe to with her was a bad idea."

"I disagree," Irisviel responded, "She may not have told us the full story, but Cinder never lied to us." She then crossed her arms, "And I think Chloe is in safe hands."

"Withholding the truth is a lie of omission. After she left, I finally learned what type of person she really was." Archer responded, "The power Cinder had was one of the Season Maidens, which is a power she did not receive naturally." He said before standing up, "She killed the prior holder to gain that power, that's all she cares about. Getting more power."

"I disagree." Irisviel replied, "She cared about you, Shirou." Archer remained silent for a second as his mother smirked, "I'm not going to justify her actions, but her feelings towards you were real." She then tilted her head to the right, "You can choose to deny it all you want, but you feel the same way about her." The pale-skinned woman then stood up.

"Mother…" Archer said as he looked down, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You're my son, I want you to be happy. And I'll tell you that as many times as it takes." Irisviel responded before walking out of the room, "If you need more time, I understand." Before exiting the room, she looked back with a smile, "But a woman does not like to be kept waiting." Archer sighed again before looking at the scroll.

_Cinder._

Walking down the dingy part of a town bordering Vale and Apocrypha, the Fall Maiden wore her robes. As she passed through the crowds of people, few noticed her appearance. Those that did were met with a turned eye as she searched, "It's impossible to tell which one is the Spring Maiden. Unless she reveals her power, this is just a pointless waste of time." Suddenly, Cinder's scroll began to ring. In taking it out, she answered it, "Yes, Chloe."

Traversing the rooftops, the red mantel girl talked with her leader, "This is boring!" Chloe said in a tired voice, "How come the others get to search for intel at bars and hotels while we have to look around this dump?"

"I think your still too young to want to enter a bar," Cinder said with a smirk, "Vitch said we would attract less attention if we split up. And Yu mentioned that the one we are searching for is nearby. Maybe not in this town, but we are close."

Chloe sighed, "Fine," She said with her arms crossed, "But, can we at least get something to eat now?" the red mantle girl said before her stomach growled, "I feel like I'm gonna die of hunger."

"Such a child," Cinder said with a giggle, while Chloe's pout was audible over the call, "Okay, you can meet me down here." She said before looking over the area, "I think I saw a noodle hut around here some-" The Fall maiden was saying until her right shoulder bumped into a blond outlaw, "My apologies."

_Yang._

"No problem," Yang said to the robed woman before the two went their separate ways. She then looked through the crowd, spotting Gilgamesh and the others, "Hey, sorry I'm late." The blond outlaw said before looking to Sisigou, "I couldn't find Raven around town. Did you find your guy's clinic?"

"Yeah, he moves around a lot," The necromancer responded, "But I found his hiding hole."

"No sign of your mother though," Kintoki added from his search, "But this guy might have already treated her."

"Then, let's go," Yang responded as Sisigou lead the way. The group walked through the crowd of people. Gilgamesh glanced over to see multiple men glancing at Yang, their faces red as they smirked. However, those smirks turned to gasps of fear as the King of Heroes glared back at them, "Take it easy," Yang said as she patted him on the back, "We don't want to start a fight in the middle of town." She said with smirked, "As much as that does sound pretty fun." The blond outlaw said with Gilgamesh smirked.

Suddenly, Yang noticed a wooden bulletin board in front of one of the establishments. However, what caught her eyes was something else. Her portrait. Rather, an illustration of her from the waist up. "Hey!" She said as she ran over, her group following, "What is this doing here?"

"You haven't seen one of these before have you," Sisigou clarified, "It's a bounty board."

"Wow, those are real?" Yang said with a chuckle of disbelief before turning back to the poster, "Well, it's a pretty good commission if I do say so myself." She said before wanting to check how much she was worth. However, at the bottom of the poster were three stars next to each other, "What does this mean?"

"That's how they rank bounties here. A person's head is placed on a scale of one to five stars." Kintoki responded, "The more stars, the tougher the bounty, but higher the reward will be." Yang nodded before looking back to the bounty board. The Golden Rider then looked back to Sisigou, "You know, if we are this part of Apocrypha. Maybe I can go vis-"

However, Yang cut him off with a revelation, "Hang on!" She said before as she pointed to a poster of Billy, who had an X on his photo, "I beat this guy and also has three stars." She said before looking back to her group, "Shouldn't that bump me up?"

"That's not how it works," Sisigou responded.

"Plus, we want you to have a low profile," Gilgamesh responded.

"I know, but…" Yang responded with a slight pout, "It's the principle." She said before looking at the bounty board, the others sighing. Suddenly, she noticed someone else face, Raven's. In looking at the bottom of that poster, she saw four stars, "Well, I guess Junior did set up the bounty after all." She said with a slight smile, "I'll have to call him up later." She said before scanning the board again. In the far-right corner, the blond outlaw saw a black-haired woman in a red dress. Her face looked somewhat familiar, and that was the only bounty she saw with five stars. However, Yang shrugged before having an idea. She pulled out her scroll and took a picture of her bounty poster, "Heh, wait till I show the others this." She said before looking back to her group, "After all is set and done, of course."

"Why not just take the bounty poster?" Kintoki offered, "You know, then you have a souvenir."

"It would also slow down others from coming after you," Sisigou added on.

"Nah, if another bounty hunter was after me, they would have shown up by now." Yang said as she put her scroll away, "I guess my disguise is just too good." She said before walking away from the bounty board, her group following.

However, a few seconds later, a man walked up to the same bounty board. His hair was a disheveled dirty blond and wore no shirt or shoes. His body and face were covered in battles scars, his shoulders embordered with black markings. He wore black military pants with a matching bel. His hands were bangled under a set of golden shackles. The man picked up the poster of Yang, then turned to see the blond outlaw just turning the corner. A grin then formed on his face as he followed his target.

**AN: There you go, Ruby and Gray tie in their little hunting battle. We also learn the Archer is still hesitant on contacting Cinder. Also, we see that Cinder and Yang bump into each other, but neither recognizes the disguise. She finds out that Junior did make the hit out on Raven (before he died). Also, the stars are not power levels, they are just a reference to FGO. It more gives an idea of progression of the challenges Yang will face in the future. Speaking of which, the next bounty hunter on her tail is another punch fanatic. That brawl is coming some, but you'll have to wait and see how it will turn out. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 19 - Lasting Bonds

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter, we get a little check-in with each member of Team RWBY across their different adventures. However, stay tuned to the very end for a certain reveal. It is something I said before that would be a big change from the cannon, but who it introduces is someone I think people will be happy to see. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 19 – Lasting Bonds**

_Ruby._

Back in Team RAMA's room, the four members reunited. Atalanta glared down the corgi in Ruby's arms, who responded with a lovable smile. "Uh," Ruby spoke to her teammate, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Atalanta responded, but the glare remained, "I just lost my composure for a second."

"That's one way to put it," Medusa commented back, "It almost looked like you suddenly changed classes into a Berserker." Suddenly, the long-haired rider remembered something, turning back to Ruby, "Oh, I have this for you." She said before spawning a black and purple short scythe.

"Wow!" Ruby said as her silver eyes beamed, "You're just giving it to me?" She asked with Medusa nodding with a smile.

"How do you even have something like that?" Anastasia inquired, "I thought your other weapons were a set of spikes and chains."

"It is, but I remembered I used these in a different Class," Medusa said before passing the chain scythe to Ruby. Zwei jumped out her arms before laying in the nearby pillow, "When I was even younger than Ruby, my class was Lancer."

"That does make more sense with a scythe-like weapon," Anastasia commented as Ruby marveled at the blade and chain, "It makes me wonder why you are not a lancer to begin with." She said, but Ruby was still fixated on the weapon, "…You're not paying attention, are you?"

The long-haired rider cleared her throat, "As a Rider, it's better to have multiple Noble Phantasm for every situation." Medusa said to Ruby, who looked up at her, "It may be the same type of weapon as your Crescent Rose, but Harpe offers a different variety of utilities."

"And since it's a scythe," Atalanta added on, "It should be easier for Ruby to pick up than a completely different weapon type."

"Thank you!" Ruby responded with a smile. However, she suddenly had a realization, "But, how come you don't use it in battle?"

"Oh, I stopped using that weapon after I left my sisters' team." Medusa responded, "In becoming a Rider, I also wanted a fresh start."

"I didn't know you had sisters," Anastasia asked, "Where are they?"

"They aren't with us anymore," Medusa said with an aura of gloom in her voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ruby responded in remorse.

"Nononono, they aren't dead!" Medusa clarified, "I meant they aren't heroic spirits like us anymore." She said with a smile, "They decided to become idols instead."

"Idols?" Ruby responded with Medusa nodding, "You mean like the kind Elizabeth wants to be."

"Yes, Euryale and Stheno even wanted me to join their group. They wanted our name to be The Three Gorgon Sisters." She said with Atalanta's eyes widening, remembering was Medusa's Alter had renamed herself to be. However, the lioness faunus had a look of confusion at why the Alter now wanted that as her new name. Medusa continued, "Sadly, I couldn't join their group."

"Let me guess, you wanted to stay a heroic spirit and save the world from Grimm," Ruby said with a smile.

"Well, that was one point." Medusa responded, then looked slighting down, "However, the reason I couldn't join them," She said before slightly pouting, "…I was too tall to be an idol..." An awkward silence fell over the group.

Anastasia sighed before turning to Ruby, "In any case, you can use that to get the attention Charlemagne." She said with the red hooded girl turning to her, "You were rather remarkable in eliminated those Grimm. Given his past, that is something he would also find impressive." The Grand Duchess said with a smile as Ruby blushed, "In tomorrow's combat class with Team COBS, you can challenge him the same way you did with Gray today."

"Oh, I see now." Ruby said with a nod, "So…do I try to win, let him win, go for a tie?"

"Doesn't matter," Anastasia responded as she smiled, "So long as you don't embarrass yourself, Charlemagne will be noticed you practicing saving people as a huntress."

"She's right, Ruby." Atalanta added on, "That's why we're all here."

"And even if you do embarrass yourself." Medusa continued, "He isn't the type to laugh at someone who's trying their best."

"Thanks," Ruby said with a smile, then looked down at her new weapon, "Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!" She thought to herself as her eyes filled with determination.

_Weiss._

In the Atlas airship meeting room, the seven members gathered to discuss the next phase of their operation. Winter took out her scroll as she controlled a holographic map of the area, three dots lit up at the White Fang bases, "All three of the bases are close, but not close enough for a simultaneous raid to happen so easily." She led the discussing, "But, no traceable devices were found that could have allowed us to discover their planning beforehand."

"We don't need any of that." Reines responded, "I noticed the footprints before we entered the base." She before remembering the event, "So, I had Trimmau trace then back to an origin point." She said as the map showed a line leading from one of the bases towards an ocean, "As well as look for similar trails at that point leading towards the other base. Which she not only found, but confirmed they were equidistance form this origin point." The Princess of El-Melloi said before to lines went from the point earn the ocean towards the other two White Fang bases, "That is where Christopher Columbus gave his men their mission. They all left at the same time to make sure the attacks happened all at once."

"I investigated the area; an old port that had been abandoned for years." Sigurd responded, "However, it appeared as if someone had used the docks within twenty-four hours."

Winter then dragged the map to look at the ocean, "We sent out multiple drones to search the area, and luckily, we're able to spot something." She said before the map zoomed in on a specific latitude and longitude. On that point, three massive wooden ships were seen. "Upon locating these vessels, the drone performed an heat scan." She said as an in infrared images of the ships was shown In the lower sections of each ship, a massive combination of body heat was seen, "If I had to make a guess, these are where they are keeping their White Fang prisons."

"Why would they take so many as prisoners?" Musashi asked.

"They're in open waters, not bound by most laws of the kingdoms." Brynhildr responded with remorse in her voice, "They may be planning to sell off the faunus as slaves through black market dealing."

A look of rage filled Musashi's eye before turning to Winter, "We need to stop them before any of that can happen."

"Agreed," Winter responded, "However, as soon as they see the Atlas Airship, the faunus will be used as hostages." She said before crossing her arms, "Which means we need to attack before they realize what has hit them. As well, we need to attack all three ships at the same time."

"Giving them a taste of their own medicine," Reines said with a smirk, then looking over to Adam, "How does that make you feel? You've been rather quiet as of late."

"The White Fang Killer," Adam spoke, "Which ship is he on?" He asked with the whole group looking at him, "That is the one I will attack."

"Hm, I would say the one in the middle is Columbus's vessel" Reines responded with the others looking at her in shock, but she smirked back at the White Fang swordsman, "It's also the one I plan to pay a visit on. Which means you will have to follow my orders." She then looked to the group, "I don't want to risk Trimmau falling in the ocean, so I will need another member so provide backup."

Musashi was about to speak up, but someone else spoke first, "I'll go," Weiss volunteered with her big sister glaring, "Lieutenant General, if we wish to heal relations with humans and the White Fang." The white heiress said with a focused gaze, "A Schnee should be part of the group to save these faunus and put an end to the White Fang Killer."

"Then I should be part of the group attacking the White Fang Killer's ship, not you." Winter responded with a cold glare, "While we don't know who would be on other ships, Columbus will be too strong for you to handle. You would be safer attacking one of the other ships with someone else more experienced."

"It's not my safety that should be your concern," Wiess responded, pointing to herself, "You choose for me to help you on this mission. Let me prove that I can live up to our family name. That I can restore its honor and pride!"

"Weiss!" Winter responded, "I am your superior and I forbid you from-"

"I would like Weiss as my backup. Her points are sound, even if they are from a child's mouth." Reines said while looking at Weiss, then turning back to Winter, "Besides, I would feel uneasy be with a woman that outranks me." The Princess of El-Melloi then smirked at the Atlas Military Specialist, "It could make me want to suddenly withdraw from this whole operation, taking the funding with me." She said with Winter gritting her teeth with rage.

However, Winter sighed before composing herself, "Very well, the three of you will be the team to attack the primary ship." She then looked over to the beloved woman, "Brynhildr and I shall attack the far-right ship."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for my husband and I to attack together?" Brynhildr responded.

"I agree," Sigurd said before looking to the swordswoman, "You should work with Musashi."

"Musashi and I already have a similar fighting style." Winter responded, "It would not make sense for the two of us to be on a team."

"Oh, you're a dual wielder too," Musashi responded, "Neat."

"Then, I shall partner with you." Sigurd said to Winter, "There should not be any problem in that combination."

"No," Winter responded, her gaze slight narrowing, "I don't see a problem with that either." She then looked to the rest of the group, "We will conduct the operation at midnight. That is all the time we have to prepare for this rescue mission." She said before everyone stood up from their seats exiting the room.

The second last to exit was Adam, followed by Weiss. She followed the white fang swordsman until he turned to face her, "What is it?"

"We should discuss possible strategies?" Weiss offered, "For this mission, we'll be fighting alongside one another."

"And you're okay with that," Adam responded, "Teaming up with someone you despise so heavily?"

"Look," Weiss responded with a sigh, "I just want this mission to be a success and for us to save those people."

Walking towards the two was Reines, "As do I," She said with a smirk, gainer their attention, "With it, I need both of you to understand something," She said with her expression changing to a serious one, her eyes narrowing as her mouth showed no form of snark, "I don't want you two holding back against these savages. "

"What?" Weiss responded.

"You know what she means, Schnee." Adam said to Weiss before turning to Reines, "So do I."

"Until I give you the order, you will remain nonlethal." The Princess of El-Melloi responded before focusing on Weiss, "However, our enemy is not going to think of this as 'practice'. They will try to kill you without hesitation, just like a Grimm would." She then smirked, "And just like a Grimm, I expect you to eliminate them."

"You-" Weiss said with hatred in her voice.

However, Adam cut her off, "Understood," He said with a slight bow, "This one time, I will follow your orders." He then focused his gaze on Reines' smirk, "But be prepared to live with the consequences."

"I am fully aware," Reines responded before turning around, "And I'm glad we could finally reach an understanding." She said before walking away.

"Wait!" Weiss called but Reines did not stop. The white heiress gritted her teeth before turning to Adam, who was already walking away as well. She tried to speak but could not come up with the question right away.

Suddenly, Adam stopped as he spoke, "You haven't done it before, have you?" He said while looking back, "Taking a human life."

"Of course not!" Weiss responded, "A huntress does not kill anything except Grimm. If a huntress does kill someone, it only spawns negative emotions unlike any other action." She said before tightening her fist, "I may be cold at times, but I could never ki-"

"Close your heart," Adam cut her off, causing Weiss to look back to him in confusion, "You can kill Grimm, you feel nothing when you shatter their skulls or stab them in the chest. Because of that, it makes no Grimm as a result. They're monsters, nothing more and nothing less." He said before sighing, "But a person is different, they have a real life that will come to an end if your blade pierces a vital organ. You can identify with a person, but not a Grimm. So, close your heart to all emotions. And that way, you will not create negative emotions in the process." He said as Weiss had a look of fear in her eyes, "You will just do what needs to be done."

"I…I." Weiss said before she asked a different question, "…Is that how you do it?"

Adam waited before responding, "…No." He said before tightening his right fist, "How I did it, I never looked at a human as a person worth the life. I could take it, just like how you take the life of a Grimm, without a second thought. Because to me, they are both the same monsters." He then turned to Weiss, "That's at least what I used to say." He said with slight remorse in his voice forming, "And it's what I used to tell Blake." Adam responded, "However, that was something she could never do." He said before turning around, walking away, "You're braver than her, Schnee." The White Fang swordsman said with Weiss gasping in slight confusion at his comment, "She would have run away at this point in the operation."

"Blake isn't a coward!" Weiss retorted, "She would have found a way to save them without killing others in the process."

"Maybe, if there was time to come up with a more complex plan." Adam responded, "And those imprisoned faunus would have suffered for much longer." He then stopped to turn back to Weiss, "Blake could never sacrifice her morals for another person, even if she wanted to believe she could." Adam then turned around and resumed his walk, "Schnee, just get some rest. It is going to be a long night." He said with Weiss not knowing how to respond, only standing in the hallway as she clenched her fists.

_Blake._

At the Vale Hospital, Blake sat in an infirmary bed. Her forehead was wrapped in a bandage as she wore a medical gown. On a small tray, she typed on a laptop that had a flash drive plugged into the side. Sitting to her right was the Malachite twins, "You should hold off on that until your fully recovered." Melanie said to the black cat faunus, "Even if you found something, it's not like you can rush into battle in your condition."

"The Doctor said you should be in bed for at least a week," Miltia pointed out, "Even with aura, you should take his advice."

"I'll be fine," Blake responded to them both while her eyes remained focused on her laptop, "Junior gathered a lot of information of The White Fang Killer's attack patterns. Including some witness reports that never made it to the public."

"Like what?" Melanie asked.

"Well, one person said they saw a man with red hair entering the town the night before a nearby White Fang base was massacred," Blake responded, "The next day, the man was never seen again."

"That's it?" Miltia responded, "What's so special about this guy having red hair?"

As Blake focused on the laptop, the image of Adam came to her mind. She shut her eyes in frustration and shook her head, "It's a long story," She then opened her eyes as she looked to the twins, "Look, I don't need you two as bodyguards. I'm fine on my own."

"We already got paid for the job," The white twin responded with the red twin nodded, "It would ruin our reputation if we left while everything was unfinished."

"I see," Blake said with a slight giggle, her heading going to the image as a prideful girl in white. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you two huntresses in training?" The black cat faunus asked, "Both of you are skilled fighters, but you're just hired goons? You could help more people if you-"

Miltia interrupted, "I'll stop you right there," She said with Blake having a look of confusion, "A huntress' life is not the life for us."

Melanie nodded, "We don't like the attention that position brings," She said before crossing her arms, "As well as the ego some gain in that role."

"But you would be saving countless lives?" Blake noted, "Don't you feel bound to help people?"

"No," Both twins said at the same time, but the white twin continued solo, "Do you?"

"Of course!" Blake responded in confidence.

"Why?" The red twin asked.

This time, Blake was not so quick to answer. She hesitated at the question before catching her breath, looking slightly down, "I…I just don't want to see people suffering." She then looked back to the twins, "Is that wrong?"

"No," Miltia responded, a slight smile forming, "It's a nice reason to want to help people." She said with Blake smiling back. The black cat faunas then looked to Melanie, who tossed her a palm-sized bread roll.

"If that's your goal, then you need your strength." The white twin said as Blake caught the bread roll, "If you do wind up dead under our protection, it will make us look bad."

"Heh, thank you, Wei-" Blake said before she realized her error, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Melanie said with a smirk, "I don't mind being compared to an heiress."

_Yang._

Sisigou led the group into a basement clinic, knocking on the door three times, "Just a moment," A male voice was heard from the other side of the door. After a few seconds, the door opened with a man in a black surgery gown was seen. The gown had a golden lining, the glowed has an almost digital teal aesthetic. His silver hair was tied in a ponytail, along with a medical cap to keep out stray hairs. His lower face was covered with a black mask, but his voice was still clear, "Hello, old friend."

"Asclepius," Sisigou said with a grin, "It's been a while."

"Wait, Asclepius!?" Kintoki asked, "The old head of Medicine at Chaldea?"

"The very same," Asclepius responded, noticing the golden rider's arm in a sling, "Come in, I'll treat you immediately."

"Uh, we're here to ask you some question," Yang interject.

"Ask away," Asclepius responded as he pulled Kintoki into the clinic, "And I can answer while I operate."

"H-hey!" Kintoki said as the dark surgeon laid him on a medical table, "I don't think you're under my insur-AHHH!" he said as his left arm was removed from the sling, Asclepius examining the wound.

"Ah, I see now." Asclepius spoke to the other, "If I had to guess, you're looking for the woman who came to me for a quick treatment. One who wielded a sword containing multiple dust blades."

"Y-yes!" Yang responded in shock, "So, you treated her already?"

"Of course, it was about six hours ago that left with a clean bill of health," Asclepius responded as he reached for a green bottle of liquid, pouring it on Kintoki's arm. The Golden Rider was about to scream, but the dark surgeon placed a wooden block in his mouth, "She was quite determined to get back into fighting shape."

"So, she's already gone," Yang said in depression.

"Did she give you any clues to her location," Gilgamesh inquired, "Like who or what she was looking for?"

Sisigou then looked at Asclepius, "I know you have the whole 'doctor-patient confidentiality', but the girl behind you is that woman's daughter." He said with the dark surgeon looking back at the blond outlaw.

"Ah, I see the resemblance." Asclepius said with Yang slightly glaring, her eyes turning red, "In that case, she did give me some information regarding her target." He said with Yang slightly gasping, "It does presume you know of the story of the four Maidens of the Seasons." He said with Kintoki screams muffled by the block.

"That fairy tale? Yeah, I head of it." Yang responded, "It's just made-up story to teach kids about the seasons."

"Considering the world we live in. I wouldn't count any fairy tale as made up." Sisigou responded to Yang, who shrugged with reluctance. He then turned back to Asclepius, who was now rebandaging Kintoki, "What does it have to do with Raven?"

"She mentioned the power of one of the Maidens would be enough to go back to her tribe as the rightful leader," Asclepius responded.

"How does she plan to gain their power?" Gilgamesh asked.

Suddenly, Yang remembered, "She's gonna kill one." She said before gaining a look of anger in her red eyes, "That's how she is going to steal the power." the blond outlaw looked back to Asclepius, "Which one is she going after?"

"Hmm, she mentioned learning the one she that was the Fall Maiden had already died within the last year. So, she followed a very old rumor about the Spring Maiden. As well, she seen desperate to follow any lead." Asclepius said with Kintoki screaming again, his body convulsing, "Calm down, I'm almost done." The dark surgeon responded.

Sisigou sighed as he looked to Yang, "Hate to say, but this might be a dead-end for us." He said with Yang and Gilgamesh looking to him in confusion, "Raven was one thing, but the Maidens' identities have been hidden for decades. Nobody knows who inherited the powers last of each season, outside of maybe a few people in the world. Even with rumors, I don't like our odds of finding one."

"But Raven found out," Gilgamesh noted, "And if she is in this area, she must assume it is a resident of Apocrypha." He said as Kintoki moved his right hand near the block, but Asclepius slapped the hand away, "However, if her assumption is wrong, she will have killed a woman under false pretenses."

"We can't let that happen either," Yang responded, "There's no telling how many people she will kill for this power, we need to stop her." She said before seeing Kintoki flail in the bed, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine now," Asclepius said as he finished healing Kintoki's arm, taking out the wooden block.

"Everyone!" Kintoki said after finally being able to breathe, "I know who the Spring Maiden is!"

"What!?" Sisigou responded.

"You do?" Gilgamesh added on.

"Well, you need to tell us," Yang insisted, "We need to protect her from Raven!"

"…That's the thing…Yang," Kintoki responded as he scratched the back of his head, "Your mom…is hunting my mom."

"…. Huh?" the group responded in unison.

_The Spring Maiden._

At the top of a small cliff, the white clouds turned black as crackly of thunder was heard. At the edge of the ridge stood a woman with long and gleaming violet hair. She wore a silver latex bodysuit, stance showing her curvy body and voluptuous features. She was armored with thin gauntlets and knee-high grieves. The sheaved katana behind her back had a two-ball charm at the handle. The sheath itself was decorated with a striped tiger pelt. She was also armed with a quiver, one that was loaded with six long arrows. As she remained unflinching as the lightning striking near her body, a warming smile appeared on her face.

**AN: There you go, a little check-in on Team RWBY across their journeys. Ruby has a new toy to play around with as we get a little more context on Medusa's family. Weiss' group is preparing to raid on The White Fang Killer's ships. Blake is going through the intel Junior has, getting another hint. And Yang learns who Raven is going after now. As I said, I am changing the cannon from Raven being the Spring Maiden to finding the Spring Maiden. And who is the Spring Maiden? None other than the lovely Mama Raikou. She will be showing up in the next chapter over a video call before we get to see some actions. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 20 - Savage

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This one has a bloody brawl in it that was a blast to write. But before that, we get a little conversation with the Spring Maiden. I am so happy people liked the fact that Mama is now here. Regarding the other two mystery Maidens, I will not spoil who they are. However, I feel I can say this, you have technically seen all four Maidens in this series now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 20 – Savage**

_Yang. _

In the hotel lobby, Kintoki sat in front of a computer while the rest of the group stood near him, "I don't understand why we cannot call her via a scroll." Gilgamesh commented, "We have to use this outdated equipment?"

"She doesn't own a scroll, says it's too small to see and use." Kintoki responded, "She likes stuff like this to see people's faces better."

"Okay, but I have a question," Yang asked, "If she is the Spring Maiden, I'm guessing she's super strong. So, where was she during the invasion last year?"

"I uh, might have asked her to stay in this far off edge of Apocrypha when I started teaching at Chaldea." The Golden Rider responded, "I just didn't want her showing up in the middle of my classes and embarrassing me." He said before turning to the others, focusing on Gilgamesh and Sisigou, "Which reminds me…please don't stare."

"Why would we-?" Sisigou asked as the monitor showed a video feed started.

Suddenly, the woman in question was seen. However, the camera seemed to have been poorly angled. At the top of the frame was her chin, at the bottom was her stomach, her voluminous chest was in the center of the frame, "Kintoki!" The woman said as her chest bounced with overjoyed voice, "You look as rough and tough as ever!"

"Oh…" Sisigou said as he couldn't stop staring.

"Mom, you have the camera pointed too low!" Kintoki nearly shouted, "And I have guests!"

"Oh, sorry!" She said before reangling the camera, showing her face with a sweet smile, "My, what lovely friends you have." The Spring Maiden said before tilting her head with a giggle, "My name is Minamoto no Raikou, or just Raikou is fine as well." She then closed her eyes as she giggled, "Some people call me Mama Raikou. I don't mind that either."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Sisigou said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, hiding his red face, "I'm a coworker with your son, Kairi Sisigou."

"I'm Yang, this is Gil," The blond outlaw introduced herself and her boyfriend, "We're both past students of your son."

"Oh, he was able to get students to take his class! That makes me so happy!" Raikou said with glee before looking to Kintoki, "You made it as a professor!"

"Thank you, Mom." Kintoki responded before having a serious expression, "But, I call you to tell you something important." He said with Raikou tilting her head in confusion, "Someone is trying to kill you."

"Really!?" Raikou responded before grinning, "I'll just kill them first." She said before seeing Yang have a look of sorrow, "Hm, something the matter?"

"Well, this is hard to explain, but…" Yang tried to elaborate, "The one trying to kill you is a woman named Raven Branwen. She is after your Spring Maiden power." Yang said before her right first clenched, "She's also…my mother." The blond outlaw then reaffirmed her focus, "Look, if there's no other choice, I understand. But-"

"Oh, I see." Raikou responded, "I won't kill her." She said before smiling, "Instead, I'll teach her how to be a real loving mother."

"Huh?" Yang responded, "That's not what I was going to suggest."

"We were going to ask you to meet us halfway from both our location," Gilgamesh said to the Spring Maiden, "Raven may know your position by now."

"No need, you can come to visit me," Raikou responded, suddenly having an idea as she turned back to her son. "Oh! I can bake your favorite apple pie!" She said with a smile, "Don't worry, I know to only use Golden Delicious apples."

"That's nice, but…" Kintoki said as his face was turning red, "I'm worried about your safety."

Raikou smile grew more loving, her eyes half-open, "It's okay, you don't have to worry. Your Mom is the strongest Mom in the world." She said with Kintoki having a slight smile return to his face, "I love you, my little golden boy." Raikou said before kissing the camera.

"Mom!" Kintoki said as she went a little too far, "Fine, we'll be heading over to your home. We should be there within a few days. Bye!" He said with her waving and giggling, a smile on the Spring Maidens face before the screen went black. The Golden Rider sighed before hanging is head low, "This is so humiliating." He said before looking at the blank screen, "I probably just got twenty times less cool in your eyes."

Suddenly, Yang put her right hand on his left shoulder. He turned to see her smiling at him, "Nope. In fact, I'm a little jealous." The blond outlaw said with Kintoki having a look of confusion, "I wish my mom was more like yours." She said with him slightly shocked, but then he noticed the remorse in her eyes. The Golden Rider then nodded before standing up, "In any case, I think we should hit the road." Yang said before yawning.

"We should spend the night here." Sisigou suggested with a smirk, "Besides, I already reserved two rooms." He said with Gilgamesh looking to him, "Don't worry, this one fits your standards." He said with the King of Heroes smirking. The four then walked over to an elevator, Sisigou pressing the button for the eighth floor. The door closed without anyone else entering.

However, standing out of sight in the corner of the lobby was Vitch, who finished drinking a martini, "Well, who would have thought that the Spring Maiden power would have gone to such a …. top-heavy woman." She said before walking towards the exit of the hotel. However, she turned to the counter to see a shirtless man talking to an intimidated concierge, "Hmm," The Killer Faunus said before smirking, "After I tell the others, we should leave this town immediately." Vitch thought to herself as she made it to the exit, "Before we get caught in the crossfire."

_A few moments later. _

Kintoki and Sisigou stayed in a room in a different hallway. Yang and Gilgamesh entered their room with the King of Heroes yawning, "Tried too," The blond outlaw said before smirking, "Seeing his mom didn't get you all flustered?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gilgamesh responded.

"Come on, you're a guy. You had to have some sort of reaction." Yang said with a slight punch to her right shoulder, "Even I couldn't help but notice she was ridiculously…you know…Come on!" She said with him remaining unflinching, "What, you don't look at other girls like that anymore?" She said as she crossed her arms, "She looked like a rare treasure."

"Why would I," Gilgamesh said as he walked closer to Yang, "When I am with you?" he said before holding her close, the two kissing with the closing door behind them.

After a few seconds of passion, Yang pulled back with a smirk, "Heh, and here I thought you going to start acting like a dog."

"I'll thank you for not comparing me to those mongrels." The King of Heroes said as Yang giggled.

The blond outlaw then uncrossed her arms, now moving then to behind Gilgamesh's back. The two began to kiss, their tongues entering each other's mouths. Their bodies then swayed to falling on the bed, their eyes closed in the lusted as the hat fell on the pillows. As the King of Heroes laid atop her, Yang's grip on his back tightened.

Suddenly, a knocking was heard on the door. However, the two ignored it. Gilgamesh moved his head to kiss Yang on the neck, while she moved her right hand to the back of his neck. Then, the knocking returned louder than ever, but they remained belligerent. The third time was louder than before, the door's hinges shaking. Yang opened her eyes, the iris red with rage, "Oh, for the love of-" She said before pushing Gilgamesh away, "One second." She said with his sigh, moving over as she stood up, "Who is it!?" She called while standing a few feet from the door.

"Room service." A male voice called in a feminine mincing tone.

"Huh?" Yang said before turning to her boyfriend, "When did you order room service?"

"I didn't," Gilgamesh responded as he and Yang heard the knocking return.

Suddenly, the door flung off the hinges as slammed into Yang's right side. Gilgamesh had a look of shock as his girlfriend was flung back into the right corner of the room. The King of Heroes then glared to the door entrance, seeing a shirtless man cracking his knuckles as he entered, "It's on the house." The bounty hunter said as he glared at Yang, "But I can take you as the tip." He then looked over to see Gilgamesh spawn his tablet. However, the shirtless man picked up the unhinged door, tossing it at the King of Heroes. Gilgamesh avoided the door, but his view was blocked from an oncoming kicking. The bounty hunters right foot embedded in the King of Heroes' chest, sending his body through the wall and into the next room over.

"Gil!" Yang screamed before looking at the shirtless man. Her eyes flared red as she rushed him, tackling the bounty hunter in the door to the room across.

"Oh, feisty!" The bounty hunter said before he grabbed Yang's hips, "And I thought this was going to be easy." He said before picking the blond outlaw up, then slamming her into the floor with a piledriver move. The two crashed into the room below, the woman in her bed screaming in fear. "Let's take this," The shirtless man said before grabbing the blond outlaw's right ankle, then looked to the balcony, "Outside!" The bounty hunter said before chucking Yang though the sliding glass door.

Yang's body brock through the glass, then bounced off the rails before felling the seven stories to the street. The crowd ran in terror as the blond brawler crashed into the middle of the road, the force cracking the pavement. She laid on her back, her vision slightly blurry while coughing blood. However, while looking up, she saw something heading towards her. At the last second, she rolled out of the way of the shirtless man landing on her body. The ground slightly concaved as a small crater formed. Yang moved to one knee as she saw the bounty hunter's crimson aura through the dust cloud.

"This is just great." Yang sarcastically said as the bounty hunter looked over to her, "Let me guess, you're after my bounty?"

"Correct." The shirtless man said as he emerged from the smoke, "Name's Beowulf."

"Like the Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Exactly, except a hundred times more deadly." Beowulf responded as he cracked his knuckles again, "If it's still too confusing, most people around this part of the world just call me The King of Savagery." He said before spawning two weapons made of black metal. In his right hand formed a large club with jagged edging. In his left hand was a short sword with holes in the frame of the blade. A chain then formed to connect the shackles, "Enough talk, let's get down to business!" The King of Savagery said before rushing his target.

Yang gritted her teeth as she assumed a fighting stance, see the first attack was a downward swing of the club. She dashed back to dodged before lunging with a left cross. The punch connected with Beowulf's left cheek, but he just grinned. He then swung his sword horizontally towards Yang's right side. However, she barely managed to block the blade with her warped metal right gauntlet. Yang then looked to see Beowulf headbutt her in the face, causing her to stumble back. In doing so, the blond outlaw tripped on the chain before falling backward. As she laid on her back, Yang's eyes widened as The King of Savagery raised with both weapons over this head.

As Yang saw the sword and club come down, she pulled Thunderer. In fanning the hammer of the revolver, the blond outlaw unleased six shouts. In the hip firing, two missed completely. One bullet was destroyed upon impact with the club. However, the remaining three pierced Beowolf in the upper right of his chest. The sudden pain caused his swing to falter. Yang rolled to her left, avoiding the sword swing as she got to one knee. The blond outlaw smirked as she looked at the gun, "Knew this thing would come in handy."

"Eh?" Beowulf said as he looked to Yang's weapon, "It's that the Kid's Noble Phantasm?"

"I'm borrowing it." Yang responded as she aimed at The King of Savagery, "Now, I'll give you one chance to walk away."

"Ha, the only thing I hate more than weak opponents." Beowulf said with a glare, "Are cowards who hid behind other people's weapons." He said with a slight smirk forming, "Also Grimm Dragons, hate those too." The King of Savagery said before rushing Yang.

The blond brawler smirked before fanning the hammer again. However, she failed to realize the smaller ammo capacity of her new weapon. In her distraction, Beowolf hit her left forearm with the club, knocking the revolver out of her hand. He then ran the black metal blade into her right-side abdomen. As Yang coughed blood, The King of Savagery unleashed a vicious thrust-kick into her lower chest. The force ripped the sword out of Yang's body as she flew across the road. She then crashed into the front glass window of a parked car, the alarm screeching in her ears.

Yang groaned as she pushed herself up. She held her injure for a second before seeing a yellow light. The stab wound suddenly healed without a scar as she wiped the blood off her mouth. She then glared over to Beowulf, who smirked as held out his left hand, curing his fingers towards himself, daring her retaliation.

In response, Yang's eyes flared redder than before. She picked up the car she landed on and tossed it at her opponent. However, Beowulf batted the car back with his club. The blond outlaw ducked the oncoming vehicle as she rushed the King of Savagery. She positioned for a right uppercut, but he dodged at the last second. Yang redirected her momentum for a left spin kick, but Beowulf blocked with his sword. He then pushed back on the blond outlaw before swinging down with his club. Yang held both her arms over her head in an X-shape, blocking the stick. The force caused her boots to sink into the dirt. However, her eyes widened as Beowulf reeled back his sword for another abdominal stab. As the blade was pounding towards her, Yang adjusted her block, freeing her right hand to catch the sword before it could make contact.

Yang's hand bleed as The King of Savagery smirked. He pulled back on the blade, the slash almost cutting off Yang's right fingers. With his right hand, he swung his club again over Yang's head. This time, the metal crashed again her skull as her one arm was not enough to block. Blood poured from her head as her vision became blurry. She failed to make out Beowulf's right knee crashing in her face, launching her back to the ground, "Come on, is that all?" Beowulf taunted as Yang's wounds started to heal, "I thought you would be stronger than this."

"Heh, you don't know about my semblance?" Yang stood up, her hair glowing like the sun, "Every hit you land just makes me stronger." She declared before rushing the King of Savagery with a barrage of punches. However, Beowulf did not attempt to block or dodged these hits. Each punch connected full force with his body. At the end of her combo, Yang delivered a right cross into her opponent's face, causing his head to rock back as stood he motionless.

Yang smirked in confidence, but then had a look of confusion. Beowulf's skin started to become darker, his weapons growing with a redder aura, "Well, what are the odds?" He said as he moved his head back, glaring at Yang with a grin, "That's the same as my ability."

"What!?" Yang said as Beowulf swung his club again in an upward fashion. She blocked with both arms like before. However, the force this time was nearly three times as powerful. Her eyes widened as before her forearms' bones were shattered. Her body was flung upwards into a small building, bouncing off the edge of the roof before landing back down into the street. Yang heaved with every breath, she then heard Beowulf rushing her again. She tried to get up, but he was already too close. The King of Savagery kicking Yang in the stomach, punting her into the corner of a different building on the opposite side of the street. "AAAAA!" Yang screamed as she fell back on the ground, her lower ribs shattered as her body started to struggle to recover.

"You may have impressive healing, but everyone has their limits." Beowulf said as Yang moved to one knee, "What say we finish this right," the King of Savagery said as he despawned his weapons, "and do this fist-to-fist?" Yang stood up as she regained movement in her arms. She then hit her first together as he smirked.

At the same time, the two charged at each other. Yang reeled back her left arm, while Beowulf did with his right. Once within range, the punch collided with the other person swing. A shockwave of the hit echoed a few meters out from were the two brawlers were standing. Each then pulled back as they unleashed a punch with the opposite arm. However, this hit was also mirrored with the same outcome. Yang gritted her teeth as Beowulf looked down on her with a smirk.

The two then engaged in a highspeed volley of punches. Beowulf smirked as he matched Yang blow for blow. Suddenly, he connected with a right hook into her left cheek. The blond outlaw stumbled back before taking a step forward, unleashing a gut punch to the King of Savagery. While blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth, Beowulf still sneered.

Yang and Beowulf resumed the barrage of trading blows. Their bodies started dripping with blood and sweat as Yang tried to look for an opening. However, he saw one first. The King of Savagery connected with a left uppercut into the blond outlaw's chin. Yang's felt her lower jaw crack but refused to allow herself to be sent flying again. She held her stance, pushing back on his fist with her chin. At that moment, she reeled back her left arm, delivering a hook into Beowulf's right cheek. This one slightly dislocated his jaw as fell back a step. As The King of Savagery looked back to Yang, he laughed in excitement before continuing their clash.

After a few more seconds of exchanging strikes, both fighters knew they had to end this in one more punch. Yang chooses her right arm to deliver the punch, as did Beowulf. The two fists rocketed towards each other, a burning red aura around each knuckle. The punch sent out a shockwave that echoed through the whole town, cracking the pavement beneath their feet. Yang adjusted her stance as her muscles began to tear themselves apart. She slowly gained ground over her opponent. However, in looking at Beowulf, she discovered his skin growing darker. His scars changed to a crimson, while his arm tattoos changed to yellow. His red eyes then glared through Yang's, his power reaching a new level.

The King of Savagery's fist brock through Yang's, shattering her knuckles before the punch collides in her upper sternum. The blond outlaw felt the hit vibrate through her whole insides, her bones and organs ripping apart from the reverberation. Her body flung backing into the street, creating a trench as she skidded on the ground. She finally came to a halt as her hair stopped glowing. Yang shut her eyes before spiting up a cupful of blood to her side. In opening her eyes, they had reverted to their normal color.

"Heh, not bad." Beowulf said as he walked toward Yang, "But not good enough." He said with a sneer, "I'm just stronger than you in every way possible. Anything you can do; I can do better."

Yang struggled to move to a half sitting up position, "Says you," Yang said before coughing more blood, "I have something you don't."

"Oh yeah?" Beowulf challenged the claim.

"Yeah," Yang said before laying back down, a smile as she looked up at the sky, "A King of Heroes."

"Huh?" Beowulf responded before looking up. However, his eyes widened at the sight.

Hoover in the middle of the sky was Gilgamesh, who glared down at Beowulf. Surrounding the King of Heroes were nearly fifty of his vortexes to the Gate of Babylon. "With the best treasures, I will defend her." He said before multiple golden arrows of partly emerged from the vortex, "My resolve shall flood Remnant in light." He said as his body glowed like the sun, surrounded with runes of light, "Witness, my new Noble Phantasm, Melammu Dingir!" Gilgamesh declared before the Gate of Babylon released its arsenal. Beowulf could only gasp before the rain of golden arrows of light crashing into the town block. The onslaught decimated the area as The King of Heroes' focus remained unbreaking.

After nearly a full minute of the torrent, Gilgamesh's rain stopped. The vortex vanished as smoke filled the area below. After a few seconds of waiting, the smoke was carried away in a gust of wind. The King of Heroes descended to see the carnage, the runes of light fading. His golden arrows of light vanished upon him touching the ground. In examining the rubble, not a soul was seen.

However, one emerged from the rubble. As Gilgamesh turned to has the person, he discovered it as Beowulf, "Hehehe," The King of Savagery cackled, his body mangled as blood leaked from his skull, "You think that was enough to kill me?" He said with The King of Heroes responding with a scowl, "All you did was turn your girlfriend into a corpse." He then sneered before rushing toward Gilgamesh, "Don't worry, I'll reunite you!" Despite the approaching of his opponent, Gilgamesh smirked. As Beowulf was within range, the King of Savagery reeled back his right arm for a wild punch.

Suddenly, someone erupted from the ground under the King of Savagery. Beowulf's eyes widen in shock as Yang's were red with rage. She connected with a left burning uppercut to his chin, shattering his lower jaw as his body backflipped. The two brawlers hung in the air for a few seconds. However, while Gilgamesh caught Yang, Beowulf landed on his back, unconscious. The King of Savagery's body color faded back to normal as his scars reverted as well.

"Looks like it worked," Gilgamesh said with a smile to Yang, then looked at her hands covered in dirt and blood, "I gave you the cover for that surprise attack." He then turned his smile with a smirk, "Though, it was a very risky move."

Yang formed a weak smile, "Yeah, but it worked." She said before coughing a few times, her eyes turning back to normal. Gilgamesh then hugged her, causing a look of confusion on Yang's face, "Hey, you'll get your nice clothes dirty," She warned as he hugged her tighter, his eyes closed. The smile then reformed on Yang's face as she closed her eyes. With her arms barely able to move, she managed wrapped then around Gilgamesh, hugging him back.

**AN: There you go, Beowulf verse Yang and Gil ends with another bounty hunter down. The King of Savagery was fun to write, more than I thought when I decided to put him in this story. I basically worked his ascension art into a semblance like what Yang's does. The battle also has a couple of references I liked including. Now, Cinder's group has the lead on the Spring Maiden. However, will they reach her before Raven does? Next week will be another Roadmap Chapter, then I will not upload the week of Thanksgiving, so the story will come back next month. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	23. Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the second of the Roadmap Chapters. What is a Roadmap Chapter? It's like the Chaldea Academy Staff and Student List but will be a lot more consistent and not have any unused characters. It is especially a cheat sheet for the story for all the chapters before this one. It tells you where characters are, who is with who, and what each group's objective is. I plan to do one every 10-15 chapters, depending on how much the story has evolved since the last one. This is also to help newcomers who want to start closer to the current chapters and can use this to fill in the blanks. Note, I still recommend viewing the TV Tropes page of this story as a great way to learning about the plot/characters as well. These will be supplemental to that. Hope you enjoy this Roadmap chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 2**

**Clockwork Academy: **

_**Students: **_

**Team RAMA**: Ruby Rose (With Lobo and Zwei), Anastasia Nikolaenva, Medusa, Atalanta

**Team MGNP**: Mordred, Gray, Neopolitan, Penny Polendina

**Team CBOS**: Charlemagne, Bradamante, Oryou, Sakamoto Ryouma

**Team Prisma Zwei**: Illya von Einzbern, Miyu Edelfelt, Abigail Williams, Lavinia Whateley

_**Staff: **_

**Headmaster**: Merlin

**Professors**: Qrow, Irisviel, Archer, Cu Chulainn, Scathach, Bazett

**The Head of the Church**: ?

_**Objective: **_For Qrow, identify the Third Faction members and/or anyone associated with Salem, protect Ruby, and find Ozpin.

_**Salem: **_

_**Objective: Find and eliminate the Third Faction leader. **_

…

**Apocrypha Military Operation:**

_**Ranking:**_

**General: **Sigurd

**Lieutenant General: **Winter Schnee(Subordinates: Weiss and Nobu)

**Major General: **Reines El-Melloi Archisorte

**Brigadier General:** Brynhildr

**Colonel: **Adam Taurus

**Lieutenant Colonel:** Miyamoto Musashi

_**Objective:**_ Establish relations with the White Fang to for the Apocrypha military. Must first eliminate the White Fang Killer.

…

**White Fang Organization:**

**Leader:** Sienna Khan

**Accountant:** Sheba

**Champion: **Caenis

**Informant: **Atalante

**Captive:** Achilles

_**Objective:**_ Eliminate the White Fang Killer and any other threats to Achilles, get to Blake.

…

**Border between Vale and Apocrypha:**

**Yang's Group: **Yang, Gilgamesh, Kairi Sisigou, Sakata Kintoki

_**Objective:**_Find Raven and prevent her from killing Raikou.

**Raven's Group**: Raven.

_**Objective:**_ Eliminate Raikou to gain The Spring Maiden power.

**Salem's Faction: **Cinder Fall, Tamamo Vitch, Yu Miaoyi, Chloe

_**Objective: **_Find the remain Maidens for Salem's plan.

…

**Maidens: **

Fall: Cinder Fall

Winter: ?

Spring: Minamoto no Raikou

Summer: ?

**Vale/Beacon Academy:** Blake, Miltia and Melanie Malachite, Nightingale, Roman Torchwick, Kiritsugu, Ozpin (Missing)

_**Objective: **_For Blake, find the White Fang Killer/Adam. For Kiritsugu, find Ozpin under Zhuge Liang's orders

**The Third Faction:**

_**The Woman in Black: **_?

_**The Headless Huntsman: **_?

_**The White Fang Killer: **_Christopher Columbus?

_**Objective:**_ ?

**AN: There you go, I do hope this helps people understand the events of the story a bit easier. I know with all the jumping around; it can get confusing. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 21 - Resting

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter is a nice recovery chapter after the battle that happened before. We also get some of my interpretation of some characters' backstories at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 21 – Resting **

_Yang. _

A few hours after the brawl, Yang found herself back in Asclepius' clinic. She was sitting in a wheelchair, balancing the wheels with her center of mass. "You know the worst part about a strong healing factor." She said to the necromancer, "It still hurts to get hit." The blond outlaw said before looking at her right hand, seeing the shattered knuckles repaired, "But, it's still quite the _handy _ability." Yang said with a smirk as she was still maintaining her balance with one arm on the left wheel.

"Gilgamesh and Kintoki are dealing with the city damage and turning in Beowulf to the authorities." Sisigou said with his arms crossed, "You have to be more careful in your fights going forward. I have a feeling that guy is not going to be the last bounty hunter we run into."

"Did they get any information out of him?" Yang asked as the back door opened with the dark surgeon walking in, "What did he say?"

"Well, that is kind of hard for Beowulf, since you shattered his jaw." Asclepius said he carried a small tray containing a syringe, alcoholic rages, and some conspicuous vials of medicine, "He doesn't have your healing, but he was far stronger than you." The dark surgeon said as he stuck started to take Yang's blood, causing the blond outlaw to settle her seat, "By my guess, you would have been killed three times in that confrontation if you were just relying on your aura."

"Heh, guess it's a good thing Avalon works so well with me," Yang said with a smile, but slight worry was in her eyes, "Still, three times?" She said, wonder how many lives she has left.

"You've had Avalon in your body for almost a year now." Sisigou said as Asclepius put Yang's blood in an analyzer, "It's likely now bonded with your soul as if it was your own noble phantasm." He said before having a serious gaze, "However, Avalon has its limits. It will not heal you if you are too exhausted or take too much damage quickly. Got it?"

"I got it, don't get intsakilled, piece of cake." Yang said with a reluctant sigh, "But hey, the more damage I take, the stronger I get. And if I heal it back this quickly, it takes my semblance to a new level."

"And how did that work out for you just now?" Sisigou responded.

"Hey, I still won." Yang responded with slight anger, "It may have been close, but-"

"But nothing!" Sisigou responded, "These bounty hunters are only going to get stronger." He said before looking to the dark surgeon, "Which is why you need a new trump card." The necromancer said as Asclepius combined Yang's blood with a few liquids.

"New trump card?" Yang responded, "I mean, I managed to find Thunderer in the rubble…somehow." She said before crossing her arms, "But, I could go for something with a little more bang for my bullets." She then looked over to Asclepius, "What are you thinking?"

"After analyzing your blood, I have found a way for you to unlock more power from Avalon." The dark surgeon said as he swirled the liquid in the vial, seeing it turn into a yellowish luminescent concoction.

"Wow, that was fast!" Yang said as Asclepius filled a different syringe with the concoction, "So, this will make my healing better?"

"Not what we meant," Asclepius said as moved to stand behind the blond outlaw.

"Remember, Avalon was said to hold Arturia's hopes and dreams of protecting people." Sisigou said as Yang looked to him, "It must be why you remain a good host for the sheath." He said with her smiling, causing him to grin, "Now, you need to Avalon to a new level that Arturia could not."

"In theory, Avalon can do more than just heal people." The dark surgeon added on, "While The Holy Sword could gather aura from around the world, Avalon would store part of it to heal the King of Knights in times of need. If we could unlock more of that excess aura inside the sheath, you could have the power that rival's Excalibur."

"And Mor said that sword could take out an entire Grimm army in a single swing," Yang said as she looked to Sisigou, who nodded. Suddenly, the blond outlaw smirked, "Well, let's give it a _shot_." She said before looking back to Asclepius, "Aren't you gonna put the needle in my arm."

"For the mixture to take full effect, it needs to be injected into your spinal fluid." The dark surgeon responded, "If you could hold your hair out of the way?" He said with Yang nodding, using her left hand to move her hair as Asclepius flicked the needle. He then injected the concoction into the back of Yang's neck, causing her to slightly grimace in irritation. Sisigou looked to Yang's eyes, seeing the lilac color change. However, they did not turn to red, but rather a golden yellow. This was only for a second before they changed back to lilac. Asclepius took out the empty syringe, "Now, all you have to do is wait and see." He said before tossing the used needle into biohazard container, "Just don't go getting yourself killed, I'd like to learn in the results of this new medical advancement."

"Got it," Yang said before standing up from the wheelchair, looking at her arms, "I don't feel any different," She said before hitting her fist together, "But we'll see when we run into another bounty hunter."

Suddenly, Sisigou placed Billy's hat on Yang's head again, "If, not when." He said with her adjusting the hat, "We shouldn't go inviting unwanted attention, so keep that on." He then crossed his arms, "Now, we can stay here for the night to lay low." He said before turning to the dark surgeon, "Thanks again, we promise to leave in the morning."

"No problem," Asclepius responded, "Anything to help a friend." He said before Yang yawned, "In any case, you do need rest now."

"Yeah, you're right." Yang responded as the dark surgeon pointed to a back room with medical beds, "Not exactly four stars." She commented to herself before smirking, "But, I'll be asleep by the time he starts complaining." The blond outlaw said before opening the door and going to one of the beds.

_Blake. _

The night started to approach Vale. At the Hospital, most of the rooms remained quiet as the patients slept. However, Blake was still awake as she slowly opened the door. The black cat faunus made sure the coast was clear before sneaking out of the room and taking a few steps down the hallway.

However, she did not check well enough, "Going somewhere?" Blake heard a familiar female voice call from her right. She turned to discover Nightingale, her arms crossed and a slight scowl on her face, "You have not been released from the hospital yet."

"I feel fine," Blake responded with a fake smile, "I don't need to rest anymore." She said before taking a step back, "I need to go to the Beacon Library to confirm some new information."

"Yeah?" Nightingale responded as she reached into her own pocket, "Are you sure you don't want to head to The Club?" She said with Blake gasping as the steel nurse pulled out the black ribbon. The black cat faunus felt her neck, remembering it getting knocked off in the struggle, "When I was called to the scene, I found this." She said before crossing her arms, "You want to explain yourself?"

"I…" Blake said as a line of sweat ran down her face, but Nightingale remained focused, "I-I went there in the morning to talk with the bartender. He offered me a drink and well…" She said before letting out a small laugh, "I don't remember much after that. You know how it is, right?"

"You were drinking alcohol in the morning?" Nightingale said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's…been really hard dealing with Ilia's death," Blake responded, her expression changing to genuine sorrow, "And I feel worse that is was also my last time that bartender."

"I see," Nightingale responded, "What about your head injury?"

"It was later, during a training accident," Blake quickly responded, "I didn't realize my aura was that low before…well, it's hard to remember that too." She said with another giggle.

"Hm, I see." Nightingale said as she returned the ribbon, "You should be more careful, and you should get more rest."

"I told you, I'm-" Blake said before getting interrupted.

"Either you return to your bed," Nightingale responded with a light blue aura radiating off her body, "Or I will return the bed to you." She said with Blake having a look of slight fear at the steel nurse The black cat faunus then walked back towards the door to her room. As she placed her hand on the nod, the steel nurse spoke up again, "Also, don't think you can fool me." She said as Blake paused, "It didn't work now, and it didn't work back in the morgue." She said as Blake's eyes widen, a line of sweat running down her face. "One more time, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Blake turned to Nightingale, "No, I'm okay." She said with Nightingale remaining steadfast, "And please, believe me." She said before opening the door, turning back to her room, "I'll go rest now."

"Good," Nightingale responded, "I'll keep watch." She said as Blake hesitated in reentering her room. The black cat faunus gritted her teeth before closing the door with a slight slam. Nightingale waited on the outside, making sure Blake could not leave.

_Qrow._

In the halls of Clockwork Academy, Ruby walked with a hum and smile. Suddenly, she looked to see her uncle running towards her, a look of panic in his eyes, "Huh, what's wrong Uncle Qrow?"

"Ruby, you have to get out of place!" Qrow said as Ruby tilted her head in confusion, "Listen to me, Sa-" Suddenly, the unlucky huntsman felt his heart clench. However, he did his best to speak through the pain, "Sa..lem…Is…HERE!"

Abruptly, the pain stopped. Qrow looked at his body, checking to see he was fine. A laugh and smile formed before he looked to Ruby. However, a look of dread filled his eyes. The red hooded girl coughed blood before falling back.

"RUBY!" Qrow screamed as he caught his niece from falling. Her body was cooled as her skin turned pale. Her eyes closed as blood still dripped from the corners of her mouth, "W-what have I done!?" Qrow said in a panic as tears formed in his eyes. Suddenly, the hallway turned into a black void as Qrow cried with his dead niece in his arms.

_**You should have listened to me.**_

As Salem's voice was heard, Qrow looked around in panic. Suddenly, his heart began to race as Ruby started to move. He looked down to see the red hooded girl's eyes shot open. However, her silver eyes were gone. Now. Ruby looked at her uncle with the eyes of a Grimm, a wide smile on her face.

_**You should find the Woman in Black.**_

Salem's words came out of Ruby's mouth as Qrow's face was drenched in sweat and terror.

_**Now, wake up! **_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Qrow screamed as his eyes shot open. Through his sporadic breathing, he discovered himself in the Clockwork Academy Library, seated at a lone table. The unlucky huntsman placed his right hand on his chest, feeling his heart race as he closed his eyes, "Oh, thank goodness." He said as he leaned back in his chair, "It was only a nightmare." He then opened his eyes, but a look a worry remained, "I hope that was only a nightmare."

In front of him to see piles of dozens of books. Qrow then picked up one of the books entitled, _A Brief History of Apocrypha_. "Whoever this Woman in Black is, she has to be from this Kingdom." He thought as he opened the book, "Nobody from the other Kingdom's history matched that description. Well, except her…." The unlucky huntsman pinched the bridge of his nose as he read, trying to avoid imaging the Queen of Grimm, "But, it's not like she gave me a very specific description." He then held his head as skimmed through the pages, "And even if I found something, it means this other woman is just as scary as Sal-"

"Who are you talking to?" A female voice called to Qrow from behind. He turned around; the unlucky huntsman's eyes widened at the sight of a woman in black. However, this was Scathach in a black casual outfit. The long-heeled boats matched her stockings. Her thin business coat forming a skirt, making her still ready for combat. With all the dark colors, it looked like she was a walking shadow herself, "You should be quieter in the library." Scathach she said before walking over to the pile of books.

"Sorry, I thought I was the only one in here." Qrow responded as the shadow lancer picked up one of the books, "Despite being the teacher, I feel like I'm the only one doing some cramming in this school." He said with a slight giggle.

"You're researching Apocrypha history and terminology," She said as she examined the book and others in the pile, "Shouldn't you have already done this before entering the Academy?"

"I kind of skimmed through the brochure." Qrow responded, "But considering I know next to nothing about your kingdom, I thought I would start taking an interest."

"I see," Scathach said before crossing her arms, "And this has nothing to do with your humiliating defeat to Bazett?"

"…It wasn't humiliating," Qrow responded, "I got a hit in." he said before sighing, "I just got a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"Hm," Scathach responded, causing Qrow to slightly glare.

"Okay, fine then." Qrow said before smirking, "Maybe you can help me improve my knowledge." He said as he turned picked up another textbook, "Like, maybe you can tell me which one of these books talks about Aura, Semblances, or Dust?"

"None." Scathach responded, taking a see next to him, causing Qrow to lower the book, "We don't use terms like those in Apocrypha. To put it simply, what the other four kingdoms call it, we have our own word for. Aura is Mana, Semblances are a mix of Traits and Status, and Dust is Runes." She said before sighing, "Granted, if you were to repeat that statement to me, I would tell you it is still wrong. Just not as wrong as you were before. The difference in our powers and abilities is not so easily interchangeable with a few words."

"…Ok." Qrow said, more confused than before, "So what your saying is, in your kingdom. You have a semblance, but don't call it a semblance, and it is technically not a semblance like the other kingdom's semblances because of what your semblances are."

"Yes," Scathach said.

"Yep, still doesn't make sense to me." Qrow responded, with her sighing "For the sake of argument, what is your 'semblance'? Or let's just say, what is the special power that only you have?"

Scathach waited a second before responded, "…I cannot die." She said a with Qrow having a look of confusion, "In your interpretation, think of it as a semblance of immortality."

"What!? That's insane!" Qrow responded, "How can that be a semblance."

"As I said, the terminology is not always linked." Scathach responded, "And as another Lancer professors told one of Beacon's Students last year, you are limiting yourself to the possibilities of the world." She said before tilting her head to the left, "However, you seemed more shocked about the semblance angle than the immortality trait." She said with Qrow slightly gasping at his misstep, "It's as if you have already met someone with immortality before."

"I uh, just didn't fully grasp what you said at first?" Qrow responded, "Like, what you mean by you can't die?"

"Simple as that, I cannot die." Scathach responded, "Even if Grimm fully took over the world, turning the land into nothing but death, I don't know if that would even kill me." She then glared at Qrow with focus, "However, I do not wish for that reality to pass. Nor do I wish to give up while I can still fight." She then sighed as she closed her eyes, "I'll keep going, and if there is someone that could kill me for good. Then, when that time comes, I can finally rest in peace."

"Damn…" Qrow said as he looked at Scathach, "I… don't know what say?"

"Then let's go back to your questions about the Kingdom." Scathach responded, "What else would you like me to clarify."

"Oh, right!" Qrow said as he frantically searched through the pile of books, taking out a pink one entitled, _Supplying of Mana_. "I found this one, but it doesn't seem real to me. Is it true that-"

"Yes," Scathach interrupted, "That was Medb's thesis statement before applying to be a Professor at Chaldea." She said with the unlucky huntsman having a dumbfounded expression, "If you are interested, I suppose we could test her hypothesis."

"…Eh?" Qrow said as his face turned red, "Y-you mean we-"

"On second thought, maybe that would not be the best idea." Scathach interrupted, causing Qrow's expression to pause, "We should remain focused on answering more pressing questions, right?"

"R-right…" Qrow forced himself to say. The Unlucky Huntsman then remained silent, resting his forehead on the table. As the Shadow Lancer looked down at the him, a slight smile formed on her face.

_Roman. _

In an abandon Vale dock, Roman typed on a computer, a new bowler hat on his head. He looked over to see Kiritsugu in front of a large table. Laid out on the table was an assortment of guns of every caliber. The magus specialist had a cold stare as he picked up a submachine gun, checking the sights and clips. He put down that weapon before picking up a rocket launcher, examining it in the same detail. The orange-haired criminal sighed before noticing Kiritsugu's Contender at the upper right corner, "You know, I think the only weapon that stopped the Headless Hunter was that thing?" Roman said as Kiritsugu focused on his weapon checking, "What type of dust that uses?"

"None, or at least not the dust you are thinking of." Kiritsugu said, not looking at Roman, but examining a pistol's hammer and frame, "The Origin Bullets that Contender fires were made of my ribcage."

"Oh…Ouch?" Roman responded, "How many of those Rib Rounds did you make?"

"Origin Bullets," Kiritsugu corrected as he readied a pump-action shotgun, "From four ribs, I had sixty-six rounds. I have since used thirty-seven with only three shots not effectively killing an enemy."

"Well, I already saw one." Roman thought before speaking up, "What type Grimm do you save those bullets for?"

Kiritsugu adjusted the sights of a sniper rifle, "I don't save those bullets for Grimm." He said before glancing at Roman, "They are for much more elusive targets."

"Oh, I see now." Roman said before turning back to the computer, "Not afraid to take a life."

"If sacrificing one can save many," Kiritsugu said while examining the sharpness of a throwing knife, "Then you have to do what needs to be done." He said as he held the knife, his mind going to an event almost two decades ago. A younger Kiritsugu found himself in a destroyed town, a look of horror on his face. "…As well, if many are lost in a struggle," His current self said as his past self-searched the rubble, discovering a small boy with red hair under a rock, "If at least one can be saved, it can make all your efforts have some semblance of meaning." Kiritsugu said as his past self, who smiled with tears in his eyes. The magus specialist sighed before putting down the knife, "To somebody like you, this doesn't make sense."

"No, I understand." Roman said as he typed, "It's having like one thing you can care about in this cruel world." The orange-haired criminal said as his mind remembered an event from over a dozen years ago.

As a young grunt, Roman followed a man in a black trench coat and fedora. While the Boss entered dust shopped, he pointed to Roman to stand guard outside. The young orange-haired criminal nodded as his boss went side but pouted as he was left with this duty, baking in the hot sun.

However, he heard faint coughing from the nearby alleyway. In walking over, he saw a small girl with white hair and ragged clothes. She coughed while placing her hands over her mouth, She then looked up at Roman, a look of pain filling her white eyes, but they were too dry for her to shed anymore tears. Her cheeks were indented as if she hadn't eaten in over a week. To the young orange-haired criminal, this girl's time on this planet was about to end. He then examined the area, looking for a parent, but nobody was there. The girl then looked away from the Roman, rather focusing on the ice cream store across the street. He looked back to see her transfixed on the store, her mouth salivating as she breathed. Roman turned back to his post. However, he stopped as the girl coughed again in agony.

Roman sighed before he had an idea. Knowing she could not walk, the young orange-haired criminal picked up the girl. She tried to struggle with a look of fear in her eyes but lacked the strength to fight back. However, she had a look of confusion as they walked towards the ice cream store.

Upon entering, he placed the girl down as she marveled at all the favors behind the counter. After some time, Roman looked to see the girl narrowed her gaze to three flavors; chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. She tried to speak her decision, but only coughing came out. Roman then sighed before he spoke to the seller, giving him a bit of money for the treat. The girl then watched the ice cream man take out a scope, filling a cone with all three of the flavors. He then handed the serving to Roman, who then knelt to hand it the girl. She looked at the combination of cold cream in her hands in wonder. As she slowly licked, tasting the three flavors at the same time, some in her awakening. Her eyes gleamed in amazement; her right changed to brown as her left to a pink. Roman and the ice cream shop owner looked in shock as the girl's hair suddenly became the same two-color combination. Still, some of the white returned to her pink hair.

Suddenly, a new customer entered the parlor. Roman turned to see his boss at the door, a displeased look on his face, which now showed a scar on the left cheek. The young orange-haired criminal gritted his teeth as the shop owner ducked behind the counter. The Boss walked over to his grunt, but then noticed the girl eating ice cream. As she looked up at him, her colors swapped after a single blink. The Boss then turned to Roman, who had a weak smile on his face. In response, the Boss hit him over the head with his cane. As the young orange-haired criminal recoiled in slight pain but had a look of confusion as his boss smirked.

The girl watched as Roman and his boss talked. While too young to understand, she knew the conversation was about her. She continued to eat her ice cream until noticing the two men reach an agreement. And at the end, the Boss turned around as Roman bowed to his leader. The young orange-haired criminal then knelt in front of the girl, offering her his right hand with a smile. The girl looked at the gesture, looking at the man like a candle in the dark. She accepted his hand, wanting to speak her joy. However, her throat was still strained as could not articulate. In response, Roman placed his left hand on her head, slightly tussling her hair with a smile. The girl then had a look of joy in her eyes, letting out a single giggle.

In the present time, Roman finished reflecting on that encounter, a smile returning to his face. Suddenly, a message popped up on his on the screen, "Oh, look at that." He said as Kiritsugu adjusted the sight on his assault rifle, "I've got a lead on where the Headmaster might have gone." The orange-haired criminal said before standing up, "He was last seen taking an airship that leads to some old ruins the school uses for training."

"Okay," Kiritsugu responded as he put down the weapon, "Anything else of note?"

"Nothing." Roman responded with a shrug, "I mean, the guy said he saw the Headmaster with a hot lady in an odd black outfit." He then started to giggle, "Maybe our missing man was on a date that went wrong." The orange-haired criminal said as Kiritsugu packed his weapons, "Wait, can we stay here until morning? You know, when it is a lot easier to see Grimm if they're going to jump us. The forest is crawling with those things."

"Waiting could lead to missing critical information." Kiritsugu responded, "Besides, we've already spent long enough searching inside this kingdom for Ozpin." He said before walking away.

Roman sighed, "Okay, but I swear if I get eaten Grimm out there." He said as he followed the magus specialist, "I'm gonna be upset."

**AN: There you go, nice little end to the day for this section of the story. Yang gets a little injection for power, but will it work the way she wants? I also get a little bit of insight on how Avalon and Excalibur work here. Nightingale is on to Blake's mission, but will she be a friend or foe to the faunus? Qrow and Scathach have a little bonding moment, as well as Roman and Kiritsugu. I also give my own interpretation of the Neo/Roman backstory. Couple things of note, I am writing these chapters weeks and sometimes a month in advance to posting them. So, if the show does give the backstory between the two in the current volume, take this as just the backstory for the purpose of **_**Lost to Dust**_**'s storyline. I wanted to do this because Neo is my favorite character in that series, and Roman is a character I wish was had more development in the show. In my head cannon, this is how I think their meeting went down. And to clarify the ending, Roman's Boss let them keep Neo because Roman made the argument about her having a semblance and that they could train her as a bodyguard. Overall, it would have been something I could have done for a one shot, but I wanted to include it for this series. As well, you will see a lot more of Neo in the coming chapters. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 22 - Judgement

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. So, changed up the plan a bit. I talked with some people and concluded that it would be best to have the boat raid happen before the next mini arc. It means the White Fang rescues operation will be tonight instead of tomorrow night like originally said timeline. The earlier chapter will be updated to reflect this change. It's only a small one, but I feel makes the story a little more linked. Be warned, this chapter does get very bloody. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 22 – Judgement **

_Weiss. _

The day turned night over the calm seas. Trudging through the waters were three massive vessels, each with a crew of working seamen. In the center ship, the captain had retired to his personal quarters as his crew managed the vessel. One loan member wobbled across the right-side rails; his checks red as the rum he just drank.

However, in his stride, he thought he heard an odd noise. The drunken sailor turned to the waters, but only hear the crashing waves hit the hull. He then shrugged and made his way towards the deck of the ship, where more rum would be found.

On the outside of the right hull, something had attached to the ship. Rather, three individuals. Weiss, Adam, and Reines each knelt on one knee, their bodies attached to the hull via a large black glyph, "My, these platforms sure are useful." The Princess of El-Melloi said as she looked at the white heiress. However, Weiss white outfit was now black. Her ponytail undone as she hides the bulk of her hair in the back of her jacket, "Though, your sense of fashion could use some work." Reiss said with her right hand on her chin, "Black just isn't your color."

"This at least prevents me from sticking out at night," Weiss responded in a hushed, yet enraged voice. Then turned towards the waters, "My sister was right, we could use my platform glyphs to run across the water and latch onto the ship."

"Yes." Adam said before looking down, "Now, we board this ship." He said with two nodding back. The White Fang swordsman then placed his right ear to the hull of the ship, listening, "…I don't hear anyone walking."

"What if they are standing still?" Weiss said as before Adam pulled his sword into the hull, timing his impact with a wave's crash. She then sighed before creating a yellow glyph where the sword touched the edge of the circle As the glyph spun, the sword ran over the circumference until making a full rotation. Adam grabbed his sword as he pushed in the circular piece of wood, their entrance into the ship was made.

The wood did hit the floor, but as a black rune showed up on the piece, it failed to make a noise. Reines smirked as looked to the others, "My specialty." Suddenly, the same rune appeared on all three members' backs, "Now, our footsteps will not make a sound as well." She said before the other nodded.

Weiss entered first, looking down the hallways before fully stepping foot inside. The inside of the vessel was as dark as the outside. No candles or lanterns illuminated the pathways. After Reines and Adam had followed, the white fang swordsman lifted the circular piece of wood and placed it over the hole. Weiss created a black glyph to keep the piece in place, hiding their work.

Adam led the way, his eyes focused on the path ahead. Reines smirked as she looked up at the White Fang swordsman, "I forget how well faunus eyesight is in the dark." She commented before pouting, "It is much more useful than my mystic eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I'll explain another time," Reines said with a smirk, "For now, let's focus."

"Right," Weiss responded, turning back to Adam, "This should be the level the faunus are being imprisoned."

"Yes, at least going by that heat signature." Adam said as his grip on his weapon tightened, "We should be clo-" He was saying until the group saw a light, "Someone's coming!"

Turning the corner was a man with an oil lantern in his right hand. He yawned with his eyes closed, placing his left hand near his mouth. As his eyes returned to the path in front of him, nothing of the ordinary was in his path.

Meanwhile, the three infiltrators knelt atop the ceiling. A black glyph held them in place as they waited for the crew member to get further away. After the coast was clear, the glyph released with the three landing back on the floor, "This place is crawling with them." Weiss said with a sigh, "I thought most would have been on deck or asleep."

"They still have a few guards portraying." Adam responded, "Watch our backs in case that one turns around."

"Right," Reines said before they continued down the hallway.

After a few minutes of travel, they reached a locked door with a plaque that read, Prison Block. Weiss looked to the bottom of the door, seeing no light souse on the other side. She then put her hand on the knob of the door, but it was looked. The Princess of El-Melloi created a silence rune on the door before Adam stood in the way. In a single motion, he tackled the door off its hinges. The door hit the ground with a deep thud, too low of a pitch for any one human to hear.

However, multiple faunus ears spiked up at the noise. The prisoners awoke as they looked to the bars. Their eyes widened at the sight of the Grimm mask in the darkness. As Adam made his way to one cell, the prisoner recognized the red hair and horns, "Adam?" the prison said as he White Fang swordsman checked the cell lock, "We were told that you were imprisoned."

"I was freed. And soon, so will you." Adam said while examining the cell door lock, seeing that it required a key.

"Thank you." The faunus prisoner said as tears started to form in his eyes. However, his eyes turned to hatred at the sight of Weiss and Reines, who was placing the door back the way it was, "Are those-" He was saying until Adam cut him off.

"They on the same side as us," Adam clarified with the faunus prisoner gasping, "Now, be quiet." He said with the faunus prisoner nodding, "Good, we need to open these cells." He said, knowing it would take too long to cut open every one of the bars. As well as make to much noise.

"A guard held the keys." The faunus prisoner answered before pointing to his left, "He took some of us into that room." He said with Adam nodding.

"Stay here, we'll be right back," Adam told the faunus prisoner before the three left.

Weiss then turned to Adam, "I used a Glyph to keep the door in place." She informed him, "Even if someone comes by, they are not getting in here." She said before her fist tightened, "Still, we need to hurry now."

They reached the end of the Prison Block, coming to a door marked with a red X. As Weiss looked down, she saw light coming from the other side of the door. She then turned to Reines to for placement of the silence rune. However, Princess of El-Melloi simply nodded on the door. The white heiress eyes widened as they heard footsteps approach.

The door opened to reveal a portly crewmember with a scraggly bread. He gasped at the sight of Adam, who already had his right arm reeled back. The White Fang swordsman punched the man in the center of the face, launch the man into the nearby wall before he fell on his right. As he laid on the ground, the keys fell out of his right pocket.

The three enter the room with Weiss picking up the keys. However, her eyes widened at a familiar feeling. The scent of blood filled the air. She turned to see a young woman on a table. She was laid on his stomach with no clothes on. Her back was ripped open, revealing her destroyed spinal cord, "What in the world?" Weiss said in horror as Reines went over to the woman.

In parting the woman's green hair, the Reines saw the lifeless eyes. However, she noticed the brille on the right eyeballs, "She was a reptile-type faunus." She said before seeing an odd pile next to the table. In examining the pile, several pieces of bloodstained animal parts laid in a basket. At the top of the pile was a large turtle shell, causing the Princess of El-Melloi to go silent

Adam saw pieces of paper at a small nightstand. He read through the crude scribbles, his rage building on his discovery, "They tortured them for information on the location of other bases." He said as he came to a page call _inventory management_, "Those who didn't give information, they killed after removing the faunus trait." He said before the paper scraped to crinkle in his grasp, "As whoever wrote this noted, they sell very well on the black market." The White Fang swordsman then saw a closed window with a bloodstained sile, "That we were the rest of the bodies went."

.

Weiss remained quiet as well, her left-hand tightening. However, she heard a slight groan from behind the group. In turning around, she saw the portly man waking up. The white heiress spawned her Myrtenaster, aiming a foot away from his throat, "Don't move or speak." She said in a hushed voice, "Put your hands behind your head." The portly man obliged as Weiss remained focus on him.

However, the portly man smirked before reaching behind his neck, pulling out a flintlock pistol tucked in the back of his shirt. He aimed at Weiss as her eyes widened. In that moment, her mind went blank. As the hammer was pulled back, the white heiress slashed his right hand, causing the aim of the pistol to be for the ceiling. As the shot was fired, the portly man screamed, "AAAAAAAAA-" The man screamed before his voice was cut off.

As Weiss' mind cleared, she realized with had just occurred. Blood had stained the tip of her weapon. Some were from the hand she slashed, but the rest was from the throat she slit. The portly man fell on his back as blood gushed out of his neck wound. Weiss' watched, her breathing was sporadic as the man's body convicted. After a few seconds, he slowly stopped moving, his eyes devoid of light. However, they still gazed back at the white heiress as she dropped her weapon, "I…I…" She said while backing up.

Suddenly, he backed up into Adam, who placed his right hand on her left shoulder. "You did what you had to do." He said with her glaring at him.

"No!" She scowled back, "My first slashed disarm him, I didn't need to-" She was saying until Adam pointed at the corpse of the portly crewmember.

"You did disarm his right hand," Adam said as Weiss now noticed it, "But while he had your attention with that first gun, he reached for the gun in his left side." He said as the white heiress saw the portly crewman's left hand partially hold the flintlock, "If you had reposed after your first attack, he would have gotten that second shot off." Adam said as she turned back to him, "No matter what you think could have happened, you did what you needed to do." He said with Weiss remaining unresponsive. She looked down with Adam turning to Reines, "However, if they didn't hear the scream, they wound not have misheard that gunshot."

"Yes," Reines said, her eyes still focused on the basket of severed limbs, "Adam, I am giving you an order." She said while glancing over to the dead turtle faunus' body, "While Weiss and I free the remaining faunus," She stated before turning to the White Fang swordsman, her eyes glaring with a piercing rage, "Send everyone else on this ship to Hell."

Weiss slight gasped at the command, but Adam remained unexpressive. Slowly, he lowered his head with a bow, "Understood." He said before walking out of the room. After he was a few steps away, a sinister smile formed on his face, "I'm beginning to like that one." The White Fang swordsman said readying his Wilt and Blush.

_Adam. _

At the vessel's deck, thirty crewmembers readied their weapons. All were focused on the door leading to the inside of the ship. Suddenly, the door broke open as a corpse crashed though. The body landed near the mast of the vessel. The crew examined it, seeing it only as a torso with no arms or legs. They then turned back to the doorway, the silhouette of a beast in red aura emerging from the darkness. One member of the crew's forehead could not stop sweating, while another's hands could not stop shacking "What's the matter?" Adam said as he emerged from the doorway on the deck, "You were all enjoying yourselves a few minutes ago." He said before reposing his weapons, "Come on," The Beast of the White Fang dared, "Let's have some fun!"

Suddenly, one of the crew members aimed his pistols. However, as he pulled back both hammer, Adam had already dashed within range of Wilt. He slashed off both arms at the elbows, then bisected the man down the middle of his stomach. Another crewmember aimed his pistol at the right side of Adam's head. As the trigger was pulled, Adam ducked the bullet, causing it to hit the forehead of another crewmember. The Beast of the White Fang glared at the one who just shot him. In aiming Blush, he fired at the kneecaps, blowing off the right leg in a single shot. He then aimed for the head while the crewmember's body was still falling over.

A crewmember with a sword rushed Adam from behind, his cutlass raised overhead. Adam reverses the grip of Wilt, stabbing backward into the crewmember's chest. In backflipping, a gushed of blood erupted from the crewmember as his chest stilt open. While in midair, the Beast of the White Fang quick fired Blush three times before landing, blasting the heads off three more crewmembers.

Once Adam landed, he sheathed his sword. A crewmember with a flintlock rifle aimed at his target, the Beast of the White Fang aimed back with Blush. In pulling the trigger first, Adam's Wilt launched from his sheath, smashing into the skull of the rifle crewmember. The crewmember let go of his rifle, of which Adam dashed to grab. After firing into the chest of another crewmember, he blocked with the flintlock rifle from a swinging sword. Adam turned to see another crewmember picking up Wilt, who smiled as he raised it, posed to kill its original owner. However, Adam still held Blush. The Beast of the White Fang aimed low, blasting the crewmember in the pelvis, causing him to drop Wilt.

Adam let go of the flintlock rifle before retrieving in Wilt. Suddenly, five more crew members with cutlasses rushed him. Each slashed, but Adam's blade blocked all the incoming attacks. As one went for a horizontal slash, Adam blocked with Blush at his left. He parried and waited until all five attacked the same vertical downward strike. At that moment, The Beast of the White Fang sheathed his sword before shooting Blush. In a horizontal slash, Wilt bisected all five members down the stomach. Their bodies flung back in chucks, the blood raining down on the remaining crewmember.

As Adam was about to engage the rest of the crew, a gunshot was heard. The shot was fired upwards from the back of the crew. The members parted their formation, reveling the one who made the shot, their captain. A man wearing a navy black long coat, his greyish white hair getting out from under his hat and beard, "Hey," The captain stated with a scowl, "You're ruining our celebration."

"You must be the one called Christopher Columbus," Adam said with The Rider of the Resistance sneering, "But to me, I only know you as the White Fang Killer."

"Hahaha, look at that, a stowaway!" Columbus responded with a laugh as he tossed his flintlock pistol, "I didn't see you at the base last night." He said as a crewmember gave his captain a rifle, "I usually kill the annoying ones first." The White Fang Killer said before aiming his rifle at Adam.

Adam scowled as glared at Columbus, "When you say, 'annoying ones,' like that." He asked the Rider of the Resistance, "Does that include a certain White Fang member with a chainsaw?"

"Oh, you knew him!?" Columbus taunted, "Right before I cut him down, he did mention that someone would avenge him." The Rider of the Resistance then stocked his beard with his left hand, "What was the name he said: Addy…Arron…Arnold?" Suddenly, Columbus looked to see Adam sheathing his sword, "Huh, giving up already?"

Suddenly, Adam's aura glowed a deeper red. As he held his Wilt and Blush in front of his body, electricity sparked between the two weapons. Columbus fault an ominous presence, as the electricity sparked black, "You shall die." Adam declared he unsheathed Wilt a few inches, the crimson blade glowing. Columbus scowled as he was about to fire his rifle. However, in the path of the shot, a diagonal red line appeared. The Rider of the Resistance gasped as he started to see more and more of these red lines in the air around him. They appeared to pass through his body, as well as the body of the crewmembers. A line of sweat ran down his face as Adam started to unsheathe more of his sword. The Rider of the Resistance then jumped back, canceling his shot, and avoiding any of the lines before Adam fully unsheathed Wilt.

In a single slash, the red lines faded. The White Fang swordsman knelt as he placed Wilt back into Blush. At the clicking sound of his sword back in his sheath, the area gleamed in a white flash. At that moment, the remaining crewmembers were diced into chunks. Their bodies flung to pieces as blood covered the deck. As Adam stood back up, no one was left of the crew, except the captain.

Columbus stood without a scratch, but his teeth grit at his opponent, "Damn you!" The Rider of the Resistance said before looking at his flintlock rifle, seeing it was cut in half, "What was that!?" he said before tossing the destroyed weapon.

"A woman from Apocrypha helped me regain my fighting composure." Adam responded before smiling, "With that time, I decided to learn one of her Kingdom's special techniques."

"A Noble Phantasm, I see." Columbus said before grinning, "Well, at least this will make it interesting." He said before drawing his sword in his right hand, "Once I have eliminated you, I'll pay her a visit as well."

"Oh, one thing about her." Adam responded, "She also taught me how to have a small amount of compassion, even for my enemies." The White Fang swordsman said before reposing his stance, holding Wilt and Blush to his left side, "However, I have no such thing for you." Adam announced before dashing towards the White Fang Killer, who smiled back with a toothy grin.

**AN: There you go, we have the first half to the White Fang Rescue Operations. I really liked writing the different ways Adam, Weiss, and Reines could use their abilities together to sneak into the ship. We have Weiss getting her first human kill, and well as Adam proving why he is a beast. You also get to see that he has a Noble Phantasm that Musashi helped him to learn. It references one of Adam's moves from a rwby video game, which also refenced the move from DMC3 that Vergil uses called Judgement Cut. Now, Adam is up against Columbus in a one-on-one duel. Next chapter, we see who lives and dies from this rescue operation. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 23 - Rules of Nature

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter is a battle, simple as that. One that I really liked to write more and more as it went on. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 26 – Rules of Nature**

_Weiss. _

The Princess of El-Melloi opened the last cell door, allowing the female White Fang prisoner to escape. Reines watched the woman run into the arms of another White Fang prisoner. The two faunus cried as Weiss turned to Reines, "That's everyone." The white heiress informed, "At least, those on this ship."

"Sigurd's group should already be attacking their ship. Brynhildr's as well." Reines replied, "We just need to wait until Adam kills the rest of the crew, including Columbus."

In the distance a White Fang member overheard the girl's conversation, "Adam will win!" He called out.

Reines nodded, "It won't be an easy fight." She confirmed, "However, I am confident he can get the job-" Suddenly, Princess of El-Melloi's eyes pulsated red, "AAA!" She grimaced in pain as her stance faulted, holding her head with her right hand.

"Reines, what's wrong!?" Weiss said as she prevented Reines from falling over.

"Oh no, this is not good." Reines said under her breath, her eyes twitching, "Why are they coming here."

"What's coming here?" One of the White Fang members asked.

"And why did her eyes turn red?" Another member commented. "They almost look like the eyes of a-"

"Grimm." Weiss finished the sentence as Reines reached in her back pocket, pulling out a vile of eye drops.

"You asked before about my mystic eyes." Reines said as she leaned her head back, using the eye drops, "Well, when Grimm are nearby, my eyes start to turn red." She said with Weiss seeing the eyes clam down in coloring, "The more it hurts, the closer and stronger the Grimm are." She then tilted her head forward as she spoke the white heiress, "Quickly, you need to back up Adam and kill Columbus."

"What?" Weiss responded, "I-"

"Listen, it has to be you! I can't fight without Trimmau, but I can at least keep the faunus here safe until the evacuation." Reines responded, her eyes glowing redder again, "Whatever's coming, it's big! We need to get off this ship as soon as possible." She said with placing her right hand on her forehead, "This is an order, go!"

After a second, Weiss nodded, "Understood." She said before Reines smiled, then turned to the door. As the white heiress ran through the halls, she came across the served limbs of once alive crewmembers. However, her speed did not falter as made her way through the ship.

_Adam. _

Back on the deck, blades clashed as Adam and Columbus battled. The Rider of Resistance sneered as he held his sword with only his right hand, thrusting the blade for an abdominal stab. Adam parried with Blush, allowing to slash with Wilt. However, Columbus dodged every cut, "Swinging wildly will never hit me." Columbus boasted before Adam aimed Blush, firing a shot at close range.

Suddenly, Columbus spawned a medium-sized anchor attach to a chain in his left hand. Adam's blast broke against the black steel as Columbus had a toothy grin. He swung the anchor like a hammer, forcing Adam to jump back to dodge. The White Fang swordsman readied Blush again to fire, but then noticed Columbus sheath his sword. The Rider of Resistance grabbed the chain with both hands, now swinging the anchor overhead counterclockwise, gaining speed with each rotation. Columbus laughed as he unleashed the anchor, losing the chain to get into Adam's range. The White Fang swordsman saw the chain approaching his left, causing him to instinctively block with Blush.

However, the chain stopped in midair. Adam had a look of shock until he realized his position on the ship. He looked to his back left, seeing the mast of the ship had caught the chain, allowing it to coil around the cylindrical wood first. Adam realized what this meant, the anchor was coming for his right side. He turned to see the attack coming but could not dodge. The anchor slammed into his right elbow with a loud crack. Adam gritted his teeth as his arm bent ninety degrees in a direction it should not.

As the White Fang swordsman dropped Wilt, Columbus smirked, "Now, I don't have to worry about the Noble Phantasm." The Rider of Resistance though as he despawned his chain and anchor. Now, he spawned a switch, cracking the wipe before rushing Adam. Before he could repose with Blush, Adam had to block the oncoming attack with the sheath. However, the ends of the switch stuck his left fingers, causing a momentary flinch of pain. At that moment, Columbus kicked Adam in the stomach, knocking the White Fang swordsman to the floor of the deck. The Rider of Resistance then unleashed a flurry of lashes onto Adam. For each one that Adam blocked with Blush, another made direct contact with his body; his arms, his abdomen, even one hit his right cheek. The switch started to turn from brown to red. The frame of Blush was started to crack under the abuse, "Hahahahaha," Columbus laughed as he remained unrelenting.

Suddenly, Adam pulled the trigger on Blush. The frame of the sheath glowed red around the cracks. Columbus had a look of shock until the sheath exploded, creating a smoke cloud. The Rider of Resistance jumped back, avoiding any shrapnel. He attempted to cut the smoke with the crack of his switch. However, something caught the end of his lash.

As the smoke cleared, Adam held the end of the wipe in his left hand. In one tug, he pulled Columbus off his balance. The White Fang swordsman then charged at the Rider of Resistance, headbutting him in the chest. At that moment, Columbus' eyes widened as he felt two points stab in his flesh. Adam readjusted his footing, then tiled his back, and lifted the Rider of Resistance over his body. Columbus slammed on his back, letting go of the switch from the flash of pain. Adam tossed the switch overboard, opting to grab Columbus by the face. The Rider of Resistance screamed as he could feel Adam's left fingers trying to gouge out his eyes.

Suddenly, the ship shook with a heavy thud. At that moment, Adam's grip loosened. Columbus' eyes opened with a blood-red rage. With his right arm, he punched Adam's left elbow, bending it in the opposite direction. Adam's gritted his teeth, trying not to scream in agony. He jumped back to repose as Columbus got up, a toothy grin on his face, "Oh, how I love how much luck I have." The Rider of Resistance boasted as he looked at his opponent, whose arms hung limp at his side. He then saw Adam glance at Wilt on the floor, "What are you going to do now? Hold that sword with your teeth? Hahaha!" Columbus taunted, "Come on, I'll let you pick it." He said with a toothy grin, "Think of it as a chew toy."

"Drop dead!" Adam shouted back, "I am not an animal!"

Columbus' laughed slowly stop, his expression going sterner, "No, you're not an animal." Columbus responded before his scowl grew more resentful, "You're a freak of nature." He said before dusting off his coat, "You faunus are a mistake by God. An imperfection in this world that ruins humanity." The Rider of Resistance said before pointing to himself, "We are supposed to be at the top of the food chain, the Kings of this World." He then pointed to Adam, "But your kind has existed to ruin that balance and mess with the natural order." Columbus then spit blood onto the deck, "You faunus disgust me, always have and always will."

"That's it!?" Adam responded, "You hate faunus just because they were born faunus?"

"Exactly!" Columbus responded in overjoy, "The moment you were born, I wanted to kill you!" He said before having a toothy grin, "It is only humans who should get stories of their heroic actions." The Rider of Resistance said before extending his arms, "And I intend to be remembered for a long time after my death. Remember as the man who would make faunus extinct! AHAHAHAHA!"

Adam watched as Columbus laughed. However, the White Fang swordsman remained silent, lowing his head. Slowly, he spoke the phrase he remembered, "We don't get to choose what we're born into this life as," Adam said to himself before focusing on Columbus, "But we do get to choose what we do with this life." The White Fang swordsman then gritted his teeth, violently whipping his right arm. Columbus' laughter stopped as he heard the elbow pop back into place. Despite the shakiness from the pain, Adam reached down to pick up Wilt, "Those are the only rules of nature in this world." Adam declared as he pointed his sword at Columbus, "And I will carve that phase into your skull."

Columbus sneered as he drew his sword, responding to Adam in kind, "Come on," The Rider of Resistance dared, "Show me what you got, Freak." A silence fell between the two, only the crashing waves against the boat were heard. Suddenly, Adam rushed forward, his Wilt lined for a horizontal swing. Columbus rushed in as well but went for a frontal stab for the heart.

However, as the two were a few feet away from each other, a white glyph appeared on the floor. Adam jumped back as a pillar of ice erupted from the deck. Columbus narrowly avoided himself getting encased, but half the blade of his sword was caught. Adam turned to see the white heiress at the doorway, out of breath as she raised her Myrtenaster.

"What are you doing here?" Adam called out in resentment, "I was about to kill him!"

"And yourself in the process, Idiot!" Weiss responded as she walked over, "The mission still requires you alive."

Adam gritted his teeth before noticing Columbus still struggling to pull out the sword. The Rider of Resistance then saw the White Fang swordsman spin kick the ice pillar, causing the mass to crash into Columbus before smashing him against a wall of the ship. Adam then turned to see Weiss walking up, "I do not need your help."

"Regardless, I'm here now." Weiss said as saw the mass of blood and body parts, as well as the discarded weapons of fallen crewmembers, "You…you followed her orders." She said before seeing Columbus pull himself out of the chunks of ice.

The Rider of Resistance looked at his sword, seeing it had snapped in the force of the impact. He tossed it aside before looking at white heiress, causing a sneer to from, "Well, hello Sweetheart." Columbus said with a giggle at the end.

Weiss had a look of disgust at Columbus' toothy grin, causing her to repose her weapon, "Listen, we need to end this now, before the-" Suddenly, the ship shook again. This, much more violently than before. The three went silent until hearing something screech from under the sea, "Oh no, I was too late." She thought before they turned to the starboard side. Erupting out the water was four sets of black tentacles, followed by the massive head of an octopus-type Grimm, "What in the world-"

"WWWWRRRRYYYYYYYY!" The monster roared as its beaklike mouth opened, showing a razor-bladed set of shredding teeth on the inside.

Columbus had a look of shock, his eyes widening, "A Grimm Kraken!? Why is one of them in this part of the sea!?" He said before laughing, "It must have been attracted by all the fun we were having. Oh well," Columbus said before respawning his chain and anchor, "I'll just kill everyone at once with this." The Rider of Resistance said before pulling to the other end of the chain, reveal the steering wheel of the ship. Suddenly, a podium emerged from a yellow vortex in the floor in front of him. Columbus then slammed the wheel into the podium.

"What is he doing now!" Adam said as he dodged the tentacles of the Grimm Kraken.

Weiss dodged as well. However, she saw the hull of the ship was starting to get entangled by the tentacles, "Adam, you kill the Grimm while I keep Columbus busy!"

"What!?" Adam shouted back, "I do not take orders from you-"

Suddenly, a yellow glyph appeared beneath his feet. Adam's body was then encompassed in an aura, his body slowly regaining some strength, "That buff will not last long, but you should be able to move your arms easier." Weiss said before spawning multiple black glyph platforms.

Adam looked to his left arm, now able to move his hand with only barrable pain, "Tsk," He scoffed before facing the Grimm Kraken, "He is still my kill. Do not forget that, Schnee." The White Fang swordsman said as he griped Wilt with both hands.

Weiss stood to his right, but faced the opposite direction, "Don't worry," She responded as her cold eyes focused on Columbus, who's body now glowed in a blue aura, "I'll deal with whatever his Noble Phantasm is."

Simultaneous, Adam and Weiss rushed to their respective targets. The White Fang swordsman jumped from glyph platform to glyph platform, avoiding the Grimm tentacles. As he made his way to the head of the creature, but the Grimm Kraken unleashed a fifth tentacle from the ocean. Adam blocked with Wilt, the Grimm bones grinding against the red steel as he was flung back to another platform, "WWWWWRRRRRRYYYY!" the monster roared as Adam smirked, gaining the monster's full attention.

Weiss dashed towards Columbus with her Myrtenaster poised. However, she heard the Rider of Resistance chanting, "A new world at the edge of faith and dreams," He said with the aura glowing more violently, as is it was also radiating from the ship itself "A place full of treasure!" He grinned with a toothy smile, "Santa Maria, Drop Anchor!" Columbus declared before his aura manifested into enormous chains, erupting from the ship with Anchors at each end. He points at the white heiress, causing all the chains to focus on her. Weiss jumped out of the way of the chains, using her white glyphs to create a barrier of ice around her perimeter.

Columbus grinned as the anchors broke through the ice like paper. However, his grin faded as Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he heard more of the platform glyphs being created from above. The Rider of Resistance looked up to see Weiss ascending with her platforms, causing him to grit his teeth in annoyance.

Weiss looked down to see the chain heading for her, all started to converge at one point. At the same time, Adam was blocking the tentacles of the Grimm Kraken. Suddenly, his hair and sword turning a lighter red as he grinned. The White Fang swordsman then jumped high into the air, causing all the tentacles to follow. As the two blade-wielders hooved dozens of meters over the ship, each had their plan.

At the last second, Weiss jumped to her right to evade the anchor. At the same time, the white heiress used another white glyph. This one at the convergence of all chains, freezing them together in a maissive block of ice. As the Grimm tentacles were about to strike Adam, he pulled back his sword. The red lines in the air started to manifest as the tentacles soon got into range. In one slashed, the area in front of Adam flashed red. A second afterward, the tentacles exploded into chunks of cut-up Grimm flesh. "WWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!" The Grimm Kraken roar as Adam hung overhead from the creature.

Columbus gasped at all his chines were linked to the ice block, which was now landing into the ocean. With the new massive anchor, the ship stopped. Weiss looked down at Columbus, her cold eyes staring at his hateful glare. She stood on one glyph platform as she spawned another at Adam's feet, causing him to stand upside. She dispelled the glyph just as he lunged downward, diving towards the Grimm Kraken. With Wilt aimed at its target, the White Fang swordsman stabbed the creature in the center of its skull. The blade's force rang through the whole body of the creature now, shredding it from the inside out. The Grimm Kraken's eyes widened in agony as it slowly sunk halfway back in the water, its grip on the ship loosening.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief. However, she soon felt something coil around her right ankle. She looked down to see it was the original chain and anchor. "Hahaha, you may have dodged my noble phantasm." Columbus taunted, "But I always get a lucky shot in." He said before pulling on the chain. Weiss' body was then dragged off her glyph. Before she could ready her weapon, her body slammed into the deck. Her body bounce as she flinched from shock.

"Schnee!" Adam yelled before he ripped out his sword out of the Grimm Kraken. He is jumping off the dying monster, landing back on the deck.

"Schnee?" Columbus responded as Weiss tried to push herself up. However, the Rider of Resistance pulled back on the chain, launching her body towards his. As the back of her head bounced off his chest, he coiled the chain around her neck. Columbus held the chain like fiber wire with his right hand, his grip unbreaking. Weiss' eyes widen in agony as her windpipe was being crushed, "You being helped by a human was one thing," Columbus said, using his left hand to take Weiss' rapier out of her left, "But a Schnee? Those are people how have mistreated faunus for years."

"You're one to talk-" Weiss was saying until Columbus tighten the chains. She felt her head start to twist as her neck started cracking. Her mouth showed she was screaming but, no noise or air was coming out.

Adam took a step towards Columbus, but the Rider of Residence had a toothy grin, "Come on, take another step." He dared as he pulled on the chains, Weiss eyes now turning red and running with tears, "Her neck is about to give way." He said with Adam gritting his teeth, "Now, toss your sword overboard. Or, do you value that blade over this girl's life?"

Weiss looked to see Adam standing still, his grip on the Wilt loosening. He looked to Weiss while tossing his sword backward. "…Idiot..." Weiss spoke in a weak voice as Columbus sneered. The blade went over the deck and towards the ocean.

"Now, let her go." Adam demanded.

"Hahaha!" Columbus laughed, "Look at you, what a sucker." He said as Adam remained unfazed, "I'll just kill her now, then take my time carving you apart with her sword." The Rider of Resistance said with a toothy grin, "The two of you lost, I won! I-"

Suddenly, Columbus heard the faintest sound of a trigger being pulled. He instinctively ducked his head, nearly avoiding a shot. The bullet had taken off his hat, ripped through his hair, and even skimmed his scalp. In turning his right eye, he saw the assailant.

With both hands on the pistol, Reines gritted her teeth, "Damnit," She muttered to herself as a line of sweat ran down from her forehead, "I missed."

"You!" Columbus said as he let go of Weiss, tossing her aside to hold Myrtenaster in his dominate hand, "I didn't even hear you approach!" Columbus said before he realized something. someone else was approaching him. He turned to see Adam charging at the Rider of Resistance at fun speed. Columbus had a toothy grin as he responded in kind, "He's letting his bull nature take over, a real idiot now." Columbus thought as his grit on Myrtenaster tightened, "Without his sword, he can't-" Suddenly, Columbus' eyes widened in fear. Wilt was not sinking in the water. Rather, the blade was only just outside Columbus' view before, resting on a black glyph platform. Columbus glanced back to see Weiss' eyes focused on the glyph, "That girl made that while being chocked!?" Columbus realized as Weiss coiled her left index and middle finger, causing the glyph to launch Wilt towards Adam's position, "Did the three of them plan this?" Columbus though as Adam caught the sword, "What is with these freaks!?"

"AAAAAAA!" Adam screamed as he went for a horizontal slash.

"AAAAAAA!" Columbus screamed as well as he went for a straight stab for the heart. However, he failed to realize something until this moment, Myrtenaster was shorter than his other sword. The White Fang swordsman's blade slicing open the Rider of Resistance stomach. Columbus coughed blood as Adam jumped out of the way of the stab.

Adam landed back on the deck as Columbus dropped Myrtenaster. The Rider of Resistance walked forward, holding his insides in with both arms. However, he coughed more blood as it spilled from his body. Adam walked over to pick up Myrtenaster, "Now, it's over." Adam said as he turned back to Columbus.

The Rider of Resistance turned around, seeing Reines helping Weiss walk, "You lose." The white heiress said, her voice slowly returning.

"Me? Lose?" Columbus said as he reached the edge of the deck, "I still have two more ships."

This time, Adam laughed, "Hahaha, by now they should be taken over." He said with Columbus gasping, "The woman I mentioned earlier, she is on one of those ships right."

"And my sister is taking down the other one." Weiss added on.

"Your mission failed, White Fang Killer." Reines said to Columbus, a smirk on her face, "Now, with what little life and dignity you have left, tell us who your allies are."

Columbus' breathing was heavy but he still managed one last toothy grin, "You have no idea what is about to happen to Remnant?" the Rider of Resistance said as he forced himself to stand up straight, "I will not tell you the name of allies, especially the Woman in Black."

"Woman in Black?" Weiss asked, "Who is that?"

"Hahaha, she gave me It." Columbus' said as his guts started to spill out of his body, "And It is on one of those ships."

"Stop with this pronoun game bullshit!" Adam said as he aimed Myrtenaster at Columbus, "What are you talking about!?"

However, Columbus ignored the threat, "Whichever is the unlucky lady to be on that ship." Columbus said as his vision was burry, "They most certainly will die." Columbus said before starting to laugh through his teeth, blood spilling through the gums, "Bahahaha HAHAHA HAHA-"

Suddenly, Adam tossed Myrtenaster like a dagger. The rapier crashed straight into Columbus' mouth, shattering his teeth in the process. The Rider of Resistance's eyes widened as half the blade popped out the back of his neck. Soon, the light left his eyes as he fell backwards over the deck. In the water, the dying Grimm Kraken saw Columbus fall into his mouth. As the monster closed its jaw on the last meal, now sinking fully into the water, the White Fang Killer had died.

After a few seconds of silence, Adam let out a sigh of relief. However, Weiss punched him in the right elbow, causing him to flinch in pain, "Hey!" He turned to her with a scowl, "What was that for?"

"I use that last of my focus to save your sword," Weiss said with a cold glare, "And you just throw mine away without a second thought!?"

"She does have a point," Reines said with a smirk, "I think it's only fair that I toss your crimson blade overboard."

"How is that fair," Weiss responded with a raised, "It should be me who-" She was saying until she started coughing in pain.

Reines helped support the white heiress as Adam sighed again, "Our mission is over, call an evacuation airship to pick us up." He said before walking away.

"Fine," Reines responded, "Gather the faunus onto the deck, I'll make the call." She then looked back to Weiss, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Weiss said before looking around the ocean, noticing something was amiss, "W-where are the other ships." Suddenly, she remembered the massive anchor of ice, "We stopped, the other ships went ahead."

"And? They should be fine with whoever is on those ships." Reines asked as Weiss had a look of horror on her face.

"Reines," Weiss said before hearing something in the distance of the calm ocean. "What did Columbus mean by…It?"

"…▂▂▃▃▅▅▂▂▃▃▅▅!"

**AN: There you go, One White Fang Killer down. Weiss, Adam, and Reines pull out the win against the Rider of Resistance. For me, that last moment with all three teaming up in their own way against Columbus was one of the most satisfying things I have written in while. Weiss lost Myrtenaster and Adam lost Blush. Also, we finally have one of Team RWBY learn about the Woman in Black. With Columbus' death, It is about to show up to wreck everything. And many of you know who It is, but you'll have to wait and see. Now, I do hate to do this after a cliff hanger, but I will be taking two weeks off for the holiday break. Don't worry, the story will continue in 2020. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 24 - It

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This is the chapter to kick off 2020, and it's a battle. Not only do we get a certain reveal, but the conclusion of this chapter is also a big moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 24 – It **

_Winter. _

On the deck of one of the ships, a small airship landed near the vessel. With a bridge made of ice and black glyph platforms, the White Fang prisoners to board the airship. After the last member crossed the bridge, the hatch closed. The bridged fell apart as the airship took off. The only two left on the airship were the Atlas Military Specialist and the King of Warriors, "We were lucky," Winter commented, "None of the crewmembers aboard this vessel were particularly powerful."

"Yes, none were Heroic Spirit or Hunters." Sigurd commented looking across the sea towards the other vessel, "That ship should have been taken over by now by Brynhildr and Musashi." He said before scanning the ocean, "However, I don't see the middle ship."

"What?" Winter responded before she looked around, "Weiss, what did you-" She said before taking out her scroll, "I told you to send out a signal flare if the situation becomes too dangerous."

"You should have more faith in your little sister," Sigurd commented, "She is stronger than you give her credit for. From what I read, she almost won Grand Order last year."

"Don't judge me. I watched her match and know she is stronger than I was at her age." Winter responded, "I brought her along so she could get experience, not to put her in an early grave."

"I see," Sigurd responded with a single nod, then looked back to the waters, "You should be more honest about your feelings to her. If you keep up like this, she may see your treatment as you not wanting her around."

Suddenly, Winter paused her call, glaring at Sigurd with a cold gaze, "You're judging me about honesty?" She said as she lowered her hand, "After I discovered you and your wife have been hiding something since first arriving."

Sigurd turned back to look at Winter, "What are you talking about?" He said, his voice slightly appalled, "We all want the same thing here, the safety of Apocrypha and all living beings."

"I'm not saying we don't have the same ideals," Winter responded, "But you did not tell me about her powers."

"I see," Sigurd sigh, "You should already know that heroic spirits from Apocrypha are generally stronger than those from other-"

"I'm not talking about that power!" Winter interrupted, "Let me just cut to the chase." She said with Sigurd now glaring back, "Brynhildr, our Brigadier General and your wife," the Atlas Military Specialist said with a cold gaze, "Is one of the Maidens of the Seasons, The Summer Maiden."

A silence fell over the two over the open waters. After a few seconds, Sigurd finally spoke up, "…How did you find out?" Sigurd said as he closed his eyes.

"You didn't leave a lot of clues, except for your insistence on not letting me partner with her on this mission." Winter said as she crossed her arm, "I can read people very well and tell when they are holding something back." She said before pacing to the end of the boat, "Chaldea didn't have the information I was looking for, it's apparent you haven't told the Headmaster either. And I could not contact Ozpin with these suspicions." Winter responded, "However, I ran Brynhildr's information through the Church. Their process pointed out the truth about your wife's hidden power."

"You!" Sigurd said as his eye filled with rage, but Winter remained steadfast, "You got the Church involved in this matter?"

"I don't like to be lied to, especially in operations of life and death." Winter responded, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't know what it's like to be one of the Maidens. You become a target as soon as it is public knowledge. People will kill for this power and have done so in the past." Sigurd responded walking towards Winter, "Brynhildr, she did not ask for this, but the Summer Maiden's power was randomly bestowed upon her many years ago. We have kept it hidden and done our best to save as many people possible together."

"Then why join in this military operation?" Winter responded, "You are giving her a bigger spotlight for others to notice."

Sigurd closed his eyes again, "It was the invasion last year." He spoke, "We were too appalled at ourselves for not being able to help out more. When Zhuge Liang approached us about this new operation, we knew there was only one way to redeem ourselves." As he opened his eyes, he looked to the ship cross where his beloved woman was, "Brynhildr, she wants to save this world from the nightmare that is Grimm. In doing so, she cannot have the pressure of being a maiden pull her away from that goal." He then turned back to Winter slightly bowing his head, "On her and my behalf, I apologize for deceiving you. However, please keep this a secret. If your military were to learn that-"

"Don't worry," Winter interrupted, "I would not bother telling my higher-ups. They would find some way to make this a bigger issue than it needs to be and waste countless resources." She said with Sigurd slightly surprised, "As a General, I still prefer you over my current superior. At least you will admit when you have been found out." The Atlas Military Specialist side with a sigh, "In the future, just note that all secretes will become undone. In this world, you cannot hide the truth."

"I-I see now," Sigurd said with a smile forming with his bow, "Thank you very much."

"This conversation is not over, I still wish to talk with your wife on this subject," Winter spoke before she looked back to her scroll, "Oh, and you don't have to worry about the Church saying anything to either headmaster. She said it would be our secret." Winter said as she was about to contact her younger sister, "I believe her name was-"

"▂▂▃▃▅▅▂▂▃▃▅▅**!" **A monster roar cut off their conversation. Both turned to the direction of the noise, the other ship in the distance.

"W-What in the world!?" Winter said in disbelief, "That didn't sound like a Grimm, but what else-" Suddenly, she and Sigurd saw a red flare shot up from the ship.

"That's the signal, they need help!" Sigurd said before turning to Winter, who put her scroll away. The Atlas Military Specialist took out her duel rapiers, creating multiple black platform glyphs between the two ships. The two began to jump towards the ship, unaware of what was awaiting them.

_Musashi. _

On the deck of the third ship, not a crew member was left alive. At one end were a battered Musashi and Brynhildr. In the beloved woman's right hand was a recently fired flare gun. Both on one knee as they face there enemy.

It could only be described as a monster the size of a paladin, made of a greyish flesh. Its claws and long hair were as black as the night with a blood-red glow. Black chains bound around its arms and legs, going over its lower body armor. In its left arm was a massive double-edged battle-ax. One side was made of gold and silver, while the other were bloodstained jagged stones stuck to the weapon, "**!**" It roared as Musashi and Brynhildr gritted their teeth.

"What's this thing made out of?" Musashi said as she held her swords, noticing her blades were already dulling.

"▂▂▃▅▅▂▃▃▅▅**!**" It roared before rushing forwards. Despite the mass, the speed war near-instantaneous. Both fighters barely had time to dodge the vertical swing. The ax crashed into the deck, causing a fissure that slip down the ship. The shockwave collided with the water, creating a wave on impact.

"This thing's insane!" Musashi shouted, "If we don't kill it fast, we're going under!" suddenly her body glowed in a white aura, "No use holding back, I'll hit it with everything I got." She thought before her swords glowed in the same white light, "Come hither, my roaring sw-"

Abruptly, It turned to face Musashi. "**!**" It roared before leaping towards the swordswoman before she could finish her chant. Musashi gasped as she saw a fast-horizontal swing of the ax coming. She blocked by sticking back with her swords, causing the metal of her blades to grinds against the sword. However, the stones broke through her blades and the white aura. Musashi's eyes widened in terror at this being her end.

However, her body moved on its one, she was able to kick off the monster in the middle of the swing. While it was not enough to dodge, the last second move prevented the slash from bisecting her. Musashi held her arms in a blocking stance as the jagged stones crashed into her upper torso. She felt to bones in her forearms turn to dust as her muscles were being ripped apart. At the apex of the swing, her body was launched like a cannonball, blasting through the ship's hull before skipping on the water multiple times.

Brynhildr gasped in horror as It landed back on the vessel, "MUSASHI!" She screamed as the monster turned to her. Brynhildr gritted her teeth as she readied her lance. For a small moment, she closed her eyes. It scowled at this action, causing the monster to rush forward in a rage. As Brynhildr opened her eyes, a white aura radiated out her irises.

Approaching the ship, Sigurd and Winter rushed across the black glyph platforms. However, the King of Warriors noticed someone in the water. Floating on her back and unconscious, Musashi laid in the middle of the waters. His eyes then widened as the outline of black creatures were seen under the water. Sigurd dived of the glyph platforms, causing Winter to look to him in panic, "I'll rescue Musashi," He called out before spawning multiple green daggers, "Backup Brynhildr!" The King of Warriors said before punching the daggers towards the water, piercing the Grimm under the sea.

Winter nodded as she did not break stride, leaving only her glyph platforms behind. Upon arriving at the ship, she witnessed the battle already underway. Brynhildr's lance clashed with the stone ax, each collision reaching a shockwave the cracked the wood of the ship the stood on.

Winter then leaped high into the air, spawning three white glyphs overhead. Emerging from the glyphs were a white Grimm Beowolf, each leaping onto the monster with icicle fangs. As they sunk their teeth into the monster's flesh their bodies solidified into ice, "**!**" It roared as Winter laned near Brynhildr.

"What is that thing!?" Winter asked the beloved woman.

"I don't know!" Brynhildr responded, "The heat scan fooled us. It wasn't a mass of faunus prisoners, it was this thing in a cage!" She said as the ice started to crack, "I only know the name on the cage before It broke out." Brynhildr said before reposing her lance, "Megalos."

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅**!**" It screamed before the ice Beowolves started to shatter.

"It's near invincible," Brynhildr said as Winter readied her weapon, "But we have to think of a way to kill it."

"What about your Noble Phantasm?" Winter asked.

"Only a direct hit would be enough damage," Brynhildr responded as Megalos fully broke free from the ice, "It would need to stay still for much longer than that."

"Understood," Winter said as she reposed her rapiers, summoned five more ice Beowolves, "I'll distract this thing while you take aim." She said before glaring back to Megalos, "Just don't miss." The Atlas Military Specialist then rushed towards the monster.

Brynhildr wanted to tell Winter to wait, that this would be suicide. However, the two women both knew this was the only option. Brynhild leaped into the air, ascending past the clouds. From the waters, Sigurd looked up to see his wife, knowing what she was about to do.

"▂▂▃▅▃▅▅**!**" Megalos screamed as he slashed through all five ice at once. However, their bodies faded into a white mist than covered his body. The mist solidified into a freezing wind, slowing his muscle movement. Winter dashed through the cold wind, unaffected thanks to her aura. She made her way behind the monster before slashing the back of the ankles. Normally, any creature would lose full control of their legs, but Megalos only slightly staggered. Winter jumped, reversing her grip on her rapiers. She stabbed both blades into Its neck, but they only pierced an inch deep. "**!**" Megalos shouted, bucking Winter off his body. He turned to see her in a stunned state. With one slash, he cut Winter in half. However, the body broke apart like ice shards. Taking advantage of the distraction, the real Winter ran up the left arm of the monster. With a double thrust, she stabbed Megalos in both eyes with her rapiers, driving the blades in as far as she could, "**!**" Megalos screamed as Winter let go of her weapons. A white glyph appeared near her hands, allowing her to create a massive twohanded sword. She gritted her teeth as she reeled back on the blade, going for a decapitation swing. In one swift motion, she hit her target head-on.

However, the ice great sword could not cut into the skin of the monster. The blade cracked as Winter gasped. In that moment of hesitation, Megalos violently radiated a reddish-black aura. The force of the aura blew away the mist, as well as knocked Winter away. She tried to repose but turned to see the monster right hand grab her. Megalos held Winter by her whole midsection, crushing her ribcage. The Atlas Military Specialist's eyes widened in agony as shards of her bones were piercing her internal organs. Megalos raised his right hand before slamming Winter's body into the deck, causing the whole floor to crack into shards of wood. Winter coughed blood as she knew her aura was completely gone now, as she looked up Megalos raised his ax over his head.

_The Summer Maiden. _

In the sky, Brynhildr held her lance close to her body. She closed her eyes before chanting, "I love him, I love him not," The beloved woman said before the glow went through her eyes, "I love him, I love him not," Suddenly, the Summer Maiden opened her eyes. She let go of the lance as it glowed with a yellow and purple aura, "I love, love, love, love…" Suddenly, the lance transformed, the pole changed to yellow as his spearhead became a more elaborate heart gem. The beloved woman reposed with the lance, aiming down at her target, "Brynhildr Romantia!" The Summer Maiden declared before diving at full speed, her swiftness dispersing the clouds within a quarter-mile radius. The aura from the weapon radiated for meters, cutting through the air without any drawback.

From the water, Sigurd and a barely awake Musashi watched Brynhildr descend like a shooting star. Back on the boat, Megalos was about to swing down towards Winter. But as the light grew brighter, she knew which attack would land first. Megalos took the spearhead to the chest, his screamed canceled out by the pulsating aura. Winter looked to see Brynhildr, who had a somber face as she closed her eyes. Winter shielded her own eyes as the light of the aura grew brighter.

A few seconds later, Winter opened her eyes. She looked up to see Megalos' corpse, the body fell to its knees as its mouth was hanging open. The lance now reverted to its normal size and left a foot-wide hole in his chest. However, the monster's back was completely exploded outwards. The spine was nowhere to be found as the organs fell out. As well, the back half of the ship was torn to shreds, on bits of driftwood remained as the only half barely managed to stay afloat any longer. Brynhildr despawned her lance as she helped up Winter, "It's over." She said to the Atlas Military Specialist.

"I see that," Winter responded as she stood up, looking at Megalos' body, "So, this is what a Maiden from Apocrypha is capable of?" She said with Brynhildr slight gasping, "I already told Sigurd, all three of us should have a talk." Winter said as the beloved woman looked down, slightly covering the small amount of aura still radiating from her eyes. Winter sighed as she took her right hand, pulling out one of her rapiers from Megalos' corpse, "In any case, we need to-"

"▃▅**!**" Winter heard the noise come from the body of the monster, causing her face to turn pale with horror. From the socket, a glowing red eye glared back. However, the eye then turned to the unaware Brynhildr. Winter looked to see the left hand on the monster grip the ax again. Without time to warn, she dove in the way of the swing. Her body acted as a median between the two, but the force of the impact launched both women to the front of the ship, "**!**" Megalos roared as he was coming back to life.

Brynhildr slight recoiled in pain before checking on the Atlas Military Specialist. However, her eyes widened at the sight, "Winter, your arm!"

Winter's left arm was a managed mess, only staying attached at the shoulder by a few inches of flesh. The bone was more than shattered, it was turned into powered that mixed with the blood, dripping on the deck as red glops. Even past her arm, her insides were twisted and reduced to mush, "It's…fine," Winter lied as she struggled not to pass out from the pain. Blood run down from the top of her head over her right eye, "Listen…get out of here…now!"

"What?" Brynhildr responded in shock, "I'm not leaving you. I can carry you back, it's no problem for us to retreat."

Winter pointed at Megalos with her sole rapier, "That thing is the problem, we cannot let it room free." She said as the monster's wonders started to heal, "Threats like this are what we need to save the world from." She said before the image of Weiss came to her mind, "It is what any huntress would do."

"Winter!" Brynhildr pleaded.

"…Even if I retreated, I'm already one foot in the grave." Winter said as her consciousness started to fade, "I don't have much time left…let me finish this…please."

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▅▃▅**!**" Megalos roared as he started to stand up. With his right hand, he pulled out the other rapier, snapping it like a toothpick between his fingers.

"…Fine then," Brynhildr said as she stood up, glaring at the monster, "We both fight it until it is dead for good."

Winter looked up with a smile and single laugh, "Don't forget,Brigadier General," She said before making another white summoning glyph, "I still outrank you."

Suddenly, a white Grimm Griffin appeared behind the beloved woman. To Brynhildr's shock, the creature grabbed her with its front arms, then flew over the deck, "WINTER!" Brynhildr called out, but Winter did not look back.

Sigurd ran on the glyph platforms as he carried Musashi. However, just as he landed on one, the platform faded. The two started to freefall towards the water until the white Grimm griffin tackled them, carrying them away from. The King of Warriors then turned to his wife, "What is Winter doing!?" He said, but then gasped as tears ran down Brynhildr's face.

Winter coughed blood as Megalos stood on two feet. She stabbed the deck with her rapier, causing a fissure of ice spikes to impale the creature. The icicles embedded in the still healing wounds in the back, able to stick at the organs. However, Winter knew this would not hold the monster for longer. She took out her scroll, the frame cracked, but still able to make one last call. Although, Winter wished she could have been able to make at least one more call than that. She closed her eyes, doing what she felt she had to do.

The white Grimm griffin started to fade, now too far away from its creator. Brynhildr caught Sigurd and Musashi, allowing the three to hover in the air. As they were about to fly back to the vessel, Musashi looked to their right. There, the massive airship they had been using as transportation was. However, Sigurd and Brynhildr gasped at the airship's weapon system readying. Sigurd knew where the guns were pointed, causing him to quickly call into command. "This is General Sigurd, what are you doing!?"

"Sir, we are opening fire on the last ship." An officer responded over the line, "Hitting it with everything we got."

"Who gave you that order!?" The King of Warriors shouted back.

"Lieutenant General Schnee, Sir." The officer responded with Sigurd having a look of shock. He then turned back the airship, seeing the cannon already primed to fire.

Back on the ship, Megalos broke free from the ice. His body fully healed as he glared at Winter, "**!**" The monster roared as Winter dropped her scroll.

"Let's see if you can regenerate after being blown to bits!" Winter shouted as she pushed herself up, grabbing her rapier with her right arm, "If you have any sanity left, remember this!" The Atlas Military Specialist said as she pointed her weapon at Megalos, "My name is Winter Schnee, a proud member of the Schnee family." She declared as the airships cannons were about to fire, "Even if I fall, that fact will remain true beyond my death!"

"▂▂▃▅▅**!**" Megalos howled before rushing forward, causing Winter to respond in kind.

As the two's weapons were about to clash, Winter had a small smile on her face. As time slowed in her mind, she knew this was the end. While most would see their life flash before their eyes, Winter only saw certain moments throughout her years. Each moment had the same theme. It was every time her younger sister looked up to her with a smile, "Weiss…" Winter thought as the airship unleashed its rain of destruction. The blasts of high-powered dust rounds and propelled metal were about to make contact, "What I just said about me, is true for you as well." Winter closed her eyes as cherished her last second, "Take care, little sister." In the middle of the ocean, the third ship exploded from the bombardment of missiles. Sigurd and Brynhildr watched as everything was annihilated, leaving nothing behind. After a few minutes of only artillery fire, silence then fell over the night.

_Weiss. _

Brynhildr flew to the landing platform of the airship with Sigurd and Musashi. Upon touching down, they entered the loading bay. However, the King of Warrior's eyes widened at the sight Reines' group, "What was that?" The Princess of El-Melloi shouted, "Who authorized that cannon fire!?"

"Musashi!" Adam said in a panic as he ran over to the swordswoman, helping her stand on her barely conscious legs, "What happened to you?"

"Uh…" Weiss spoke to Sigurd and Brynhildr, noticing someone was missing, "Where is the Lieutenant General?" she said as the two remained silent, their eyes still trembling. Weiss' started to tremble as well, "Hey, where's Winter?" She said as Reines and Adam realized it, the two slightly lowering their head. Tears began to form in the white heiress' eyes, "Please, where's my sister?"

"Weiss…" Brynhildr spoke up, a look of remorse in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

At that moment, the truth had fully set in for Weiss. Her idol, her role model, the one she held above everyone else…her sister… had died. The white heiress' mouth remained a gap as she fell to her knees. With a permeate look of horror on her face, the tears ran down more than before, "Winter…" Weiss said as Brynhildr knelt, hugging the grieving girl. Weiss shut her eyes as she screamed, "WINTER!"

**AN: There you go, the White Fang Rescue mission ends. However, not everyone made it out alive. Winter dies to put Megalos down for good. When I started this story with her, I knew she was going to die from one of these battles. She was fun to write and goes out like any huntress would want, taking down a threat to the world. We also have the reveal of the Summer Maiden, Brynhildr. While this one my not fit as much as Mama Raikou's did, that is kind of the point. As the story goes on, you will see more of how even Brynhildr does not like this power. Now, Weiss has a lot to process, but we will not be returning to her for a few chapters. Next, we go back to Clockwork Academy where another secret is about to be revealed. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 25 - Losing Yourself

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. As the last chapter showed, we are now at the part of the story where things are about to get intense. All I can say is be prepared for the second half here. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 25 – Losing Yourself **

_Ruby._

Team RAMA walked towards the training arena, the red hooded girl carried her corgi in her arms, "Arf!" Zwei barked with a lovable smile before glancing over to Atalanta. However, the lioness faunus hissed back as Anastasia sighed, "Will you two calm down." The Grand Duchess said before looking to Ruby, "You realize you can't take I'm him into battle. He's just a small dog."

"Hey, Zwei is still tough." Ruby responded with a pout, "I couldn't do it yesterday because Professor Chulainn was still mad at him." Suddenly she had an idea, turning to the long-haired rider, "Wait, what if I made Zwei one of my noble phantasms." She said with Medusa looking back in confusion, "You know, like how I did it with Lobo last year. Come on, you told me you memorized the magic circuit used in the process."

"Ruby, did you forget?" Medusa responded, "The only non-Grimm animals that the process works with are horses." She said before crossing her arms, "If you were to do the process with Zwei, one of three things would happen; nothing, it somehow does work, or you may end up killing Zwei in the process."

"Oh…" Ruby responded with sadness as she held her pet tighter.

"I'm sorry, but that's why the process is normally done with Grimm." Medusa responded before having a smile, "Why don't you let me hold Zwei while you focus on impressing Charlemagne." She said with Ruby slowly smiling back, handing off her corgi. Medusa held Zwei in her arms, who rested with a lovable smile.

"How come he doesn't bite you?" Atalanta commented.

"Maybe I remind him of someone else?" Medusa said as Ruby remembered her own older sister, as well as the fact that dogs are color blind. The long-haired rider then used her right hand to pet Zwei on the head. However, in the sniffing on her hand, the corgi opened his mouth to take a chomp. At the last second, Medusa pulled her hand away as Zwei returned to a calm state. Team RAMA's eyes were all wide as they looked at the corgi yawn, "…Let's just head to the arena." Medusa said as everyone else nodded.

After some more walking, Team RAMA made their way to the training arena. The proctor for this lesson was Archer, who conversed with Charlemagne in the center of the arena. Bradamante and Sakamoto sat in the far-off stands, while Oryou was holding a live green frog in her hands, "Okay, now's your chance." Anastasia said as she looked to Ruby, who nodded with a smile.

The red hooded girl took a deep breath, then exhaled, "Hey!" Ruby called out to the arena as she pointed to Charlemagne, "I c-challenge you to a Grimm h-hunt off!" She said with her face redder than her cape, "W-whoever kill's the most Grimm is…wins! You game?" Ruby said as Anastasia slight sighed.

"Oh, cool. That sounds fun." Charlemagne responded, then turned back to Archer, "Is that okay?"

"Fine by me." Archer said before looking back towards Ruby, "If you're ready, we can start now." He said with Ruby smiling running down to the arena. The rest of her smiled as the moved to their seats.

In the stands, Bradamante gritted her teeth as she watched Ruby enter the arena, "That girl, she thinks that she can beat Charlemagne!?" She said before having a sneer, "Well, too bad for her that nobody can hunt Grimm better than he can. She will lose in front of everyone! Hahahaha!" She laughed with Sakamoto rolling his eyes. He then looked over to Oryou, but the frog was no longer in her hands as she licked her fingers tips.

Now in the arena, Archer addressed both the students. "Okay Ruby," He said before looking back at a massive cage of Grimm, "Now, there are forty Beowolves that will be released." He said before crossing his arms, "Since you want to make this a completion, whoever kills the most Grimm wins with the higher grade."

"Understood," Charlemagne said with a slight bow.

"Okay!" Ruby said before she whistled, causing Lobo to appear to her right, "Now Lobo, we are going to be fight Beowolves. Are you okay with that?" She said with the Wolf of Revenge glancing over to the caged creatures. While he recalled his time in a similar situation, the beasts before him only snared and howled in bloodlust towards the red hooded girl. Lobo looked back to Ruby, bowing his head with a single nod, "Alright, then I want you to practice with this." Ruby said before spawning her Crescent Rose, "I didn't let you use it after the first day we met, but you were pretty good with it." She said before handing it off to her mount, "It is as much a part of you as you are a part of me." She said with a smile a head tilt, "Just, please don't get too much drool on it."

Lobo looked at the weapon in its scythe form, giving his master a chance to reconsider. However, Ruby remained determined in her choice. The Wolf of Revenge then gently look the weapon in his mouth, gripping it near the trigger.

"And don't worry," Ruby said before spawning Harpe in her left hand, "I have a new weapon to practice as well." She then looked over to see Charlemagne draw his longsword in his right hand, which appeared to have dual-sided serrated edges on the blade.

"I assume kills with your mount count towards your score?" The Benevolent King asked, "If that's the case, I don't have to hold back in our little game."

"Well, I'm not going to hold back either." Ruby responded, "I'm good at fighting Grimm, and your about to see when I-"

"Begin!" Archer declared before jumping out of the arena.

"Huh!?" Ruby responded, "B-but I didn't attach the chain thingy yet!" She said before the changes opened, the Beowolves unleashed onto the students.

She then looked over to see Charlemagne repose with his sword, "Ready Joyeuse," He whispered to himself before rushing forward. Approaching him were six members of the horde, the leader of the pack lunging ahead. In a flurry of swings, the Benevolent King dissected the Grimm into chunks of deteriorating flesh. However, his momentum did not stop as he dashed through the body parts. Charlemagne ran his sword into another Beowolf's heart, causing the blade to glow in blue light. A beam of light then erupted out of the same Beowolf's back, impaling into another Grimm. The Benevolent King then jumped his sword, cutting both Grimm down the middle. As the creatures turned to a black mist, the light of the sword changed to a reddish color. The light began to bend into the shape of a massive hammer. Charlemagne swung his weapon into the ground, an eruption of energy obliterating the three other Beowolves. As he landed, the light faded back to the sword.

Charlemagne then assumed a relaxed stance before noticing Ruby's gawking at him, "Did you assumed it was just a sword?" He said with a smile, "But I assure you, Joyeuse is much more." he said as two more Beowolves appeared. Joyeuse then glowed with a red light, the blade radiated flames as it elongated. In an upwards diagonal swing, the two Beowolves were incinerated by the blaze, "It is a multipurpose weapon of a dozen forms."

"You mean it's-" Ruby said in joy.

"It's also eleven other weapons as well." Charlemagne said as four other Grimm were approaching. Joyeuse then glowed in white light before the Benevolent King slightly jumped, stabbing the ground. Suddenly, six red and six blue elaborated swords emerged from the floor, skewering the creatures to halt their movements. Ruby's eyes lit up in wonder as she saw Charlemagne pull out the sword, "Now, are you going to practice with your new weapon?"

"Oh, right!" Ruby said before noticing three more Beowolves running towards her and Lobo. The Wolf of Revenge rushed forwards with a backward shot of Crescent Rose. He then rotated his body, lining up a vertical swing. The tip of the scythe piercing dead center into the skull of the middle Beowolf. As the one fell, the other two continued towards Ruby. The red hooded girl then smirked as she twirled Harpe by the chain, then launched it to the Grimm to her right. The smaller scythe hooked into the Beowolf's left shoulder, but the other creature was within range of its target.

Ruby then aimed her right hand, revealing a type of silver gauntlet. Suddenly, a metal weight attached to a chain shot out. It crashed into one of the creature's mouth, causing the Beowolf to stager. Ruby rushed forward to dodge the lunge, now standing between to the two creatures. The chains began to recoil back to the red hooded girl, launching both Grimm back towards her. At the last second, Ruby jumped, causing the two Grimm to crash into each other at high speed.

The Beowolves faded to smoke as Ruby landed back on the ground, catching the scythe of Harpe as the chain returned to her right arm. She let out a sigh of relief before looking over to Charlemagne, who smiled as he clapped. Ruby's eyes filled with joy as she blushed. However, she then noticed a Beowolf had flanked the Benevolent King, its fangs ready with a sneak attack, "Look-" Ruby tried to warn, but Charlemagne was already moving. He aimed his Joyeuse downward, causing blue light to engulf the area behind him. Suddenly, a pillar of ice-encased the sneaking Grimm. Charlemagne then took the counterweight of his sword and bashed it against the ice, causing the encasement to shatter with the Grimm falling to pieces.

"What were you about to say?" Charlemagne asked as he turned back to Ruby.

"Uh, n-nothing…" Ruby responded, giving a hasty thumbs-up, "Good job."

Charlemagne responded with a thumbs-up as well before focusing on more Grimm approaching. As he locked eyes with five more Beowolves, a smirk formed on his face. Suddenly, three of the blue and three of the red elaborate swords appeared at his sides. As the Benevolent King slashed one Beowolf with Joyeuse, another creature pounce towards him. However, as if acting on its own, one of the red elaborate swords impaled the Grimm in the chest, pinning it to the back wall. Charlemagne downed another Grimm in a single strike, with another one falling prey to one of the blue swords. The remaining Grimm tried to back up, but Charlemagne unleashed the remaining four swords into the creature's arms and legs. As its body was pinned to the ground, the Benevolent King stabbed it in the throat.

"Wow." Ruby watched in awe, "It's like he's invincible. The Grimm can't lay a finger on him." Ruby said before blushing. Suddenly, she realized her situation and shook her head, "I need to focus!" She said before examining the arena, "Okay, I've taken out two, Lobo got one." She said before spotting her mount herding three more Beowolves, "If we finish off those three, it brings out total to six." She said before seeing Charlemagne walk towards a horde of nine more Grimm, "He already has eighteen." Ruby then looked ahead to see six more Grimm approaching her, "Okay, I can still catch up if I…" Ruby said as she noticed something off, "Wait, one's miss-"

Suddenly, Ruby felt the breath of the Grimm on the back of her neck. She turned around just as the creature's fangs lunged down at her. Without time to dodge, all she could do was shift her body out of the way of a vital chomp. Instead, the Grimm down on her right shoulder, "AAAAAA!" Ruby screamed in pain as the Beowolf pushed her to the ground. Lobo heard her master's cries, causing him to fall back towards her. However, the three Beowolves cut off his path. As Ruby struggled on the ground, The Grimm started to thrash. However, Ruby slashed its mouth with Harpe, causing its jaw to loosen. The red hooded girl sped out from the creature's grasp, standing a few feet away. However, while the Grimm snarled with its right eye gouged out, Ruby held her right arm as she fell to one knee.

She tried to repose her weapon as the Beowolf lunged. However, a weapon impaled the monster in the chest. Ruby's eyes widened as she recognized the weapon, a large white lance with gold adornment, "The Trap of Argalia!?" Ruby said as the body of the Grimm faded away faster than usual, "But that's-"

"Astolfo's spear." Ruby turned to see Charlemagne walking over to the weapon, his voice more serious than before, "I inherited it after he died." As he picked up the Trap of Argalia, causing it to become shrouded in blue light, transforming back into Joyeuse, "Though, I would rather have my friend back than this painful memory." He said before turning to Ruby, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"…Yeah, me too." Ruby said before looking down, "Charlemagne-"

"One second," Charlemagne responded, "We appear to be surrounded."

"Huh?" Ruby said before noticing fifteen Beowolves that surrounded them in a circle, "The two groups that went after us combined. When did they-"

"It looks like our competition is over," Charlemagne said as he raised his right hand.

"Wait, are you giving up?" Ruby asked, "But, why would you-"

"Pseudo Knight, Circle!" Charlemagne spoke before a red or blue elaborate sword appeared a few feet over each of the Grimms heads. With the lowering of Joyeuse, so too did all the other swords. The unaware Grimm all had their heads smashed before they could realize they were already dead, "…I'm sorry, what were you saying?" The Benevolent King asked as he turned back to Ruby.

"…N-nothing…" Ruby said before haring another slash. She looked over to see Lobo walking away from the three disintegrating bodies of Beowolves, "Well, that makes it six to thirty-four." Ruby said with a sigh before looking back to Charlemagne, "Looks like you whooped us." She said before looking down, her face slightly red, "And ah…thanks for saving me."

Charlemagne sheathed his sword as he smiles, "It's what any hero would do," He said before walking away, "and it's what Astolfo would have done." He said with Ruby looking back at him, noticing a bit of sorrow both their eyes.

"Ruby!" the red hooded girl looked over to see Anastasia and the rest of the team running over in a panic, "Are you okay?" The Grand Duchess asked.

"Yeah, this is fine." Ruby responded, remembering an event from Grand Order last year, "Trust me, I have had far worse bites taken out of me."

"Still, we heard you scream." Medusa responded in sorrow, "Maybe Harpe isn't that good after-"

"No, I really like it!" Ruby responded, "If I was using Crescent Rose, it would have been too big for me to move after I was pinned." She said with a smile, "Your weapon is what helped me save myself." She said with Medusa starting to smile.

Archer then walked over, "Regardless, you should be more careful. I'll call Irisviel to help expedite your healing." He said as he spoke to Ruby, "You are better off testing a new weapon against dummies first, then moving onto Grimm."

"Yeah, I know." Ruby groaned, "And I had such a long streak without having a Grimm touch me in battle." She said under her breath as Atalanta patted her on the back, while Archer sighed.

Returning to his team, Charlemagne sat down next to Bradamante, who smirked at her leader, "You really embarrassed her." She said before crossing her arms, "But, you could have let the Grimm have a few more seconds before saving that wimp."

"That's very negative." Charlemagne responded, "If you keep having thoughts like those, it will just attract more Grimm to you." He said with the peeved paladin scoffing with a pout. The Benevolent King then had a soft smile before looking back down towards Ruby, "Besides, if she saw the situation as too desperate. That girl could have activated her Reality Marble." Charlemagne thought before the smile faded, "And I never want to step foot in that place."

Ruby was laughing with her friends. However, everyone turned to the sound of a loud crash, "Huh?" The red hooded girl asked, "What was that?"

_A few minutes earlier. _

_Penny._

In Team MGNP's room, the four gathered as Neo pulled out a massive crate from under her bed. In opening it, the group found a large assortment of items, "Wow, you have a lot of junk." Mordred commented with Neo pouting, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find you something to replace your scroll." She said with Neo about to open her mouth, but the Knight of Rebellion cut her off, "You don't have to force yourself to talk if you don't want to. Fran was on my team back in Chaldea, I know how it is." She said with Neo closing her mouth, a smile forming on her face.

"How did you lose your scroll?" Gray asked the pintsized girl, who responded with half-open eyes, "Oh…I have an idea." The grey hooded girl said before reaching into her pocket, "Why don't you take my scroll for a while?" she said but Neo declined.

"Then, you wouldn't have a scroll when we need to get in contact." Mordred commented as she sifted through the pile, "Neo just needs something to help her communicate with us better." She said before having an idea, "Ah how about this!" Mordred said as she pulled out a blank white sign on a stick.

The Knight of Rebellion paced it to Neo, who smirked as she used her semblance to add a message to the board. To which, Penny read aloud, "This works," the Atlas Android said, "but I can't exactly fit this in my pocket." She said with Neo handing the sigh back to a disgruntled Mordred, "Indeed, some scroll-sized would be perfect." Penny said before noticing something in the crate. After reaching in, she pulled out a scroll communication device.

"Oh, you didn't tell us you had a spare?" Mordred said to Neo, who had a look of confusion. "Why aren't you using that one?" However, the two then looked to Penny, who was transfixed on the scroll, "Penny, you okay?"

"…Neo," Penny said before turning her head to the mute girl, her android eyes somewhat devoid of emotion, "Why do you have BB's scroll?" She said with Neo's eyes turning white, "I knew her design and password." Penny said as she opened the scroll, unlocking it with the correct code, "She was told to never lose it." Penny said before turning to face Neo fully, "She was also my friend, just like you." Penny then took a couple of steps closer to Neo, "Tell me, why do you have her scroll?"

Neo backed up but hit the wall of her room. She then looked in terror as Penny still walked forward. Suddenly, Mordred and Gray stood between the two, "Hey, what's going on?" The Knight of Rebellion said to Penny, "You're starting to scare her."

"Penny, who's BB?" Gray asked with Penny stopping.

"She was like me, another Atlas Android." Penny responded, then looking down at the scroll, "I'm sure she had a photo of herself-" Penny was saying until she saw the last item on the scroll's history.

"...Is it on?" the girl in the video said as Penny watched the video in complete confusion, "Maybe I need to press the button again." The girl in the video said as her arms went out of frame.

"Huh?" Penny responded before noticing the text messages next to the video, "Yes, that's Sakura…. She is dead." The Atlas Android then looked up to Neo, "Did you send this to BB?" She said with the mute girl hyperventilating, "Neo…" Penny said as her expression changed to what her teammates had never seen before, anger, "Did you kill BB?"

Neo shivered as she looked at the Atlas Android. She wanted to lie, every part of her though that was the only way to save her from this situation. However, the mute girl knew that she could not lie to her team, all three members looking at her. Without saying a word, she shut her eyes and nodded her head. Mordred and Gray gasped at the response, while Penny remained frozen.

However, as the Knight of Rebellion turned to Penny. The Atlas Android was changing a laser from her suddenly summon sword, the end aimed right at Neo's head. "PENNY!" Mordred shouted as she spawned Clarent, hitting the sword to knock off its aim.

The green beam fired, Neo opened her eyes in fear, only to discover a hole in the roof of the room. Her breathing became heavy as Penny turned to Mordred, "Why are you defending her!" the Atlas Android responded.

"Look, Penny, I understand you're angry." Mordred responded, "But you can't kill Neo!"

"Why not!? She killed BB!? She was my friend!" Penny shouted back before realizing something, "Is it because she was just an Android? Is it because she wasn't real!?"

"We didn't say that!" Gray responded, "All we're saying is you have to calm down. There's more to this situation, I'm sure of it!" she spoke with remorse in her eyes, "Penny, please-"

"You aren't my friends, you never were." Penny responded, pocketing the scroll, then focusing on Neo, "Especially you!" Penny said before taking the sword in her left head, plunging it towards the mute girl.

In defense, Mordred parried the blade. However, The Knight of Rebellion now saw that she made her stance wide open. With her left hand, the Atlas Android punched Mordred on the right side of her ribs. Mordred was flung into the wall, partly crashing through to the other room. As Gray was about to call Add, Penny unleashed a right-side kick into the grey-hooded girl's ribs. She fell back in pain as she slammed into one of the beds.

With no one standing between them, Penny's eyes gleamed with revenge. Neo's opened her mouth, "P-Pen-" Neo tried to speak, but Penny then locked her left hand around the mute girl's neck. She lifted the mute girl off the ground, who gasped for air as she tried to hold back the Atlas Android. Gray and Mordred recovered to look at the sight, their eyes widening as they head a loud crack.

However, the cracking was not that of bones, but glass. Neo's body broke apart into shards as Penny gritted her teeth. She then noticed the slightly open door to their room. In kicking the door off its hinges, Penny scanned the area. She then looked down the hall to see Neo running away as fast as she could, "Get back here!" Penny declared before blasting off down the hall at her target.

**AN: There you go, Penny is pissed. She finally learns the truth that Neo killed BB. Before all of this, Ruby has a little game with Charlemagne. (Now she knows to not challenge a man who debuted in a warriors-style game to a kill-count contest). We got a little more context to how Charlemagne feels about Ruby. The next chapter will focus on Penny going kill-mode on her teammate. But, how can all of this be resolved? And if it can't, who is the next one to meet with a terrible fate. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 26 - Terminate

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. Despite this chapter being short, this one is intense as friends become enemies. Penny is out for revenge as Neo tries to get away. I don't want to spoil much but get ready for things to get messy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 26 – Terminate **

_Penny._

Neo ran through Clockwork Academy, making her way to the outside landing platforms. She looked to see a small airship in the distance, seeing that as her only way to avoid the threat behind her. However, as she was a few meters away, the concrete floor in front of her erupted. Emerging out of the ground was the Atlas Android her eyes focused on the mute girl. Neo's eyes turned white as Penny landed, "I told you," Penny said before summoning six of her short swords, "You're not getting away."

Neo gritted her teeth as she summoned Caladbolg Umbrella. Suddenly, two of Penny's swords rocketed towards the mute girl. Neo parried one as she docked the other. Penny scowled as she sent the other four swords at the same time. Again, Neo parried one sword, while barley dodging the rest. However, she gasped upon realizing it. All six blades were behind her. Penny sneered as the six blades all lunged towards her prey. This time, the rocketed towards Neo at high speed. The mute girl could not dodge as all six swords stabbed her in the back. Penny had a wide smile at her revenge, but it soon faded as Neo's body turned to glass.

With her teeth gritted, Penny's eyes gleamed green. She scanned the area before noticing a white flash. Neo reappeared, but gasped as Penny focused on her, "Locked on!" The atlas android said before regathering her swords. She and her blades then rushed towards Neo at high speed. The mute girl changes her weapon into a whip, hooking an orb of light in the sky to evade the tackle. However, Penny was not finished charging. From the souls of her shoes, a set of thrusters expelled a green flame. The atlas android rocketed into the sky as Neo gritted her teeth.

Neo vanished in white light, but Penny quickly turned her head to the left, spotting the mute girl. The atlas android unleashed three of her swords toward her target. Neo gasped as she had no time to full dodge. In repositioning her body, one of the blades missed her head. However, one cut against her right shoulder, while the other cut the left side of her abdomen. Neo expected the other three blades to come next but suddenly felt something shot her in the back. Her whole body shook as her aura instantly vanished. In turning her head, she saw the three blades she just dodged. Each had smoke coming from the end of the handle before recharging for another blast. Neo then looked back to Penny, who opened fire with the other three blades.

With nowhere else to go, Neo hooked her Caladbolg Umbrella towards the ground. As the beams fired, she avoided the crossfire while heading for the concrete pavement. Penny reengaged with her other three blades, following Neo as she plummeted towards the ground as well, "Nowhere to run, you cannot escape me!" Penny said as Neo was about to crash into the ground, "At this speed, all you will do is shatter-" The Atlas Android said before realizing.

Neo's body smashed into the ground, breaking into glass shards. Penny gasped before realizing she was about to hit the pavement. She held her arms and legs in front of her body, the thrusters slowing down her movement, but not as much as she hoped. In hitting the concrete, the same arms and legs were now embedded in the stone. A second later, all six swords stabbed the ground, each going more than a foot deep. Penny struggled to free herself from the trap, unable to pull her limbs out.

Standing behind her, Neo watched her opponent in the vulnerable position. She raised Caladbolg Umbrella over her head, but a look of sorrow came over her face. At that moment, she remembered her message, _Penny is my teammate_. Neo thought as she lowered her weapon to her side, _I will not hurt her_. Neo then looked down at Penny, "...I'm sorry." Neo softly said before turning around and running.

However, Penny did not listen those words. Instead, the Atlas Android heard the mute girl's running. In turning her head, Penny saw making Neo way to the loading hatch of the airship. "NO!" Penny shouted as all six swords pulled themselves out of the pavement. With a line of thread attached back the atlas android, her sword's thrusters took off. Penny's body bursted out the concrete. As Penny locked on, the six swords gathered around her in a circle, "You will not escape!" She declared as the six swords began to glow with a green light, "You will pay for killing my friend!" Penny said before thrusting her arms forward, causing the blades to unleash a high contact beam of green energy.

The blast collided with the airship as Neo was about to get on, causing the whole vessel to explode. The shockwave sent Neo backward, landing on her back as she saw her only way out disappear. She then looked up to see the six swords aimed down at her, each charging an individual beam. The green lasers rained down on Neo as she rolled out of the way.

While she dodged the barrage of beams, she realized she took her eyes from Penny for too long. "Got you!" Penny shouted as she was to Neo's right. As the mute girl turned, her eyes widened in dread. The atlas Android had to land a direct punch into the mute girl's ribs.

Neo felt her bones shatter as she was flung across the landing platform. Upon landing on her back again, five swords stabbed their target. Neo felt the blades run into her forearms and thighs, "AAAAAAA!" Neo scream as the fifth sword slashed Caladbolg Umbrella out of way. Neo's eyes grew whiter as Penny walked over, wielding the sixth sword in her left hand.

"I told you I was an android," Penny said as she approached Neo, "I cannot cry for those that I have lost in this cruel world." She said as she stood over Neo's abdomen, raising the sword over her head, "But, I can eliminate those who make others suffer." The Atlas Android said as her eyes filled with hate, while Neo's filled with tears, "Like how you made BB suffer!" Penny said before thrusting the sword down towards Neo's head.

However, the blade was destroyed before it could reach its target. Penny witnessed a blue elaborate sword crash into hers. She looked to her right to see where the weapon had originated from. However, she also saw two more blue elaborate swords coming for her. Penny dodged out of the way, jumping away from Neo before landing a few feet away. She then discovered the members of Team CBOS glaring back at her, "What's going on here?" Charlemagne asked as three red elaborate swords radiated near his body, "Friends should not take sparring matches this far."

"That girl is not my friend!" Penny said before summoning six new swords, "And you will not stop me from getting revenge!" She declared before rushing towards the Benevolent King.

Charlemagne responded in kind, calling the six elaborate swords to his side while drawing Joyeuse. The two fighters collided with each other; Penny's swords slashed against Charlemagne's. Each wielders blade acting on their own, expect Joyeuse in the Benevolent King's hands. He had attempted a downward slash, but Penny caught it with her right hand. With her left, she attempted an uppercut to Charlemagne's chin. He jumped back to avoid, pulling back his Joyeuse, causing the blades to cut into Penny's hand. However, this was when the Benevolent King noticed his opponent was not human. The Atlas android's right palm showed the mechanical layer before closing into a fist. Penny attempted a right cross into her opponent's stomach.

However, Oryou rushed to get in front of Charlemagne. With her right, the Hero's dragon delivered a chasing blow with Penny's fist. The two punches created a shockwave that rung throughout the area. Penny scowled in a rage before noticing Sakamoto had flanked her. With his revolver, he unleashed four shots into Penny's back. To his shock, the bullets bounced off the Atlas android's back. In responding, Penny rocketed herself backwards, tackling The Hero of Restoration in the chest and sending him flying back. "Ryoma!" Oryou cried as she saw his body headings straight for a stone wall. The Hero's dragon rushed to her master, getting in between him and the wall the last second before impact. The two were embedded in the wall as rocks collapsed over them.

Penny then turned her attention back to Charlemagne, who reposed his Joyeuse. In response, Penny called her six swords to her sides, forming a circle with all blades aimed at the Benevolent King. "Stop getting in my way!" Penny declared as the sword charged with green energy.

Charlemagne gritted his teeth, but then gasped as Bradamante jumped in front of him, "Leave it to me." She said before spawning her gem lance and shield made of green light, "An amalgam of spirals!" The peppy paladin reeled back her lance, causing a pillar of swirling to erupt form the weapon. In response, Penny fired her green contact beam at the paladins. Bradamante screamed in a battle cry as she aimed her spiral laser at the atlas android. The two waves of energy clashed before both fighters reposed themselves. Penny rocketed herself forward with her thrusters. Bradamante raised her shield as it gleamed in the green light, "My whole body, my whole soul!" the peppy paladin said as she lunged at her opponent, "Bouclier d'Atlante!" Bradamante declared as Penny reeled back her left arm. At the moment of impact, the atlas android unleashed her fist as the peppy paladin bashed her shield against it.

Charlemagne watched as a large pillar of yellow energy erupted between the two fighters. As the pillar reached the sky, the nearby clouds evaporated into nothingness. A few seconds later, The Benevolent King saw his teammate flying back towards him. Charlemagne caught Bradamante, sliding back on the souls of his boots for a few meters. He held his slightly unconscious teammate, his eyes widening at her current state. He then looked back to see the pillar fading as smoke filled the area. However, he saw a green aura radiating from their opponent. Walking out the smoke was Penny, her left side of her face and left arm fully exposed to the metal endoskeleton. Despite the sparks of broken wire, she clenched her left fist as she walked toward the paladin. Charlemagne set down his teammate before reposing his Joyeuse, readying for the next round.

In the distance, Neo breathing was getting heavy. Her vision was getting blurry as she looked up at the sky. "Neo!" A voice called to the mute girl. She turned to see Ruby, Archer, and Irisviel. The three made their way to Neo while Medusa and Atalanta ran to dig up Sakamoto and Oryou. Anastasia was moving Bradamante out of the way of Charlemagne and Penny's clashing blades. "What happened!?" The red hooded girl asks, but Neo struggled to open her mouth anymore.

"Oh no, she's losing to much blood." Irisviel examined, "I can't heal her until the blades are removed." She said before looking at Ruby, "Please, hold Neo so she doesn't fail and cause more internal damage." The pale-skinned woman then turned to her son, "Shirou, you need to take out the sword as painlessly as possible."

"Understood," Archer said as Ruby nodded. The red hooded girl placed her hands upon Neo's shoulders. While the Archer grabbed the sword in Neo's right arm. He looked back at his mother, seeing her hands glowing in white light. The red mantle hero looked back to Neo before pulling out the sword in a single quick tug.

Neo's eyes widened as they turned white. She gritted her teeth as Irisviel placed her hands over the open injury, healing it as she stopped the blood from spilling. Archer tossed the sword away as he moved to the left arm. In the same motion, he pulled out the sword. This time, Neo could not hold her silence to the pain, "AAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as Ruby struggled to holder her down. Irisviel moved to heal the wound as Ruby tried to hold Neo sill.

In the distance, Penny heard the scream and turned. Her eyes widened in shock, "Ruby…?" the atlas android said as her last friend was next to Neo. Penny's mind went to hate, knowing she could not lose another friend to this mute. She knew she had to silence Neo permanently, "GET AWAY FROM RUBY!" Suddenly, Archer heard a metal clanking. He looked to see the first sword he removed, now seeing a thin string at the end of the handle. As Penny thrust her left arm, the sword moved with a thing string attached, rocketing towards Neo. Before he could make the warning, it was too late.

Ruby watched as the sword slashed across Neo's neck, slitting the mute girl's throat. Blood splattered on the red hooded girl's face, but she could not close her eyes. In response, Neo's eyes widened for a second before closing. Her body going limp in Ruby's arms. Archer and Irisviel looked at Neo in dread. He dropped the second sword as she desperately tried to heal the throat wound before... The red mantle hero then looked back to Ruby, her heart racing, and her eyes trembling as they started to glow silver, "NEOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed as the whole area was encompassed in the light. Charlemagne and Penny shielded their eyes but could next escape the encompassing illumination.

Upon reopening his eyes, Charlemagne gasped in horror, "No…" The Benevolent King said as he examined the blank white void, "Nonononono!" He said before looking over to Ruby, whose eyes were half-open as she was about to pass out, "Ruby, get us out of here!" Charlemagne ordered as he walked over to the red hooded girl, "Now, get us out of here before-" Suddenly, Charlemagne felt someone playful tap the back of his right shoulder. The Benevolent King's whole body froze as he remembered this feeling. Slowly, he turned his head to see the apparition behind him. In fully white attire was the servlet paladin, who smiled with a faint chuckle. However, Charlemagne reminded speechless as tears started to run down his face.

Penny watched the two paladins before examining the rest of the void, "I remember hearing about it, this what Ruby can do?" She said to herself before having an idea, one that brought a smile to her face, "I can see someone I have lost; I can see BB!" The atlas android said as she frantically searched, "I mean, who else would it show me?" She said before having a forced laugh, "I have no other friends..."

Suddenly, Penny saw someone. However, this person looked exactly like her, "Huh?" Penny said as she looked at a girl. One who wore a similar outfit, but white. Their hairstyle match, the orange hue was the same as the atlas android's. As Penny moved her right arm, so did the apparition, "Who are you?" Penny asked with apparition speaking.

While no voice came out, so Penny could read the lips. "April…Cotton?" Penny said as she tilted her head, causing the apportion to do the same, "How do I know you?" Penny said with April speaking again, "I…am…you." The atlas android said as the apparition started to reach out her right hand. However, Ruby now fully lost consciousness. As her body went limp, her reality marble faded.

Now entering the outside landing platforms, Mordred and Gray came upon the scene. However, their eyes widened at shock at the sight. The grey hooded girl first noticed the unconscious Ruby next to Neo's body, then seeing the pool of blood around the two. Irisviel tried to heal the mute girl, but her face was sweating with panic in her eyes, "Oh no," Gray said as tears formed in her eyes, "Please no." She said before running over to them.

Mordred began to follow but then noticed Penny standing in the distance. The Knight of Rebellion's gritted her teeth as she ran over. Along the way, she noticed Charlemagne, who remained on his knees as he looked to the ground. Refocusing on the atlas android, Mordred approached her from behind, "What happened here!?" Mordred asked in a rage, but Penny was unresponsive, "Hey, what happened-" Mordred asked again as she pulled on Penny's right shoulder. However, The Knight of Rebellion's eyes widened with horror as she gasped.

In turning around, Penny's eyes were pitch black. The Atlas Android's face showed she wanted to cry but no tears came out. Suddenly, she fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud, "I'm…not…real…" Penny spoke in a distorted voice as her body twitched and sparked.

"Oh no, Penny!" Mordred said as she looked down at her teammate, "What's happening to you!?"

"It…hurts…" Penny spoke as her voice got deeper, "Please…help…me."

"I-I don't know what do?" Mordred responded in panic, "How can I-"

"Kill…me…" Penny asked as Mordred gasped, "…I'm…not…" The last part of Penny's words never came out. Her voice stopped as her body only contorted with metallic clanks.

Mordred gritted her teeth as tears ran down her face, "Penny, you're suffering." She said before spawning her Clarent, "…It's okay, I'll…" Mordred said as she raised the sword over her head, aiming to do it in one swing. However, her hands trembled as gritted her teeth. She then closed her eyes before she was about to swing.

However, she felt someone grab her right shoulder, "Wait!" the voice said as Mordred opened her eyes, seeing the one who stopped her was Archer, "I think we can still save her."

"What?" Mordred responded in shock, "How?"

"…I don't know," Archer said while he took out Neo's scroll, "But she might." He said before dialing the number.

**AN: There you go, have Penny and Neo just come down with a terrible fate, or is there still hope? What will happen after Archer makes a call to Cinder? Will she have the answers he needs? Who will live, who will die, or who will become a painful memory? I do hate doing cliffhangers, but next chapter will answer all these questions. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 27 - Friends

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter was a lot of cool dialogue and perspective. We finally learn the aftermath of the battle, and who will live to see another chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 27 –Friends**

_Cinder. _

At a gas station, Yu refilled their vehicle as Chloe rested in the back seat. Cinder walked out of the store with a bottle of water, glancing back at Vitch talking to the nervous cashier with a slight smile and forward lean. The Fall Maiden took a sip of water as she made her way back to the vehicle.

However, her scroll began to ring as she was halfway. In taking it out of her left pocket, she smirked at the caller, "Well, I was expecting a text over a call." Cinder responded, "You must have gotten yourself in hot water now, Neo."

"…Cinder," A voice answer, one that caused the Fall Maiden to have a look of dread, "We need to talk." Archer said as Cinder dropped the water bottle.

"S-Shirou!?" Cinder said before noticing Chloe waking up in the backseat of the vehicle. The Fall Maiden then ran to hide behind the corner wall of the gas station store, "Why do you have Neo's scroll?"

"Look, I can't explain everything right now," Archer said in a hurried voice, "Do you remember the person you showed me to convince me BB was also an android?"

"You mean Penny?" Cinder responded.

"She's about to die." Archer replied, causing Cinder to be speechless for a second, "She entered Ruby's reality marble and left in a state of perpetual torment." He said as Cinder leaned against the wall, "It's like you said, she's deleting herself."

"If that's true, then I know who Ruby's reality marble made for Penny." Cinder said as she looked up at the blue sky, "April Cotton. That's the only way Penny would have learned of her past."

"You're the only one I know who knew about that project, what they did to April and Sakura," Archer said with a slight pause at the last word, "Do you know how we can save Penny?"

"Shirou, those files only mentioned the failed cased and the handful of successes like Penny. Atlas did what they could to make sure the original's identity would never be mentioned to the androids. It was all to avoid this situation." Cinder said as silence fell between the two, "I'm sorry, but I don't think she can be saved." She said before closing her eyes, seeing the image of the white Sakura for a second. In opening her eyes, an idea came to her mind, "Wait! Do you know what the apparition of April Cotton did to Penny?"

"N-no," Archer responded in an unsure voice, "She was only sent there for a minute before Ruby passed out."

"If that's true, Penny might have only seen April and realized the truth." Cinder inferred, "April didn't touch Penny, she couldn't have had enough time."

"What are you getting at?" Archer asked.

"…I never told you this." Cinder said with slight hesitation in her voice, "During Grand Order, I was sent back into Ruby's reality marble. There, I killed the apparition of Sakura."

"You what!?" Archer said with rage filling in his voice.

"But before she could fade away, her essence merged with my body." Cinder quickly added on, "In doing so, she made me immune to Grimm and allowed me to fully inherit the Fall Maiden Powers." She said as she could hear Archer gasping over the scroll, "One more thing, after I killed her…she thanked me."

"…" Archer remained quiet as he listened.

"To this day, I still don't know exactly why she said that to me." Cinder said, "I can't guarantee this will work, but you should bring Penny back into Ruby's reality marble." She said before sighing, "I still don't care for that red hooded girl, but her apparitions do have the ability to help people regain something," The Fall Maiden said before feeling her neck, "Others can be deadly…I don't know which one April will be, but it is the only way I can think of to save Penny."

"I see," Archer responded as a small pause when between the two, "One more thing, regarding Neo…" He said as Cinder listened, "What would have happened if she said no to you after she was ordered to kill BB?"

"Neo," Cinder said before sighing, remembering the event from a year ago. The conversation the two had as the mute girl received the file, "She didn't say no when I gave her the order. She did any task I gave her without complaint." Cinder said as Neo walked away with a smirk, "Neo didn't have to fear for her safety, she was confident in her ability to get away if needed." Cinder said before she saw the same smirk on Neo's face, but a look of worry in her multicolored eyes, "But she knew the person she cared about was still on our side. And if she said no, it would make things worse for her friend as well. To protect him, Neo only gave herself one choice when I asked of her."

"I understand," Archer responded, closing his eyes before adding on, "Cinder, is the same true for you?"

"…You need to hurry, Shirou." Cinder said as she moved the scroll away from her ear, "You have to be the hero." She said before hanging up, "I have to be the villain." She before closing her eyes for a second, then looked up at the blue sky again, "That is how it has to be." She then looked back at her scroll, seeing the number. After imputing a code, a message appeared, _Scroll Location Pinpointed._ The message read as the set of quadrantes appeared. She sighed before putting her scroll away, walking out from the corner.

At the same time. Vitch exited the store while cleaning blood from her lips. In looking down, she saw the discarded bottle of water. She turned with a see Cinder walking towards the vehicle, a smirk on the killer faunus' face, "Lost something?" Vitch asked, but Cinder did not break her stride.

"Let's just go." Cinder responded before entering the back seat of the vehicle. Chloe looked at her in confusion, seeing the Fall Maiden wipe something away from her eyes.

_Archer._

Archer looked at the scroll in his hands before closing it. He turned back to see Mordred holding unto a convulsing Penny's right hand, "It's like she's having a seizure." Mordred said as she looked up to the red mantel hero, "What did she say?"

"We need to bring Penny into Ruby's reality marble," Archer said before making his way to the red-hooded girl. Mordred nodded before picking up Penny, slightly struggling due to the Atlas Android's weight.

After reaching Ruby, the two found the girl still unconscious in the pool of Neo's blood, "This isn't good." Mordred responded, "We need to wake her up, fast." She said as Archer knelt, slightly shaking the red-hooded girl. However, Ruby's eyes only twitched, never fully opening. Mordred looked to Penny, the Atlas Android's body slowing down as the sparks started to fade, "Damnit, this is taking too long!" Mordred said before having an idea. She tossed Penny to Archer, who barely managed to catch such a heavy girl. He then looked to see The Knight of Rebellion picking up Ruby by the head, her hands on each side of the skull, "…Sorry." Mordred muttered before skull bashing the red-hooded girl.

In an instant, Ruby's eyes shot open. A tear of pain formed in the corners before a silver light emerged. The light encompassed the area as Archer and Mordred braced themselves. A few seconds later, they look around to discover themselves inside the blank white void, "OOOOOOOOUCH!" Ruby wheezed as she felt her throbbing forehead, her hands covering the new red imprint, "Yikes Mordred, why do you even need a helmet?"

"Hey, I said sorry." Mordred quickly retorted, "It was the only way to quickly get us to your reality marble."

"I'm not a jukebox you can just-" Ruby was saying in offense before seeing her android friend, "Penny!" She called out upon seeing her shuddering body and black eyes, "What happened to her?"

Before Archer could explain, his eyes focused on someone. Ruby and Mordred turned to see who he was looking at, causing them to also enter a speechless state. Standing before them was the apparition for Penny, "April Cotton?" Archer asked with the girl nodding, then pointing to the Atlas Android. He then walked past the two girls before placing Penny on the floor in front of the apparition.

Archer took a few steps back as Mordred and Ruby were still confused. April looked down at Penny, who was barely convulsing with the last of her energy. The apparition then knelt, placing her left hand over Penny's black eyes. The three onlookers saw April's green eyes close, a smile on her face formed before her body faded into a cloud of white dust.

The particles fell onto Penny's body, causing her to glow in a light green aura. Ruby eyes widened in shock as the metallic appendages started to repair. Even the Atlas Android's clothes were good as new, her body back to its normal state. Mordred looked to Penny's eyes, now seeing them closed. However, after the aura faded, her eyes slowly opened, the green color had returned, "…Huh?" Penny said before sitting up, "What hap-"

"PENNY!" Ruby and Mordred said at the same time, hugging the Atlas Android.

"Eh?" Penny responded in confusion.

"We thought we were going to lose you," Mordred said as tears ran down her face.

"But, I'm still here." Penny responded with a smile forming, "I feel fine." As the two girls let go of the atlas android, she looked down at her hands, "It's hard for me to describe, but for the first time," She said while moving her fingers, them looking to the group, "I feel real."

"Do you know?" Archer asked, "Who you were before?"

"Yes, April Cotton." Penny said with Archer having a slight look of shock, "At the age of seventeen, I had my podcast where I reviewed all sorts of novels, movies, and plays." She said with the red mantle hero's expression changing to confusion, "The debates got pretty heated, even though I was just talking to myself back then. I remember those discussions going on for hours." Suddenly, Archer realized how April had as much material to work with as Sakura did for the program.

"Wait a second," Ruby interject, "The way you're talking now." She said as she pointed to where the apparition once was, "Are you saying you were that girl April Cotton?" Penny nodded while Ruby's eyes widened, "Then…how!?"

"Before the Atlas program, I got into a car accident that left my parents died and me in the hospital." Penny answered, "The atlas doctors said I was mostly likely not going to make it either, but that I might have had a chance if I agreed to partake in a program." She said with a remorseful in her voice, "That was when April Cotton's life ended and Penny Polendina's began." The Atlas android closed her eyes, "Before, we were two individuals who would never learn of the existence of the other." Opened her eyes and smile now more hopeful, "Now, I just made a new friend that I feel I have known my whole life."

"That's great Penny, but…" Mordred said with her smile fading, "Neo was your friend also."

"Neo…" Penny said with slight anger forming, "She was not my friend."

"Why Penny?" Ruby pleaded, "Why did you kill her?"

"You want to know why?" Penny turned to the red hooded girl with a glare, "She killed-" Suddenly, she stopped speaking mid-sentence, transfixed on someone behind Ruby. Mordred had a look of confusion at the sight, while Archer gasped. Ruby turned around to see a girl she thought she saw before in her reality marble. An apparition with look hair that had a faint purple hue and a red ribbon in it. She stood with her hands on her hips, wearing a white long coat over a top and skirt. The apparition smirked as she winked, showing off her purple eyes, causing Penny's to light up in excitement, "BB!" Penny shouted before lunging forward, her thrusting activating in the bottom of her feet. She crashed into Ruby while hugging Penny, trapping the red hooded girl between the two, "I have missed you so much!"

"That's BB!? I thought you said she was an android." Mordred commented in shock, "You're telling me that the ghost of a robot?"

"What Ruby makes with her reality marble are the memories of the individual in the form of an apparition." Archer answered the Knight of Rebellion, "It doesn't matter what the individual was, so long as it was someone the one who entered this space had loved and lost." He said with a look of sorrow in his eyes towards the sight of BB, reminding him of her. Mordred remained silent, giving a single nod to him. In the distance, the apparition of the King of Knight watched her daughter, remaining hidden in the void of white.

"BB, I knew I could see you in here." Penny said as she hugged the apparition tighter, "You were my only friend." In hearing those words, BB slowly loosened her grip. In confusion, Penny saw the apparition shaking her head from side to side, "What? What do you mean no?" The Atlas Android said as BB lips moved as if she was talking, "…You have more friends than you realize?" Penny repeated.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from between the two, "…Help…" Penny looked down to see Ruby, her body and face smushed between the two.

"Oh, Ruby, I almost forget you where there!" Penny said as she pulled out of her hug from BB, freeing the red hooded girl, "BB's right, you are my friend as well." She said as Ruby was wheezing, "You two haven't even been introduced yet. Ruby, this is BB. BB, this is Ruby." However, as Penny looked to the apparition, a single word was spoken without noise, "More?" Penny repeated as BB nodded, "Who else?"

"I'm your friend!" Mordred called out, "Same for Gray too." She added, but Penny only scowled at the Knight of Rebellion, "Hey, we may have only known each other for a few days, but we're a team!" Mordred responded, but Penny ignored with a turned head and a pout.

However, the two looked to see BB smiling and giggling, despite no sound coming out. She then raised her right hand and extended her index finger, "One more?" Penny interpreted as BB nodded, "Who...Zwei?" She asked before the apparition mouthed the answer, causing a look of shock on her face, "Neo!?" Penny gasped before scowling, "How could you want me to be friends with the one who killed you!?"

"Penny," Archer spoke up, "Neo was ordered to kill BB by someone else, it wasn't her choice to do it." He said with the others looking to him, "If she didn't follow the order, it would have meant something bad would happen to her or those she cared about."

"What?" Penny responded, unable to say anything for a second. Suddenly, the Atlas android knew how to respond, "Still, why did it have to be BB?" She asked the red mantle hero, "Why did my friend have to die?"

"…" This time, Archer did not respond. He knew he could say it was Cinder's fault, that she is the one who gave Neo the order, that she was the one who Penny should focus her hatred on. However, in his heart, Shirou knew that was not true. That someone else was to blame, "…It was my fault." He said with Penny gasping, "Because BB was formally Sakura. Every time I saw her, I felt like I was reliving my friend's death."

"Friend's death?" Penny repeated, then looked to BB, "You were Sakura?" She said with BB nodding.

"Without my knowledge, it was decided that the only way for me to move on, was for BB to be eliminated. That was the order Neo was given." Archer responded, then had a focused gaze on the atlas android, "The root of all the hatred you feel, it all leads back to me." He then closed his eyes, "I'm the reason BB is dead."

Mordred and Ruby remained speechless as they watched. However, the Kight of Rebellion remembered the next event in this situation before. She turned to Penny, ready to spawn Clarent. But this time, Penny had summoned her swords. She looked at Archer, his stance defenseless, his fate in her hands if she wanted it. She had let her revenge take hold before, but this time was different, "You lost your friend…" Penny said as she started to look to BB, "But…seeing her again did not make you happy?"

Archer then opened his eyes, looking down in the white void, "At first, I was happy. I thought Sakura was back." He said before Penny turned back to him, "But, once I learned the truth, I realized again that Sakura had died for good. This time, the realization felt like a knife twisting in an already open wound."

"I…" Penny could not respond before looking to the apparition, "BB, what do I do?" She asked with the apparition not saying a word, "Tell me, how do I deal with this!? I…I…I don't know what to do now!" She said before turning back to Archer, "He is the real reason you had to die…But he did nothing to hurt you. He was the one who was hurt by losing a friend as well." The Atlas Android said before grabbing her own head, "I don't know what do, I don't want to hurt him like I hurt Neo…But…Neo only did what she did for her friends." Suddenly, Penny's eyes widened. The Atlas Android remembered back to the moment right after she was stuck in the ground. The words she ignored before, she now heard, "I'm sorry." Penny said Neo's words, causing Penny to fall to her knees, "She didn't want to hurt me…she was my friend." She said as Ruby and Mordred looked down in sorrow, "I killed one of my friends." She said as shut her eyes in pain, "AAAAAAAAAA!" Penny cried, while no tears came out, her voice echoed through the entire void.

"Penny…" Ruby said before stubbing, "I…I can't hold my reality marble any longer in my condition."

"We have to go back." Mordred continued, "We can't stay here forever."

"I-I can't go back, not after what I've done" Penny pleaded, "Can't I just stay here?"

"It doesn't work that way." Ruby responded, "I'm sorry, but as soon as I end my reality marble, we all go back to the real world."

"But…" Penny pleaded again, "…What am I supposed to do when I see her body?" She said as Archer walked up to her, placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"Penny, you can't hide from this." Archer said as he looked Penny in the eyes, "No matter the mistakes you've made, you have to face them and move forwards. No matter how scary it may be, it's the right thing to do."

After a silence filling the void, Penny realized what Archer was saying as the truth. She nodded before looking to Ruby, "Okay…we can go." She said with Ruby nodding, her eyes starting to glow silver. As they were encompassed in the light, Penny turned back to BB one last time, "Goodbye." She said with sorrow as the apparition waved.

Back in the landing area, the four reappeared where they once vanished. Penny slowly stood up, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes. She knew turning around would reveal the scene she dreaded most, but also knew it was something she had to face. In a swift action, she turned around toward the body, then opened the right eye a small bit.

However, while she saw a large pool of blood, there was no corpse laid to rest. In opening both eyes, Penny scanned the area. Suddenly, Ruby gasped and pointed, "Look!" She called with Penny's attention to the sight. In the not so far distance, Gray was helping a teammate walk, one who had sustained near-fatal injuries. She gave this teammate her shoulder as they walked away.

"NEO!" Penny screamed out before gaining the attention of her two teammates, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" She shouted before blasting off towards them. Gray and Neo turned around just in time for the Atlas Android to hug the mute girl. Neo's eyes turned white as she looked at Penny, but then went from panic to confusion, "I thought I killed you, I thought I killed a friend!" Penny said as her face looked as if she was tearing up, "I…. AAAAAAAA!" She cried as she hugged Neo close, causing the mute girl's bones to slightly crunch.

Gray tried to help pull the two apart. Ruby and Mordred ran to aid the grey hooded girl. However, Archer remained speechless at the sight. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind. "Whoa, that was close!" Archer turned to see it was Irisviel, stretching her arms and back, "Looks like you finally got back with Penny in one piece." She said before smirking, "I'm glad I could do the same with Neo."

"You saved her life?" Archer responded, "How? She had her throat slit while already having lost a lot of blood!?"

"Did you underestimate your mother's healing ability?" Irisviel responded before looking over to Penny finally letting go of Neo, "She was close to dying. If I was even a few seconds slower, she would have fully bled out." She said as her confident demeanor faded. As the four girls looked at Neo's neck, they noticed a visible scar remaining. As Neo opened her mouth to speak…However… "I had to close the wound fast, before I could fully heal her thyroid and other muscles correctly." Neo could not get out one syllable without needing to close her mouth from the pain, "She may have been mute, but that girl will never be able to talk again." Irisviel said as Neo tried to force a giggle, but even that was a noise she could not make any more without pain.

"Neo…" Penny said as she looked at the mute girl, "I'm so sorry, I should have let you explain the situation before." She said before hanging her head low, "I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Neo changed the orientation of her eye colors before noticing Archer walking up to them, "Well, you're more resistant than I thought." He said before reaching into his pocket, taking out a scroll, "Here is this back. Sorry I kept it for longer than I said." Archer gave back the scroll as Neo nodded.

As the red mantle hero walked away, Neo began to type. After she finished, the mute girl held her scroll in front of Penny, who gasped upon reading it aloud, "I forgive you." The atlas android said as she turned back to Neo, who smiled, "Y-you will!?" She asked with her nodding, "W-why, I was trying to kill you, I cut your throat, I-" She was saying as Neo typed, then showed her a new message, "You had one thing and I took it away from you. I understand how that would make you feel like killing me." Penny read as Neo showed more of the text, "But we have more than one thing now. We have each other. We have our friends. We have our team." Penny read as Neo searched for an older text, showing it for Penny to read as well, "Penny is my teammate," The Atlas Android read as her eyes wanted to shed tears, "I will not hurt her." Penny read as she extended her arms, "Oh Neo!" The atlas android cried as she hugged the mute girl again. This time, she knew to hold back for her friend's safety. Mordred and Gray smiled before joining in on the team hug.

Ruby stepped back from the four. Instead, she noticed the rest of her team in the distance, running to them. Anastasia spoke first to the red hooded girl, "Ruby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? After all," Ruby responded before looking back to Team MGNP, a smile on her face, "This time, everything worked out time."

**AN: There you go, both girls managed to live in the end. Penny regained her humanity and realized the truth of who Neo is to her, a friend. I do like that Archer does not blame Cinder here, because he knows that he is the reason BB was even made a target in the first place. And Neo, who it was a big debate if she does die right here, manages to hang on by a thread. However, her throat is damaged beyond healing and she has forever lost her voice. May not seem like much, considering it is Neo, but that doesn't take away from losing the ability to speak even if you don't talk. In the end, Team MGNP is still whole. This saga had a happy ending, but will the next one be the same? That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 28 - Grieving

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter sets a couple of days later with the military team arriving to Menagerie to drop off the imprisoned White Fang members. Afterwards, we get the start of the fight people have been waiting for. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 28 – Grieving**

_A couple of days later._

_Nobu. _

At the end of the Menagerie landing docks, Nobu watched as two Atlas smaller airships landed. She looked over to the one that landed away from her, seeing Sigurd and Brynhildr exiting as they lead the former white fang members towards a few Menagerie officials. The Grimm Archer then looked to the airship she was in front of. After the hatch opened, Reines and Trimmau walked down the airship. Nobu smirked as she crossed her arm, "Well, looks like you managed without me." She said with Reines remaining unamused, "Uh, where are the Ice Queen sisters?" Nobu said as she looked towards the airship, waiting for them come out. However, the only one she saw was Adam. The Grimm Archer turned back to Reines.

"Winter is dead." Reines said with the smirk fading from Nobu's face, "Come on, let's head back to the main airship." She said before turning around, "You should talk with Weiss." Reines walked back up towards the airship. Nobu remained speechless for a few seconds, almost unable to move. Despite still having a lot of questions, she followed Reines and the maid golem back onto the ship.

After they returned to the main airship, the four walked down the halls. Nobu led the way, but Adam notices her hands were clenched. "She locked herself in the room for days." Adam spoke up, "Even glyph to keep the door in place, but it faded away recently."

"So, she's ready for people to talk to her?" Nobu said in optimism as they reach the room.

"I wouldn't say that," Reines said before the door opened.

As the door opened, a pungent aroma ran over the four. Sitting on a bed in her nightgown was Weiss, her cheeks red as she chugged a cleanish liquid from a green bottle. Her hair was a disheveled mess. After the bottle was almost finished, she then glanced over to open the door, "Oh, hey Ruby!" Wiess spoke in a slurred voice, "When did you get here?"

"W-Weiss, it's me, Nobu." The Grimm Archer responded as the white heiress wobbled, "Have you been drinking!? It's not even noon!"

Adam looked at the bottle in Weiss' hand. He then saw a dozen empty bottles littering the floor, "So, this is where Musashi's sake collection went." He said before kneeing and picking up an unopened bottle.

"Hey, I need that!" Weiss shouted at Adam as she pointed. However, she leaned forward too much and fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"I think you have had enough," Nobu said as she walked in, helping Weiss back onto the bed. In the motion, her body recoiled at the stench, "When was the last time you bathed?" She said, noticing the sweat stains on the nightgown.

"Hey, I don't smell that bad," Weiss responded as she pointed to the restroom, "I still went to the bathroom, just don't walk past the mirror on the wall." She then looked to Reines, who had a deadpan expression at the sight, "What are you looking at? Huh?" Weiss said in irritation, "What, I'm too much of a kid to be drinking? That's what you're thinking, right?"

"In your kingdom, you would be underage." Reines clarified, causing Weiss to throw an empty bottle at her. Trimmau caught the bottle before it could hit her owner, "However," Reines spoke, her tone slightly remorseful, "You're no longer a kid when you experience a loss like this." She said with Weiss remaining quiet, "The next phase of our operation is not for a while." Reines then spoke to both Nobu and Weiss, "With theLieutenant General dead, her subordinates fall under my command. As an order, take this time to grieve as much as you need." She then walked away, Trimmau following her.

Weiss gritted her teeth before looking down. Adam watched as tears of anger formed in her eyes, "Schnee," He spoke, gaining Weiss' attention, "…I told you before about the exception to my rule." the White Fang swordsman said with Weiss remembering, "Because of recent actions, I have widened that margin by a few humans." Adam spoke as he walked out of the room, looking at the sake bottle, "I'm taking this one with me, you don't need it." He said with the door closing behind him.

A few seconds of silence lasted like an eternity between Weiss and Nobu, "Hey…" The Grimm Archer finally spoke up, "…You want to…talk about…it?" At the mention of that last word, Weiss' body froze. Despite not moving, tears ran down her face, causing Nobu to have a look of panic, "Weiss!?"

"It killed my sister." Weiss responded with Nobu having a look of confusion, "Winter, she was perfect." Weiss said as she looked down, picking up a nearby bottle of sake, "The perfect leader, the perfect fighter, the perfect Schnee." She said before opening the bottle, "Anything Winter did, she did flawlessly the first time. Even summoning glyph…I'm nothing like the amazing person she was. I'm a disgrace to my family name… It should have been me to die on this mission." The white heiress was about to drink until Nobu put her hand over the bottle, "Why?" Weiss said as she scowled, but did not turn to the Grimm Archer, "Why are you here? You and I aren't friends." She then glared at Nobu directly, "Why would you care about what I'm doing now?"

"…" Nobu did not respond right away, but rather closed her eyes, "You remember last year, the time leading up to Grand Order. All the training you did with Professor Semiramis." Nobu said before smiling, "Well, I was watching you from the bushes. That's how I learned about your weird fear of skeletons." She said with Weiss gritting her teeth in anger, about to hit Nobu with the bottle, "Even after I learned what I needed to beat you, I still went to watch you train." She said before half opening her eyes, a sincere smile on her face, "No matter how many times you were blown back, you still kept trying. You never gave up, even when everyone else I knew would have…even when I would have." She said with Weiss stopping her motion with the sake bottle, "When I was practicing doing my summoning, it was so hard. I thought it was impossible for me. But seeing that you never gave up, meant I could never give up if I wanted to beat you."

"Nobu…" Weiss spoke.

"Then, during Grand Order." Nobu responded, "Not only did you conquer your fear, but you summoned a powerful knight with my red skeleton." The Grimm Archer then closed her eyes, "Even though you didn't win the whole thing, you beat me. I lost to the Schnee family's most stubborn little Ice Queen." She said with a giggle before opening her eyes, looking directly at Weiss, "And despite herself hating someone me for everything I did. She still helped me to rescue my best friend when nobody else would." Suddenly, tears started to pour from Nobu's eyes, but she still smiled, "Even when she was already pushing herself, she was able to maintain an even larger summon to save another student. Even after that and only having a small amount of strength left, she still made sure two more people were healed before passing out." Nobu said with a slight giggle again, "One of them being this idiot."

"Nobu…" Weiss said as tears formed in her eyes, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Nobu then hugged Weiss, closing her eyes, "Because you are amazing. No matter what you say against yourself, I know what I'm saying is true. And…Your sister knew you're amazing too." The Grimm Archer said as Weiss' eyes widened, "Weiss, your sister loved you with all her heart. She sacrificed everything because she trusted you with the rest of this mission. She knew, no matter how difficult things would get, or how long it would take, you would be able to persevere until the mission was a success." Nobu hugged Weiss tighter, "Because that's how amazing you are."

Weiss could not articulate any words as her eyes filled with tears, "AAAAAAaaa!" She cried as she let go of the bottle of sake, hugging Nobu as tight as she could. As the white heiress cried on her shoulder, the Grimm Archer softly smiled as she rubbed her back.

"It's okay," Nobu whispered, "Just let it out."

_Musashi._

In the infirmary wing of the airship, Musashi laid in a bed with her forearms in thick casts. A bowl of noodles was on her tray on her lap, still steaming as she glared at it. With her right hand, she tried to pick up the chopsticks, but could not manage a grip without flinching in pain. As the pieced of wood fell back on the tray, she sighed. Suddenly, the door to her room open, leading to Reines, Trimmau, and Adam walking in. "Hey, you three managed to tell Nobu what happened?" She asked with Adam nodding, "I see, and… how's Weiss?" Musashi said as she started to look down, "I still feel terrible, I shouldn't have been taken out so easily on that ship." She then noticed the bottle in Adam's hand, "Hey! Is that my sake?"

"Your opponent was far strong than any of us anticipated." Adam dodged the last question as he placed the bottle on a nearby counter, then leaned against the, "We were not ready for something like that thing."

"Columbus' private quarters held documents on what It was, a monster called Megalos." Reines said as Trimmau pulled out a chair for her master to sit down in, "However, Its original name was Heracles."

"The Immortal Great Hero!?" Musashi responded with Reines nodding.

"As hard as it is to believe, he was sighted last year before and during the Invasion of Apocrypha." The Princess of El-Melloi informed, "Then, according to Columbus' paperwork, Heracles was captured by someone known as The Woman in Black and into Megalos. As well, she told him that the monster had all twelve lives restored."

"T-twelve lives?" Musashi exclaimed.

"Brynhildr told us that she saw the thing come back to life once." Reines spoke as she crossed her arms, "And I'm not even sure the airships barrage was enough to fully kill it the remaining eleven times." She said as she slightly griped her arm at the next sentence, "After all, Drake's EX Noble Phantasm was not enough to put the monster down for good before."

"Are you saying that Winter's sacrifice might have been for nothing?!" Musashi responded, "What did Weiss-"

"We haven't told the Schnee about this yet," Adam cut her off, "There is no point in piling on more bad news, especially since all of this is unconfirmed." He then looked over to Reines, "You have already sent drones to scan the waters, checking for that creature's remains." The White Fang swordsman said before sighing, "But if they find remains, then it means it wasn't blown to bits and could have regenerated the rest using its lives."

"And if we don't find it," Reines continued, "It could mean the monster is on its way here." Musashi turned to the Princess of El-Melloi, "From his documents, Columbus was planning to use Megalos to wipe out all faunus on Menagerie." She said before looking to Adam, "If we hadn't stopped him then, this island would have been his next target."

"Which is why I do not regret killing that bastard," Adam before scoffing, "But he is not the only White Fang Killer. His report omitted any names, but we can at least confirm three more individuals who are also White Fang Killers."

"You can't be serious about this?" Musashi responded, "Look how much with lost just taking out one of them."

"That is why we need to expedite the meeting with Sienna Kahn." Adam responded, "With one of the White Fang Killers dead, that should be enough to convince her of the commitment we have to this cause. We'll work together to eliminate the last three, using it as the foundation to forge the military alliance."

Reines nodded before taking over the conversation, "Sigurd and Brynhildr already know about this and are talking with the Chieftain. If anyone can get in contact with the Leader of the White Fang directly, it's him." She then smirked as she looked to Adam, "I'm supersized you didn't meet him, I'm sure he would have given you a medal for your valor."

"We have already met before," Adam said before looking down to his right, "And I can never show my face to that man or his wife again. If we want this mission to be a success, he must never know I was let out of jail." He said with Musashi having a look of worry in her eyes towards him.

"I see. That must be why you told those faunus prisoners to never mention it was you the rescued them." Reines said before standing up with a sigh, "In any case, we are at a rare moment of free time before needing to move out again. So, I'm going to take this opportunity to do some shopping."

"S-shopping!?" Musashi said with a dumbfounded face, "Really!?"

"Of course, it's my favorite hobby. However, it is rather boring to shop alone." Reines responded while smirking to the swordswoman, "So, do get better soon. I heard Menagerie has some fantastic swimsuit designs." She said before walking out of the room, Trimmau bowing before following.

As the door closed, a silence fell over the room between the two remained individuals, "The Chieftain of Menagerie is Blake's dad, isn't he?" Musashi inferred with Adam nodding, "Yep, that would be the reason you don't want to meet him." She sighed as she looked back to him with a weak smile, "You know, it's possible Blake never told her parents about-"

"It's not a matter of if they know," Adam cut her off, "I know what I have done. It will only make the situation worse if I am there." He then looked over to her, "If this means all that I have done to help those faunus will go unrecognized, so be it."

"I see," Musashi said before looking back to her bowl of noodles, "I can agree with you, even if I think you're being a little too harsh on yourself." She said before trying to pick up the chopsticks, but they still fell out of her fingers.

As Musashi gritted her teeth in frustration, Adam walked over to the bed, "Here," He said before taking the chopsticks, pinching and coiling and a bit of the noodles in the broth.

"Uh," Musashi said in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you eat," Adam responded before taking the chopsticks with noodles out of the bowl, holding them at mouth level to Musashi, "Just like you helped me before."

"O-oh," Musashi said as her face was a little red, "T-thanks." She said before opening her mouth, allowing Adam to put the noodles inside. She bit down before he pulled out the chopsticks, chewing the food with a smile, "So good!" the swordswoman said before noticing something else in the room, "Can you pass me my sake?"

"No," Adam coldly responded, causing Musashi to pout, "When you've recovered, you can have some." He said while putting the chopsticks back in the, preparing another serving as the swordswoman had a soft smile on her face.

_Raven. _

In a small wooden cabin never a cliff, Raikou sat at a desk in her bedroom. She hummed to herself as she wrote a letter, then looked out the window to the partly cloudy sky, smiling at its serenity. Not too far away, she noticed a large tree full of green leaves. The Spring Maiden sighed before returning to her letter. Upon finishing it, she folded the paper, then sealed it with a kiss, "Well," Raikou said while getting up, putting the quill pen down atop the sealed letter, "Time to finish making the pie." She said with a smile before walking away from her desk and out her bedroom. On the door was her apron, which she put on her before leaving the door slightly open.

However, in that tree was a small black bird with red eyes. It was not a Grimm, but a corvid. It flew from the tree down to the windowsill. Upon flying into the house, the corvid transformed into Raven. The bloody huntress landed on the floor, her feet not making a sound. As she stood up, her cold eyes focused on the door out of the bedroom. In slowly opening the door, she discovered Raikou placing the steaming pie on the kitchen windowsill. Raven readied her weapon, unsheathing the sword. Purposefully, she grinded the blade against the scabbard, revealing her presence.

"Oh," Raikou said, her back still toward the bloody huntress, "You're the one they said would try to kill me?"

"Turn around," Raven responded, as she reposed her sword, "I can't kill you until you see my face."

"Then, we can just keep casually talking like this?" Raikou said with a smirk, "Too bad I already know who you are." She said with the smile on her face fading, "You should be a better mother to Yang." The Spring Maiden said with Raven hesitating, "She looks like such a nice girl."

"..." Raven did not respond.

"Hm, not in the mode to talk now?" Raikou asked, "Trust me, I know it is hard being a good mom." She said before turning around, a sweet smile with half-closed eyes, "But you have to try your best, for your daughter's wellbeing."

"Right now, all I care about," The bloody huntress said before reposing with her crimson sword, "Is killing you and taking the maiden power from your corpse."

Raikou sighed, "It looks like I will have to beat the lessons into your thick skull." The Spring Maiden said as Raven blinked.

However, as the bloody huntress opened her eyes, Raikou was already in front of her. Raven gasped at her opponent's speed, as well as the sword that was already thrust in an overhead motion. She blocked the strike with her crimson blade, but Raikou let out a slight giggle. Suddenly, the Spring Maiden's sword glowed white. The sword swings were as fast as lightning. Raven struggled the parry this speed, especially when she saw a strike she could not block.

This time, Raven jumped back as she spawned a red vortex. In jumping though, the bloody huntress reappeared outside. She sighed in relief, but then noticed something. The partly cloudy sky was gone, replaced with near pitch-black clouds. Raven gasped as she saw the flash from above, then heard the thunderclap. A bolt of lightning struck down, aimed from for her position. Raven dashed with barely any time to spare. The lightning strike scorched the soil. Raven tried catching her breath but then heard another thunderclap. Instinctively, she ran without looking up at the sky, knowing what the target of the lightning was. Raven dodged the thunderbolt as best she could, the strikes getting closer with time.

Suddenly, Raven changed her method. She stopped as she reposed with her sword, closing her eyes. As she listened for the thunderclap against the wind, the bloody huntress cut the air over her head. A red vortex appeared in the path of the lightning, while a second vortex appeared over the wooden home. As the bolt was sent through the first vortex, it exited the second and struck the home of Raikou. Raven opened her eyes, watching as the house was set ablaze by the thunderbolt. She relaxed her stance as she waited, knowing this was not enough to kill the Spring Maiden.

Suddenly, Raikou jumped out of the window. Before she landed on the ground, the Spring Maiden slashed the air towards her burning home. The sword slash created a heavy gust, blowing out the fire in an instance. "You want the power of the Spring Maiden?" Raikou looked at her scorched home for a few seconds before turning back to Raven, "Come get it."

The two reposed their swords, each having a focused gaze on their opponent. However, the Spring Maiden's eyes started to glow with a sparking aura.

**AN: There you go, Weiss has not been doing so well after Winter's death. However, while her friends are not close by, everyone can see how much she is suffering right now. I really liked showed that, despite Reines and Adam having terrible personalities, they do manage to say some nice things to Weiss. And the Nobu moment was one I really liked to putting words to, it is one of my favorite moments between those two in this series, (It is funny making this nice Nobu while reading the Fate/Type Redline manga version. If you haven't read it yet, it is good and shows why she is called a demon). You see the hints that maybe Megalos is still alive. We also get a nice Adam and Musashi moment, referencing his time in prison. And finally, Raven makes her move to kill Raikou. Next chapter, we see how well that goes and if some people decided to crash the party. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 29 - Spring Forward

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter is another climactic battle for series. I have waited a long time to get this chapter and for what it sets up going forward. Don't want to spoil much but be prepared for things to get chaotic. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 29 – Spring Forward **

_Maidens. _

Raven and Raikou clashed sword at high speeds. As the bloody huntress dove into her portals to gain distance, the Spring Maiden teleported in a bolt of lightning to her opponent's new location. The continued to parry each other's strikes as their blades sparked, "You know, you're a little too old to be called a maiden?" Raikou taunted, "Even if you killed me, I doubt the power would consider you a host."

"Only one way to find out," Raven responded as she created a red vortex behind Raikou. The bloody huntress then pulled back her blade, unleashing a spin kick into the Spring Maiden's stomach. Raikou was flung back halfway into the vortex before realizing it was starting to close. Suddenly, her body flashed light lightning as she teleported away. The vortex closed as Raven scoffed, "Tsk." She said before seeing Raikou stand a few feet away, her sword sheathed as she crossed her arms.

"So, that's your plan?" Raikou said with a smirk, "Lure me parkway in those portals, then slice me in half."

"I already know you're stronger than me," Raven responded, reposing her sword, "But that will kill you regardless of our power gap."

"Oh, so scary." Raikou commented about her opponent, "It is a strong semblance, which makes me wonder why you even need the maiden power." She asked, but Raven rushed in was a vertical swing. Raikou jumped back and evaded, "You know, this power will only make you a target in the future as well. Do you still want it?" The Spring Maiden asked as Raven went for a horizontal slash. In jumping, Raikou saw a red vortex appear.

"You're mine!" Raven said as her target's head passed the threshold, causing her to quickly close the portal. However, Raikou swung her legs forward. She not only pulled her head out of the vortex but kicked Raven in the chin in the process. The bloody huntress landed a few away as Raikou landed on her feet.

Raven gritted her teeth as Raikou sighed, "The worse part, even if you get my power, the moment you die," Raikou said with a slight look of hatred in her eyes, "It will pass onto Yang, making her the next target."

"…" Raven did not say a word, but her eyes did widen for a second, "…I don't care about Yang." She said before reposing her sword one last time, "She was a mistake."

Suddenly, Raikou teleported in front of Raven, "You didn't tell her that, did you!?" The Spring Maiden asked before Raven went for a decapitation slash. However, Raikou grabbed Raven's wrist in the middle of the swing, "As a mother, that is something you never say to your child."

"I do not need parenting advice from someone I am trying to kill!" Raven shouted before jumped, then thrusted her left leg to kick Raikou in the stomach. The force caused The Spring Maiden to let go, "I was born with the purpose of leading a tribe of bandits, not to be some housewife baking cookies!" The bloody huntress said before running towards Raikou with a flurry of crimson slashes, "The only thing I care about is surviving and eliminating my targets." She said as Raikou parried all the sashes, "And I will eliminate you, Spring Maiden!" Raven declared as she saw an opening for an overhead swing. However, as she reeled her blade back, a bolt of lightning struck down. Her blade acted as a lightning rod as electricity ran through Raven's body, "AAAAAAAAA!" Raikou watched as the crimson sword shattered from the overload of static. Raven fell to her knees as her body was emitting smoke. Her aura was brought to its limits as felt her heart race.

"…" This time Raikou did not say a word. However, she did look up to the sky, "No child is born into this world by mistake." The Spring Maiden said as she looked at the clouds start to clear, "They are a blessing to this world, a product of two individual's love for each other." She said as rays of sunlight began to shine down, causing her to smile, "I'm sure of it, Yang's birth was not a mistake." The Spring Maiden said before looking to Raven, "And neither was yours."

"Huh?" Raven responded in confusion, "Of course my birth was a mistake!" She said as she tried to get up, but only got as far as one knee, "They knew me and my twin brother had potential to lead, but they would only follow the strongest." Said as the memory of certain team photo came to her mind, "So, they made us learn from our enemies. We were told to blend in as much as possible and form a team." She said as her mind focused on the blond man in the photo, "But both of us fell away from our true purpose. The difference, I remember it, while he tried to convince me to forget." Raven then imaged the same photo, but her body fading out of existence.

"You feel that if you were never born, their lives would have been much better off?" Raikou said before sighing, "What a sad perspective on one's own life."

"I don't need your pity," Raven said as she stood up, then stuck the rest of her sword in the cylindrical sheath, "I just need to kill you and take that power." The bloody huntress said before unsheathing her sword, revealing a new crimson blade.

"You still think you have a chance against me?" Raikou responded with a scowl, "I haven't even been using a third of the power you're after." The Spring Maiden said as Raven slightly gritted her teeth, "You picked the wrong Maiden to mess with." Raikou said as she was about to draw her sword.

However, both women gasped at a sudden sensation of heat. They looked up to discover a massive Nevermore made of fire divebombing. Raven jumped back in a portal as Raikou teleported in lightning. The firebird crashing into the ground, scorching the rock and soul to a pitch-black color. Outside the range of the fire, Raven exited a portal as Raikou reappeared next to her. The two looked to the fire, seeing someone in a red dress walking through the flames, "The Spring Maiden, I presume?" Cinder said as she smirked at Raikou, "Allow me to introduce myself," She said as her eyes started to glow like the fire around her, "I'm the Fall Maiden."

"The Fall Maiden?" Raven said, gaining Cinder's attention.

"Wait, I've seen her face somewhere before." Cinder thought, but then looked back to Raikou, "No matter, this one is my target."

"My, I sure am popular today?" Raikou said with a smirk to Cinder, "If you have come to kill me, I don't believe these Maiden powers can stack."

"Only one way to find out." Cinder said before spawning a short sword in each hand. She then rushed for her target. Raikou drew her sword, the action unleashed a shockwave of lightning towards Cinder. The Fall Maiden jumped to dodged, then combined her short swords into a massive greatsword made of black glass. Raikou jumped back to dodge, causing the large blade to embed into the ground. However, Cinder smirked as her sword radiated an orange flame.

Raven started to feel the ground tremble as the fire glowed brighter. Suddenly, the ground erupted like an active volcano. Smoke and ash filled the area as the bloody huntress ducked through a vortex to dodge. However, Raikou held up her arms in a blocking stance. The thick smog encompassed her body. The overshadowing thundercloud's lightning could not penetrate the ask, only creating more glass with each contact. The Spring Maiden gasped as she saw the glowing eyes through the smoke. Cinder dashed through the air at high speed, slashing toward Raikou with a new short sword.

The Spring Maiden blocked with her blade, the clash sound like the crackle of thunder. Cinder continued to dash through the smog, looking for an opening to strike again. However, Raikou's body and eyes glowed white. She stretched out her arms and legs before lightning exploded from her body in every direction. Cinder pulled back to dodge as the smog started to dissipate with the explosive blast wave.

Cinder landed back on the ground as Raikou body was still sparking with electricity, "I'm impressed." The Fall Maiden said with a smile, as she formed another short sword, "We must be the first two maidens to fight in generations." She said before combining both into a massive bow.

"You may be right," Raikou responded as she sheathed her sword, gracefully landing on her feet, "But this power was not meant to be used against each other." She then drew her bow, holding it in her right hand, "I can also tell, you are one of the Archer classes." The Spring Maiden said as Cinder aimed her bow, "However, I am a Berserker."

Suddenly, Raikou shot arrows from the bow at a machinegun's rate of fire. Cinder gasped for a second before dodging out of the way. She ran to her left, but Raikou was tracking her movements. The Fall Maiden placed her bow in her right hand as she ran her left hand through her hair. In pulling out a single stand, the black hair glowed with an orangish flame. Suddenly, the flame expanded into a massive burning Nevermore. Cinder jumped on the creature as the two ascended in the sky, gaining distance away from the onslaught of arrows.

After she felt the shots were getting less accurate, Cinder reposed with her bow. Atop the firebird Nevermore, she took aim at the Spring Maiden as a dust arrow formed. With eyes glowing like the amber leaves about to drop, The Fall Maiden shot her single arrow. Raikou watched the projectile coming towards her, causing her to retarget her rapid arrows. However, this single fire shot's flames expanded. The Spring Maiden gasped as the heatwave passed over the entire area, blowing her arrows out of the way.

"Burn out!" Cinder said before she saw her arrow collided with the Spring Maiden. A gigantic explosion filled the land as the Fall Maiden watched from above. The heat burned the grass for a quarter-mile radius as the soil was turned into dry dirt, of which nothing would ever grow back. Cinder smirked as the fire died down, only leaving a smoke cloud. However, she gasped upon hearing the crackle of thunder from above. In her attempt to evade the arrows, she got to close to one of the dark clouds. A bolt of lightning struck the Fall Maiden, this with a slightly pinkish hue to it. Cinder's body was blasted though her own firebird Nevermore, destroying the creature before she crashed back into the ground. A plume of smoke now stood next to the other plume of smoke.

After the wind carried the smoke away, both maidens were seen standing. Raikou's armor was crack as her spandex was ripped. Cinder's red dress was tattered as blood ran down from the top of her head. Both maidens glared at each other in silence. Cinder formed her massive great sword of glass as Raikou drew her blade. The Fall Maiden's body radiated a burning orange aura as the Spring Maiden's emitted a sparking pink. Suddenly, both charged at each other with a single dash, their teeth grit as they raised the sword over their heads. The Cinder's sword began to ignite as the Raikou's was electrocuted.

They clashed with a matching stick, the mixture of heat and electricity expanding like a sonic boom throughout the area. In the recoil, Cinder's blade shattered while Raikou lost grip of her sword. Both Maiden's gritted their teeth as they were a few feet from the other, each still glaring in the other's glowing eyes. However, a red vortex appeared to Raikou's right side and Cinder's left side. Emerging was Raven, who was already in mid-swing. Cinder's eyes widened as the crimson blade was aligned for the maidens' necks, "The both of you," Raven said as Raikou and Cinder gasped, "Die!"

Suddenly, a stray arrow sped through the air and collided the crimson blade. The metal snapped as Raven's strike missed both her targets. The bloody huntress gasped as she looked at her sword now cut in half. She then glared off into the direction of the shot, "A sniper in the plains?" She thought, but saw nobody, not even a glint, "But how far away are-" Suddenly, Raven saw another arrow coming, this one aimed for her head. She barely moved out of the way as arrow cut across her right cheek. The bloody huntress then felt an ominous pressure as from the maidens. Cinder held out her left hand as Raikou held her right, both in an open palm toward Raven. Suddenly, the bloody huntress was blasted by a mixture of orange flames and pink lightning. "AAAAAA!" Raven screamed as the blast sent her flying back. However, she gritted her teeth before spawning a red vortex in her path. The vortex closed as the bloody huntress' body went through.

Both maidens lowered their hands before turning back to each other, "Where were we?" Cinder said with a smirk. Raikou responded in kind before going for a straight punch with her right hand. Cinder barely moved her head out of the way, feeling a surge of electricity spark against her right cheek. The Fall Maiden then went for a leg sweep, but Raikou back to dodge. The two Maiden then held a fighting stance, each not having a weapon in hand.

_Meanwhile. _

Over a half-mile away, Chloe sighed as she held her bow at the ready. With the eyes of an archer, she witnessed the fight between the two maidens, "Just stay here and provide support," She said in a mimicking tone to Cinder's voice, "Leave the Spring Maiden to me and watch my back." Suddenly, a red vortex appeared near her location. As Chloe turned, Raven flew out of the portal and recovered her stance, "Oh, that's where you went." The red mantle girl said to the bloody huntress, then smirked, "Upset that I broke your sword?"

"This is no place for a child," Raven said before taking out her cylindrical container, sheathing her broken blade as the inner rollover spun.

"Hey, I'm older than I look," Chloe said before aiming the bow at Raven, "You're the one who should run before things get messy." Raven then unsheathed her blade, revealing a sword with a deeper red blade, "Huh, neat toy." Chloe taunted, "But, I know someone who had unlimited blade work. Literally."

Raven dashed for Chloe, causing the red mantle girl to fire her bow and arrow. However, the bloody huntress saw this shot coming and easily dodged and slashed toward her opponent. Chloe jumped back as her bow was cut in half. To replace her empty hands, she spawned two short swords; one black and the other white. Chloe then lunched towards her opponent with a flurry of slashes. Raven held her blade in a defensive stance as was attacking from every angle, "A kid is this skilled?" Raven thought as Chloe grinned.

"Cinder said for me not to hold back," Chloe said before jumping far back into the air. The white sword glowed light blue. While the black sword glowed red, "Sucks to be you." The red mantle girl said as she reeled back her arms across her chest, now holding two more swords, "Wings that surpass mountains, split water, and never fall!" She said before tossing the four swords. Raven watched each blade spinning as they surrounded her, each in one of the cardinal directions. The bloody huntress formed a red vortex in each of the sword's path, sending the attacks to somewhere far away. However, Raven gasped as the red mantle girl appeared behind her with two more swords, "Triple Crane Wings!" Chloe declared as she unleashed an X-shaped slash on Raven's back. The bloody huntress did not feel the pain she thought but then saw Chloe standing in front of her. The red mantle girl's swords vanished into pink cubes. Chloe turned to Raven and blew a kiss her way.

Before Raven could question the action, her body recoiled into the sudden pain. Her back exploded with a red and blue aura, causing Raven to fall to one knee, "You!" Raven said as she could feel her back bleeding. Chloe resumed her bow and aimed at Raven's head, "You…you're too young." She said as Chloe tilted her head in confusion, "You shouldn't be on this path."

Chloe responded first with a scowl, "You're not my mother," She responded, "I'll do what I want." She said as Raven gritted her teeth. Suddenly, both heard the crackle of thunder in the distance. Chloe turned toward the sight, seeing Cinder catching Raikou's left axel kicking. The Fall Maiden's right hand was scorched with the burn marks from the electricity. Raikou then pivoted her body to unleash a left kick into the side of Cinder's head. "Oh no!" Chloe said in a panic as Raven saw this opportunity.

The bloody huntress gripped her sword and lunged towards Chloe. She got passed the red mantle girl's bow, the end of the blade aimed at the neck. Chloe's eyes widened in panic as Raven's remained cold. However, at the last second, Raven saw a different chile. One with blonde hair in pigtails, paler skin, and lilac eyes. The same looked of horror on the face as seen, but Raven gasped at the sight. She stopped her attack as the blade was a mere inch away from the throat. Chloe remained frozen at the mercy of her enemy. While Raven was frozen as well, unable to get that image out of her mind.

_Meanwhile. _

Cinder crashed into the ground after the recoiled from Raikou's kick. She pushed herself up, but her breathing was heavy, "I was expecting this to be difficult." Cinder said as Raikou glared. "But you're stronger the previous Fall Maiden I fought."

"You should have prepared more," Raikou responded, "I can tell you have trained with the Maiden's Power," The Spring Maiden said as she walked over to pick up her sword, "But not to the level I have." Cinder gritted her teeth as Raikou's sword glowed with pink electricity. The Fall Maiden's heart raced as she knew she had no strength left to block or dodge. Raikou pivoted her body away from her opponent, but the held the sword as she was about to swing. The pink lightning erupted from the blade as if it was center of a thundercloud, "Begone," The Spring Maiden declared as lightning condensed into the blade, her body performing one clockwise spin as she swung, "Vengeful Lightning of the Ox-Ki-"

At the last second, a gunshot echoed through the lightning. A split second later, Raikou's eyes widened as a bullet passed through the right side of her abdomen. The bullet exited the left as her intestines were ripped to shreds. In the pain of the shot, the aim of her attack faltered. Cinder shield her eyes from the light as the blast of electricity barely missed her body. The current of lightning ran for almost a quarter mile before exploding in the distance with a shockwave. Raikou dropped her sword as she fell to her knees, "I don't…understand. I keep my eyes on where the shot came from before?" She said before vomiting blood.

Cinder turned to the direction of the shot, seeing Vitch and Yu walking. The killer faunus carried a massive sniper rifle with a wooden stock, "When you're so busy checking your left," Vitch said with a grin, "You forget to look right." She then looked down at her sniper rifle, "This weapon may look normal, but the bullets it fires do not care about aura at any level." Vitch said before noticing Raikou tiring to reach for her sword. The killer faunus fired another shot to knock the sword away, "No no no, that's enough of the lightning show."

"The two of you took your time." Cinder said as she started to walk over, focusing then on Yu, "Is it ready?" She asked, but then noticed both girls' eyes were hidden by the glare of their glasses.

"Yes, it is." Yu said before looking to Vitch, "Do it." She said with Cinder having a look of confusion, remembering the plan said Yu would activate-

Suddenly, another gunshot was heard. This time, Cinder's eyes widened as a bullet went through her right thigh, bringing her to one knee. She looked to see the smoke still fuming from the end of Vitch's sniper rifle, a sadistic smile on the killer faunus' face, "What are you doing!?" Cinder shouted, "We're on the same side!" at that moment, Vitch fired another shot, the bullet embedding into Cinder's left arm, "AAAAAAAA!" The Fall Maiden screamed.

In the distance, Chloe heard the scream. As she turned, her eyes widened at the sight, "Cinder!" The red mantle girl screamed before dashing towards the Fall Maiden. Raven looked on in shock before remembering her mission. She spawned a red vortex, ready to walk through. However, she hesitated at an ominous pressure.

At the fight, Vitch looked down at Cinder, "Oh, poor Cinder." She spoke with a condescending smile, "We were never on the same side as you."

"Our loyalty is not to the Salem," Yu spoke before adjusting her glasses, "We serve the Woman in Black." She said as Cinder and Raikou's eyes both widened with dread, "And she is the one who will get the Maiden Powers for her goal." The Consort Beauty said before raising her right hand, snapping her fingers.

In the ground, a large violet circuit covered the area. As it started to glow with an ominous aura, Cinder and Raikou's body were stuck with a bolt of blackish fire and lightning respectively, "AAAAAAAAAAA!" The Maiden's screamed while Yu and Vitch watched, unaffected by the circuit torment.

"This magic was specifically created to rip out the powers of a Maiden." Yu commented as Cinder watched her extended her arms, her body glowing with an orange aura now, "As well as other ability the new host may desire." The consort beauty said as her she formed two burning swords made of glass. Yu then looked back to Cinder with a smile, "I did say your powers was intoxicating."

Cinder gritted her teeth as she tried to push herself up. However, she heard someone approaching. The Fall Maiden turned to see Chloe running at full speed, a look of hatred in her eyes towards the Consort Beauty, "Get out of here!" Cinder ordered, but the red mantle girl did not listen.

"It's okay, I got this!" Chloe said as she spawned her two swords. Just as she was about to slash Yu from the front, the red mantle girl teleported behind her opponent for a backslash. However, Yu anticipated this. She spun to parry the attack with her first sword.

With the second, she ran the blade through Chloe's abdomen. Cinder's eyes widened as the red mantle girl coughed blood. As a drop splatted on Yu's check, the Consort Beauty licked it before smiling, her lips slightly redder. She then turned to see Cinder standing up, her eyes glowing with the Fall Maiden aura, as well as pure hatred towards the Consort Beauty. Cinder spawned a single glass sword as she lunged at Yu. However, Vitch fired another shot. This time, through the center of the Fall Maiden's chest. Cinder's body fell back as she dropped her sword, which shattered upon hitting the ground. Her breathing became rapid as blood filled her mouth. Cinder had only the strength to move her head and neck. She looked up to see Vitch still smiling as she looked down the scope. Yu raised up her sword as Chloe's body went limp. With one thrust, the Consort Beauty launched the red mantle girl off the blade and towards the nearby cliff. "Chloe…" Cinder said as Chloe's body went past her field of vision. Tears of blood formed in the Fall Maiden's eyes before they closed. As the black flames took over, the tears and blood started to boil away.

"Hm, pity." Vitch commented, "I wanted to eat that little girl up." Suddenly, a red vortex appeared between Cinder and Raikou. Out walked Raven with a look of dread, "Oh, there you are." The killer faunus commented, "A little late, are we?" Raven gritted her teeth as she gripped her sword, causing Vitch to aim her sniper rifle at the bloody huntress.

However, both saw Raikou started to stand up. Despite the black electricity destroying her body, the Spring Maiden's eyes still glowed. Suddenly, the black lightning changed to pink before erupting over the aura. Raikou pointed at Yu and Vitch, causing the bolts to converge on the two targets. The Consort Beauty created another black circuit as a barrier. Raikou then turned to Raven, "Open another portal, now!" She ordered Raven.

"What is going-" Raven tried to ask.

"Now!" The Spring Maiden said with her eyes flaring. Raven then nodded as she made the portal, "Take her with us." She said while pointing to Cinder, "The Woman in Black cannot get the Maiden Powers."

"Who's the Woman in-" Raven said as she picked up Cinder but was cut off by a gunshot.

The bloody huntresses' eyes widened as the bullet went the back of her left thigh. She dropped Cinder as the portal closed with nobody going though. Raikou gasped before looking back to where Vitch and Yu were, discovering the killer faunas aiming her sniper rifle, "There is no escape." Yu said as Vitch giggled.

Raikou gritted her teeth as she felt the black electricity start to take over, but still looked back to Raven and the unconscious Cinder, "Reopen the portal and leave." She said before glaring back at Vitch and Yu, "I'll hold them off."

"Why?" Raven said as she held her leg wound, "Why are you helping us?"

"They cannot get both of the Maiden powers," Raikou responded, "And you have a daughter you still need to apologize to." She said with Raven gasping, seeing a smile in the corner of the Spring Maiden's, "Don't worry, Raikou will not abandon her child either." She said before the pink lighting returned, coving the area with multiple streaks of electricity. Yu put up another barrier as Vitch reloaded her sniper rifle. As the killer faunus aimed, her body started to radiate a pinkish aura, with some of the power gathering at her eyes. Raikou girt her teeth as the aura around her own eyes started to fade, "Now, get out of here!" The Spring Maiden asked of Raven one last time.

Raven knew this was her moment to escape but struggling to think of a location for a portal to go to. The pain from the gunshot echoed through her mind, making her question if anywhere was safe. Suddenly, she looked back to Cinder and noticed a scroll had fallen out of the Fall Maiden's pocket. While it was cracked, the screen seemed to have coordinates to a location, a possible safe location. Without time to think of another place, Raven spawned the portal. As she picked up Cinder and leap though, another gunshot was heard. However, the target was the one who stayed behind.

A red vortex opened in the middle of an empty hallway. Raven and Cinder fell out as the portal closed behind them. Both hit the floor, but only Raven was able to push herself partway up. She looked over to Cinder, whose body was no longer engulfed in flames, and eyes still faintly glowed with Fall Maiden's power. At this moment, Raven knew she could accomplish her mission if she took this woman's life right here. She tightened the grip on her crimson sword but hesitated. If she became a maiden, then those two would be after her. Raven needed power, but she also needed to survive above all else.

At that moment, Raven noticed something. The aura in Cinder's eyes had faded. The Fall Maiden had breathed her last breath, causing Raven to look on is slight remorse, "She took too much damage already," She said as she looked at Cinder's unmoving body, "She's dead." Raven said before closing her eyes. However, she opened them upon feeling a warm light. In examining the body, the light was coming from the golden ring on Cinder's right hand. Suddenly, the scars on Cinder's body began to partially heal, "W-what in the world!?" Raven said in shock. Suddenly, Raven heard hurried footsteps from one end of the hall. The bloody huntress gritted her teeth before creating another red vortex. She jumped through, leaving Cinder behind to whoever was approaching.

_Ruby._

"You think you heard something coming from this direction?" Ruby asked Zwei as he took the lead. As they turned the corner, the red-hooded girl found the one who made her pet was leading her towards.

"Arf!" Zwei said as he barked at Cinder's body. Ruby remained speechless, not knowing what had happened. After the light from the ring started to fade, a weak breath came from Cinder's mouth.

**AN: There you go, we get a clash of the Maiden's as Raikou fights off Raven and Cinder. Mama would have won if not for underhanded tricks of Yu and Vitch, who also trick Cinder into the trap. That's right, both ladies work for the Woman in Black. Chloe gets stabbed and Cinder gets killed, but she doesn't stay dead for long. How exactly, next chapter will explain as she is now at Clockwork Academy. Who will she get to meet during her stay? That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 30 - Fall Back

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter fills in some of blanks as the what happened at the end of the last chapter. As well as sets up for some of the future plotlines of the series here. Because of that, this chapter is short, but still an important one. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 30 – Fall Back**

_Archer._

Archer ran through the halls as he made his way the infirmary section of Clockwork Academy. He entered a room, of which Ruby and Irisviel were occupying. However, he was focused on the one in the bed, "Cinder…" The red mantle hero said. Cinder's body was bandaged, but blood was still staining them at her chest wound. She was hooked up to a breathing apparatus and IV, a monitor reading her faint heartrate, "What happened?" He asked as he turned to Ruby.

"I just found her like this in the hallway," Ruby answered turning back to Cinder, "I call Irisviel and my team, we all moved her here."

"I patched her up as best I could," Iri said as she looked at the ring on Cinder's hand, "Looks like my good luck charm paid off." She said with a faint smile, but then looked back to Archer, "Shirou, I know you have a lot of questions, but she can't talk in this condition."

"Mother, what did you mean by good luck charm?" Archer asked with his eyes narrowing.

Iri sighed before standing up, "Let's talk somewhere else, let her rest in silence." She said before Ruby stood up, nodding in agreeance. Archer gritted her teeth at the claim, but then looked back to Cinder's body. He then nodded to his mother before the three left the room, closing the door with one last look at her. The red mantle hero looked back to Iri, who continued, "Okay, so you remember how I talked about how if I won Grand Order. I would want you to marry Cinder."

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed, "You can do that with a wish from the school?" However, both glared at Ruby, knowing the door was not fully soundproof, "…Sorry."

"Well," Iri said as she turned back to her son, "I already had the ring made that I wanted you to give her." She then broke eye contact as she pressed the tips of her index finger against each other, "But since Ruby and Iskandar technically won, and Cinder was leaving, I had Chloe deliver the ring to Cinder." She then slightly pouted, "But, I forget to add the love letter I wrote on your behalf. Saying how you would wait for her and forgive all that she would have to do if it meant we could all live happily ever after."

"Aw," Ruby commented, "That's sweet."

"No! It isn't!" Archer shouted before lowering his voice, but not his anger, "Mother, you can't do that. I never said any of that."

"But it's how you feel, I know it." Iri retroverted, "Come on, she is right here."

"NO!" Archer cut her off, "Stop trying to marry me off!" He then sighed as his voice returned to normal, "Back to the ring."

"Right, I created it with a highly condensed amount of my healing magical abilities." Iri responded, "If she ever took a critical hit that would have killed her, the ring would activate and bring her back life." She said before having a confident smile, "Then, she would realize how short life is, come back to you to profess her love. The two of you would get married and-" the pale-skinned lady was saying, but Archer was still glaring, "Hey, the plan almost worked like that." She said while crossing her arms, "I didn't want my friend to end up in this bad of a condition."

"The question now is, who or what did that to her?" Archer asked before sighing, "And the only one who can tell us is Cinder herself." He said before realizing something, "Wait, where's Chloe?"

"I only found Cinder," Ruby responded, "Everyone else in my team is doing a quick run-through of the whole campus."

"Don't worry," Iri added on, "If she is not here, she will be found elsewhere. Kiritsugu may be on a mission, but I can convince him to go looking if needed."

"So, all we can do now is wait for Cinder to wake up?" Archer asked as Ruby and Iri reluctantly nodded, "How long could that take?"

"It depends, I can't say at the moment." Iri responded before having an idea, "I know! You can kiss her! You know, like in sleeping-" She was saying, but Archer was already walking away. Iri then turned to Ruby, "I guess I have the wrong fairytale." She said with Ruby having a slight laugh. The two then followed Archer as they left the infirmary.

However, a new person snuck into the infirmary. It was Abigail, who quietly entered Cinder's room. After walking over, the Foreigner class girl looked down on her with remorse. She then removed the bandage over her forehead, causing the Grimm eyeball to appear.

_Cinder. _

In the black void, Cinder's eyes shot open. She looked down at her body, discovering her cloths and wounds were back to normal. However, in taking a step, the pain shot through her body.

_**I would not move that much.**_

Cinder heard the voice of her leader from behind.

_**You may look healed in here, but your body is still heavily damaged. We are in a combination of your dream and my reality marble. **_

Salem spoke, a look of remorse in her eyes.

_**My Friend, what happened to you?**_

"Salem," Cinder said before she remembered, "Vitch and Yu, they betrayed your order and are working for the Woman in Black. As well, they took the Spring Maiden power." She said as Salem had a look of sorrow in her eyes, more than before, "What is it?"

_**You have not noticed it yet?**_

"Noticed what?" Cinder responded. Suddenly, she looked at her hands again. She tried to call her fall flames, but nothing happened. She tried to focus the aura to her eyes, but nothing happened, "I…I…"

_**You are no longer the Fall Maiden. That title has been passed onto someone else.**_

Salem said before closing her eyes, Cinder having a look of shock as she lowered her hands, "H-how, I though the powers would not fully past unless the previous user had died."

_**Cinder, you died. It was only for a few seconds, but that is all the Maiden Powers' require to search for a new host. **_

"I…I-" Cinder struggled to speak, taking a step back., "I sacrificed everything for that power. Years preparing, training, and finally attaining them." The black-haired woman said before a look of anger filled her eyes, "And you're telling me I lost that power!?" Cinder slightly yelled as Salem looked with sarrow in her eyes, "What?"

_**Like the Fall Maiden Powers, your semblance is gone. **_

The queen of Grimm spoke with Cinder gasping in terror.

_**Your aura is practically nothing. All the dust-based skills you have learned are impossible for you to use now…. You are powerless.**_

"T-that's a lie!" Cinder responded looking down at her hand, "I can't be powerless, I have to have something." She said as she focused, hoping for a spark of some kind. Anything, "Come on! Work!" However, nothing happened, "No…this can't be…" The black-haired woman spoke as Salem walked over. The Queen of Grimm hugged Cinder, who cried on her leader's shoulder, "I… I failed you."

_**No, the blame for this mistake falls onto me. I was rash in recruiting those two after the loss of our other allies. I was desperate for our counterattack against Ozpin and the Woman in Black…I am the one who failed you. **_

There hug ended as Cinder dried her eyes, a look of focus and hatred, "What's our next move?" She asked as her leader, her voice more focused than before, "When can I kill those two traitors?"

_**You need your rest. Your body is in critical condition. **_

"Can't you expedite the healing?" Cinder asked.

_**In such cased, I would replace some of your damaged limbs with Grimm essences. However, your immunity would make that ineffective now.**_

"Well, Yu didn't steal that from me." Cinder commented in resentment before looking around the black void, reminding herself of something, "If this is like a dream, where is my body?"

_**You are at Clockwork Academy. **_

Cinder turned back to Salem in shock, "But, that is where you and Abigail went to investigate! How did I end up here?" She said before remembered the bloody huntress' portals, causing Cinder to grit her teeth, "No matter, as soon as I am healed, I can focus on getting my powers back."

_**Cinder, even if you killed them, the Maiden Powers would not choose you as a new host.**_ _**These powers were never meant to be passed down to the same person twice. **_

"What about my semblance and aura?" Cinder responded.

_**You know it does not work that way for those abilities. Only the Maiden Powers can theoretically last until the end of time. **_

Cinder gritted her teeth, want to punch something. However, the endless black void gave her no targets, "I will find another way to kill them. Even if both are Maidens, I will not lose." She said as Salem noticed Cinder clenched right hand, blood dripping into the void, "I'm going to avenge Chloe."

…_**She was a good girl.**_

"Speaking of which," Cinder said as she turned back to Salem with a slight glare, "Are you sure you can trust Abigail? I mean, you understand why I have doubts now."

_**I do. Abigail is not hiding anything from me. As a voluntary conduit, she has made her mind an open book for me and my powers… .I would know is she is hiding something. **_

"I see," Cinder commented, "So, she was the one who found me?"

_**No, that was Ruby Rose.**_

"What? She is here!" Cinder responded in shock, "That is the last person I want to see me like this." She said before sighing, "Well, not the last one…How am I going to tell Iri and Shirou?"

_**Cinder…they are here too.**_

After Salem spoke that sentence, Cinder's skin went almost as pale as the Queen of Grimm's, "You have got to be kidding me!?" She said before putting her left hand to her face, "How am I going to tell them that Chloe killed and I just…stood there and watched."

_**If you wish, I can bring both into this void to talk civilly. However, if they become hysterical, I can- **_

"NO!" Cinder turned back to Salem, reaching out her left hand, "Please, you said they would be spared in your plan."

_**I said I would spare Irisviel, as I rather like her.**_

Salem spoke with a smile as she tilted her head.

_**Oh, how I wish I could have joined in on your girl talks.**_

Cinder sighed as the smile faded from the Queen of Grimm's face.

_**But Shirou Emiya, he cannot be allowed to live if my dream is to be a reality. He will only cause more harm to the world. And if the two of us were to ever meet, I am sure he would instantly try to kill me… As all heroes try to kill me. **_

"Salem…" Cinder pleaded.

…_**You love him, don't you?**_

Cinder did not respond right away, rather looked down to hid her face turning red, "The time that I knew him was short," She said before a smile formed; the memories of her time at the mansion, her battles with him, her training with him, the times he carried her, and even the time he kissed her. "However, I felt like I could lower my guard around him. But I wasn't worried, I didn't feel weak. In fact, I was happy. I felt stronger with him at my side. When I was fighting to save him, it was when I fully unlocked my powers. No one has ever made me feel this way before." She then looked back to Salem, "Yes, I do love Shirou." The black-haired woman declared as the Queen of Grimm sighed, "Salem, do you considered love a negative emotion?"

…_**It did not end well for me when I expressed that emotion. But I have already told you that story.**_

Salem said as she looked away into the void, her mind lingering to the time before her transformation.

_**For me, I am glad that was the only time I experienced the tragedy that is True Love. Cinder, you should-**_

Suddenly, a new moment in Salem's past flashed before her eyes. She remembered standing in open plain, an army of over five-hundred Grimm of every species behind her at the command. She watched as her sole opponent rode in on a white stallion clade in silver armor. The armor of the rider was of the same quality, as well as a blue dress underneath. The helmet she wore resembled that of the head of a loin, complete with a thick mane that ran down her back. The visor was in the shape of the open jaw of the beast. In the visor, a set of green eyes were piercing through towards the Queen of Grimm. In her right hand, she wielded as white lance that glowed yellow with the gathering of aura. Salem emanated a black aura as her army was about to attack. However, that is where the memory ended.

"Salem!?" Cinder asked as her leader was profusely sweating. The Queen of Grimm had her left hand on her face as she took deep breaths, "What happened?"

_**I…I don't know.**_

Salem responded, her red eyes twitching.

_**Why? What was that memory? Who was that?**_

Salem said before seeing Arturia Alter in the distance, causing her to regain her composure.

_**My apologies, I seem to have had an odd memory lapse. **_

"What?" Cinder commented, "What does that mean? Why would you-"

_**Cinder, this development is something I need to figure out myself. For now, focus on healing your wounds before I give you a new mission…. Regarding our last topic, we will address it later.**_

"I-I see," Cinder said before giving a slight bow, "Thank you."

_**One more thing, that man who follows Ozpin like a loyal dog is here as well.**_

"Qrow? Of course, he is." Cinder responded with a sigh, "What happens if he sees me and tries to kill me in my sleep?" She asked with the reality marble fading, but Salem smiled back to her comrade.

_**If he is misfortunate enough to try something that stupid, I will crush his heart. **_

Cinder had a slight smile back before the reality marble vanished. Back in the infirmary room, Abigail sighed as her Grimm eye closed. She replaced the bandage before leaving, letting Cinder to sleep in solitude.

_The Fall Maiden. _

Yu looked at her hands, but gritted her teeth before clenching her fist, "I did not gain the Fall Maiden power." she said before looking to Vitch who was stretching her back.

"Really, that's a shame." Vitch said before smiling, her eyes glowing with a pinkish aura, "I seem to have gotten my favorite season without issue." The Spring Maiden said before looking over to a black scorch mark in the ground, "Granted, we made sure there was nothing left of that maiden."

"Cinder escaped. But considering her injuries, I would say she is dead by now." Yu said with Vitch turning back to her, "That means a new Fall Maiden has been chosen."

"Well, I think I know who it is." Vitch commented with a smirk, "That woman with red portals, the one that took Cinder."

"Yes, but I wasn't anticipating someone like to find maidens." The Consort Beauty commented, "I had seen her face before, on the bounty boards in the last town we visited. She was moderately ranked with an enormous reward."

"Oh, in that case," Vitch said with a sneer, "Let's get our other friend to track her down." The Spring Maiden said before taking a few steps away. "After all, she does like taking on strong targets alone. Something she shares with this bounty lady." However, Vitch stopped as Yu pulled out a single strand of hair. In releasing it, the Consort Beauty summoned a Nevermore firebird.

"Come on," Yu said before jumping onto the firebird, "We have been given the order to go after a different maiden." She said as Vitch jumped on, "This one, we already know the location of and the owner."

"Really, which season is it?" Vitch asked, but then giggle, "Actually, don't tell me." The Spring Maiden said before smirking, "I want it to be a surprise." Yu focused on controlling the firebird as the creature took off.

After a few minutes, not a sound echoed in the land for miles. Only the wind blew over the destroyed land that used to be the home of a mother. At the nearby cliff, the sound of running water was heard. At the bottom of the chasm, a river ran in a rapid current. Down the river, multiple trees had grown near the water. However, their green leaves started to change to an amber orange. The water started to emit steam, as if a fire was lite under the current.

Suddenly, a left arm emerged from the water. It reached for and grabbed the gravel at the shoreline. In pulling out more of her body, it was the red mantle girl. Chloe coughed a mixture of blood and water. Her abdomen showed were the sword had entered her body, but the wound was partly healed and cauterized with fire. While her breathing was still painful, Chloe started to talk, "My insides are on fire..." She said before opening her eyes, an amber aura radiating out, "Cinder…It hurts...It hurts!" The Fall Maiden spoke before holding her stomach in pain, her body coiling as the aura was overflowing, "AAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as she shut her eyes. However, Chloe then saw the image of the woman she had called out before, as well as the red mantle hero she looked up to. In seeing them, the Fall Maiden eyes shot open, "No!" Suddenly, her aura started to calm as she started to stand up, "I…I will not die here!" Chloe said as she started to hobble, "I will see them again!" She said before walking the path alone, "Cinder…please be alive."

**AN: There you go, new maidens are assigned. Vitch is the new Spring Maiden and Chloe is the new Fall Maiden. Cinder gets karma in stealing the fall maiden power before. Now, she has no more powers; no semblance, no ability to use dust, a basically no aura. Yu has all of that now, expect the maiden power and immunity to Grimm. She does have a nice talk with Salem, one that was fun to write as a foil to how they act to each other compared to the cannon context. You also get the reveal that Salem once fought Altria, but more about their history later. Vitch and Yu have a new maiden to hunt as they send someone else after Raven. The next saga is going to be intense. **

**Now, while next week will be a Roadmap Chapter, I'll be taking a few months break from this series. I have Re: Neo I'm also working on and Duel Academy's New Students heading close to it's ending. I want to focus on finish one or both of those series before returning to Lost to Dust. Between work, I cannot joggle three series like this. With Lost to Dust, I like to have the chapters made a few weeks before posting so I can edit more if needed. So, think of this chapter as a season finale, but I will return to it. I may do this as the structure going forward but have not decided yet. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	34. Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the third of the Roadmap Chapters. What is a Roadmap Chapter? It's like the Chaldea Academy Staff and Student List but will be a lot more consistent and not have any unused characters. It is especially a cheat sheet for the story for all the chapters before this one. It tells you where characters are, who is with who, and what each group's objective is. I plan to do one every 10-15 chapters, depending on how much the story has evolved since the last one. This is also to help newcomers who want to start closer to the current chapters and can use this to fill in the blanks. Note, I still recommend viewing the TV Tropes page of this story as a great way to learning about the plot/characters as well. These will be supplemental to that. Hope you enjoy this Roadmap chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 3**

**Clockwork Academy: **

_**Students: **_

**Team RAMA**: Ruby Rose (With Lobo and Zwei), Anastasia Nikolaenva, Medusa, Atalanta

**Team MGNP**: Mordred, Gray, Neopolitan, Penny Polendina

**Team CBOS**: Charlemagne, Bradamante, Oryou, Sakamoto Ryouma

**Team Prisma Zwei**: Illya von Einzbern, Miyu Edelfelt, Abigail Williams, Lavinia Whateley

_**Staff: **_

**Headmaster**: Merlin

**Professors**: Qrow, Irisviel, Archer, Cu Chulainn, Scathach, Bazett

**The Head of the Church**: ?

_**Objective: **_For Qrow, identify the Third Faction members and/or anyone associated with Salem, protect Ruby, and find Ozpin.__

_**Salem: **_

**Faction: **_**Salem**_**, **Cinder Fall, Abigail Williams

_**Objective: Find and eliminate the Third Faction leader. **_

…

**Apocrypha Military Operation:**

_**Ranking:**_

**General: **Sigurd

**Lieutenant General: **Winter Schnee** (Deceased)**

**Major General: **Reines El-Melloi Archisorte (Subordinates: Weiss and Nobu)

**Brigadier General:** Brynhildr

**Colonel: **Adam Taurus

**Lieutenant Colonel:** Miyamoto Musashi

_**Objective:**_ Establish relations with the White Fang to for the Apocrypha military. Must first eliminate the rest of the White Fang Killers.

…

**White Fang Organization:**

**Leader:** Sienna Khan

**Accountant:** Sheba

**Champion: **Caenis

**Informant: **Atalante

**Captive:** Achilles

_**Objective:**_ Eliminate the White Fang Killer and any other threats to Faunus.For Achilles, get to Blake.

…

**Border between Vale and Apocrypha:**

**Yang's Group: **Yang, Gilgamesh, Kairi Sisigou, Sakata Kintoki

_**Objective:**_Find Raven and prevent her from killing Raikou.

**Raven's Tribe: **Raven.

_**Objective: **_Find a new way to gain power

**Chloe's Isolation:**__Chloe

_**Objective: **_Survive

…

**Maidens: **

Fall: Chloe

Winter: ?

Spring: Tamamo Vitch

Summer: Brynhildr

**Vale/Beacon Academy:** Blake, Miltia and Melanie Malachite, Nightingale, Roman Torchwick, Kiritsugu, Ozpin (Missing)

_**Objective: **_For Blake, find the White Fang Killer/Adam. For Kiritsugu, find Ozpin under Zhuge Liang's orders

…

**The Third Faction:**

_**The Woman in Black: **_?

_**The Maiden Huntresses: **_Tamamo Vitch, Yu Miaoyi, ?

_**The Headless Huntsman: **_?

_**The White Fang Killer: **_Christopher Columbus **(Deceased)**, ?, ?, ?

_**It: **_Megalos **(?)**

_**Objective:**_ ?

…

**AN: There you go, I do hope this helps people understand the events of the story a bit easier. I know with all the jumping around; it can get confusing. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 31 - Harsh Truths

**AN: Hey everyone, I am back with more of this series. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. Going forward, I will treat this like a season of a show. In that, I will do five-chapters weekly before taking a break for a week or two, then another five chapters before taking a longer break. It lets me keep up consistency in content without having random breaks. For these next chapters, they will involve a lot of revelations and a high scale battle. To start, this chapter will give some hints as to some questions proposed but has a big revelation at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 31 – Harsh Truths**

_Reines. _

With a hum in her voice, Reines walked down the halls of the airship. Behind her, Trimmau carried two large paper shopping back full of clothes. The two eventually made their way to the meeting room. Upon entering, Sigurd and Brynhildr were already sitting down, "Well, how did your meeting with the Chieftain go?" Reines inquired before sitting in an opposite chair.

"He was grateful for us rescuing the White Fang and does agree with our cause." Sigurd spoke, "He wants to make sure as many lives as possible are saved in this conflict, and to avoid another war."

Brynhildr continued, "The Chieftain will be working on ways to get in contact with Sienna Kahn. While he doesn't think she will respond positively to the idea, he does know she is not ignorant enough to disregard our recent mission."

"Good, hopefully, we can meet the White Fang leader within a week or so." Reines commented before noticing Brynhildr having a look of concern, "What's wrong?"

"After our meeting, the Chieftain's wife spoke with me privately," Brynhildr responded, "They have a daughter, one who has not been answering her calls as of late." The beloved woman spoke with Reines having a focused gaze, "As well, she was a former member of the White Fang."

"They have tried contacting her boyfriend, but he has also not responded," Sigurd added on.

"Well, I might guess those two just want some alone time. After all, weren't you two the same way in your late teens?" Reines said with a suggestive smirk, causing Sigurd and Brynhildr to avert their gazes. However, Reines expression changed to contemplation as she placed her right hand on her chin, "Still, the timing would not have me assume that situation here. If the daughter of the most prominent faunus was murdered by the White Fang Killer, the war the Chieftain wishes to avoid may happen."

"The Chieftain's wife said she went through a lot to make sure their daughter's history was never made public. Information about the association with the White Fang, even the fact of her being their daughter." Sigurd responded, "They wanted to make sure she would never be a target for her past."

"Still, they are worried about her," Brynhildr added on.

"Understandable," Reines responded, "However, we can't do anything from our situation here. We need all of us ready in case the other White Fang Killers attack this island. They will just have to have faith in their daughter's ability to protect herself." She said with the two nodded, "Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Y-yes," Brynhildr spoke up, causing Sigurd to hold her right hand, "This is something we should have told you about from the beginning...I am the Summer Maiden."

Reines did not respond right away, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the beloved woman, "From the fairytale about the Maidens of the Seasons."

Brynhildr closed her eyes for a second. Upon opening them, they radiated a light aura, "It is no fairytale." She said with Reines starting to scowl, "I understand you are upset; we did not mean any harm by hiding this fact."

"Please understand, we-" Sigurd tried to elaborate, but Reines cut him off.

"I already understand why you would hide it; those powers are wildly desired by many threating individuals." Reines responded, "What I am trying to piece together is why you are telling me this now." She said before realizing the answer, "Someone already found you two out. And if I had to guess, it was the late Lieutenant-General."

Brynhildr looked down as she tightened her grip on her husband's hand, "Winter, I think the reason she wanted to save me was because I have this power." The Summer Maiden said before her eyes slightly flared with rage, "But I never wanted to be one of the Maidens. It only brings pain and sorrow to those associated with me."

Reines remained silent before sighing, "You should not tell this to Weiss, it would have both of you assume the wrong thing about this situation." She said with Brynhildr looking back to her in confusion, "You don't know that was the reason why the late Lieutenant-General did what she did. It was her choice to sacrifice herself to save you the way she did." The Princess of El-Melloi responded before standing up, "What's done is done, and we have a mission that needs to be completed. Grieve if you have to, but do not misread the situation with opinionated facts." She was about to leave the meeting room, but stopped at the door, "With the late Lieutenant-General taking your secret to her grave, you were safe to keep the maiden power hidden from me. I thank you for sharing this information, albeit later than I would I liked." Reines exited the room. Trimmau bowed to the Sigurd and Brynhildr before following her master. The King of Warriors turned to his wife, seeing tears start to run down the Summer Maiden's face. He held her close as she hugged him back.

_Qrow. _

In the middle of the library, Qrow finished a book simply entitled, _Runes Volume Five_. He let out a sigh before placing the book on a stack of four other works of literature, "Scathach was nice to pick out relevant books for me to research." He said before leaning back in his chair, notice a stack of twelve more books, "But, did she have to assign me so much homework?"

Suddenly, turned to his right to see a familiar face in the library. Miyu was sitting alone, reading from a large teal book. She wore a black skirt with matching stockings and brown shoes. She also had on a matching white schoolgirl's uniform shirt and beret, accessorized with a red ribbon. Sapphire was hovering near her head, looking down at the book as well. Miyu remained focused as read, but noticed a shadow looming over her, "Please, leave me alone." She said to Qrow, who was looking down at the book, "I wish to read this in solitude."

"Really?" Qrow said while not following her request, noticing the topic of her material, "Huh, I'm a little shocked you are reading fairytales. I remember reading this one to Ruby when she was younger than you." He said before Sapphire flew a couple of inches in front of his face.

"Miyu has asked you to leave," Sapphire spoke in a somewhat serious voice, "If you do not, I will make you leave."

"Oh, my bad." Qrow said before taking a step back, but smirked, "Just trying to make conversation." He said with Miyu not saying a word, "Just answer me one question. Is that your favorite fairytale?" the unlucky huntsman said with his gaze getting slightly focused on Miyu, "Maidens of the Seasons?"

"…" Miyu did not say a word right away, rather turning the page of her book first, "No, it isn't." The cold magical girl responded, "I don't like fairytales, because they're never true." She said while turning the page again, "And they never do come true."

"Then why are you reading one?" Qrow asked, but Sapphire flew back in his face.

"You said only one question," Sapphire spoke for her owner, "Now, leave."

"Fine, suit yourself." Qrow said before putting his hands in his pocket, halfway turning around, "You know, you do still remind me of a woman I know with a similar cold attitude." He said before smirking to himself, while Miyu was turning a page. "Maybe, I should give Winter a call. See if she does have a long-lost sis-" Suddenly, a ripping sound was heard. Qrow looked back to Miyu but had pulled off the upper right corner of the book she was reading. While he only saw her back, the unlucky huntsman could tell Miyu was taking deep breaths.

However, Miyu calmed down as she cleared her throat, "I don't know why you seem to link me to the Schnee family," She said before closing the book and getting up, "But I assure you, that cannot be further from the truth." She turned back to Qrow with a cold gaze, "You can stay here, I will find a new place to read in peace." The cold magical girl said before walking away, Sapphire following behind her.

Qrow watched her walk away before sighing, "I can't catch a break, can I?" He said to himself before looking up, "If I could tell her, I bet Winter would get a laugh out of this whole situation I'm in." He said before taking out his scroll, about to go into his contacts, a slight chuckle in his voice, "However, I could just tell her about Scathach. Heh, might make her jealous." Qrow was about to call Winter's number, but his body pulsated. His hands shook as his face started to profusely sweat, "Hey, what was that feeling just now?" Qrow said as his hand would not move any closer to the call button.

_**You will not call any. Not for any reason…Not until you do what I asked of you.**_

The voice of the Queen of Grimm echoed in Qrow's head; his heart felt the cold fingers coil around it. After a few seconds, the feeling went away as the Unlucky Huntsman looked down at his scroll. In gritting his teeth, he closed his scroll and put it back in his pocket. In walking back to his seat, he opened a new book and began to search for more information on the Woman in Black.

_Ruby._

Ruby walked with scroll to her ear, talking with the grand duchess, "You and to the others found nothing?" the red-hooded girl asked.

"If she was around, I think we would have found her by now," Anastasia responded, but was met with silence, "Ruby?"

"Uh," Ruby spoke as she was focused on someone else, "I found Charlemagne." She said, seeing the Benevolent King looking off into the distance through a large glass window, "I haven't seen him around since the Penny incident."

"From what I heard, he was also sent into your reality marble," Anastasia clarified, "I don't know what he saw, but that was right before he stopped going to classes."

Ruby realized it was not what, but who he saw in her reality marble, "I think I should talk to him, call me back if you find anything about Chloe." She said before hanging up. As the red-hooded girl walked towards him, her heart began to race, "Uh, hi Charlemagne." She said, but he did not respond, not even turning around, "…I huh, I should have talked with you a while ago about this. But when you entered my reality marble." She said before realizes his right fist was tightened, but she still spoke, "You saw Astolfo, didn't you?"

"…I did," Charlemagne responded, his voice somewhat colder than normal, "He was in his paladin armor and not those silly clothes he likes to wear…. I didn't even recognize him at first, but when I saw him smile, I knew it was my friend."

"So, you were happy to see him," Ruby asked with a faint smile, but Charlemagne did not respond right away.

"Ruby Rose," Charlemagne spoke before turning around, "Why do you want to be a Huntress?"

"Why?" Ruby said before answering without hesitation, "I want to be a hero who saves everyone, just like in storybooks." She said with a smile, knowing that was how she would always answer that question. However, started to look down. Her smile lessened as her eyes filled with sorrow, "But I couldn't save Astolfo."

"No, you didn't." Charlemagne responded, "I wish to be a hero who saves everyone as well." He said before glaring Ruby, "Unlike you, that is a goal I will not fail at." The Benevolent King said with Ruby gasping, "Your reality marble is a plague, reminding people of their lost loved ones. You aren't doing any good by making people relive such painful memories."

"Hey, that's really mean!" Ruby responded, "It was thanks to my reality marble that Penny-"

"That was when she entered it the second time," Charlemagne cut her off, "The first time she entered, she left in a state of eternal pain. Begging for death." He said with Ruby gasping again, failing to realize that what he said was true. She had not noticed it before, but Penny was so close to death due to her reality marble, "What do you have to say now?"

"I…" Ruby tried to speak but could not find the words.

"You know the difference between your kingdom's definition of a Hunter and my kingdom's definition for a Hero?" Charlemagne asked with Ruby not replying, "A hunter only cares about the hunt, fighting a stronger prey than the last, and disregards the sacrifices made during the struggle so long as they win in the end. While a Hero cares about those they protect. No matter how strong the foe is, they will fight and save everyone." He then started to walk past Ruby, "We may be fighting the same enemy to the World of Remnant, but you are not the hero you think you are."

"I…" Ruby said before turning back towards him, "I'm trying my best!" She called out to him, causing the Benevolent King to stop.

However, Charlemagne did not turn back to face her, "Yet," He spoke in a cold voice, "That was still not enough to save Astolfo. And it never will be." Ruby gasped before Charlemagne resumed his walk down the hall, leaving the red-hooded girl behind.

As Charlemagne made his way down the hall, Anastasia passed him. However, she noticed his somewhat cold gaze as he walked. The Grand Duchess has a look of worry as she slights rushed down the hall. Soon, she reached the sight of the red-hooded girl. Ruby sat with her arms hugging her legs, her hood pulled over her head. After Anastasia knelt next to her, she pulled off the hood, revealing the tears that ran down Ruby's face. The Grand Duchess gasped before Ruby looked to her, "I …I don't think he likes me," The red hooded girl said with a smile through the tears, while Anastasia had a look of sorrow in her eyes. Anastasia hugged her friend, allowing Ruby to have a shoulder to cry on. She hugged the Grand Duchess back as the smile faded into sadness, her silver eyes closed, but the tears still ran.

_Roman. _

In the Emerald Forest, a Grimm Deathstalker falls over dead and starts disintegrating. Roman leaned on his cane, his breathing heavy. While Kiritsugu remains calm, allowing the rocket launcher to cool down before holstering it on his back. "This Headmaster is out of his mind if he keeps having teenagers fight these monsters." Roman said as Kiritsugu started to walk, "Hey, wait up!"

"These Grimm are nothing special. If you know the weak points of the variations, they are not a problem for even an inexperienced hunter." The magus specialist said as the orange-haired criminal caught up, "We have already searched most of this area," He said before stopping, "All that is left is this cave."

"Of course," Roman reluctantly said while looking at the unseeing enclosure. He then lifted his cane and twisted the handle, causing a flame to emit from the other end. With the torch, Roman and Kiritsugu walked into the cave.

As they walked, Roman kept checking the ground, "I swear if this is that Headless Hunter's home and step in brain matter," He said before a line of sweat ran down his forehead, "I really don't want to run into that thing again." After a few more minutes of walking, they could not continue past a rock wall, "Dead end. Looks like we need to go back." The orange-haired criminal said before Kiritsugu walked up to the wall, examining it. "What?"

"This was not a natural forming; someone made this wall here," Kiritsugu responded as he noticed the dirt was a different consistency than the other walls. As well, this wall was flat and not curved in like the rest of the cave, "We need to go through." The magus specialist said before kneeing, searching his bag for a rectangular device with a red timer. He placed it on the wall and pressed the blue button, causing the timer to countdown from two and a half minutes, "Back the way we came." He said with Roman hurriedly nodding.

Suddenly, a second Deathstalker jumped down from the above wall, cutting off their escape. Roman had a look of panic as his weapon was there the only source of light and Kiritsugu could not fire his rocket launcher in this enclosure. However, the magus specialist pulled out his Contender, shooting the Grimm in the skull. The Deathstalker's body began to convulse as if it were being ripped around from the inside out. It instantly went limp and started to disintegrate, causing Roman to have a look of shock. However, as Kiritsugu holstered his weapon before running. At that moment, Roman remembered the timer as well.

The two barely made it out of the cave before hearing the explosion go off. A plume of smoke followed them out of the cave, but once it died down, Kiritsugu reentered the cave. Roman sighed as he followed, "What happened to not using those on Grimm, saying it was a waste?"

"We are not in a position to waste time either," Kiritsugu said, "That was my thirty-eighth shot. However, I would rather not use another on a simple Grimm."

"Then next time, set a longer timer." Roman retorted before the two made it past the fake wall, seeing the rubble on the ground. As they went deeper into the cave, there breathing became slightly heavy. Kiritsugu held his right hand in front of Roman, causing both men to stop. The orange-haired criminal now noticed with the magus specialist's saw, "Those are some odd symbols."

"They're runes of light," Kiritsugu said before placing his hand on the odd symbols causing them to illuminate. Suddenly, multiple runes of light appeared around the cave, prompting Roman to blow out his torch. With more light, they discovered the massive area that had been dugout. However, the ground and walls were littered with burn marks and craters, "There was a battle here." He said before seeing a look of horror on Roman's face. The orange-haired criminal was pointing with his cane, causing the magus specialist to turn towards the direction. What they saw was who they were looking for. Ozpin, but not all of him.

Rather, it was only his head onto a pedestal. His eyes closed as his glasses were broken. His skin was slightly grey with decay as a line of blood went down the right corner of his mouth, "Well, we found the headmaster." Roman stated, but Kiritsugu turned with a deadpan gaze, "Yeah, I realized it as soon as I said."

"I'll have to inform my superiors of his death," Kiritsugu responded, "But who killed him?"

"Well, I know one guy with a decapitation fetish," Roman said with the Headless Hunter coming to mind. However, something did not line up for him, "Still, that guy didn't seem like the type to keep the heads as trophies like this." He said before closing his eyes with a shiver at the memory of the head smash. Upon opening them, he saw the magus specialist examining the head, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm," Kiritsugu spoke as he looked at Ozpin's neck wound, "This was done through magic, not a normal sword…I wonder." He took off the glasses, popping out one of the lenses. He placed the lens under Ozpin's nose, seeing the glass fog. Kiritsugu gasped as Roman took a step back. The magus specialist then examined Ozpin's right eyes. In opening it, he saw a faint light remaining, "…He's still alive."

"Bull crap! He's just a head!" Roman responded. "If that's the case; where's his heart, where's his kidneys, WHERE IS THE REST OF HIS BOD-" He said with Kiritsugu realizing it as well, "…No way."

"The Headless Hunter," Kiritsugu spoke as he turned back to Roman, "Is the rest of Ozpin's body." He said with Roman being speechless, "In ordered to confirm this, we need to talk with Ozpin."

"Huh?" Roman responded, "I don't think he has enough of a throat to speak with."

"Then, we need to call a necromancer." Kiritsugu responded as he walked over to the orange-haired criminal, "And I know who I can escalate to help us out."

"Of course, you do," Roman said with a sigh, then they looked back to Ozpin's head. Suddenly, Roman patted the magus specialist on the back, "You carry him." The orange-haired criminal said before walking away, "Stick him in your bag for all I care, I'm not touching that." He said before noticing an odd wall. This one was made of a hardened blackish-crimson residue, "Another fake wall?" He said before placing his hand on the surface.

"We have to leave now." Kiritsugu called out, causing Roman to pull his hand back, "The Head will continue to decay in this environment." The magus specialist said before placing the head in the bag, "As well, that explosion might have alerted more Grimm to this location."

"Fair point, let's get out of here." Roman said before following Kiritsugu, "This place gives me the creeps."

After they left, silence returned to the room. However, the wall that Roman touched start to crack. A few small chunks fell onto the ground, revealing something underneath. It appeared to be the front of a human skull with a X-shape scar on the forehead. In the black void of the right eye socket, a red glint was seen, followed by an aura of a blue flame.

**AN: There you go, a lot happens in this chapter. Reines learns about Brynhildr being the Summer Maiden. Meanwhile, Qrow still doesn't know about Winter's death, but does have a very interesting conversation with Miyu. He got his heart squeezed by Salem, but Ruby is the one who got her heart crushed by Charlemagne. He was hurtfully, but in his context, this is just what he sees Ruby as. Roman and Kiritsugu make the ultimate discovery on what happened to Ozpin and who the Headless Hunter is. And Finally, I revealed who one of the other kings was from Gray's story. Gramps is here and already burning with intent to kill. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 32 - Separate Ways

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter has the return of a few characters who were absent from the story for a while. Still, the sorrowful moments continue with a few more revelations. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 32 – Separate Ways**

_Blake. _

At Beacon Academy, Blake opened the door to her room with the Malachite twins following close behind. The black cat faunus was now in her normal attire, her head no longer bandaged. Melanie's eyes focused on the makeshift bunkbeds, shaking her head is dissatisfaction, "I can see they don't have a carpentry class at this school." The white twin commented as Blake frantically went through her nightstand drawer, "You were just released from the hospital, take it easy."

"We lost a lot of time; I need to make sure I have enough dust and ammo on hand." Blake responded, before finding a black clip with rainbow-colored rounds, "Weiss gave me this in case of emergency." She said before pocketing the clip.

Miltia sat in Blake's bed, looking at the pillars of books, "You seem to read a lot." She said with the black cat faunus continuing to look through her nightstand. The red twin continued to look around before finding a black book next to the pillow, "Hm?" She said before opening it and reading, "Oh!" She said before smirking at Blake, "Were you reading this alone?"

"Hey, don't read that!" Blake said before looking over at taking back the black book, her face slightly red, "I'm almost done here, then we can move unto finding the White Fang Killer." She said before putting the book in her nightstand, "I thought I had a spare scroll in here, but I can't"

"Oh yeah, here." Melanie said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a scroll, "I took it from after we got to the hospital." She said with Blake taking the scroll, a scowl on her face, "Hey, your battery was dead, and I charged it. Just slipped my mind until now. You're welcome." The white twin said while crossing her arms.

Blake turned on her scroll and sighed, "Twenty-six missed calls from my mom. Forty-four from my dad." She said to herself, but noticed something, "Achilles hasn't called me in a while. Come to think of it, his flight should have landed yesterday."

"Who's Achilles?" Miltia asked.

"My boyfriend," Blake responded before having a look of confusion, "Where is he?"

"You think he dumped you?" Melanie responded, "I mean, it doesn't seem like neither of you wants to talk with each other."

"That's not true, I-" Blake said before remembering all the times she sent his calls to voicemail, "I just didn't want him to get involved in my problems." She said before closing her scroll, "Maybe this is for the best."

"Was he hot?" Miltia asked with Blake and Melanie glaring back, "What?"

Blake sighed before taking another look through her nightstand drawer, "Let's just get going, I think I have all I need now." She said before she was about to close the drawer. However, the back cat faunus stopped upon seeing a photo of her team. Yang held one of the beds over her head as Blake carried a stack of books. Ruby and Weiss sat in the corner with rope in their hands and a confused look on their face. Blake smiled as she turned the photo around, seeing the message on the back from her leader. _Team RWBY: Day One! _The black cat faunus decided to pocket the photo, knowing this would be how she would keep her friend with her now. "Okay, let's go," Blake said with Malachite twins nodding, leading to the three exiting the room.

_Achilles. _

At the hidden White Fang Base, Achilles remained in shackles. He looked over to Sheba, who was on her shift of watching the swift hero. She wore a set of reading glasses as she wrote in an account book, but a look of concern was on her face, "At this rate, we won't have the budget to last until the end of the month." Sheba said before scratching her head.

Achilles did not say a word, rather looking through a hole in the curtain. In the distance, he saw Atalante. She sat on a flat rock, reading a book to a group of faunus children. Despite knowing her origin of hate, Achilles saw a smile on the faunus alter's face. After the story had ended, she closed the book and walked over to the tent, "Time for us to switch," Atalante said with Sheba taking off the glasses.

"Okay, I need to talk with Sienna." The jackalope faunus responded before sighing, "She is not going to be happy." Atalante focused on Achilles with a cold glare, taking the seat as Sheba left.

A few seconds of silence fell between then before Achilles spoke up, "Why are there so many kids here now?"

"Our members know that their children are not safe with the Killer still at large." Atalante responded, "Most parents send their children here since this is the most protected base." She said while looking out towards a group of over a dozen faunus kids playing, "And I will protect them, no matter what."

"I guess that is another trait you inherited from Sis," Achilles responded, "Still, you and I both know about someone else who needs protection from this Killer."

"Blake can take care of herself or get herself killed. Either way does not matter to me." Atalante coldly responded, "Do not forget, I am her alter that was formed from a hatred unlike anything you can understand." She crossed her arms as Achilles scowled, "I held back my anger once, but if I see her again, I will kill her." A silence fell between them again, but this time, Atalante spoke up, "…The reason you came here was to make sure Blake was safe. It was Atalanta who advised you to do that?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Achilles responded.

"…I gave that same advice to someone else." Atalante said as she broke eye contact, "Her name was Ilia Amitola. We got off on the wrong foot, but after some missions together, she knew I was loyal to the White Fang. She confided to me about her love for Blake." She said with Achilles slight gasping, "I told her to go after Blake, confess her feelings, and protect each other in a new life."

Achilles looked down before speaking up, "You said you have Blake's memories," He asked with remorse in his voice, "What would she have said to Ilia's offer?"

"Blake does not feel the same way about Ilia as Ilia did for Blake. She looked at her as a friend, while Ilia wanted to be more than that." Atalante responded, "Despite this knowledge, I still gave her that advice. At worst, she would have to start the new life alone, but would be safe from the White Fang Killer." Achilles looked up to see remorse in the Faunus Alter's eyes, "But I was naïve to think that was the worst possible outcome."

"She's dead, isn't she?" Achilles asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Yes, the base that she went to was raided. After I found out and informed Sienna, she decided to head to the nearest base to Ilia's last location. We hope to find the White Fang Killer and avenge everyone this monster has killed." Atalante spoke before leaning back in her chair, "And now, I don't wish to talk anymore." She said as Achilles also went silent.

_Sienna. _

In a different tent, Sienna was standing while examining a map of Remnant, one that was littered with red X's. At a nearby table, Sheba sat while taking off her glasses. Across from her was Caenis, who was reading a recently faxed document, "I can't believe the Belladonna's sent us this message." She said before turning to her leader, "What do you think, is it legitimate?"

"It's Ghira's handwriting, and it went through the only channel I allowed him to use to get in contact with me." Sienna said before sitting the table, "Still, this is a request I never thought I would get from him."

"Converting the White Fang into an army for Apocrypha, it is pretty wild." Sheba responded, "I can speak from experiences, that kingdom does need more than a few heroic spirits close villages if they want safety for the citizens. Especially when they cannot arrive on time for an invasion."

"Yeah, it is a hard place to live if you are not part of the overpowered crowd." Caenis added on, then turning back to Sienna, handing her the document, "Khan, it's not like the other kingdoms. Faunus are not treated poorly for the way they were born."

"Were running out of funds and medical supplies, all we have are soldiers to scared to fight the White Fang Killer." Sheba said as Sienna reread the message, "This opportunity is pretty sudden, but it might be our only chance to keep the spirit of the White Fang alive."

"He mentioned this group killed Columbus, who was masquerading as one of the White Fang Killers." Sienna spoke up as she read, "As well, they saved White Fang members from being sold off into slavery." She then put down the paper, "The positives are all there, but what is the worst-case scenario?" The Leader of the White Fang said with a scowl, "We tell them our locations, and they come into massacre us all. A part of me still thinks this White Fang Killer is an act from the Atlas Military to wipe us off the face of the planet. And this message is their last play before achieving this goal."

"That thought crossed my mind too," Caenis responded, "They do seem oddly forgiving of all our past actions if we agree to help them now."

"Based on the information we have, this is really a coin flip if it will end good or bad for us." Sheba added, but her faunus ears started to drupe, "Still, these kids cannot stay here like this. They're asking about their parents, and I don't know how to tell them that…" She said before a tear started to form in her right eye.

"Right now, we need just a bit more information." Sienna responded before looking to Caenis, "After you switch shifts with Atalante, tell her to gather information on the military officials listed in this hypotactic army." The Leader of the White Fang ordered with her Champion nodding, "I have a feeling some members were omitted from this list."

"Understood," Caenis said as she took the document.

"Now, the two of you get some rest," Sienna responded, "I need to contact our other bases about the situation." She said before Caenis and Sheba left. However, the White Fang Champion hid outside the exit, glancing back at her leader. Sienna held her head in her hands, looking down at the table, "We have lost so many brothers and sisters. I cannot let their sacrifices be in vain." She said, but tears started to fall onto the table, "I cannot make any more mistakes." She said with Caenis remaining silent, then walking away with a sight.

"Khan, you shoulder a heavy burden," The White Fang Champion said before tightening her fists, "No matter what, I will make your wish come true." She said with a look of focus in her eyes.

_Yang. _

The vehicle had pulled up to the destroyed plains. Kintoki ran out the passenger seat, a look of panic on his face. He made his way to the scorched house, "Mom! Mom!" He yelled, but was met with only silence, "Come on, stop hiding! Mom, come out!" The golden rider continued to yell as Yang and the others approached him, "You said you were the strongest, there's no way you could lose. MOM!" Kintoki yelled again but was met with no response. He then fell to his knees, his arms went limp, and his head bent forward, "I…I didn't even say I love you at the end of our call." He said as tears dripped past his sunglasses.

As they looked at the battlefield, Yang's eyes filled with rage, "Damnit! If only that bastard didn't slow us down." She said with the King of Savagery coming to her mind. She then looked over to Gilgamesh, who placed his hand on Kintoki's back. The blond outlaw's eyes then turned back to normal, "I'm sorry, Sakata." She said to the golden rider. Yang then noticed Sisigou on his scroll, "Isn't that a bit rude." She said with a scowl towards the necromancer.

"I just got a slew of messages from Asclepius." Sisigou responded, "Raven is back at his clinic, having taken a lot of damage in a fight."

"What!?" Yang shouted back, "Are you kidding me with this! We just left there; it will take us days to get back."

"I know, which is why Asclepius got Raven to use her portals to take them to one of his other clinics. This one is only a day's ride at most, in the last town we passed on our way here." Sisigou said as he looked over the message, "What's confusing me is that he says Raven is not the Spring Maiden."

"What!?" Kintoki overheard as he looked up, "Are you saying my Mom is still alive."

"I just said Raven didn't get her powers, I don't know what Raikou's fate was." The necromancer responded, looking over the area, "We fought Raven before. Even if she was holding back, I don't think she could have taken on a Maiden alone. This battlefield looks like there were multiple people after the Spring Maiden."

"But," Kintoki said, "There is a chance she is alive?" He said as Sisigou got another message, but this one caused him to grit his teeth, "What did Asclepius say now?"

"It's not from him, it's from Kiritsugu." Sisigou responded, "He needs me back in Vale right now."

"This mission was part of your wish from winning Grand Order," Gilgamesh said.

"I know, I'm sorry Yang." Sisigou said as he looked to the blond outlaw, "If what he sent me is true, I cannot help you now. I need to get back before it's too late."

"It's okay, I get it. You wouldn't bring it up unless it was really important." Yang responded, "And you already did a lot more than I could have done on my own." She then had a small smile, "When you get back to Vale, tell Junior I said hi."

"Yang," Kintoki walked up to the blond outlaw, "I am sorry, but I need to look for my Mom. If there is a chance-"

"Don't worry, I know how you feel." Yang responded, "Just…be careful." She said with him smiling back with a nod. The blond outlaw then turned back to Gilgamesh, "Looks like it is just you and me now."

"Yes, but it's all we need," Gilgamesh said with a smile for snapping his right fingers, creating to portals of his Gate of Babylon. Suddenly, the motorcycles emerged with Bumblebee and Gilgilmachine MkII in front. As he walked over to the bikes, Yang turned back to the Sisigou and Kintoki.

"Call us if you need anything," Yang said with both nodding, "Take care." She then returned to her motorcycle with the King of Heroes tossing her the helmet, "If I see Raven again, I don't know what I'll do this time." She said as she looked at her reflection in the visor, seeing her eyes red again with rage.

"Oh, leave that to me." Gilgamesh responded as Yang took off her hat for the helmet, "I have a plan that should make you cry with tears of joy." The King of Heroes said with Yang having a look of confusion, causing him to start his ride. He took the lead as the blond outlaw followed.

Sisigou watched them leave before turning to Kintoki, "I'll take the car back, Vale's going to be a long drive." He said with the golden rider nodding, "If she's out there, you'll find her."

"Thanks," Kintoki said with a weak smile forming. Sisigou responded in kind before returning to the car. He started the vehicle and drove off, leaving the golden rider alone. The smile faded from Kintoki's face as he looked back to the destroyed home, "If she is out there," He said before walking towards the house, "She must have left a clue." Kintoki pushed aside a burnt support beam in front of the door. Upon making his way to the kitchen, he noticed a scorched dish on the floor. After kneeling and picking it up, the smell of burnt apples reached his nostrils. As tears reformed in his eyes, he heard a faint crackling. To him, this was the sound of something sparking, like static electricity.

Kintoki stood up and made his way to the origin of the sound. He entered what was once his mother's bedroom. Everything had been burnt to a crisp, except one item. The golden rider found a letter that was sealed with a kiss. However, the lipstick radiated a small aura, emitting a flash of pink lightning around the paper. With slight hesitation, Kintoki opened the letter. Upon reading its contents, he fell back in shock.

_Meanwhile._

Sisigou drove in silence across the land. However, he sighed as sweat gathered on his forehead, "Why is it suddenly so hot in here?" The necromancer said before turning up the air conditioning. However, hidden under the back seat, Chole tried her best to stay quiet. But with each bump in the road, the Fall Maiden's pain grew more unbearable.

**AN: There you go, Blake now has her V2 upgrade locked and loaded. Achilles is still held captive and you also get a bit more context as to why Ilia went after Blake the way she did. Sienna now knows about Weiss' groups actions but is still hesitant on the whole idea. To also clarify, she does not know Adam was let out of jail for this mission. Yang's group splits up. She and Gilgamesh go to confront Raven. Sisigou and certain stowaway head back to Vale. And Kintoki learns of the true fate of his Mama, but we will not see his side of the story for a while. Next chapter, Weiss' group makes a little shopping trip. While Raven has a conversation with a certain King. As well, the end of that chapter will have a new player to the mix. I don't want to spoil it, but if you thought Mama was strong… this character is insane. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	37. Chapter 33 - Together

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This one was fun to do, as I get to reference a lot of stuff from the fate series like weapons and locations. I get to make a new character for this chapter, as well as bring a fate character into this setting now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 33 – Together**

_The next day. _

_Nobu. _

Walking down a less populated section of Menagerie, Musashi led Nobu and Weiss walk down a dirt road. The swordswoman looked at a map with a red X on it. While the Grimm Archer had her hands behind her head, carrying a long item wrapped in cloth over her back, "I thought this island was the place faunus go not to fight?" Nobu asked Musashi, "Why does it have a weapons shop?"

"When people decided to leave and fight," Musashi responded, "They need a weapon."

Nobu shrugged, "Fair enough." She then looked over to Weiss, whose eyes were still slightly red, "Look, you don't have to go right now. You can still rest and-"

"I need to replace Myrtenaster before our next battle." Weiss responded, "There's no time to waste." She said before rubbing her eyes, "I just need to keep busy, that's how she did everything." The white heiress said with Nobu having a look of worry.

Musashi put away her map as they reached their destination, as a shop with a sign that read, _Burg's Weapon Shop._ Underneath appeared to be the shop's slogan, _Two weapons are better as One_.A carving of a raccoon with a shotgun shooting knives was the mascot. After knocking on the door, a short man opened the door. He wore a black tactical vest, dark jeans, a cylindrical fur hat. His tail was a fluffy black and white, making him a raccoon faunus and most likely Burg. He glared at the three girls, while Nobu awkwardly waved, "We don't serve human here." Burg said before looking at Weiss, "Especially your breed."

As the raccoon faunus was closing the door, Musashi stopped it, "Look, Adam said we could see you about getting new weapons."

"Adam, you mean Adam Taurus?" The store owner responded, "I thought that guy was in jail?" He then squinted, "Prove you know him."

"He said you owed Wilhelm a favor, Adam wanted to cash it in," Musashi said with the store owner's eyes widening. Nobu then pulled the object behind her back, revealing it to be Wilt.

"I-" Burg said before gritting his teeth, "Fine, come in." He said before opening the door, "But don't expect a discount." He said with Musashi smiling back at the two others.

They entered the store, seeing an assortment of weapons of every type on all the walls and cases. Sword, guns and even the combination of the two. "Well, I know where to take Ruby if I come back here."

"You're not coming back here, Schnee!" The store owner pointed to Weiss, "Your company partially worked my father to death. After this exchange, you're banned from my store."

Nobu eyes started to flare with rage, but she looked over to Weiss, "…I understand," The white heiress said with Nobu now having a look of sorrow.

"So, how do you know Adam's father?" Musashi said, wanting to change the subject.

"He helped my Dad deal with a lot of the let's say, the less-than-happy-to-work-with-faunus coworkers." Burg responded awhile walking to Nobu, taking Wilt out of her hands, "But as things start to get unsafe, he gave my Dad the money to flee to Menagerie." He said before walking over to the counter, laying down the sword, "My Dad gave Wilhelm this sword to defend his family, but it looks like it did not save his friend as much as he thought."

"Huh," Musashi said as she remembered when Adam told her why he uses these weapons, "He didn't mention it used to belong to his father."

Burg then looked back to the swordswoman, "Also, where is the rifle sheath, Blush?"

"It was destroyed, Adam thought you would have a spare," Musashi responded.

"No, the best I can do in a reinforced sheath." Burg responded picking up the sword, "Tell him to take better care of this!"

"Sure," Musashi said with a giggle, then walking over to the counter, "Also, can you see about fixing these?" She said before spawning her two swords that had been smashed in her battle with It.

"Oh, you're from Apocrypha." Burg now noticed, picking up the katanas, "I don't deal with your kind of weapons, but I'll see what I can do with these." He said with Musashi smiling.

Nobu looked around the assorted armory, then found Weiss staring at something. On the wall were two swords in the shape of an X, one shorter than the other. However, the handguards of the blades were replaced with revolver chambers, complete with the trigger and hammer of the guns. The longer sword had a katana-like handle. While the shorter one had a wooden stock. Weiss remained fixed on them as Nobu walked over, "Well, it's sort of like your old weapon." She commented, "Which one do you like more."

Weiss then reached up and grabbed the swords off the wall, "I'll take both." Weiss said to the store owner.

"Those blades are not as formal as the type I imagine your family uses." Burg commented, but Weiss gave him a cold glare, "But, suit yourself."

"I think they're neat." Musashi commented, then looked to see Weiss slightly looking away, "What is it?"

"Can…" Weiss started to say as she tightened her grip on the weapons, "Can you teach me how to duel wield?"

Musashi had a look of confusion at the white heiress hesitation, but remembered something about Winter's fighting style, "Oh, sure!" Musashi said with a smile, then turning back to Burg, "I'll just take some dummy swords with me, okay?"

"You gonna pay for them?" Burg said as Nobu walked up, placing a large stack of Liens on the table.

"Of course, Reines gave us money to burn," Nobu said with Burg grinning as he counted the large stack. Suddenly, Nobu saw something on another wall. Hanging by a set of chains was a black and gold Gatling gun, one that was near twice the size of the Grimm Archer. The weapon seemed to have a large wheel-like trigger system for firing each round. The red blade on the end of the barrel was still steaming with heat, causing Nobu to grin, "And though that one in for me." She said Burg nodding. Musashi went over to help get the massive machine gun, while Nobu turned back to Weiss. While the Grimm Archer was smiling, she noticed Weiss was still focused on the two swords in her hands, causing the smile to fade from Nobu's face.

_Gilgamesh. _

In the hallway of a stingy hotel, Raven walked while she placed her hand on her left thigh, feeling a slight sting. The bloody huntress grimaced in pain, but continued to walk, "This will have to do." She said before looking to her right hand, seeing it trembling, "I need to leave this area, fast. Those two, this Woman in Black." She said before clenching her fist, "No matter what, I have to survive." She said before stopping in front of a door, then pulled out her keycard.

Upon opening and entering, she saw her sheathed weapon on the opposite wall. However, as she got halfway into the room, she realized she was not alone, "Well, we meet again." Raven turned to discover Gilgamesh, who sat in a red throne-like chair. He was in the middle of pouring a glass of wine before returning the golden goblet to his gate, "Granted, I did not properly introduce myself." He said as he grinned at the bloody huntress, "My name is Gilgamesh, The King of Heroes. And more to you, I am your daughter's boyfriend."

"…" Raven remained silent for a second as her eyes scanned the area.

"If you are looking for her, she is checking the other end of town." Gilgamesh commented, looking at his glass of wine, "It is quite fortunate I found you, as I have a few questions." He said before scowling at Raven, "The first, what happened to the Spring Maiden?"

Raven glanced at her sheathed weapon as she was about to form a portal. However, she noticed a few yellow portals forming around Gilgamesh's head. Knowing her condition, this was not a fight she wanted, "In the middle of my attack, we were ambushed by a third party. I escaped, but the Spring Maiden stayed to fight them." Raven said before remembering Raikou's last words to her, "I can't tell if she is dead, but I didn't achieve my mission. The ones who attacked us were headed by an individual known as The Woman in Black."

"Hm, I don't know who that is. And I don't care. It is a shame you know nothing about Riakou's whereabouts." Gilgamesh said before sipping his wine, "Next one, what is your goal in life?" He said with Raven looking back with eyes half-open, "Do not look at me like that, I am simply curious."

"Why should I tell you?" Raven responded while Gilgamesh sipped his wine.

"Do you know what I wish to do with my life first?" the King of Heroes said as he glanced back to the bloody huntress, a smirk on his face, "I wish to have my own a kingdom."

"…What?" Raven responded, "How rich do you think you are?"

"I do not wish to simply buy one of the others, they all have been sullied by other hands." Gilgamesh said as he held the glass of wine close to his chest, "I will build a new kingdom. One with an outer wall that would protect my citizens from any harm. A sanctuary for humanity, and myself of course." He then took a sip of wine before continuing, "I shall call this kingdom, Uurk. What do you think?"

"…" Raven said nothing back at first, "Is that all you wish to ask me?"

"One more," Gilgamesh responded, "This is a question I have been meaning to ask for a while."

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I simply want to know," Gilgamesh responded, "Why were you crazy enough to let Yang go?"

Raven remained quiet before sighing, "She is a part of my past I choose to abandon."

"Why?" Gilgamesh restated with a scowl.

"You already know why." Raven retorted.

"I wish to hear the truth this time. You had one for the most beautiful treasures I have ever seen, yet you walked away from her." The King of Heroes said back, "You left your child in this cruel world without a mother."

"You don't know my past." The bloody huntress responded, "Everything was determined for me the moment I was born."

"Is that your reason?" Gilgamesh responded, "If so, I do not believe that was why you did what you did."

"And what do you believe?" Raven fired back as the King of Heroes had another sip.

After finishing, he smirked at the bloody huntress, "You were scared." Gilgamesh said with Raven slightly hesitating, "It's not that you hated your family, you actually love them a great deal." The King of Heroes responded, looking at the wine glass, "You sacrificed your own happiness for the wellbeing of your daughter. That is why you went back to your origin's alone, so they would not follow you." He then glanced back to Raven, "Am I wrong?"

"…" Raven did not say a word right away, "…My life has always been one mistake after the other. I don't want Yang to follow that pattern." She responded, closing her eyes, "It is better off she does not know me at all and just… moves on with her own life." She then opened her eyes, "The only thing I can do is survive, and let my own mistakes haunt my life until I die."

"If your goal is to live out your days as a bandit leader as long as you can?" Gilgamesh responded, "I don't need to tell you how moronic that sounds." His expression changed to a serious one, "When you die, Yang and her father will be devastated." Raven was about to retort, but Gilgamesh continued as he looked at his wine, "No matter how much you try to make them hate you, they still consider you a part of their lives." He then looked back to the bloody huntress, "They want you to be happy."

Raven gritted her teeth as she clenched her left fist, "What right to do have to judge my life choices?"

Gilgamesh sipped his wine before he responded with a smirk, "It is my right as the King of Heroes," He then looked back to his wine glass, seeing a small amount remaining,

"…My turn for a question." Raven turned to him, "Why do you love Yang?"

Gilgamesh smirked before looking at his wine, "The moment I first meet her, I found her to be far more interesting than the mongrels I had grown bored of. She can be very hotheaded, quite literally in fact." He said before making a slight pause, "But, I have never met someone who made me reevaluate the meaning of the word Treasure. I thought it was something valuable one has that no one else can possess. That it revolves around the individual and their status above others." The King of Heroes closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "But in fact, it is having someone you do not wish to lose. Someone who, when you have nothing, they will still stay by your side." He then opened his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, "For Yang, if she will have me. I will be her greatest treasure, as she is to me."

"…" Raven remained silent, then sighed, "If you two want to be happy together," She said before walking to her weapon, "Leave me out of your life." Suddenly, a red portal appeared in front of her. She was about to walk in before scowling to Gilgamesh, who scowled back. The bloody huntress walked through the portal, which closed behind her.

Gilgamesh sighed before finishing off his wine. He then stood up, causing his chair to fade into yellow particles, returning to his Gate of Babylon. The King of Heroes turned around, looking at a closed closet door he had hidden. In opening the door, he found Yang sitting on the ground. She hugged her legs, her hat covering her face. After the King of Heroes lifted the hat, Yang looked up. Despite tears in her lilac eyes, she was still smiling, "I told you." Gilgamesh said with a smirk, causing Yang to laugh through her tears.

"You…You really are a jerk." Yang said as she tried to wipe away her tears, causing Gilgamesh to kneel beside her, "Asking me to hide here while you talked to Raven about me." She said as he sat next to her, "Saying all those things that would make any girl cry." The blond outlaw said as pulled he close with his metal arm, her head resting in his chest, "…Gil, thank you." She said with Gil smiling, brushing his fingers through her hair. Yang hugged him back as the tears continued to run down her face.

_Raven. _

Raven exited her portal to a dirt road. She sighed with her eyes closed, her portal vanishing behind here, "I need to look for a new way to attain power, or the rest of the tribe will turn on me." She said before looking at the ground, "Vernal said she had a few leads, but I don't know if-" Raven said before looking up, the sight caused her to stop. Pilers of smoke were seen in the distance, but more specifically, her destination.

However, what caught her gaze were the people in the sky. They had been tossed into the air before free-falling back down. As one went down, another went up. It was as if someone was juggling human beings. Raven ran towards the bandit camp, hearing an unfamiliar voice in a different language, "Uno, dos, tres!" Raven heard a woman said in a bubbly voice.

As Revan entered the camp, everything was in ruins. Not a single bandit was left standing as the tents were set ablaze. Suddenly, a body landed in front of the bloody huntress. It was a short- brown haired woman with a sleeveless vest. Her eyes were closed as she did not appear to be breathing, "Vernal!" Raven said as she tried to move the girl's body. However, she gasped at hearing someone's footsteps approaching.

"You finally showed up!" Someone said as Raven looking forward. She saw a woman with long blond hair and green eyes that matched the gem on her chin. Her headdress was adorned with green feathers. While orange feathers were on her golden bracelets and leather sandals. Other than the jewelry around her neck, she wor a small poncho and waist cape with a blue cloth as a belt, "They told me to find someone named Branwen." She said with the smile of an innocent monster, "So, I thought I'd start with the Tribe by the same name." Raven remained speechless as this woman looked around at the carnage, "You know, for a group that values power, they are all pretty weak. Then again, there are the lesser kingdoms' outcasts." The woman then looked back to Raven, who gritting her teeth with a line of sweat down her face.

"Who are you?" Raven said as she stood up.

"I am The Feathered Serpent, The Wind of Mesoamerica, The Great Firebird of the Sun." The woman said as she did a little dance upon her introduction, "But most just call me Quetzalcoatl!" She said with Raven gasping again, "Oh, you've heard of me?"

"When I went to Apocrypha, I researched which individuals I would need to run from should I get into a fight with." Raven said as a line of sweat ran down her face, "You were the first name I was told to avoid."

"Wow, I feel so honored!" Quetzalcoatl said before looking slightly down, "But," The Great firebird of the Sun said as she looked back to Raven with sharp teeth and red eyes, "I do hate cowards who run away from battles."

"How?" Raven said as she held her weapon, "How did you know my name to find this place. I have taken great lengths to make myself hard to find."

"Not great enough it seems," Quetzalcoatl responded, "You see, my two associates found you trying to steal the Spring Maiden's power. So, they gave me your bounty poster with your name on it."

"What!?" Raven responded. She had known she had had bounties before but had always kept her name hidden to reduce people finding her. However, she realized one person who could have given her name to make the bounty, "Yang, you didn't!" She said before seeing Quetzalcoatl stretch her arms.

"Well, that's enough talking," The Great firebird of the Sun said before summoning a paddle-like bat with jagged stone edging in her right hand, as well as a leather shield in her left, "Time to fight," Quetzalcoatl said with a sinister smile, while Raven drew her crimson blade.

**AN: There you go, a lot happens in a short amount of time. Weiss gets a new weapon and wants to learn a new fighting style. Nobu gets her avenger gatling gun, while Musashi is bladeless for a little bit. I also got to make Burg as a character to help give a bit some context to Adam's past with his father, which was nice. We also get Gilgamesh talking with Raven, learning the truth about how Raven feels about her choices and why she did what she did. It also has Gil show his character growth from the first story with his relationship with Yang, having him become more of the Caster version you see in Babylon. Speaking of Babylon, best luchador makes her debut to take on Raven. To those who don't know how strong Quetzalcoatl is. The answer is…very. Next chapter will probably be the most intense fight of the series, so it may take a little longer to make. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 34 - Broken Wings

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter is a big one, as it is the penultimate battle for the Yang side of this series. With it, it has a lot of crazy moments, but the most insane one is right at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 34 – Broken Wings**

_Yang. _

Yang and Gilgamesh made their way to their parked motorcycles, the blond outlaw looking at her scroll, "Sakata said he needs to find his mother alone." She interpreted before reading the text word for word, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have your gauntlet to add some fire to my punch."

"Well, he doesn't sound depressed," Gilgamesh commented, "Maybe he got a lead."

"I hope so," Yang said before sighing, putting her scroll away, "I guess we could go back to Vale and see if Kairi needs some help. Maybe bug Blake and Achilles with a double date." She said with a smile forming, "We could even go to The Club, this time without me wrecking the place." She said before giggling, "That would sure surprise Junior."

"Yang," Gilgamesh said with a calm voice, "None of what you just said was trying to find your mother."

"Yeah…I know," Yang responded, a weak smile on her face, "After hearing what you two said… I need some time to think." She said before Gilgamesh had a small smile, "I'll let Raven go for now, but if she comes back…I'll cross that bridge when it happens." The two started to lean in for a kiss, their eyes closing.

Suddenly, Yang saw a red flash in the corner of her eye. She gasped upon recognizing it as the portals of the bloody huntress. Flying out of the portal of a battered Raven, her body bruised as blood ran down her head. She landed on top of the motorcycles as Yang and Gilgamesh turned their attention to the sight, "Raven!?" Yang said as the bloody huntress coughed, "What happened to you?"

"Yang, you put a bounty on me!?" Raven said as she stood up, woozy from blood loss, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Hey, your bandit buddies started it by putting a bounty out on me!" Yang responded, her eyes getting red, "Tell them to take mine off first, and I'll do the same."

"They can't," Raven said with a scowl, "They were murdered by the bounty hunter to get to me." She said with Yang gasping.

"Yang!" Gilgamesh called for her attention as another person, jumped through the vortex.

Raven tried to close it halfway, but The Great Firebird of the Sun was too fast, "Come on, I thought you would be stronger than this." Quetzalcoatl said as she aimed her edged paddle at Raven, "And don't think you can get away from me." She said with her teeth sharpening as she spoke. Suddenly, the ferocious expression changed as she saw Yang, "Oh, you're that girl from another bounty I saw." Quetzalcoatl said before glancing back at Raven, "Wow, it's quite the resemblance seeing you two side-by-side."

"Who are you?" Yang responded with her fist already clenched.

"Quetzalcoatl, but you seem a little fiery, almost like mini version of me.," The Great Firebird of the Sun responded with a grin, "Why don't you call me, Big Sis?"

"What!? No way would I call you that!" Yang responded, her eyes turning red with rage, "What is your problem with Raven, why hurt so many people to get to her?

"I am on a constant hunt for the strongest opponent," Quetzalcoatl said before resting the edged paddle on her shoulder, "I heard she fought the Spring Maiden, but walked away with the Fall Maiden's power."

"I told you already," Raven said as she pushed herself up, "I am not the Fall Maiden!"

"Well, I'll only know for sure if I push you to your limits." Quetzalcoatl responded, but then saw Gilgamesh stand between them, "What do you want?"

"If you are a bounty hunter, then your job is finished." Gilgamesh responded, "The girl behind me had placed the bounty of Raven's apprehension, not death. We will take care of the rest now, while you will receive the generous payment for your help."

"Oh, trying to buy me off." Quetzalcoatl responded with a grin, "Sorry, but what I am after is far more valuable than money. I have wanted to fight a Maiden of the Seasons for so long. You see, my associated promised me that if I take care of this Maiden, I could fight two Maidens at once afterwards." The Great Firebird of the Sun said before expression changed with a sinister smile, "That is a battle I will not pass up."

"You act as though that fight will not result in your death." Gilgamesh said with Quetzalcoatl shrugging, "If you wish to fight those with a title to match their power." He said before rolling up his right sleeve, seeing the metal arm radiate red energy, "They why don't you try the King of Heroes?"

Quetzalcoatl slightly giggled as she readied for battle. Gilgamesh reposed in kind, while Yang watched on in worry, "Kairi was right, we would run into stronger bounty hunters." She thought as a line of sweat ran down her face, seeing an unmatched aura of heat radiating from the Great Firebird of the Sun, "But this one feels like she on a completely different level than the others." She then looked over to Raven opening a red portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Quetzalcoatl said before dashing past Gilgamesh, tackling Raven through her own portal before jumping in.

"Raven!" Yang yelled before jumping through the portal as well. Gilgamesh ran after them, but just as he was about to jump through, the portal closed before him. As a look of dread fell on his face, he punched the ground in frustration.

On the other end of the portal, a desert wasteland was all that could be seen for miles. Raven slammed against the sandy ground before pushing herself back kneeling position. Quetzalcoatl landed on her feet before grinning at the bloody huntress. Yang jumped out the portal before it closed behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Quetzalcoatl asked a struggling to stand Raven. Suddenly, Yang punched the Great Firebird of the Sun on the right side of the head. However, the blond outlaw gasped her hit didn't do any damage. Quetzalcoatl then shifted her eyes towards Yang, "You'll have to wait you, Little Sis." She said before spin kicking Yang in the abdomen.

Raven watched as Yang's eyes widened in agony, her body rocketed back into a mountain of sand, "Yang!" Raven called out in panic but was met with no answer. Instead, Quetzalcoatl rushed the bloody huntress with her edged paddle in mid-swing. Raven dodged the assault but was getting pushed back in the barrage. The Great Firebird of the Sun continued to push her target, then went for a fast-horizontal swing.

To dodge, Raven transformed into a corvid, evading the swing as she ascended. A few meters in the air, she transformed back before sheathing her weapon. In pulling out her sword, the blade was now and electrified yellow. Raven went for a vertical slash towards her opponent, creating a sparking wave of energy towards Quetzalcoatl. However, the Great Firebird of the Sun blocked the bolt with her shield. She then bent her knees before jumping into the air at a high speed. With her edged paddle, she snapped the electric dust blade. As Raven gasped, Quetzalcoatl headbutted the bloody huntress in the face.

Raven shut her eyes in pain before her back hit the ground again. She opened her eyes to see Quetzalcoatl stretching out her arms and legs in midair, her weapons despawned, and smiling as she went for a body slam. The bloody huntress dodged out of the way of the hit as her opponent was buried in the sand. Raven sheathed her sword as a plume of sand erupted a few meters in front of her. As the Great Firebird of the Sun walked out, slightly brushing off some of the sand, as Raven pulled out a blue blade of aqua dust.

"You expect to put me out with that?" Quetzalcoatl asked with Raven slashing the air, creating a vortex, "Or are you just running again?" She said before rushing forward, her teeth sharping and eyes full of murderous intent, "Where does this portal lead?"

"The bottom of Remnant's deepest sea," Raven responded as she jumped to safety.

"Eh?" Quetzalcoatl responded before a hydro blast of rocketed into her body. The high-pressured stream pushed the Great Firebird of the Sun into a mound of sand, turning into a mound of mud. Raven then unleashed multiple aerial cutting towards the sky, creating more water vortex that pelted the sandy ground below.

A few seconds later, Yang busted out of the sand, gasping for air. However, she soon gasped at the new terrain. The middle of this dessert was now a lake. The vortexes started to vanish, stopping the water from flowing. She then looked over to see Raven fall to one knee. In running over, the blond outlaw saw the bloody huntress' face was drenched in sweat, "It's over." Raven spoke up, "Drowning in water or mud, she's done for." She then turned to Yang, "Why did you follow me in the portal?"

"I thought she was going to kill you, dumbass!" Yang responded, then saw Raven coughed blood, "I-"

"It's fine, just using that type of portal is not one I like to use often." Raven then tried to get up, "Look, Yang… you need to know something-"

"It's okay, I know." Yang responded, casing Raven to have a look of confusion, "I was kind of hiding and listening to your talk with Gil." She then smiled at the gasping bloody huntress, "Listen, I know you don't want to be in my life. And for a second, I was okay with it being that way for a while." The blond outlaw said with a smile, "But look at you, this has to stop before you die in some ditch alone!" Suddenly, tears started to form in her eyes, "So please, come home."

"Yang…" Raven responded, the grip on her sword tightening, "I've caused you so much pain, but that will only lead to more suffering if I am in your life."

"I can take it!" Yang countered, "Please, I want my family to be whole again!" She said with Raven looking down breaking eye contact, causing silence to fall between them.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Yang and Raven looked over to the lake in the desert, seeing it steaming. As the mist grew denser, a massive concentration of flames erupted in the shape of a bird mixed with a snake. The two gasped as Quetzalcoatl was in the center for fire, grinning with the lake below her now evaporated. "What is she made out of?" Yang said as she held up her firsts, gritted her teeth, but then saw the Great Firebird of the Sun glance at her.

Quetzalcoatl then divebomb towards the blond outlaw. "YANG!" Raven said as she knocked her out of the way of the hit but left herself no time to dodge what was about to happen next, "AAAHHH!" She screamed as her blades and sheath exploded in her hands from the heat.

Yang watched as Raven was engulfed in the flames, Quetzalcoatl grabbing the bloody huntress' body. "You need more height!" Quetzalcoatl said before launching the bloody huntress into the sky, her body to the clouds, "I am the snake. I am the flame." The Great Firebird of the Sun said before jumping towards Raven. In the middle of her fall, she caught the bloody huntress, "Xiuhcóatl Charreada!" Quetzalcoatl declared as she and Raven rocketed back to the ground, "Adiós, rudo!" She said right before impact, creating an explosion with a shockwave that launched Yang back into a sand mound.

However, Yang was not buried for long as heard the screaming, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Raven called out in agony as Yang ran to the cries of pain. As the blond outlaw made her way to the center of the impact point, she gasped in horror. Quetzalcoatl held Raven by the neck and right thigh, the bloody huntress' back bent on the knee. Raven's body resembles that of an upside-down 'V' before the Great Firebird of the Sun stood up.

"NO!" Yang screamed in panic as Quetzalcoatl held Raven by the right ankle, then tossed the body to her daughter. Yang caught her before cradling Raven in her arms.

Slowly, Raven opened her eyes, "Ya…ng…" Raven spoke, causing Yang to smile in relief. However, that smile faded as the bloody huntress looked at her lower body, her face pale with dread, "M-my legs," Raven said as she gripped her thigh tightly, seeing blood drip, but felt no pain, "I can't feel my legs."

Quetzalcoatl walked up, "No more running away now." she said with her hands on her hip, "You should have used your Fall Maiden power's when you could walk."

"You crippled her!?" Yang said as tears began to form in Raven's eyes. However, Yang's turned red as she glared at Quetzalcoatl, "You psychopathic!"

"Oh, those are fighting words." Quetzalcoatl said before cracking her knuckles, "You want to go, Little Sis?"

"Yang, no!" Raven tried to order, but was in the middle of being put down, "She'll kill you."

"It's okay, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." Yang said with a smile before refocusing on her opponent, her rage returning, "This one's mine, I got this!" The blond outlaw declared before hitting her fist together, lunging into the battle.

"YANG!" Raven called to her, but the fight was already in progress.

Quetzalcoatl dodged every swing Yang attempted, "A bit overconfident, are we?" She said while batting away her opponent's fists, "You're fighting the Great Firebird of the Sun."

"I'm hotter than the Sun, Bitch!" Yang said before going for a leg sweat. However, Quetzalcoatl dodged and stomped on the blond outlaw's right knee, "AAAAAHHHH!"

"Are you sure about that?" Quetzalcoatl responded before reaching for Yang's neck. However, she gasped as Yang pulled out Thunderer, pulling the trigger at close range in the face.

Quetzalcoatl's head rocketed back as Yang jumped back, "How do you like that?" Yang said before looking at her leg, seeing the stomp already allow her to put weight on the wound.

However, Yang gasped as Quetzalcoatl pulled her head forward, revealing the bullet she caught with her teeth. With her sharpened fangs, she crunched the bullet before rushing Yang. With a straight punch, the Great Firebird of the Sun shattered the revolver into pieces. "No more of those things," Quetzalcoatl said before unleashing a barrage of punches. Yang block with her arms up but could feel her body shake with every strike. As she saw an opening, the blond brawler went for a right cross to the face, connecting with the nose. In response, Quetzalcoatl grabbed her opponent's right arm, then landed three punches to the abdomen. Yang gasped for air before Quetzalcoatl punched her in the face, letting go of the arm. After her opponent landed on their back, Quetzalcoatl grabbed Yang's legs, then began to spin. Just before the blond brawler was about the vomit, the Great Firebird of the Sun let go and launched Yang into a hardened sand wall. The blond outlaws could feel her ribs break on impact, her hat falling off as she felt her skull crack.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Quetzalcoatl asked with a smile as Yang got up.

"Not even close," Yang said as her hair glowed, "Every hit just makes me stronger." She said before rushing back into the fight.

"Really? You rely on your opponents to make you stronger?" Quetzalcoatl inquired as she dodged her opponent's strikes, "That makes you lazy." She said before grabbing Yang's shoulders, then jumped. With a forward swing, she slammed her right knee into Yang's face, launching her back on the souls of her shoes, "You have to push yourself to the limit, not let others do it for you."

"Shut up!" Yang shouted before running back into battle, "I can't lose with my semblance and healing." She said as Quetzalcoatl lost her smile, "No matter how much you beat me down, I will get up and keep going until I knock you on your ass!"

"…What a boring way to fight." Quetzalcoatl coldly said before dodging Yang's right hook, "If you expect to beat me without learning a thing about yourself, what is the point of fighting to your limits." She said before gut-punching Yang. The blond outlaw vomited blood but struggled not to fall. Yang gritted her teeth before looking back to her opponent, but the Great Firebird of the Sun was not there. From behind, Yang felt Quetzalcoatl's left arm coil around her neck, the right arm grabbing the right side of her head, "If you are so confident in your healing," The Great Firebird of Sun said as Yang tried to break free, but could not pull away from the arms, "Come back from this!"

Yang could not say a word as she felt her head forced a different direction. In the motion, she saw Raven screaming and cry. However, the blond outlaw could not hear it over the internal snapping. Near instantly, the light left Yang's eyes as the red color went vacant. Her hair lost its luster as her whole body went limp. Quetzalcoatl let go of the body, which made no attempt to stop itself from faceplanting into the sand. The Great Firebird of the Sun looked down at the body slightly twitch but was unable to recover from this injury. Slowly, the movements stopped entirely.

"Burned out," Quetzalcoatl said to the corpse before walking away. However, after getting a few meters away, she heard Raven's cries as she crawled towards Yang. The Great Firebird of the Sun started to walk towards Raven, "She at least died trying to save you, but still failed."

_Meanwhile. _

"…Wha-" Yang said as she started to open her eyes, discovering herself in a black void, "Where am I?" She said before seeing a yellow light, causing her body to walk towards it, "N-no, I don't want to go there!" She said, but was not in control of her body, "I need to go back!" Yang said in a panic, but her body would not slow down, "S-someone, please! I need to save my Mom!" the blond brawler pleaded, hoping someone was listening.

At that moment, Yang saw someone in the light. A woman in a blue dress and blond hair tied in a bun and ahoge. The face resembled that of her rebellious friend, her right hand was reached out. Suddenly, Yang felt something pulled out of her heart. In looking down, she saw Avalon go towards the woman in the light. After grabbing the sheath, it began to glow with a similar aura. The woman in the light then tossed the sheath back, having it embedded in Yang's body again. The blond brawler's body fell back into the void, but she was now glowing in the same aura. The woman in the light faded as she turned around, returning to the other side.

_Meanwhile. _

Back in the desert, Quetzalcoatl felt something pass over her, "Huh?" She said before scanning the area, "What was that heatwave?" Suddenly, she gasped upon the origin of it. Raven gasped as well as Yang was standing up. The blond brawler's hair regained its luster, the red rage in her eyes returning as well. However, that red soon changed to a bright yellow, matching the aura erupting from Yang's body, "What are you-"

Yang then raised her right arm, causing Avalon to appear, "The sheath, the breath of stars, resides with me," She spoke, but as if someone was speaking through her, adding in the chant, "A torrent of shining life, one that is brighter than the sun's rays." Yang said as Avalon began to break apart, reforming over her right forearm as a new gauntlet, "While you turn to ash, I burn," the blond brawler said as she clenched her fist, causing a beam of yellow light to shoot up towards the sky, "Celicavalon!" Yang declared before punching the ground with her noble phantasm, unleashing a blast wave of burning yellow aura. A solar flare in magnitude and heat.

Quetzalcoatl could not dodge as the wave of flames was about to envelop her, but the smile did return to her face, "Wow!" She said right before impact, her body carried away in the stream of blazing energy.

Raven held onto the ground as best she could, hoping to not be swept away in the shockwave. She shielded her eyes for the duration of the attack. After the ground had stopped shaking, Raven gazed upon the sight in awe. While Yang was where she once stood, their opponent was not. Instead, a large canyon had now been created in this desert, the hardened sand and rocks still scorched from the burning yellow aura.

Raven then looked back to Yang, whose hair fading back to normal, and her eyes returning to lilac. The Celicavalon faded back into her body as turned to her mother, "Hey," Yang said with a weak smile forming, "Told you I got this." The blond brawler said before closing her eyes, passing out as she fell over on her right side.

With the last of her strength, Raven crawled to Yang. Within range, she reached out her right arm, gently resting it on her daughter's head, slightly brushing her hair, "Yes, you did." Raven spoke as a smile form on her face.

**AN: There you go, Yang has now fully merged her soul with Avalon, allowing her to create this new Noble Phantasm. I really liked making Celicavalon to boost Yang's power for this series, and she was able to test it out against the Great Firebird of the Sun herself. There is a lot more to become of this series of events. Next chapter, you will see what happened as a result of this battle. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 35 - Recovery

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter is a little short, but very important one none the less. It starts with the aftermath of the last battle before we get a few characters learning about what has happened with other sides of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 35 – Recovery **

_Yang._

"…Uh?" Yang said as her eyes slowly started to open, "Yikes, my neck is killing me." She said before realizing she was in a clinic's office, laying on a bed. The blond brawler looked over to see Gilgamesh sitting in a nearby chair, causing her to smile, "Hey."

"Hey," Gilgamesh responded, "You finally woke up."

"How long has been?" Yang asked.

"Few days." Gilgamesh responded, "Considering your injuring, it is a miracle you lived. Even with Avalon."

"Yeah," Yang tried to push herself up, getting to sitting position, "What about my Mom?"

The two then heard a door open. Yang turned to see Asclepius pushing a wheelchair-bound Raven, "She is still alive," The dark surgeon answered, "However, my medicine can only heal so much."

A silence then fell over to the room, but Yang then spoke up, "What about Avalon?" she offered, "I mean, healing that should be child's play compared to what I went through, right? I just need to learn to spawn it again like before and-"

"Yang, it's okay." Raven interrupted, causing Yang to have a look of confusion, "I have done a lot of horrible things in my life, this is the punishment for all of my sins." She spoke with her hands on her lap, her right hand grasping her left, "I am just glad we both survived this."

"Still…" Yang responded with worry in her eyes, but then sighed, "Yeah, I'm glad both of us made it out of that fight in one piece." She then had a slight grin, "I bet the same can't be said about that bounty hunter."

However, a different voice spoke up, "Oh, are you sure?" Yang's face went white as she turned to the curtains to her right. As they were pulled away, the Great Firebird of the Sun was seen, "I'm a lot tougher than you think."

"WHAT!?" Yang shouted, "You're alive?" She said before seeing only a few bandages on Quetzalcoatl's body, "How are not even a little more damaged?"

"I'll admit, your Noble Phantasm did surprise me." Quetzalcoatl responded, "But like you, I'm one tough customer."

"Yang, she is actually the one who keep you can Raven from dying in that wasteland after the battle." Gilgamesh spoke before looking to Quetzalcoatl, "The two of us then came to a civil understanding of the situation."

"Yeah," Quetzalcoatl said with a grin, "I have a habit of fighting first, ask questions after the result."

"But-" Yang said as she felt a sudden pain in her neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for a rematch…yet." Quetzalcoatl responded, winking at the end, "You need a few more years of training before that." She then got up from her bed, "You have the potential to give me a real run for my money. So, I'm investing in you."

"What?" Yang responded, "You're not going to kill us?"

"Nope, but I'll tell my associates that I did. That should keep them out of your hair," Quetzalcoatl said before looking to Raven, "She isn't the Fall Maidan, that power did go to someone else."

"I told you, I don't know who it went to." Raven responded, "I saw the power leave the last holder, but who it went to is a mystery to me."

"Oh well, nothing else can be done about it." Quetzalcoatl said with a shrug, "If my associates get mad and try to kill me, I still get my Maiden battles." She crossed her arms, "You should stay low for a while, find somewhere outside Apocrypha to keep out of sight."

"I would agree," Raven added on, "However, I don't know anywhere go that would welcome me."

Suddenly, Gilgamesh smirked as he spoke up, looking to Yang, "I think you know a place." He said with the blond brawler have a look of confusion, then her eyes widened in shock.

_A few moments later. _

In the middle of Patch, a small cabin in the woods laid. A hunter with short blond hair was inside, cleaning the dishes. Suddenly, in the corner of his eyes, he was a red flash that made him remember someone. In dropping the plate, he ran outside to the vortex close after a group had exited. There stood Yang, "Hey Dad," She said while wheeling Raven towards him, "Surprise."

"R-raven!?" the blond hunter said as he fell to his knees, "Is it really you?"

"Taiyang…" Raven spoke but struggled to maintain eye contact as she looked down at her hands shaking, "I…I have nothing left. Nowhere else to go. I-" She was saying until she saw his hands come over hers.

"That's a lie," Taiyang said Raven to look back at him, "You have always had a home here."

"But I abandoned you!" Raven responded, but Taiyang was smiling, "How can you be so forgiving this quickly?"

"That's how I've always been. You know that." Taiyang responded, his grip tightening, "And I always said I would be there when you needed me most."

"I…I…" Raven tried to speak, but tears start to form in her eyes. Taiyang did not say a word but moved his right hand to the back of Raven's head, gently pulling her in for a hug as she cried on his shoulder, "Taiyang, thank you." Raven said through her tears, her arms tightly hugging his body.

Yang, Gilgamesh, and Quetzalcoatl watched on from a distance, "Aw, that's sweet." The Great Firebird of the Sun commented, then sighed, "It looks like I should get going as well."

"You get that I'm still not forgiving you, right?" Yang responded, her eyes red.

"I know, so hold onto that anger for our next fight." She said before looking to Gilgamesh, "And you keep them safe."

"I intend to," The King of Heroes responded, "Where are you going?"

"Me? Well, now I know my associates also lied about who they were working for." Quetzalcoatl said as Yang noticed that this was the first time The Great Firebird of the Sun had a serious expression, "With what you and Raven told me, they worked for the Woman in Black."

"Yeah, Raven did mention that person?" Yang commented while looking to Gilgamesh, then back to Quetzalcoatl, "Who is she?"

"Nobody you need to worry about," Quetzalcoatl responded before whistling. Suddenly, a massive prehistoric-like avian creature with multicolored tattoos on its body and wings appeared. Quetzalcoatl then jumped on the bird's back, "Just leave this one to your Big Sis, okay?" she said before the wings of the creature flapped.

"I'm still not calling you that!" Yang shouted back, but Quetzalcoatl giggled.

"Oh, before I forget," Quetzalcoatl responded as she gained altitude, "If you see Martha again, let her I'm still up for another match in the ring. Bye!" The Great Firebird of the Sun declared before she and the creature soared off into the distance.

"Martha, she knows Professor Martha?" Yang inquired.

"Her name came up while you were recovering." Gilgamesh responded, "Those two seemed to have had a history."

Yang crossed her arms, "Martha did say she used to have an odd wrestling buddy. Could that be?" She said before having a look of shock, "Wait! How did she know that I knew Martha!?"

"She told me some of your fighting moves reminded her of the professor's. Possibly the ones you picked up during the Transfer Program. Another reason she wanted to fight you again." Gilgamesh said with Yang sighing, then she flinched in pain. The King of Heroes then reached in his left pocket, "Here, Asclepius said these will help the pain go away." He said before handing Yang a vile of white pills, "He was also glad the injection worked. Your mother described the Noble Phantasm you manifested. Very impressive."

"You jealous?" Yang said with a smirk before taking one of the pills, "Still, I think I had a little more help than just that injection in the end." She said before gripping the vile, her hand trembling, "I thought I messed up and died for good. But then, someone gave me a boost. I don't know who it was exactly…but I think she understood my cry for help." Suddenly, Gilgamesh grabbed her hand, easing her shake, causing her to smile, "Now, I'm not going to mess up like that again." She said as she looked back to the King of Heroes, "I'm going to make sure to live as long as possible, helping others and kicking ass for the rest of my days."

"That's what makes you so interesting, life is never dull around you," Gilgamesh commented, causing him to smile back. The two then leaned in for a kiss, their eyes closing as they locked lips for a few seconds of passion. After the moment, the two then looked to the cabin, seeing Taiyang carrying Raven and the wheelchair past a few steps, "We should stay with them for a while, keep an eye out in case trouble does come around." He said before looking back to Yang, "After all, it is your family."

"Yeah," Yang said as she realized it, "Raven said it wouldn't happen, but it did." The blond brawler said as tears formed in her eyes, "I finally got my family back together." she said before tears start to flow more rapidly, causing Gilgamesh to hold her closer. Yang's eyes closed as she smiled, thinking this was the happiest moment of her life.

_Cinder. _

In the infirmary of Clockwork Academy, Cinder slowly started to open her eyes. She quickly scanned the area before moving to a sitting position, but flinched as she held her stomach in pain, "This will have to be good enough." She said before trying to get out of bed but immediately collapsed. She laid on the floor, clenching her fists in frustration, "I hate being so weak." The black-haired woman said before pushing herself up, propping herself against the wall as she walked out the room and down the hall.

Peeking before going down every corner, Cinder scanned for anyone, "I need to stay out of sight." She said to herself, "An airship should be at the docking platform, it can't be too far away." The black-haired woman said before falling to one knee, "…Chloe…" Cinder said as tears trembled, "I'm so sorry to have gotten you involved in all of this." She then stood up and started walking again, "I promise to avenge you."

Suddenly, Cinder heard a set of footsteps from the other end of the hall. Cinder searched for somewhere to hid, seeing a partly broken door to a room. She ran inside and hid under one of the beds. She waited for the footsteps to pass, but the individuals entered the room as well.

They were Archer and Penny, "I think I am getting the hang of this Trace technique." The Atlas Android said before looking at the door, "Soon, I can fix that. After all, I was the one who kicked it off its hinges." She said before looking go the big hole in the wall, "And that."

"Well, practice does make perfect." Archer responded, letting out a tired sigh, "You've already gotten the basics down. This ability is very useful for those in the archer class."

"I agree," Penny said before tilting her head, "However, do you find it odd that I was classed as an archer while I do not possess a bow and arrow."

"…Nope," Archer responded, "That is more common than you think."

"I see," Penny said before smiling, "I'm going to see if my friends have finished their training yet as well."

"You go do that," Archer said with a smile as well, "I need to take a break for a second." He said with Penny nodding, followed by the atlas android leaving the room. Archer signed again, "Man, she has way too much energy for me to keep up with." He said before sitting on a bed. However, he heard a slight groan of pain from under the bed. Rapidly, the red mantled hero stood up, lifting the bed with his right arm, while spawning Bakuya in his left. However, he gasped at who was underneath, "Cinder!?"

"Shirou…" Cinder responded, holding her side in pain, "That bed has a spring sticking out." She then moved out of the way before he lowered the bed, now sitting against a wall, "…Chloe is dead." The black-haired woman said as Archer gasped. His eyes filled with hatred, but then to confusion, as her eyes started to form tears.

"Cinder," Archer said as he knelt in front of her, "What happened?"

"We were on a mission that ended in a double-cross," Cinder responded, looking down at her hands shaking as she remembered the moment, "I watched her die; she was just a little girl."

"You-" Archer knew what he wanted to say. That is was Cinder's fault for what she got Chloe involved in. That she is the reason Chloe is dead. However, he knew he was not that heartless, "…You need to rest. Your wounds have not fully healed."

"I'm fine, I need to-" Cinder said as tried to get up but fell forward in agony. However, Archer caught her before she could hit the ground. As the black-haired woman git her teeth in frustration, tears started to pour down her face again, "I promised myself I would avenge her. But how can someone this weak do anything but fall?" As she cried, Archer closed his eyes as he held her close.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened with Irisviel on the other side, "Shirou, Cinder is gone and-" she said until seeing the two, the red mantle hero opening his eyes with a look of shock, "…Oh…I'll just." She said before slowly closing the door.

"Iri?" Cinder said as she turned around, recognizing the voice, "I need to tell-" Suddenly, Cinder collapsed as she fell onto the floor.

"Cinder!" Archer and Iri said at the same time, but the pale-skinned woman knelt, "She's still breathing, but she should not be walking around yet." Irisviel said before letting out a sigh of relief, then looked up to Archer in slight irritation, "And Shirou, the two of you, in the students' room, really?"

"Mother, this is not the time for that." Archer responded with a groan before having a serious expression, "Cinder told me that Chloe is dead." He said with Irisviel gasping, "I'm sorry, but that was what she told me-"

"No, she's wrong." Irisviel cut her son off, "Chloe is not dead."

"Mother…" Archer responded in worry, "I know you want to believe that, but-"

"Listen," Irisviel cut him off again, looking down at Cinder, "Even if she thinks Chloe is dead. I know Chloe is alive."

"How?" Archer asked, a hint of resentment in his voice. However, that anger was changed to confusion as the pale-skinned woman looked up to him with a sweet smile.

"Motherly intuition," Irisviel responded, "And it has not failed me yet." She said with Archer gritting his teeth as she stood up, "Now, let's take Cinder back to the infirmary." She asked with the red mantle hero sighing, kneeling to pick up Cinder in his arms.

As they exited the room, Penny walked by, "Did you find him?" The Atlas Android said to Irisviel, who gave her a slight smile and nod. Penny then looked over to Archer, but was focused on the one in his arms, "Who is she?"

"This is Cinder," Archer responded, slight worry in his voice, "Penny, she is-"

However, Penny cut him off as well, as she realized it first, "Oh…Is she…that person?" Penny asked, causing Archer to give a single nod, "I see…" For a second, her eyes flared with rage as Archer feared events were about to repeat themselves. However, the second past as Penny looked back to him, "She looks like she is in a lot of pain." She said with him having a look of shock, "When she wakes up, tell her that I will not hurt her… I just want the cycle to end."

Archer paused before nodding, "Okay, that's very mature of you, Penny." He said with Penny smiling. However, as she turned around to walk away, the red mantle hero noticed the tightly clenched fists of the Atlas Android.

"She couldn't forgive Cinder," Irisviel commented to Archer, "But Penny knew what the right answer was." She then looked back to her son, "Do you know the answer for yourself yet?" She asked, but Archer did not respond. Rather, he walked the other direction with Cinder in his arms, adjusting his grip so she would not fall. Irisviel sighed before taking out her scroll, "Kiritsugu, please find Chloe." She said to herself as she typed the situation, a look of worry in her eyes.

_Sisigou._

At a gas station, Sisigou just finished filling up the tank before sighing. In his right hand was a plastic bag of an assortment of food, "Back here again." He said before looking over the area, "Vale's not too far." He said before hearing his stomach growl, looked to his bag, "I'll just use this junk to hold me over until I meet up with Kiritsugu." He said before paying for the gas, then entering the driver seat.

As he tossed the bag in the back seat, his scroll buzzed with a new message, "It's Yang." He saw as he took out his scroll, reading the message from the blond brawler, "When you get into Vale, tell Junior to take off the bounty for Raven. I tried calling him but got no answer." He read before seeing a new message come up, "Don't worry, everything is fine now. I promise." Sisigou read before seeing a selfie of Yang smiling, the faint tears of joy still in her eyes.

"Heh, I wonder what I missed." Sisigou typed with a smile before sending the message, "Okay, I'll make sure he gets the message." He said before realizing something, "I probably should do that before meeting Kiritsugu, for Yang's sake." The necromancer commented before reaching into the bag, but had a look of confusion, "Odd, I thought I bought two hotdogs." He said while discovering only one in the bag but shrugged, "Oh well, I don't feel like going back in there to waste time." He said before unfolding the wrapping while typing on his scroll, "When does The Club open." He searched on his scroll before taking a bite. While Sisigou did see the answer, he also saw a news article. The headline causing him to almost gag on his food, "Oh no!" he said as a line of sweat ran down his face, then typed a new message to the blond brawler, "Yang, read this!" He sent before starting the car, driving off at high speed. The screech of the tiers masked the groan of pain from the hidden passenger.

**AN: There you go, Yang was able to rebuild her family after all. Raven is still crippled to show she did not get out of this mess without losing something, but regained something more important. Cinder tells Archer about Chloe's fate, or what she believes it to be. Iri has some nice moments here, as well as a good character moment for Penny. And finally, Sisigou learns of the fate of Junior at The Club and tells Yang. Next chapter we touch base with each member of Team RWBY as the next big battle begins. This one I have been waiting a long time for and am super excited for it. However, since we are at what I consider the mid-season, I will take a couple weeks break to rest and prepare for the next chapters. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 36 - Courtesy Call

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. Like I said, we check in on all four heroines of Team RWBY. However, it is near the end when things get intense. This is the start of important battles in this series. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 36 – Courtesy Call **

_Ruby. _

On the track field at Clockwork Academy, Scathach watched as Sakamoto had completed a lap. She marked down the time as Oryou followed the Hero of Restoration, hoovering the air. However, the Shadow Lancer saw a lagging behind Ruby, "This is a bit slower than your average." Scathach informed the red hooded girl, "And even slower than yesterday's time."

"I-I'm sorry," Ruby responded but was not looking up towards the professor.

Scathach then sighed, "Take some time to catch your breath. You can run again later today." She said with Ruby nodding, then walking away to sit on a bench.

As Ruby sat down, she pulled the red hood over her head. In the distance, Anastasia saw her teammate's sorrow. However, the grand duchess' empathy turned to rage as she heard some snickering, "Poor Ruby," Anastasia turned around to see a sarcastic Bradamante, "She looks so depressed."

"What is your problem?" Anastasia glared at the now peeved paladin, "Why do you want to her suffer."

"Hey, I was suffering more when Astolfo died." Bradamante responded in resentment, "I don't know what happened to her in the last couple of days, but it is nothing compared to what I went through when I lost my best friend." She then had a smirk, returning to her sarcasm, "You know what, why don't I remind her how painful that loss was for me. It might give her some perspective to cheer her up." Bradamante said before trying to walk past Anastasia, but the grand duchess stood in her way.

"If you intend to only make her feel worse." Anastasia responded as a dark shadow loomed behind her, "Viy will freeze and shatter you."

Bradamante gritted her teeth as she clenched her fist, "Tsk, you only got the jump on me before." She said before turning around and walking away, "I will not make the same mistake again." Anastasia remained glaring until the shadow of Viy faded. The grand duchess then turned back to Ruby, her eyes returning to sorrow.

Ruby sighed as she looked down, the words of Charlemagne echoed in her head, "I always try my best." She softly said to herself, "But is that enough to call myself someone who saves people." She said as she cupped her hands, "I mean, I didn't save Ast-"

"Arf!" Ruby heard the bark of her pet corgi. She turned to her right see Zwei panting with a lovable smile on his face. The red hooded girl slightly smiled as she picked up the corgi, hugging him close.

"Hey," Ruby then looked up to see Sakamoto and Oryou in front of her, both of which had finished their laps, "Mind if we sit next to you?"

"Oh, sure," Ruby said as she moved over, letting him sit down. She then looked up to Oryou, who reminded hoovering. As well, the Hero's dragon's mouth was slightly salivating at the sight of Zwei, "Uh?" Ruby said as she held her corgi tighter.

"Oryou, I already told you about that one," Sakamoto said with Oryou sighing. He then turned back to Ruby, "You've seemed a bit depressed lately."

"I, uh, have had a lot on my mind." Ruby responded as she looked down a Zwei, petting him as she spoke, but then looked back to Sakamoto, "Hey, did you always think you wanted to be a hero?"

"Me?" Sakamoto responded, then looked up, "I never thought myself a hero, but I just don't want anyone to be slain." He said before having a slight chuckle, "I've always just done what I've done for the sake of others. Yet, most people just call me weird or creepy for having such an impossible dream."

"I don't think that's weird," Ruby responded as she turned to him, but then glanced back down, "But, people die every day from Grimm? You can't save everyone…no matter how hard you try."

"True, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try your best to make that dream still achievable." Sakamoto said with Ruby looking back in confusion, "My dream is not a goal for the now, but the future." He said as Ruby's eyes widened in awe, "This world is cruel to everyone, but that doesn't mean it can't change to a world where everyone can live a happy life. I just need to keep fighting until I make that dream come true."

"But," Ruby hesitantly asked, "What if you die before that dream happens?" She said with Oryou glaring at her.

However, Sakamoto calmed down his mount. He gave Oryou a soft smile before turning to Ruby, "If that does happen, I would hold no regrets in my life." He said with Ruby looking back in confusion, "As I said, I've always just done what I've done for sake of others. That fact doesn't change in my death, and my dream will still always be alive." He then winked as he smiled at Ruby, "So long as there are still Heroes who have the same dream as me, I know it will come true one day." Ruby realized before Sakamoto got up, "Well, Oryou and I need to get lunch. We'll be seeing you around."

"Oh, okay," Ruby said Sakamoto started to walk away, Oryou hoovering behind, "And…Thank you!" She called out with Sakamoto did not break his stride, but he did look back with the tip of his hat. Ruby smiled back, but then noticed Oryou glaring back at her with jealous eyes. Ruby then quickly broke eye contact as Zwei was still lovably panting.

Anastasia then walked over, "Ruby, are you okay?" She asked in slight worry, "He didn't do anything to upset you?"

"N-no, not at all," Ruby said as she got up, letting Zwei onto the ground, "He actually gave me some good perspective."

"Perspective?" Anastasia responded, her hesitancy remaining, "About what?"

"About remembering why I wanted to be a huntress in the first place," Ruby responded before looking back to her teammate, "To save everyone, like in fairy tales." The red hooded girl said with a smile, "And no matter the hardships and trials that take place, a fairy tale always has a happy ending."

Anastasia slightly gasped, but then smiled, "Yeah, your right." She said with a slight giggle, "Come on, Medusa and Atalanta should be done with their classes as well." She said with Ruby nodding, Zwei leading the way as they walked down the halls. The grand duchess then noticed her teammate's walk, one which was straight and determined. Anastasia did not say a word, but still smiled at her friend's reaffirmed resolve.

_Weiss._

In a training arena abord the airship, Weiss wielded her two gun-swords as rushed towards Musashi. However, the white heiress' swings were easily dodged by the swordswoman, "Calm down, you may be swinging twice as much as her before, but each one is predictable when you're this frustrated. You will never hit me." Musashi spoke as she evaded every slash, then smirked, "I can say that without depth perception."

However, she noticed the blades glowing white as a small glyph formed on them. Suddenly, the gun-swords were encased in ice, gaining a sudden extra inch. Despite the growth, Musashi still dodged with a backwards jump, "Even tricks like that are not going to fool anyone." She said with Weiss gritting her teeth.

"Okay, then I'll keep practicing." Weiss responded as she reposed her weapons, "We'll keep going until I've mastered this technique."

Musashi sighed, "I hope soon because I'm getting hungry." She said before looking to her left, seeing Adam and Nobu clashing blades. The Grimm Archer spawned one of her rifles and fired, but the White Fang swordsman blocked with his sheath, causing him to smirk. "Wow, when that guy said reinforced, he meant it," Musashi commented as Weiss rushed in, going for a cross slash. However, the swordswoman backflipped with a left kick, knocking both gun-swords out of Weiss' hand. Musashi landed on her feet right before the blades stuck into the ground, then turned back to the white heiress, "Look, you should slow down."

"I'm fine," Weiss scoffed off before turning around, walking towards her weapons, "I just need to keep training and-" However, Musashi dashed passed her. The swordswoman retrieved the two gun-swords and rushed Weiss, holding the blades to her neck in an X-shaped pattern.

"Training is only beneficial in the right mindset." Musashi said a serious voice, while Weiss gritted her teeth, "You may not be mopping anymore, but you still have not gotten over your sister's death." She said as Weiss gasped. A moment of silence fell between the two before the swordswoman pulled the blades away from the throat, "Sorry, I'm not the best person you should talk to."

"If you expect me to call my family, forget it." Weiss responded, crossing her arms, "I know any conversation with them will only make me angrier at their reaction." She said before slightly looking down, "None of them would know how I feel right now."

"Well, what about your team?" Musashi offered, "I think I remember hearing that two of them are sisters."

"They're both busy right now," Weiss said as Musashi handed back the gun-swords.

"We always make time for our friends." Musashi said with a smile as Weiss took back her weapons, "Take five while I get the dummy swords. I can show you a few more of my moves." She said before walking away.

Weiss sighed as she holstered her weapons at her sides. She then looked down, reaching into her pocket, and pulling out her scroll.

_Blake._

Jumping from tree to tree, Blake and the Malachite twins were scanning the area, "Really, they have another base in this forest?" Melanie asked the black cat faunus, "It didn't end so well for the last one."

"It's not that it's another base," Blake answered, "It's that one base is moving to another location that passes through the Forever Fall Forest."

"Still," Miltia commented, "Wouldn't this be like walking through a murder scene?"

"More like walking through your own tracks in the snow," Blake answered, "Enough time has passed that no law or military officers are in the area anymore. The intel said that some White Fang factions are heading towards Mountain Glenn. However, I have a feeling the White Fang Killer found this information as well." She then stopped to look back at the twins, "We need to find him first before he can cause another massacre."

"Okay, we get it." Melanie responded before Blake's scroll rang, "…Maybe silence that for now." The white twin said as she crossed her arms.

Blake took out her scroll and was about to send the message to voicemail. However, she saw that it was from her blond brawler partner, "Yang?" She answered.

"Oh, that's blondie, right?" Miltia asked with Melanie nodding.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked as she ignored the twins.

"Blake," Yang spoke with slight fear in her voice at the answer, "What happened to The Club?" She said with the black cat faunus gasping, "Junior's dead!?" She asked while knowing the answer. While Blake's breathing becoming heavy, "Please, say something."

"Y-yang," Blake trembled in speaking, "Something showed up and attacked. I don't know what it was, but it was not like anything I have seen before."

"You saw it?" Yang noticed as Blake had a line of sweat run down her face, "Did you fight it, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine now, I'm just out with friends going for a walk." Blake lied as the twins looked at her with half-open eyes.

"What about Achilles?" Yang asked, but noticed Blake slightly gasp, "He is there with you, is he?"

"N-no, he and I had a falling out. We broke up." Blake answered, "Please, I cannot take any more questions."

"I know you are lying to me!" Yang said with the black cat faunus telling her partner's eyes just went red, "What are you doing, and why are you doing it alone!?"

"I-I…" Blake tried to think of what to say but could not come up with anything.

"Blake, tell me what's going on and I'll help y-" Yang was saying until Blake dropped the scroll, then stomped the device into broken bits. The twins watched as Blake's face was dripping with sweat and tears.

The black cat faunus then tried to clean her face before speaking again, "…We need to get moving," Blake said before turning around and jumping to another branch. The twins looked at each other before following through the forest.

_Yang. _

"Blake!? Blake! DAMN IT!" Yang said as she tried to redial. Suddenly, she had an incoming call from another teammate, "Weiss?" She said while answering.

"Yang, I need to talk to you about something." Weiss asked, her looking down as she spoke, "Do you have a minute?"

"Weiss? What's wrong?" Yang said with confusion, but then had the shake her head, "Look, Blake's in trouble."

"What?" Weiss answered, her eyes filling with panic, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Yang said as she paced, "I called her after I found out The Club was destroyed a week ago. She started acting weird like she was trying to hide something from me. But this was different than the faunus situation, Blake sound more terrified of me finding out about…whatever is going on!" She then leaned against a tree, her left arm holding her waist, "The last time she called me, it was about trying to find someone."

"Oh no," Weiss said as she put her hand on her forehead, "What is she thinking!?"

"This is really bad." Yang said before taking a deep breath, "Weiss, I need you to tell me the truth, okay?"

"Okay," Weiss responded, "What are you going to ask?"

"A while ago, when you call me, it was about Adam?" Yang said as Weiss gasped, "Why did you ask about him?" After hearing her teammate question, the white heiress looked over to see Adam and Nobu still sparring, "Weiss…Please, tell me what's going on? What are you doing right now that would require you to know about that creep?"

"Y-yang," Weiss said while sweating, "I…I can't tell you. Winter said to not discuss this mission with outsiders." Weiss said as she clenched her left fist on the scroll, "I-I shouldn't have called you before about that information, I'm sorry."

"Weiss!" Yang pleaded, "Blake could be rushing into a battle that will get herself killed!" She said with Weiss gasping, "She needs our help." The blond brawler then looked back at her house, "Look, if you tell me your location, I can see you face to face in a matter of seconds. Then, we can find Blake faster by working together."

"No, I can't do that." Weiss said as she shut her eyes, "Winter ordered me to-"

"Then let me talk to her!" Yang raised her voice, "I can convince her to let you-"

"MY SISTER IS DEAD!" Weiss shouted, causing Adam and Nobu to stop their match in mid-swing. Musashi watched as she dropped dummy swords.

"…Weiss?" Yang said before remaining speechless for a few seconds, waiting for a response that did not come, "Your older sister's dead?"

"Yang, …I-" Weiss was saying until a loud explosion occurred, one that rocked the airship.

"What was that!?" Yang said before a second explosion was heard over the call, "Weiss!?" suddenly, she heard only static before looking at her scroll, seeing the connection was lost. Yang began to hyperventilate, then gritted her teeth before running into the house.

_Meanwhile._

Back on the airship, explosion after explosion occurred. "What's going on!?" Nobu exclaimed as Weiss looked at the scroll, seeing the connection was lost. The group then turned to see a Reines running towards them.

"We're under attack!" Reines said before another explosion rocked the airship.

"By what?" Weiss asked as Reines took out her scroll, showing a feed of one of the drones. Crashing into the airship were multiple firebirds Nevermore familiars. The crackling audio of the blast and screeches were almost deafening.

"Uh, are Grimm usually that on fire in this part of the world?" Nobu asked but was met with silence.

"These aren't Grimm, I would have felt them coming," Reines responded as another explosion rocked the airship more than before. She tracked the drone to show the whole airship, identifying dozens upon dozens of the firebirds swarming.

"Those things are targeting us and not Menagerie." Adam noted, "We need to keep it that way as much as possible."

"Agreed," Reines nodded, "If any faunus die because of this altercation. We could be looking at losing more than Sienna Khan's trust." She said before looking to the whole group, then pointing to the feed, "Sigurd and Brynhildr are already attacking the highest concentration of these things on the exterior upper deck. All of us need to aid them as the Chieftain and his teams evacuate the faunus citizens to a safer distance."

"Understood." All responded to Reines before another explosion occurred.

They each readied to run into battle. However, just before Reines was about to closer her scroll, a monstrous roar was heard, "▂▂▃▃▅▅!"

"What was that?" Nobu asked, seeing almost everyone froze in dread. However, as she turned to Weiss, the white heiress was seething with rage. At that moment, Weiss ran the opposite direction the group was about to go, "Weiss!" Nobu called after her friend, then turned back to the others, "What's gotten into her."

"Nobu, the monster that made that noise." Musashi said as the Grimm Archer realized it halfway through, "It the same monster that is responsible for Winter's death."

The group was silent for a second as Nobu was about to speak up, facing Reines, "I need to help We-"

"Go and back up Weiss," Reines cut Nobu off, checking her scroll, "That sound came from the docks in Menagerie. It is emerging from the sea to attack the civilians." She said before putting away her scroll, then turned to Musashi, "You fought It before, do not lose this time."

"Got it," Musashi responded with a nod.

"Thank you," Nobu said to Reines before the Grimm Archer and the swordswoman ran to follow the white heiress.

Reines and Adam then ran towards the upper deck. As they prepared for the battles, Adam asked Reines a question, "Who is attacking us?" He asked as the Princess of El-Melloi gritted her teeth. The White Fang Swordsman knew she had a guess, or rather new the reason. However, he rescinded his question, knowing all that mattered now was repelling this ambush.

**AN: There you go, things are heating up now. Ruby somewhat recovers from her heartbreaking conversation. Sadly, that is one of the only positive moments to happen this chapter. Blake does a very stupid thing as Yang tries to help her. Weiss is still dealing with her sister's death but has a chance to get revenge. You can guess who is attacking the airship right now, as well as who they are after. The next two chapters will be the battles from above and below. And when chaos breaks loose, who will die this time around? That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	41. Chapter 37 - Collective Consciousness

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This chapter, we go right into the battle on the airship with the return of a villainous duo. One thing to mention is that this will take place at the same time as the next chapter, just a small note. With this battle, I got to make a lot of creative actions and references I enjoyed writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 37 – Collective Consciousness **

_Adam. _

Entering the upper deck of the airship, Reines and Adam looked up at the firebird Nevermore familiars swarming from above. The White Fang swordsman noticed one of the firebirds divebombing towards the airship. He dashed towards it before jumping into the air. With one slash, he decapitated the bird as its flame started to go out.

Upon landing, another firebird was about to crash into him from behind. However, a ball of liquid mercury formed between them. It then engulfed the firebird, smothering it until only smoke escaped. The liquid mercury then reformed into the shape of the maid golem. Reines walked over with a smirk before the group looked over to their comrades.

Sigurd and Brynhildr continued to slay the firebird Nevermore familiars before they could crash into the airship, but some still managed to slip through. The airship rocked again as more explosions occurred internally, "It can't take much more of this?" Brynhildr spoke as Adam and Reines joined them in defending.

"What about your Noble Phantasm?" Adam asked, "Would that kill them all at once?"

"Yes, but it would also hit the airship." Sigurd answered, "If this fall, it could land directly on Menagerie."

Suddenly, a new voice was heard from above, "Oh, I wouldn't be worried about then." In looking up, a larger firebird Nevermore familiar descended with two individuals on it, "I would be more worried about yourself," Vitch said as she smirked, her eyes glowing with pink aura, turning directly to Brynhildr, "Hello, Summer Maiden." Brynhildr gasped as Adam had a look of slight confusion but then noticed Reines gritting her teeth in frustration. At that moment, the Spring Maiden noticed the White Fang Swordsman, "Oh, that one looks interesting." Vitch said before licking her lips, "It's been a while since I have had some real beef." She then turned to her left, seeing Yu walking by, "Leave that one to me. You can have the maiden all to yourself."

"That was the plan," Yu said before raising her right hand, "But we need to thin out their forces more." She said before aiming her hand at the land. Suddenly, all the firebird Nevermore familiars screeched before divebombing towards Menagerie.

"Sigurd!" Reines and Brynhildr called out as the King of Warriors was already rushing. In a teal flash of light, he dashed towards the hordes of the flaming beast. With daggers in his hands, he tossed the blades before punching them into the enemies' skulls, causing them on explode. Sigurd continued to jump from one to the next as he prevented each one from reaching the island.

"He can't keep that up forever." Adam said before glaring at Yu and Vitch, who landed on the airship with only the largest firebird Nevermore familiar behind then, "We need to finish them off quickly."

Yu spawned a short sword in each hand, "The same trick will not work again." She said with Vitch pulled out her sniper rifle, then created a burned dust bayonet at the end of the barrel for her partner, "I have to take this one's power a more… personal way."

"Fine by me," Vitch said before loading the stock, readying one in the chamber, "Let's have some fun." She said with a sinister smirk before firing.

Adam dodged the bullet before rushing towards Vitch. However, the massive firebird Nevermore familiar breathed fire down towards the White Fang swordsman. This time, he could not evade the range of this blast. Reines then turned to her maid golem, "Trimmau!" She ordered as the maid golem reverted to metal slime. It dashed past Adam before expanding over the fire, shielding him as he was within the slash range of his target. Vitch jumped back to dodge as firebird Nevermore familiar charged towards Reines. Trimmau withdrew to defend her master, leaving Adam to face the Spring Maiden alone. The Princess of El-Melloi gritted her teeth as Yu clashed blades with Brynhildr's lance, "Damn it," Reines said before seeing the firebird Nevermore familiar screech towards its targets.

Adam blocked each of sniper shoot with Wilt, causing the blade to glow red. Vitch then felt an ominous aura as red lines started to form around her. The White Fang swordsman then slashed, but the Spring Maiden jumped to evade the deadly cut. In midair, she fired again. Adam rolled out of the way of the shot, but the bullet did wing his right horn a bit. He gritted his teeth as Vitch smirked while ejecting her clip.

Adam rushed in to take advantage of the reloading, but Vitch tossed the clip at him. The White Fang Swordsman slashed the empty clip, but then realized it was not empty. As his blade contacted the dust rounds, an explosion pushed him back. With a shroud of smoke between then, Vitch finished reloading and opened fire into the smoke. Adam dodged as he tried to predict the shots. However, one grazed his right leg, forcing him to jump back. As the wind carried the smoke away, Vitch snickered as Adam's rage was seething.

A short distance away, Yu pressured Brynhildr with a barrage of slashes. The consort beauty spun like a wheel as her swords clashed with the lance. Brynhildr went for a forward thrust, but Yu dodged with a back dash. She then tossed her swords at the Summer Maiden, causing them to become encased in a thick red aura. Brynhildr tried to swipe the blades, but they changed trajectory at the last second. The swords slashed through her skin, drawing blood as Brynhildr tried to evade. Yu's hands then glowed with the same red aura, creating a blast of energy with the swipes of her arms. Brynhildr blocked some of the attacks, but a few landed on target, creating a red mist explosion.

The Summer Maiden emerged from the mist, her eyes glowing with her aura. However, her breath was already heavy as she tried to repose her weapon. Yu smirked as her short swords returned to her hands, "The blood should already be taking effect." The consort beauty commented.

"The blood?" Brynhildr said before her body pulsates in pain.

Yu then looked at her swords, "Assassins will often coat their weapons in poison to ensure a victory, but I do not." She said before, "While I am of that class, I prefer to use a type of blood I mixed." She said before the weapons glowed in a red aura again, "It is already breaking down your internal organs, expect your heart, which is now pumping the new blood through your body." Brynhildr fell to one knee before vomiting blood, "It's no use, your fate is sealed."

"You coward," Brynhildr said as she pushed herself up, reposing her weapon, "There is no difference between this and poisoning."

"Well, not to you. But for me," Yu said before licking her lips, "It does make the victory taste sweeter." She said before rushing into for another assault.

On the other end of the airship, Reines and Trimmau ran from the rampaging massive firebird Nevermore familiar. The airships mounted turrets fired at the creature but yielded no effect. With a blast of fire breath, the turrets exploded, "Nothing is doing enough damage and it's too big for Trimmau to suffocate." Reines commented as before turning to her maid golem, who pointed to the largest cannon on the airship, "Oh, that could work." Reines said before examining, "But that cannon can't move, we have to get that thing to be in the line of sight." She asked before Trimmau nodded.

The maid golem then reverted to the liquid mercury form. As a thin stream of the liquid, it shot up to penetrate through the massive firebird Nevermore familiar's neck. However, the attack was not enough to slay the creature, only irritate it. Reines ran towards the airship weapon as she took out her scroll. The massive firebird Nevermore familiar gave chase but was unable to breathe any flames. It eventual vomited the maid golem, who reformed to gather around the Princess of El-Melloi, carrying her inside the barrel of the weapon. The massive firebird Nevermore familiar stare down the barrel, its beck open as flames charged.

However, Reines smirked as Trimmau cut a hole out of the weapon, "Firing main cannon." She ordered over the scroll before her maid golem went down the hole. Suddenly, the airship's largest cannon charged a blue laser faster than the creature could realize and evade. The blast exploded the massive firebird Nevermore familiar's head and upper torso. Reines and Trimmau safely exited the cannon, dodged any exhaust from the hole. The Princess of El-Melloi smiled as the fire started to dissipate, "Well, that one was easy," Reines said as Trimmau raised her head, "Now, we need to back up-"

"Milady!" Trimmau spoke as she pushed Reines out of the way. A short sword with a red aura impaled the maid golem, who had taken the shot for her master. Reines turned back to see Trimmau's body shuddering as blood mixed with the mercury, creating red veins pulsating on the exposed arms and head.

Suddenly, the maid golem exploded, the blast launching Reines into a slab of metal. As she pushed herself partway up, the Princess of El-Melloi's widened as the mercury was not reforming, "Trimmau?" She asked as her eyes trembled, knowing she was not going to get a response.

In the distance, Yu grinned as her left hand was aimed at where the maid golem once stood. "Heh, loyal to the end." The consort beauty commented before turning back to Brynhildr, whose eyes were barely open as her breathing was heavy, "And you will meet a similar fate."

"Shut up!" Brynhildr declared as thrust her lancer towards Yu. However, the consort beauty thrust her left arm upwards, creating a wave of blood-red energy. The Summer Maiden reposed her lance to slash the wave but found Yu was no longer behind it. Before she could fully scan the aura, she felt breathing on the back-left side of her neck, "Oh no-"

"Too late," Yu whispered before biting down on Summer Maiden's neck, sinking her fangs in.

Brynhildr's eyes widened as Yu coiled her legs around her waist. With her left arm, the consort beauty locked the Summer Maiden's left arm, then gagged her mouth to prevent screaming. With her right hand, Yu used the other short sword to stab into Brynhildr's right forearm, forcing her to drop the lance. Brynhildr fell to her knees as her blood was being drained, as well as her powers. Yu's eyes started to glow as she continued to drink.

Meanwhile, Adam struggled to get in range for his attacks against Vitch. The Spring Maiden continued to push him back with a volley of sniper rounds. Suddenly, Vitch aimed up at the clouds, unleashing a rapid-fire barrage that turned their white color black. Adam attempted to rush in but heard the crackling of thunder from above. He looked up just a bolt of lightning was about to strike him down. In a last-second dodge, the attack missed. However, the white fang swordsman heard the crackling start again. At the same time, Vitch reloaded and aimed. "Vertically or horizontally?" Vitch asked with her finger on the trigger, "Can't dodge both." She taunted before firing, while the bolt of lightning headed straight for the same target.

However, Adam remained steadfast. He tossed Wilt towards the thunder strike before holding up his reinforced sheath. As he blocked the shot, the lightning collided with the crimson blade, absorbing the electricity in a reddish-yellow glow. As Wilt fell towards him, the White Fang Swordsman caught his sword falling into his sheath. Vitch gasped as Adam held the grip of Wilt, his body sparked with electricity as he leaned forwards, "Begone." Adam stated before sprinting forwards with the speed of a thunderclap.

Vitch gritted her teeth before dashing left, but know Adam was closing in faster than she could get out of the way. She then hip fired a shot from her sniper rifle aimed to the right, pushing her further away from the slash. Adam stopped himself a few meters past Vitch, while the Spring Maiden came to a halt on the souls of her heels. As a short silence fell between the two, the small bell on Vitch's dress had hit the metal ground they stood on, "My, going straight for a woman's chest." Vitch said as she turned to Adam with a seductive smile, "How bold of you?"

"I intended to cut your heart in two," Adam responded, pointing his sword at Vitch, but she just giggled.

"Oh, bold and romantic." Vitch smirked as Adam remained scowling, "Now, shall we continue?" The Spring Maiden said as aimed her sniper rifle. Adam gritted his teeth before dashing towards Vitch again.

Meanwhile, the light in Brynhildr's eyes started to fade as she was losing consciousness. At the same tip, Yu had closed her eyes, lost in the taste of the maiden's blood she had craved for so long. However, her eyes shot open as a sword had bashed against her head, cutting her left eye. Yu pulled back to see it was Reines, holding the short sword that was used to destroy Trimmau, "You killed my maid!" Reines declared as she went for a throat stab.

Yu jumped away from the assault, letting go of Brynhildr in the process. However, the consort beauty then grinned as she raised her right hand. Suddenly, the blade Reines held exploded with a red aura, launching her back in one of the turrets of the airship. She gasped in pain as her hat fell off from the impact. As she struggled to get up, her eyes widened as Yu spawning two more short swords, "This time, I won't miss." The consort beauty said before launching both swords, both of which glowed in the bloody aura. Reines remained froze, knowing she was not fast enough to dodge.

However, someone jumped in her way. Brynhildr shielded Reines from the swords. One pierced her abdomen, while the other cut through her right lung. "What!?" Yu exclaimed, "How are you still able to move-" In the middle of her enemies exclaim, Brynhildr regripped her lance, causing it to glow in a white aura. She then through it like a spear into Yu's chest. Upon contact, it unleashed a beam of energy, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the consort beauty as she was blasted across airship.

Brynhildr panted before falling back to her knee. Reines caught the Summer Maiden before she fell, but noticed the light in her eyes was fading, "Reines…" Brynhildr spoke as she turned to the Princess of El-Melloi, "…I'm so sorry…" She with tears in her eyes, the light fading more and more.

Meanwhile, Adam and Vitch's clash had become more close quarters. The crimson blade of Wilt grinded against the bayonet. The White Fang swordsman was gasping in exhaustion from the countless misses, while Vitch was still smirking. "Your stamina is quite resilient, but it is unlike mine." She said before jumped back to dodge a horizontal slash. While twirling in midair, Vitch flung the bayonet at Adam. On its trajectory, the blade glowed white-hot before embedding into his right forearm.

Adam gritted his teeth through then pain, letting of the sheath in his left hand. He pulled out the hot dagger before quickly tossing into away. However, Vitch grinned as she aimed at her bayonet. With one shot, the hot dagger reacted with the sniper round, resulting in an explosion. Adam's body was flung in the blast wave, slamming his back into a slab of metal. As he tried to push himself up, but Vitch pinned his chest with the barrel of her sniper rifle.

"Tsk, the rumors are true," Adam said as Vitch's eyes glowed, "The seasonal maidens have a power unlike any semblance." As the Spring Maiden giggled, Adam tightened his right grip on Wilt.

However, Vitch stomped on the blade with her left heel, "Yes, we are quite deadly." She said before moving the barrel up Adam's chest to his face, knocking off the mask. Despite seeing his branded eye, she was focused on the other, "Such a beautiful baby blue." The Spring Maiden said before pressing the barrel against the eyes.

"Quit messing with me." Adam said Vitch rubbed her index finger on the trigger, "Just do it already."

"Aw, but I like you." Vitch said before moving the sniper barrel away, leaning towards him, "If you beg, I will let you be my plaything for bit longer." She said with a smirk, "What do you say, Darling?"

"…Hehehe," Adam started chuckling to himself, "Hehehehe…drop dead, Whore."

Slowly, Vitch lost her smirk, "Hm, pity," The Spring Maiden coldly spoke as she stood up, aiming again at Adam's head, "Well, I gave you a chance." She said before seeing Adam smirk, causing a look of irritation on her face.

Suddenly, Vitch heard a sparking sound and a teal light. As she looked forward, four daggers embedded in her body. One in each forearm, another in the right shoulder, and the final one in her left upper thigh. Adam continued to grin, "Not a pleasant feeling, is it?" He said as Vitch tried to shoot him in the head. However, a fifth dagger exploded on contact with the sniper rifle, "Heh, I'll leave her to you." Adam said as Sigurd jumped over his body, "King of Warriors."

"Firebirds eliminated. Primary threats reaffirmed." Sigurd said as he glared at Vitch. He repositioned himself with a teal aura pulsating at his feet. Suddenly, a ring of daggers all formed into front of the King of Warriors, all pointed at the Spring Maiden. Suddenly, he punched all the daggers towards Vitch, rocketing them at a speed unable to be dodged, "Using Noble Phantasm," He said as the daggers ripped through Vitch's body. After the last punch, a large blade formed, "O Demonic Sword of the Sun, with that blade, give rise to destruction!" Sigurd said before reeling his left fist back, the knuckles tightening before he punched the sword. Vitch was still trying to recover from the daggers as the large sword impaled her abdomen, sending her back a few feet. However, she withstood it as her eyes radiated a stronger pink aura. But as she looked up, Sigurd was already in front her, his right fist reel back for the true punch, "Bölverk Gram!" The King of Warriors declared as he punched his sword again, leaving a blast-wave of teal energy the enveloped Vitch. The Spring Maiden was screaming as her body was carried in the noble phantasm.

Meanwhile, Yu pushed herself out of the steel rubble as she was about to rush into battle. However, she turned towards a teal light. Before the consort beauty could react, Vitch's body collided with her, as well as the energy of the noble phantasm. The beam carrier both Maiden Huntresses off the airship, blasting them into the horizon of the open sea.

Adam pushed himself up as Sigurd's body was still sparking with teal lightning. "Well, that takes care of them," Adam said while putting his Grimm mask back on.

Sigurd turned to face him, a slight smile on the King of Warrior's face. However, that smile faded as he looked over to the other group, "Brynhildr!?" Sigurd called out as he ran towards his wife. Adam followed, but upon seeing Summer Maiden's body, he knew what had happened, "No! No!" Sigurd cried as he fell to his knees, picking up. He began to hyperventilate upon feeling her cold, yet still gentle skin, "My beloved, please wake up." Sigurd spoke as his arms trembled, tears falling on Brynhildr's cheeks. The King of Warrior's held his wife's body close as he continued to cry, "BRYNHILDR!"

Adam watched, but could not say a word. He looked down while gritting his teeth. Suddenly, he remembered the other fighters. In scanning the arena, he saw the inactivate puddles of the liquid mercury and red gunk. Suddenly, he saw Reines on her side. She was clutching her stomach in pain with her eyes shut. Adam went to her, checking her body, and seeing no wounds. "Hey, you're going to be okay." He said before she grabbed his right hand.

"No," Reines responded as her eyes opened, "I am not okay." She said as her eyes glowed with light yellow aura, a type of aura that Adam had seen just recently, "This…. This is very bad." The new Summer Maiden spoke before her body pulsate. Adam gasped as he felt her grip tighten, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Reines screamed before her body went limp.

Adam checked her breath, then eventually let out a sigh, "She just passed out from the power." He thought before carrying Reines in his arms, then turning back to Sigurd, who was still morning the loss of his beloved. Adam did not say a word, only looking up, "Musashi, I hope your battle fared better than ours."

**AN: There you go, Yu and Vitch are not ones to be taken lightly. The two may have failed the mission, but they will be back eventually. Yu's tactics are very brutal and Vitch gave Adam an interesting perspective. Sadly, Trimmau does not reform this time, but she protected Reines to the very end. Even more painful of a loss, the lovely Brynhildr parts from this world. With it, she passes on her Summer Maiden power to Reines. And that is just half of the battle. The fight against It is next, but who else could meet with a terrible fate? That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 38 - Whiteout

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. Since I am a little ahead of schedule with writing, I thought I would post this chapter a bit earlier. We have a long chapter here as the rematch against It is about to commence. This one has been a long time coming with a lot of cool moments. With it, we also get an ending I really liked including here. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 38 – Whiteout**

_Weiss. _

On one of the crossroads to the dock, a faunus officer guided civilians away from the shoreline, "Everybody, remain calm in the evacuation." He said feeling a slight tremor, "Uh, it will all be okay, we just need to-" He said before another tremor happened, this one causing a line of sweat to run down his face. The faunus officer looked to the sea, watching a monster unlike anything he had ever seen jump out onto land.

"▂▃▃▂▂**!**" Megalos roared, his voice creating a shockwave the ran through the island.

"AAAAHHH!" The faunus officer screamed as he ran, the civilians soon following.

Megalos was steaming through his teeth as he raised the bloody golden ax. He aimed for the crowd but was then bombarded by a barrage of icicles. While none damaged his skin, they did cause him to look up and the attacker.

Diving down with multiple white glyphs behind her, Weiss unleashed barrage after barrage of icicle at her target, "DIE MONSTER DIE!" She screamed before creating another large glyph, unleashing a massive ice sword at Megalos. However, the Fallen Great Hero bashed his ax against the blade, shattering the ice as Weiss landed on the ground, "You Bastard!" The white heiress called as Megalos scowled at her, "You killed my sister!" Weiss said before reposing with her gun-blades, "Now, I'll finish what she started!"

"▂▂▃▃▅▅**!**" Megalos screamed before rushing towards the white heiress. Weiss dodged his overhead swing, using black glyphs platforms to glare at the monster at eye level. With an x-shaped slash, she went for the eyes. The Fallen Great Hero pulled his head back, remembering this tactic from before. However, at the intersection of the cross, Weiss pulled the triggers as shots fired into Megalos' eyes, "**■■■■!**"

Weiss then repose her gun-blades before they glowed in a white light, encasing them in ice. She then slashed into the Fallen Great Hero's chest but could not leave even a scratch. The White Heiress gasped as Megalos' head came out of the smoke, his teeth open to bite her head off. Weiss jumped back to another black glyph to avoid. However, she gasped the ax was now coming at her from the left. She spawned a white glyph, creating an ice barrier, but it easily shattered upon collision. The white heiress' body was flung towards the docks, breaking some of the wooden panels with her back. Before she could fully get up, Megalos leaped into the air, the ax raised high over his head. Weiss rolled of the way as the ax crashed into the rest of the dock. She spawned a black glyph to prevent her from landing in the water. The white heiress then rapidly fired into the side of Megalos face, but none of the rounds had any effect. The Fallen Great Hero went for a vertical slash, but Weiss skated back a few meters with the glyph on the water.

"This thing is strong but slow." Weiss thought as quickly reloaded, glancing at the sea, "I can't freeze the saltwater, but I can use it to keep my distance from his swing. Once I find his weakness, I can win." She then reposed her weapons as Megalos raised his ax over his head, "No matter what, I will not lose!"

"▃▃▅▅▃▃**!**" Megalos roared before swinging down at the water, splitting the sea like a fissure. Weiss was pushed by the shockwave but remained on her feet thanks to the glyph. However, that had left her nowhere else to go. Megalos dashed off the dock at sonic speed. Before Weiss could even finish her gasp, he grabbed her enter upper torso with his right hand. Using her body as ram, the Fallen Great Heroes crashed into a large wooden ship. The hit reduced the boat to splinters while breaking the dock it was attached to.

A silence fell over the island until Megalos walked out of the water. Still in his grasped, Weiss coughed saltwater and blood, her coat partially shredded with shards of wood. Suddenly, Megalos raised his right arm before spiking the white heiress. A crater formed in cobblestone road with Weiss motionless in the center. Her eyes were half-open as blood pooled around her waist. Megalos looked down her motionless body before turning away, walking down the roads leading towards the evacuated faunus.

However, a green light radiated behind him. Soon after, Megalos felt a volley of shots in the back of his head. The Fallen Great Hero gritted his teeth while turning around, seeing the white heiress pushed up to her left knee. In her left hand, Weiss held the recently fired gun-blade. In her right, she held her side as the wound was hurried healed closed, "Got back here." Weiss said before picked her other weapon, "This won't end until your dead!"

"▂▂▃▃▅**!**" Megalos roared as he raised his ax.

Weiss reposed as she waited for his charge. However, a red light loomed over the area. The white heiress had a look of confusion as she searched around. Then heard a chant, "Show your corpse to the Three Thousand Worlds," Weiss looked up to see Nobu hovering with hundreds of the rifles swarming around her, her body radiating a burning aura, "Demon Descent!" The Grimm Archer said before pointing her sword at Megalos, "Behold, the Demon King's Three Line Formation!" Nobu declared, unleashing the red laser rifles onto the Fallen Great Hero.

Weiss gasped before shielded her eyes from the light. Megalos tried to roar, but his body was riddled with blasts. He started to push back against the volley but was then engulfed by one massive beam. Megalos body was ripped apart while the barrage continued for a few more seconds.

After the gunshots settled, Weiss looked up at Nobu hoovering down, "Sup Ice Queen." The Grimm Archer said with smirked, "Backup is here." Weiss and Nobu then turned to see the smoking rubble and road, "Well, that should have killed it at least a couple of times."

"What?" Weiss asked before seeing Musashi skinning on two of Nobu's floating rifles.

"Weiss, Megalos has twelve lives." Musashi commended as she landed next to the two, "Even if it dies, he will regenerate until it has used up all its lives."

Weiss gasped, but then gritted her teeth, "Winter sacrificed herself, and that thing just came back to life like she did nothing!?" Weiss realized as the rubble started moving, then turned back to the others, focusing on the Grimm Archer, "How did your weapons do so much damage? Nothing I did could even scratch him."

"Tenka Fuba A," Nobu responded with her skill, "If it's got divine attributes, I do more damage to them." She said before seeing Megalos' reforming left arm erupted from the stone, "I can't hit it with my Noble Phantasm again, it used up most of my strongest guns." She said before spawning a few rifles, "So, we have to make our shots count." She said with Weiss nodding, holstering her gun-blades.

Musashi then picked up her rifles, passing them to the white heiress. "I'll leave the shooting to you and Nobu." She said as Megalos fully emerged, glaring at the three, but recognized the swordswoman, "I can draw his attention long enough for you to find an opening." Musashi said with glaring back at the Fallen Great Hero, "Okay, round two!" She declared before charging the monster while Weiss and Nobu aimed their rifles.

"▃▃▅▅▃▃**!**" Megalos roared as he charged as well, going for a horizontal swing from his ax. Musashi dodged the swipe as she slid through the gap in his legs, getting behind him. Fallen Great Hero then lifted his left leg to stomp on the swordswomen, but she rolled out of the way. Musashi then jumped back to avoid a second ax attack, landing on her feet as Megalos flared his fangs.

With Its back turned to them, Weiss and Nobu opened fire on the Fallen Great Heroes head. However, Megalos quickly turned around, blocking the shots with his ax. He then dashed towards them with his weapon towing the roads with his blade. The two jumped back to avoid the uppercut slash, but were pelted with a barrage of jagged rocks, "This thing's getting smarter." Weiss called out as she and Nobu landed on a black glyph platform, "We need a new plan to make sure it cannot see the shot coming."

"I think I got an idea," Nobu responded with a smirk, "One that doesn't involve you shooting through me." She said with Weiss listening.

Megalos was about to charge at them again but then heard a whistle. He turned to see Musashi grinning her extended right arm towards the Fallen Great Hero, fingers coiled inward, "Come on," She dared before adjusting her stance, "Just try and hit me."

"▃▃▅▅**!**" Megalos roared before dashing at high speed, unleashing a barrage of slashes at the swordswoman. However, none landed as she evaded each one.

"Heh, like I said, each one is predictable when you are frustrated." Musashi thought while evading a downwards swing, leading to the ax getting embedded in the ground. "You will never hit me-" The swordswomen was saying, but Megalos pivoted in a way she was not expecting. With the full weight of his body, he kicked Musashi in the abdomen. The swordswoman coughed blood before her body was rocketed across the townscape. She crashed through two wooden houses before colliding with a thick tree. Her body slid down the bark as blood drip from her forehead.

Megalos readied to finish the job but stopped as multiple black glyphs surrounded his perimeter. He then glanced back to Weiss and Nobu, both of whom had just fired from the rifles. However, the shots were not aimed at the Fallen Great Hero, but the black glyphs. The lasers ricochet from one glyph to the next, not losing energy, rather gaining more with each transfer. Megalos tried to predict the lasers, but as he followed one, another collided with his body, "**■■!**" Megalos roared in rage before slashing the black glyphs, shattering them.

However, this caused Megalos to take his eyes of the shooters. Weiss and Nobu hovered above the Fallen Great Hero before firing into the top of his skull. The lasers entered his brain, but he was already starting to heal. Suddenly, both girls tossed away their empty rifles, pulling out their swords, "How do you like this!?" They shouted at the same time before embedding their blades into Its skull. Megalos' eyes widened, but they did not fade out. In response, Weiss pulled the trigger on her gun-blades, shooting the rounds into his brain. Megalos body went limp as his eyes faded out. He topped onto his back after the two jumped off him.

Weiss and Nobu where slightly gasping for breath, but saw the wounds starting to heal. Weiss gritted her teeth as Nobu spoke, "I don't even know what counts as kill with this thing anymore. He just doesn't want to stay dead?"

"We need something stronger," Weiss said before having an idea, "Hey, you still remember your way to summon from last year?" She said with Nobu gasping, then grinning at the white heiress' request.

Just as Megalos had come back to life, a cold wind blew over the dockyards. Weiss and Nobu radiated a white and red aura, respectively. Suddenly, the two auras' mixed as a white glyph formed a platform, which then spawned a red mist. The platform with the two girls lifted them as the mist solidified, it formed the crimson skeleton. Soon after, a cold white fog encased the Skeletal summon, encasing it in an ice armor. The Fallen Great Hero looked up as the Crimson Skull Knight glared down at him, a red aura radiated from the helm, "Now, you're screwed." Nobu said as Weiss focused, spawning a massive ice claymore in summon's left hand.

"▂▂▃▃▅▅**!**" Megalos roared before the Crimson Skull Knight swung the ice blade vertically. He blocked with his ax, but his legs sunk halfway into the ground. His Megalos movement slowed, the Crimson Skull Knight went for a horizontal swing. Again, Megalos blocked the strike, but his body was flung across the other side of the dock. The Crimson Skull Knight aimed his right palm at the Fallen Great Hero. As energy gathered, a blizzard of jagged ice and fireball shot out. The combinations of fire and ice scolded the monster, cooling him down before heating him again.

"We keep heat-treating him like this, and he'll only get weaker." Weiss commented as she caused the Crimson Skull Knight to pursue, "Beating him off with a summon, as Winter could have."

"Yeah," Nobu agreed, "Let's finish this bastard together." She said with a smile, one ever forming on the white heiress face. However, as Megalos emerged, there smile faded as his eyes shined red.

Meanwhile, Musashi was starting to regain consciousness as she heard a voice, "Hey, Sword Lady, wake up!" The voice said as she started to open her eyes. In turning to the speaker, Musashi discovered it was Burg, "Good, you're not dead."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Musashi responded as she pushed herself up, "It's not safe here."

"Yeah, I guessed that with all the lasers and destruction." Burg responded while taking something out from behind his back, "So, before I hightail it to the safe zone, I thought you could use this." He said before showing Musashi her reformed weapon. while part of it was a half of a broken katana, the other was a blade the length of her body. The two blades were connected by a golden accessory, "I call this one, Ganryujima."

Musashi was still in awe of the blade. As she grabbed the handle, her body pulsates with the power of the elements which then concentrated in orbs behind her. She then smiled as Burg, "Thanks!" She said with the raccoon faunus smirking, "Now, get somewhere safe." The swordswoman said before turning back to reenter the battle, "I've got a score to settle."

Meanwhile, The Crimson Skull Knight failed to land a single slash on the Fallen Great Hero. "I don't get it," Nobu said in rage as Megalos dodged every swing, "Why is he so much harder to hit now." Nobu said before the Crimson Skull Knight unleashed a blast of fire and ice, but the attack failed to hit, "Come on!"

"Focus, we need to concentrate." Weiss said before seeing Megalos eyes glow redder, "We can still beat him with our combined noble-"

"▂▂▃▃▅▅**-**," Megalos declared before his body erupted with red electricity. The shockwave enveloped the Crimson Skull Knight, paralyzing him as Weiss and Nobu almost lost their footing. Suddenly, Megalos roared again, "**■■■■!**" the Fallen Great Hero dashed forwards with a barrage of sashes. He carved through the ice armor and shattered the crimson bones. Weiss and Nobu gasped as their summon was being ripped apart, chunk by chunk. After what seemed like almost a hundred slashes, Megalos leaped into the air, ascending higher than his targets. He raised his ax over his head, now gripping it with both hands. Nobu and Weiss gasped in dread as the ax blade came down between them, smashing the helm and skull of the summon. With its form unstable, Crimson Skull Knight exploded. Weiss and Nobu were rocketed off there summon before smashing into the cobblestone ground.

Megalos landed on his feet before dashing through the smoke. Before Nobu could fully get up, she saw the Fallen Great Hero rush her. The Grimm Archer tried to dodge, but her body shuttered from the recoil of the summon, "Nobu!" Weiss said before she pushed her friend out of the way. Nobu gasped before her body fell into the water. Weiss then turn the Megalos getting closer. She tried to jump out of the way with the help of the glyph platform.

However, Megalos reached out his right hand. Like before, he had caught the white heiress in his grasp. Unlike before, he had grabbed the end of her ponytail. Weiss gasped, then screamed as she felt like her head was about to be ripped off. The Fallen Great Hero had whipped Weiss' body over his own, slamming her into the ground. She bounced on the jagged stones before being raised up and smashed onto another section. Megalos crashed her body into the edge of a nearby house, but still did not let go, "**!**" He roared as he continued this assault, increasing the speed of his swing after every hit.

After a seeming unending barrage, Weiss's coat was more red than white. Her arms and legs were near fully broken, only slightly twitching. Her face was drenched in blood as air barely left her mouth. While her eyes were barely open, she saw Megalos ready for a horizontal slash. As the blade was coming for her neck, she knew she had no way to dodge or block. That this was the end for her.

Suddenly, a volley of gunshots hit Megalos' left knee, forcing him to bend as he missed his target. Rather than her neck, the ax slashed halfway into Weiss's ponytail. Freed from his grip, the white heiress body feel to the ground, her eyes closing on contact. Megalos gritted his teeth before letting go of the locks of white hair. He turned to see a still soaking Nobu wielding her crude gatling gun, "Not going to let you hold that sacrifice over my head." Nobu smirked while glancing over to Weiss, "Take a good rest, I got this." She said before looking back to Megalos, unloading her bullets into the Fallen Great Hero.

"▅■■■**!**" Megalos roared before running towards Nobu, the fiery rounds bouncing off his body. Megalos swung off his ax, forcing Nobu to jump to the left to get out of the way. As she racked her brain for a new strategy, the Fallen Great Hero was blasted into the water by a wave of energy. Nobu had a look of confusion before the energy formed into a massive arm with a golden sword. As that faded, she looked to the source of the attack, seeing the swordswoman reentering the fight.

Musashi jumped, and as energy formed at the souls of her feet, she stood on the water's surface. As bubbles formed on the water surface, the swordswoman raised her blade. The orbs of light gathered in the steel before forming a pillar. With both hands, she separated the light into two weapons. In her left, she held the massive blade in reverse, her fingers unaffected by the sharp steel. The broken sword with her right hand, but the saber had reformed with a pink light. While slashing the water, she chanted, "With the pressure of my sword I sever the sea!" She said as the water erupted around her, "A funerary curtain as a scaffold, see the great monk!" from the bubbles, Megalos leaped from the water, already in mid-swing on the ax. However, the swordswoman repose as she pushed with a purplish aura, "Now, know of the Demon Sword Buster!" Musashi declared as she instantly dashed through Megalos' body, craving an X as she split him into four chucks. The slash severed the water as waves, but Musashi still glided on the surface. After the pieces of the Great Fallen Hero fell in the water, a silence fell over the area. Musashi then looked back to Nobu, a large smile on her face.

"Nice," Nobu said as she clapped, "New weapon, new Noble Phantasm." She said as Musashi walked over, returning to land, "When did you come up with it?"

"About two minutes ago," Musashi said with a smirk. However, it soon faded as she looked over to Weiss, "Should have gotten back soon, she looks pretty banged up."

"We have to get her back to the airship-" Nobu was saying until interrupted.

"▅▅**!**" The two heard the roar a Megalos jumped out of the water. Once he landed, his body's red aura evaporated the water. The scars on his body from the X-shaped slash started to heal over before he glared at Musashi.

"Are you kidding me!?" Musashi responded, reposing her massive sword, "I put everything I had into the last attack."

"He must be on his last life." Nobu said as she aimed her gatling gun, "He has to be."

"▃▃▅▅▃▃**!**" Megalos roared as he charged in again.

As some time had passed, Weiss started to regain consciousness. While her vision was blurry, she started to hear the shots and slashes of the battle still going on. As her gaze started to clear, she saw a tired Musashi dodging the wild swings of Megalos. The Fallen Great Hero grinded the blade of his weapon against the ground, creating a wave of red energy the collided with the swordswoman. Musashi was launched into a building that collapsed on her, pinning her back with a few support beams.

Megalos went to finish her with one more swing but was shot in the side of his head. In turning, it was Nobu. However, the Grimm Archer had a look of worry on her face, "Damnit," Nobu commented as she knew why her attacks were not working as well, "Did my skill ware off?" She said before avoiding a swing of the ax. In a last-minute plan, she rammed the end of the gatling gun into Megalos' chest, unloading her shots at the closest possible range. However, they still had little effect on the Fallen Great Hero.

Megalos grasped the gatling gun and flung it and Nobu over his body. The Grimm Archer landed on her stomach, while her weapon was a few meters away from her. Still, Nobu first noticed Weiss' body close by. The white heiress was barely breathing as blood still leaked from her skull, "Hey, Ice Queen, come on." Nobu said as she crawled toward Weiss, whose eyes were still only half open, "Don't die on me now." She then had a soft smile as she reached out for her friend's right hand.

However, the moment before she could match contact, Megalos stomped on Nobu's legs, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Grimm Archer screamed as she felt her femur bones shatters. Her armored boots acted like a vice, crushing her legs with blood gushing out the cracks. Nobu's body fell limp as she passed out from the pain, her hand never reaching the white heiress' fingers.

"Nobu…" Weiss said as she extended her hand, grasping the Grimm Archer's as tears form in her eyes. However, Weiss looked up to see Megalos raise his ax again. Her eyes filled with rage as she spawned a white glyph, creating a pillar of ice. The attack did not damage Megalos, but did push the Fallen Great Hero a few meters away, "You bastard!" Weiss said while creating a green glyph to somewhat heal her wounds. She forced herself up to one knee, "All you do is swing that ax, destroying whatever is in your path." She said before standing up with a slight wobble, "You're nothing, just a mindless beast. But, if you have any sanity left, remember this," Weiss said as she drew both her gun-blades, "My name is Weiss Schnee, a proud member of the Schnee family." She declared as she tighter her grip on the swords, "And because of that, I WILL NOT FALL HERE!"

At that moment, Megalos mind flashes to the image of the other fighter who made a similar proclamation, causing him to grit his teeth, "**!**" He roared before rushing towards the white heiress.

Weiss responded in kind as she reeled back her swords. Musashi was still pinned, she could only watch in panic, knowing what the result of this clash would be. In the back of her mind, Weiss knew it as well. As she saw the ax coming for her head, she knew her swords and glyphs would not be able to protect her. However, she still faced her fate head-on. In the back of her mind, she knew that somehow, this would not be her end.

Suddenly, between the two fighters, a red vertex appeared. Weiss had a look of confusion as a familiar right fist emerged out of the portal, one that collided with Megalos face. The Fallen Great Hero was slightly stunned but started to push back. However, as more of the right arm emerged, a blue and golden gauntlet started to form, "Celicavalon!" The voice from the other side of the portal declared as the punch radiated yellow light. With the added power, a blast of yellow energy knocked Megalos across the dock, skidding on his back before crashing into a wall of a house. Weiss had gasped as she knew the voice, seeing the rest of her blond brawler teammate jump out of the portal, who turned back to her with a smile, "Hey Weiss."

_Yang._

"Yang!?" Weiss said in disbelief before seeing the King of Heroes emerge from the portal as well, "Gilgamesh!?"

"It's been a while." Gilgamesh said with a smirk, "Queen of White."

"H-How!?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Well, my Mom's semblance is portals that can go anywhere, it can make fast travel pretty easy." Yang responded, "Normally, for places she hasn't been, she needs a catalyst to get there. Or, she can go to anyone she had has bonded with." She said before hugging the white heiress, "and that rule applies to who her daughter has bonded with as well." The blond brawler said with Weiss's eyes widening, tears forming as she hugged Yang back, "We're a team. No matter how far away we are from one another, that's always true."

Gilgamesh smiled at the sight before hearing a growl. In turning, he saw Megalos getting up, his eyes red with rage. "Hm, I will not let you spoil such a good moment." Gilgamesh said as he walked towards the Fallen Great Hero, "It is time for your judgment," He said before rolling up his right sleeve, revealing his golden metal arm glowing with a red aura, "My Sword may have been destroyed, but the shards still hold power in this arm." He said as the aura pulsated, the clouds darkened as the water rippled. "While it may not rip apart this world, a mere mongrel like you shall be reduced to atoms."

"▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▅▅**!**" Megalos roared as he charged Gilgamesh, who reeled back his right arm.

"Take this, the flames of Rupture," The King of Heroes declared before thrusting his open palm towards Megalos, "Ember Elish!" From his arm, the red aura expanding into an overwhelming beam. The beam enveloped Megalos' body, ripping his flesh and bones from his body and turning them into dust. His ax began to crack before shattering into chunks. The beam continued to carry through docks of Menagerie, erasing everything in its path.

Yang shield Weiss from the shockwave of the blast. After a minute more of torment, the beam started to shrink in size. After fully dissipating, Gilgamesh lowered his right hand, putting it in his pocket. He then turned back to the two girls with a smirk, "A little overkill, don't you think?" Yang responded with Gilgamesh grinning.

However, the two heard a weak roar, "…▂▂▃▃▅…▂▂▃…" They looked over to see Megalos mangled body a few meters away. Rather, it was what was left of his body. There were no arms or legs to be found, only his upper chest with exposed ribs and organs. The Fallen Great head remained, but only the left side with his fading red eye. "…▂▃…"

"What, how is that thing still alive?" Yang said before the white heiress started walking, "Weiss?" She said but was met with silence. As Weiss passed Gilgamesh, neither said a word, but he did look down at her tight grasp on her gun-blades. The blond brawler then noticed the still pined Musashi, helper her lift away the support beams.

"Weiss," Musashi called out, "Listen, I know your anger-"

"Don't," Weiss responded, not breaking her stride, "I am not letting this thing come back to kill another person." She said while looking at her weapon in her left hand, "This ends now."

"I understand, but you should know this," Musashi started as Yang helped her up, "Megalos was once Heracles."

"Pardon?" Gilgamesh responded as Weiss stopped, "That mongrel was the Immortal Great Hero?"

"Look, …do what you have to," Musashi stated, "But please, remember what we talked about before."

After a few seconds of silence, Weiss resumed her walk towards the remains of the Fallen Great Hero. She looked down on him, the red eye glancing back up at the white heiress, "It's because of you, my sister is dead." Weiss coldly stated, "Not matter what you were, I will never forgive you for taking Winter from me…but," She said before raising he gun-blade in her left hand, looking directly into the monster's red eye, "If you were changed into this beast, you have been robbed of your life… I will avenge you as well, Heracles." Her blue eyes showing sorrow before lowering her blade, stabbing the monster in the center of the forehead. Its weak form recoiled in pain, and as a single gunshot was fired, Its last life ended. As Megalos' red eye faded, so too did the rest of his body, turning into a cloud of dust the was carried into the wind.

Weiss looked down at where the body once was for a few more seconds, her eyes still filled with remorse. However, she wiped her tears before looking to her friends. Gilgamesh gave her a slight nod, while Musashi had a soft smile, "Weiss, you gave him some meaning in the end." The swordswoman said as Weiss slowly smiled back, "Thank you."

Suddenly, the group looked up to see a teal beam erupt from the top of the airship, "Their battle may still be going on." Weiss commented, then looking back to her group, "We need to back them up." She said with all of them nodded. The white heiress and the others walked over to the still unconscious Nobu, "But first, we need to take her to the infirmary on the airship." She said before creating a large black glyph platform for everyone, which then ascended into the sky. Weiss fell to one knee, focusing on maintaining this platform with the last of bits of her strength. Suddenly, she felt a right hand on her shoulder, turning to see it was Yang, who smiled at her teammate. Weiss smiled back, happy to see her friend again soon than expected.

**AN: There you go, It has been defeated. After many noble phantasms, all twelve lives have been used up. Nobu finally got to use her lasers rifles and gatling gun but took a critical hit near end. Musashi has her new sword and new moves to go with it, but that wasn't enough. Even though Weiss was able to put their foe to rest, it wasn't without the help of Yang and Gilgamesh, who got to show is new version of the Sword of Rupture. After all these chapters apart, we finally of two of the core team back together. Now, while most may have survived this battle, there will still be tension on the return to the airship. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	43. Chapter 39 - Mending

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. We see the aftermath of the battles and where some of our characters are going next. I had a lot of fun with the dialogue here, especially between some of the Rwby characters and their long-awaited meetings. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 39 – Mending **

_Yang._

The group made it to the airships landing platform, the glyph fading as Weiss struggled to breathe, "Hey, don't push yourself too hard." Yang said as she helped Weiss stand up.

"She's right," Musashi commented, looking around at the many officers putting out the flames, "It looks like the others managed to defend this place without us."

"That's good, but Nobu still needed medical treatment." Weiss then looked over to see a few orderlies running over with a gurney. They picked up the Grimm Archer before rolling her away, but one then approached the white heiress, "I'll be fine, just focus on her." She declined the orderly's helped, causing him to nod before following the others.

"Wow Weiss," Yang commented with her arms crossed, "Looks like you two become good friends on this little adventure." She said before seeing someone in the corner of her eye, a man who caused her to gasp, "Hey, what is a White Fang member doing here?" The blond brawler asked as she looked at the White Fang Swordsman, her eyes turning red, "Weiss, is that… him?"

"Schnee, who are those two?" Adam said towards Yang and Gilgamesh, "Friends of yours?"

"Yeah, and friends of Blake," Yang said as her fists clenched, "You Creep!" She said before walking towards the White Fang Swordsman. Adam scowled as he extended Wilt slightly out of his sheath.

However, Weiss stood between to the two, looking back to her teammate, "Yang, no." She said with the blond brawler gasping, "You can't ruin this."

"You're defending this dipshit!?" Yang asked Weiss, pointing at Adam, "This guy should be rotting in a cell for the rest of life. He is a pathetic, no-good, spineless, murdered who abused our friend!" Yang called out as her eyes remained focused on Adam, still glowing red, "An irredeemable prick who I intended to beat the crap out of right now."

"Well, your friend is certainly better at insults than you, Schnee." Adam commented, causing Yang to grit her teeth, "But that appears to be all she has." Gilgamesh was about to walk with Yang, but Musashi held him back, shaking her head. The two remained silent as they watched, The King of Heroes slightly gritting his teeth.

"Weiss, get out of my way, now," Yang ordered as her blond hair started to glow.

"No, he is a part of this mission and-" Weiss was saying but was cut off by her teammate.

"I don't care about this mission!" Yang said before putting her right-hand Weiss left shoulder, "Get out of my way-"

Suddenly, with her left hand, Weiss slapped Yang across the face. The blond brawler's face turned left as her right cheek was redder than her eyes. Yang was speechless as the white heiress scowled back at her friend, but slowly lowered her hands, "This was the last mission Winter was a part of. She died, so I have to make sure it is completed." Weiss confined as Yang's eyes widened, "I am not going to let anyone ruin it… not even you." Yang turned around to face Weiss, but the white heiress had turned back to Adam, "What happened to the others?"

Adam broke eye contact with the blond brawler to look back to Weiss, "We repealed the enemies that were responsible for those firebirds. Sigurd is talking with the Chieftain about this situation and these new developments." He said before Musashi noticed Adam clenching his right fist, "However, Brynhildr is dead." He said as she swordswoman gasped, the white heiress looking down in dread. Gilgamesh and Yang remained speechless, feeling sorrow for someone they had never meet, "As for Reines. She is alive, but her golem appears to be unable to reform."

"…" Weiss then looked back up to Adam, "What do we do now?"

"Sigurd wants us to focus on recovering," Adam said before turning around, walking away, "At least until Reines wakes up, we are on our own."

"Understood," Weiss said before walking to another direction.

"Wei-" Yang said as she reached out for her friend but was cut off by her friend instead.

"Thank you for your help with that enemy," Weiss responded without breaking her stride, "But now, go back to where you came from." She said with Yang having a look of sorrow, her eyes returning to lilac. Gilgamesh and Musashi did not say a word as they watched the blond brawler lower her head in shame.

_Adam. _

A while pasted as Adam just walked through the airship, scanning the area as if he was looking for someone. Eventually, the White Fang swordsman made his way to the morgue. Upon entering, he found Sigurd looking down at ta steel casket that held his departed beloved, "Chieftain has been notified of the situation." Sigurd spoke, but his eyes remained on the casket, "He also confirmed no faunus citizens were hurt in the struggle."

"That's good," Adam responded, "Sienna Khan can't ignore us anymore, not after this." He said but Sigurd did not say a word, causing the white fang swordsman to sigh, "…I'm sorry. If I had held my own against that opponent, you could have saved your wife."

"If I had gone to my Brynhildr, it would be your body I am looking down at right now." Sigurd responded, "The Seasonal Maidens are not to be taken lightly." Adam remained silent as he saw a small smile form on Sigurd's face, "Brynhildr… She had always told me that, while she hated being given this power, she had wished she was given the Winter Maiden abilities." The King of Warriors said as a tear fell onto the casket, "Because she knew how much I loved snowy landscapes."

"…" Adam remained silent, but looked down at the casket, "She was a kind woman." He spoke before seeing another of Sigurd's tears fall on the casket, "Is there anything else you need of me?"

"No, get some rest," Sigurd asked, "Please, I just need some time alone."

"I understand," Adam said with a nod, "If you do wish to talk more, I will listen."

"Thank you," Sigurd responded as Adam left the room.

As the White Fang Swordsman exited, he saw Musashi leaning against the wall, a smile on her face, "You're getting better at talking to people." She commented.

"It is still not something I am accustomed too," Adam responded before turning away and walking down the hall. Musashi giggled as she followed him.

_Weiss. _

Weiss was in her bathroom, wrapped in a towel. The shower walls still misty from there recent use. She walked by her mirror while drying her hair with a second towel. However, upon revealing her hair in the reflection, she was reminded of all the length she had lost. The white hair now barely went past her shoulders, the edged still jagged from the ax cut.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. After exiting the bathroom and throwing on her spare pajamas, she discovered Yang, "Hey," the blond brawler said with a smile while she held a comb and scissors, "Thought you could use a stylist." Weiss did not say a word as her teammate enter, "Let's just talk while I fix your hair."

The white heiress sighed before the two reentered the bathroom. Yang took a towel to cover Weiss from the neck down, "…Are you trained in this?" Weiss asked as she sat down on the toilet seat.

"Sure, I do this for Ruby and my dad all the time." Yang said before washing her hands and the tools, "You know, you're taking this a lot better than I would have."

"Yeah, well," Weiss said while sighing, "You do spend a lot of time taking care of your hair."

"Weiss, that's not what I meant," Yang responded as she finished cleaning, then started combing her teammate's hair, "If I found out my sister died… I don't know what I would have done with myself."

"…I didn't know either…" Weiss confined. "I drank, just…hoping if I forgot that she died…I could avoid the pain of losing her."

"See, I can't even do that anymore," Yang responded, "But, you're better than that." She said before running her right index and middle finger through the white hair, then evening the ends with her scissors, "I'm sad I never got to meet your sister…Do you think we would have gotten along?"

"As partners on a mission, no. Her attitude for rules and your need to break them would have caused chaos." Weiss said with Yang smirking, "But, as just two older sisters…yeah, I think you would have gotten along her then."

"I see," Yang said as she continued to even out the split ends, "Did you tell Ruby yet?"

"… I called you first," Weiss responded, causing Yang to slightly smile.

"If you want, we can call her together," The blond brawler offer, "She might give you a better perspective than I could."

"No, I'll talk to her later." Weiss answered as Yang pivoted the white heiress body, allowing her to focus on the back, "When I complete this mission, I'll go visit Ruby….And, I need to tell her uncle…that I never delivered his message."

"Weiss…" Yang said in remorse, "Do you want Ruby to use her reality marble on you? So, you could see Winter again?"

"…Only when I complete this mission." Weiss responded with a slight giggle forming in her voice now, "I want something to be proud of when I see my sister again."

"I think she would be happy to see you regardless," Yang responded with a slight giggle in her voice as well, but then calmed down. She knelt before taking locks of the white hair near the back of the ears, braiding them together, "I'm sorry about before. I didn't realize how serious this mission was for everyone. And how much this mission meant to you." She continued as Weiss remained silent, "I want you to succeed and I'll do whatever I can to help." She said before sighing, "Even if it means putting up with …Adam."

"You mean it?" Weiss asked as Yang took the snowflake scrunchy off the sink, putting it in the white heiress' hair.

"Sure, I mean, you did for this long." Yang said before she and Weiss stood up, "Well, what do you think?" The blond brawler said as she stood out of the way of the mirror, allow Weiss to see her new hairstyle, "Your length and volume is about the same as Mordred's when she lets it down, so I went with her look as inspiration." She said as Weiss felt her bangs, then saw the ponytail tied in the back by her scrunchy, "Still, you've taken better care of your hair then she has, so it's a lot sleeker."

Weiss smiled as she looked at the braids, reminded her of ones her sister had, "I like it," She said as Yang smiled. She then turned to the blond brawler, hugging her friend, "Yang, thank you."

"Anytime," Yang responded as she hugged her back, "You know, I consider of you and Blake as much my sisters as I do Ruby."

Suddenly, Weiss eyes widened, "Oh no, Blake!" She said upon stopping the hug, "You said she's in trouble."

"Yeah, and she has not been returning any of my calls. I think she ditched her scroll or destroyed it." Yang said as she walked out of the bathroom, Weiss following, "Either way, I don't know where she is."

"Well, can't you find her the same way you found me?" Weiss offered as an idea.

"My mom already pushed herself to send me and Gil to find you." Yang said as she sat on Nobu's bed, "Besides, while I don't know where Blake is, I think I know who she is going after." She said as Weiss sat on her bed, "Musashi filled me on this whole White Fang Killer thing that you have been working on. I think Blake heard about it on the news and is trying to find this bastard herself."

"You think so?" Weiss asked with Yang nodding, "Yeah, that does seem like her." She said before cupping her hands, "I get why she is doing this. And even why she didn't tell us…but still…"

"I know, she has a hard time letting us know when something is wrong," Yang responded, "Point is, we need to stop these White Fang Killers before Blake becomes one of their victims. Hopefully, we can run into her before she does something stupid." She said before smiling, "Then all three of us can say hi to Ruby together."

"Heh, you're as optimist like our team leader," Weiss responded with a smile.

"Who do you think she got it from?" Yang said before the two laughed. However, when the laughter stopped, Yang looked down at her shaking hands, "We'll stop her from getting hurt, I know it."

Suddenly, the two heard a knocking on the door. They got up to see it was Gilgamesh, who had a slight smirk, "It seems like you two are back to being friends." He said before focusing on Weiss, "I made a contribution to Menagerie. One that will be more than cover the damage of my…intervention."

"That's very nice of you," Weiss responded, crossing her arms, "And also pretty out of character." She said with him slightly chuckling.

"Hey Gil, I need to talk to you for a second," Yang asked with the two walking away. Weiss went back into her room to change into her spare outfit. As the door closed, Yang spoke to her boyfriend, "I need you to go back to Patch and stay with my parents. My Mom has only enough focus to make one portal back to her."

"You wish for me to take it alone and protect her from bounty hunters." Gilgamesh inferred. "Even with the club owner dead, that may not stop others from showing up."

"Yeah. My Dad's strong, but if any from Apocrypha shows up, it's not going to end well." Yang responded, "I'd go with you but-"

"It's okay, I understand," Gilgamesh cut her offer, glancing back to Weiss; door, "You're a good friend to those in need." He said after turning back to the blond brawler, "Just remember, you do have a family to return to."

"I will," Yang said as she leaned in, kissing the King of Heroes.

After the two were locked in passion for a few seconds, they pulled away from each other. Yang smiled at Gilgamesh; her lilac eyes gleaming. However, he saw her eyes change to red as she looked at someone approaching from behind the King of Heroes. He turned to see her rage-filled eyes were focused on Adam. Gilgamesh sighed as she turned back to Yang, "I'll find a place for your Mother to open the portal, stay safe." He said before looking to Weiss, who had just exited her room, "You as well, Queen of White." The King of Heroes said with both Yang and Weiss smiling. He then turned around and started walking but stopped as he was face-to-face with the White Fang Swordsman, "Mongrel." Gilgamesh said, waiting for Adam to get out of the way.

"Human," Adam responded, waiting for Gilgamesh to get out of the way.

"…" Gilgamesh waited with his hands in his pocket.

"…" Adam waited; his arms crossed.

"…" A few more seconds of silence paces, eventually leading to both walking out of the other's way, "Douchebag." Both thought as they pasted each other.

Musashi had an uneasy laugh as the King of Heroes passed her, then let out a sigh. However, the look of worry returned as Adam stopped in front of Yang, "Oh boy." Musashi said with a reluctant sigh, "Not again."

"So, do you intend to stay here?" Adam asked the blond brawler, whose eyes remained red.

"Yeah, so get used to me." Yang responded, then pointed at him with her right hand, "Let's get one thing straight. I'm here to help my friends, not you. If you betray or stab anyone any of us in the back." She said before clenched her right fist, "I'll stab you in the back, with your sword."

Adam did not say a word but looked down at her right hand. His mind drifting for a bit before looking back to Yang, "Yeah, that sounds fair." He said with a smirk, while her eyes remained red towards him.

Weiss and Musashi both let out a sigh of relief, but the white heiress spoke up first, "Why did you come to find us again?"

"Reines is up and wants to talk to us." Musashi spoke, "Same with Nobu." She said with the white heiress slightly gasping, "Come on, let's go." Musashi led the way as Adam followed. Weiss started to walk behind them while Yang closed her eyes. After opening them, the blond brawler's lilac irises had returned, but she kept an eye on the White Fang Swordsman.

_Meanwhile. _

In the middle of the sea, Vitch floated on her back before opening her eyes, squinting at the midday sun, "Well, that could have gone better." Vitch said before seeing a Yu on firebird nevermore familiar. The Spring Maiden then blasted herself out of the water, landing on the back of the firebird, "They were much stronger than we thought. Now, I need new clothes." She said before smelling her own aroma, "And a shower."

"Thanks to my blood, the Summer Maiden is dead, but she passed her powers onto someone else." Yu said as before biting her lower lip, "I was so close to attaining that power for myself."

"We always have other maidens." Vitch as she rung out the water from her tail, "Quetzalcoatl confirmed that one woman wasn't the new Fall Maiden."

"Yes, but I know how to find the real one," Yu responded, "I drank enough of the Summer Maiden's blood to pinpoint the other two maidens from around the world." She said as the firebird began to rise, "After we get the other two seasons, we can retry for Summer with guaranteed success."

"Now, that sounds like a plan." Vitch responded, "But first, a short stop so I can get a new outfit." The Spring Maiden said while looking at her tattered outfit, "Then, I say we go after the Winter Maiden first."

"Why? The Fall Maiden would still be inexperienced with the powers." Yu commented, "I have no idea how long the Winter Maiden has been honing with her abilities."

Vitch leaned back as she sat on the firebird, "Well if she's an old bat with the powers, it should be easy pickings then." The Spring Maiden commented as she had a smirk, "I do wonder what will happen when we get all the seasons together." Yu did not respond, her arms crossed as she gazed into the distance. Vitch sighed before her eyes glowed in a pink light, "Either way, it's going to be interesting."

**AN: There you go, the groups have been rebalancing. Yang officially joins Weiss to get rid of the White Fang Killers. Speaking of Weiss, her new hairstyle is essentially the Mordred cut, but with sleeker white hair. Means no long braid for her future, but I think this style fits her for this context. Yang manages to put up Adam for the sake of her friend, while Gil goes back to keep Raven and Taiyang safe. Yu and Vitch are going towards the Winter Maiden, who is still a mystery of the current holder of that power, (Like I said, it will not be the cannon one from series, I just made a reference to it here). Next chapter will be the last one for a while as I end this season of the series. With it, expect there to be a lot of setup for things to come, and a certain big reveal at the very end. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 40 - Bad Habit

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support this series has gotten here and on Tv Tropes. This one is a relatively slow chapter, mainly to show where most of the cast is ended up here. For that, I am posting it now and will do the roadmap chapter on the normally scheduled time. Since this is the final for the season, I have something big to reveal. So, stay tuned for the ending, as it will set up for some crazy moments in the future. Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Chapter 40 – Bad Habit**

_Sienna. _

While going through multiple files, Sienna examined a map, "We should be meeting with the next brotherhood in a couple of days." She said before looking over to Caenis sitting in the distance, "Once they are close enough, we will personally guild them back to our base for their safety." The White Fang Champion nodded before the two saw Atalante enter the tent, "Have you gathered more information on that military group?"

"Yes," Atalante said before handing a recently faxed document to Sienna, "However, current events have come to light."

"Ghira again?" Caenis inferred, "What does he have to say now?" She said as Sienna gasped, "Khan?"

"…Menagerie was attacked." Sienna said as Caenis gasped, "It was by a flock of some kind of firebird Grimm and a monstrous berserker with a golden ax, the latter being one with nearly unstoppable power and destructive potential."

Caenis grit her teeth before slamming her right fist on the table, "How many of our kind did that monster kill?"

Atalante was the one to answer, "Zero."

"Eh?" Caenis looked in confusion, "The island officers repelled then that well?"

Atalante shook her head, "No, the same group that killed Columbus fought these enemies." The faunus alter responded, "They gave every civilian the chance to move back to safety, then destroyed the creatures once and for all."

Sienna continued as she read the report, "All damage has been compensated by the group." She said before clenching the paper, "However, they had noted that the General's wife died in the conflict."

Atalante nodded, "From Blake's memories, Ghira never once lied about matters involving life and death." She said with Sienna not saying a word, "He also mentioned how this was not the first casualty the group had suffered."

"They…They have been putting their lives on the line for this alliance." Caenis noted before turning to Sienna, "Khan, what is your stance on the meeting now?"

"…" Sienna put the document down before sighing, "I'll contact Ghira with our location to give to this group." She said before turning to Caenis, "However, you will need to be at your best in a worst-case scenario."

"Beat them in case they betray us, got it." Caenis responded before looking to Atalante, noticing her fists clenched, "Hey, you okay?"

Sienna noticed it as well, "Is there more information you gathered?"

"…Yes," Atalante responded, "Through some survivors from the Columbus Incident, it is rumored that Adam is the members of this group."

"Adam?" Sienna asked. "I thought he was in jail?"

"I found out that his cell has been empty for a while," Atalante informed, "But it wasn't not an escape, someone let him out."

"Well, why hasn't Ghira let us know yet?" Caenis asked.

"He doesn't know, because this group didn't want Ghira to know Adam was let out," Sienna said while looking to Atalante, both knowing the reasons why. The Leader of the White Fang sighed, "If they were intending this to be a surprise, a freed ally of ours, they picked the worst one."

"Sienna, if I see Adam's face." Atalante spoke her eyes sharping at the very thought, "…I fear I may ruin this meeting for all parties involved."

Sienna sighed, "I wish you had more faith in your self-control, but I understand." She then slid a document to the Faunus alter, "In that case, head to the brotherhood that is on route to this location." The Leader of the White Fang order, "You will be keeping them safe while the meeting with this group is underway."

"Understood and thank you." Atalante said before turning around, "I'll head out now."

"With your speed, you should make it to them in no time," Caenis commented.

"One more thing," Sienna asked the white fang informant, "Should the situation become desperate at either base, I must know this from your perspective." She said with a focused glare, "Can Achilles be trusted to help us?"

A silence fell between the three until Atalante spoke up, "Yes, he can. Regardless of us keeping him as a prisoner, he will still be a hero in a time of need." She said before walking away, "It was that trait of his that has Atalanta view him as great leader… and what Blake fell in love with." She said before exiting the tent. Sienna remained silent as Caenis was as well.

_Kiritsugu._

Inside one of the dock warehouses, Kiritsugu and Roman watched as a car pulled up. Exiting the driver's seat was Sisigou, "I came as fast as I could." The necromancer spoke, then made eye contact with the orange-haired criminal, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm-" Roman was about to say until interrupted by Kiritsugu.

"Not important." Kiritsugu said, "He's just a tour guide."

"Hey!" Roman responded in resentment, "What's got you all extra on edge?"

"…Chloe," Kiritsugu responded, "She's in danger, possibly dead."

"That little girl that left last year," Sisigou responded, "I'm sorry to hear."

"Great, we find one missing person, but another gets lost." Roman sarcastically spoke before sighing, "What does she look like? I can see if my channels have spotted someone like her?"

"She is a young girl in her early teens. dark skin with whiteish blond hair and yellow eyes. She wears a red mantle attire that-" in the middle of Kiritsugu descriptions, the right backseat door opened. Kiritsugu quickly drew his Contender, Sisigou his shotgun, and Roman with his cane ready to fire.

However, all three of the men gasped at the passenger, "Don't shoot!" Chloe said as she raised her hands. They lowered their weapons, seeing the red mantle girl's body dripping with sweat, her skin slightly sickly, "I'm-" She said before her aura pulsated like a heatwave, popping the tires of the car and scorching the metal frame. The Fall Maiden's eyes glowed with an orangish aura before closing, her body going limp. Before her head could hit the ground, Kiritsugu ran to catch her.

"…Uh, that her?" Roman asked as Kiritsugu placed one hand on Chloe's forehead, "If so, that was way faster than the last one."

"It's Chloe, but she is running a fever." Kiritsugu said before adjusting her hold on the red mantle girl, "I need to take her to a hospital."

"Then go, I'll start getting things set up for the other mission," Sisigou said with Kiritsugu nodding. The magus specialist then ran to his, securing Chloe in the back, then driving off. "When did she hitch a ride?"

"Couldn't have been more than a few days ago." Roman pointed out, "She didn't look like she had a lot of food or water." He said with Sisigou looking back to his car, seeing the wrappers of the missing snacks of his trip. Suddenly, Roman patted him on the back, "By the way, I'm Roman Torchwick."

Sisigou then turned to the orange-haired criminal, "Hang on, I've seen you before." He said with his mind remembering the bounty board he saw with the blond brawler, "You're a wanted criminal."

"Guilty, but that didn't stop me." Roman responded with a smirk, "Glad to hear my name is somewhat known in your neck of the woods as a classic villain."

Sisigou then remembered the full image of the bounty poster, seeing a beat-up mug shot with orange-haired criminals name and a single bronze star, "Sure…classic." The necromancer said before looking around, "When's Ozpin's head?"

Roman pointed with him to the refrigerator in hooked up to a portal power souse. Sisigou turned back with a look of discontent. "What?" Roman responded, "I thought you needed to keep this stuff cold." Sisigou sighed before walking over to the refrigerator. Roman then looked back to the car, seeing the melted rubber, "Heat like that reminded me of Cinder's flames." He thought before shrugging, then followed Sisigou.

_Weiss._

"Uh, Nobu?" Weiss asked Nobu, who was laying in an infirmary bed, "Are you okay?"

"Heeeeeeeeeey," In the infirmary of the airship, Weiss watched as Nobu spoke with a slurred voice. The Grimm Archer's head bobbed as she had her eyes half-open, "I feel great." Nobu spoke before looking down at her legs in casts that were held by swings, "My legs look so big!"

"What did they give her?" Weiss asked before looking over to Reines on a nearby bed.

"Morphine, a lot of morphine." Reines responded with a sigh, "The femur bone breaking is the worst pain a person can endure."

"No, it isn't. You know what hurts more than one getting broken?" Nobu said while giggling, "Having both broken! Hahahaha!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Yang asked Musashi, who just shrugged.

Sigurd looked at an X-ray of Nobu legs, "Multiple fractures in both limbs. Estimated recovery, six-months."

"What? That's BS!" Nobu called out, pointing to the swordswoman, "She had her arms broken and healed in less than a week. What gives?"

"I have a high metabolism." Musashi answered, then smirked to Adam, "I knew to eat all those bowls of noodles would pay off." She said with a smirk, but he looked on with no comment.

Reines sighed, "I'll just to cut to the point," She said before closing her eyes, "…The late Brynhildr was the Summer Maiden, and when she died," The Princess of El-Melloi said before opening her eyes with a yellow aura, "Her last thought was of me."

"…Come again?" Weiss asked, looking to Sigurd, "The Seasonal Maidens are real, and your wife was one of them?" She said with him nodding, then the white heiress gritted her teeth, "Why did you never tell us?"

Suddenly, Yang put her right hand on Weiss's left shoulder, "Because it's dangerous for more people to know that information." She said with Weiss turning to her teammate in confusion, but was shocked at her sorrowful eyes, "Trust me, I get why they couldn't say anything."

"Yang?" Weiss asked her friend, "What are you saying?"

"You've come in contact with these powers before?" Adam asked.

"It's…complicated," Yang sighed, remembering her mother, but focused on the other party, "Long story short, I have seen people who went after these powers. They have stopped at nothing to gain them and are not above attacking the current holders." She said as the memory of the destroyed home of Spring Maiden. She then shook the image out of her mind to look at Reines, "My guess, they were the same group that attacked you on the airship."

"Hm, and what Maidens have you come in contact with?" Reines asked.

"Well, I talked with Spring." Yang responded, "Fall was a false lead, but the attacker was not taking no for an option with the assumed Maiden." The blond brawler said as her mother's snapping back echoing in her mind, "As for Spring…I still am not one-hundred percent sure what happened to her, but she was attacked by this group a while ago."

"I would assume that one you fought had the Spring Maiden power. After all, she did not seem to have any traits for the other seasons." Reines said as she looked to Adam and Sigurd, then back down to herself, "The other was determined to get the Summer Maiden power at all cost." She said before crossing her arms, "I don't assume either woman will be taking this defeat lightly. They will come back for this power."

"We repealed them once, we will do it again," Sigurd answered.

"Yes, but I fear they will be much stronger than last time." Adam answered, reminded of his struggle against the Spring Maiden, "If they were to have more than one fighter with the Seasonal Maiden powers, it could mean a bloodier outcome."

"I have considered that, but it does mean we have time." Reines responded, "Since they only have one season, and they know they cannot take Summer from us."

"They are going to go after Winter or Fall next." Musashi spoke up, "But, we don't know who has those powers?"

"Exactly, and from your story, our enemies don't seem to know either." Reines said while glancing at Yang, "The two remaining maidens will have to defend themselves for the time being. They at least have the power for such a task."

"That's a bit selfish," Yang pointed out.

"Yang, like Reines said, we don't know who the other maidens are," Weiss countered, causing Yang to grit her teeth.

The room went quiet before Reines spoke back up, "Right now, we need to secure the alliance with the White Fang before focusing on these Maiden Huntresses." She said while looking to the group with a focused gaze, "We have just gotten word that Sienna Khan has revealed her location to us and will listen to our proposal. If we do not take advantage of this opportunity, it could be lost forever."

"Do you intend to tell Sienna about this situation as well?" Adam asked, but a silence fell over group.

Reines then focused on the blond brawler, "Yang, was it?" Reines asked with the blond brawler turning, "I need to speak with you about this mission you have elected to join."

"Sure, what about it?" Yang responded.

"You are Weiss's teammate, so it makes sense you would join her as my subordinates like she and Nobu are," Reines asked.

"Fine, I don't see a problem with that." Yang said before crossing her arms, "Anything else."

"Yes, just one more question." Reines said as she had a serious gaze, "On your journey learning about the Seasonal Maidens. Did a person referred to as, The Woman in Black, ever come up in conversations?"

"Actually, yeah, it did." Yang said, remembering her Raven and Quetzalcoatl speaking the name, "I don't know who she is, but she seems to a pretty scary lady."

"I see," Reines said, "One of the White Fang Killers mentioned that name as well. She was the one that made the monster you saw at the docks. The same monster that attacked in conjunction with the Maiden Huntresses." Reines said with Yang gasping,

"If The Woman in Black in connected two both parties," Adam pointed out, with Musashi finishing.

"Then it is the same enemy were fighting." Musashi said, "Both working for the same leader."

"If both serve the same enemy, we now have one more reason to join forces" Reines said while crossing her arms. "We don't have to hide this power from the White Fang leader, she should know this if where are engaging in a battle against as deadlier force." She responded, a smile forming. "We help Sienna Kahn take down the White Fang Killers, she can help us eliminate the Maiden Huntresses. Both of us work together to reach -" Suddenly, Reines was holding her head, the yellow aura pulsating from her eyes.

"You okay?" Weiss asked in worry.

"I'm fine," Reines responded, slightly out of breath. She then sighed as the aura faded, "I have only had these powers for a few hours and already see why they are despised by the holders."

"Yes," Sigurd responded, "The massive spike in aura will take some time to get used to. The doctors have advised you rest until we arrive at the White Fang Base. Estimated time, two days baring good weather conditions."

"Good," Reines responded, "That ends this meeting, but are there any questions?"

Nobu raised her hand, "Yeah, what where we are talking about? I zoned out partway through."

"…" Weiss looked on with eyes half-open, then turned back to Reines, "I'll fill her in when she comes off her high?"

"I mean, I know I good doctor we could send Nobu too." Yang offered, "It could help her recovery."

"It would not be wise to send members of our team away with our enemies still on the lose." Reines responded before looking to Sigurd, "Besides, I had heard that Nightingale was in the Kingdom not too far from the White Fang base's location. She will either be able to heal her legs…or will just want to chop them off."

"Oh, that's bad." Nobu said before leaning back, "I'm just sleeping on that, nighty nighty." She said before passing out. The others remained silent as they had no words for her reaction.

However, Weiss looked off to a window, her eyes filled with slight anger at the dark clouds, "The Woman in Black," She thought, "Who is she?"

_The Woman in Black_

A few hours later, in the middle of Clockwork Academy, Archer talked with Kiritsugu. "You found Chloe!?" the red mantle hero said over the scroll, "And she's alive."

Kiritsugu talked while looking through a window to the emergency room, seeing Nightingale examining an unconscious Chloe, "Yes, just barely." The magus specialist spoke before speaking in hushed tones, "She is radiating a type of uncontrollable aura. A type of heatwave, almost like the one-"

"Cinder had." Archer finished the thought, "A-are you saying that Chloe is now the Fa-"

"Oh, hello." From behind Archer, a seductive woman's voice spoke. He turned to see it was a woman in black. Rather, she wore a nun's habit with a slit up the left thigh, exposing her pure white heels and stockings. Her vail was accessorized with a golden necklace. Her face, an innocent smile with yellow eyes towards the red mantled hero, "Well, go ahead." She spoke while tilting her head to the side, "Don't mind me."

"Who are you?" Archer said as he lowered the scroll as he hung up.

"Me? I'm the Head of the Church at this Academy," the nun said with a slight bow, "Sessyoin Kiara." She said before returning her gaze to Archer, giggling, "It's funny, we have been here for a few weeks. Yet, this is the first time we have bumped into each other."

"I usually stay away from the Church," Archer responded.

"Oh, pity. It is a place where you can purge your sins and release your soul." Kiara spoke while extending her arms, "You have nothing to fear. I will not judge you, only listening." The nun then took a step closer to Archer, placing her right hand on his left, "When we are alone, you can do whatever you want to me." Kiara spoke with coiling her fingers around Archer's.

Suddenly, Archer pulled back his hand, "You may need a refresher on the values of the church."

However, Kiara giggled, "Oh, a shy boy, get it." the nun said before taking a step back, closing her eyes while bowing, "When you are ready, we can take it slow and gentle." She said before opening her eyes, a cold yellow glare with a smile of a beast, "Or maybe something rough." She said as Archer gasped, seeing multiple ghostly white hands radiate around the nun's body, "Heh." Kiara laughed as the arms instantly vanished, "As I said, either way works for me." She said before turning around, walking down the hall.

"What was that?" Archer said before seeing Kiritsugu calling back. Before answering, the red mantled hero looked back down the hall. While Kiara was nowhere to be seen, Archer walked the other direction down to be safe.

"What happened?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Nothing, it's fine." Archer responded. However, a line of sweat ran down his face as he thought one of the ghostly white hands was touching his left shoulder. In blinking, the image vanished before he looked back to his scroll. "I just met the Head of the Church here."

**AN: There you go, The Woman in Black is Sessyoin Kiara. When considering who would be the biggest bad for this series, she was the one I was most intrigued with. Considering her origins and personality, she makes perfect sense as a third faction in Remnant's struggle. The other choice I considered was Morgan Le Fei, but she has another role in this storyline already. More will be revealed when the story comes back. The next season may be a while, but it is because I want to make sure I do a good job with it. I also plan to return to Re: Neo and Duel Academy's New Students in the meantime. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	45. Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the third of the Roadmap Chapters. What is a Roadmap Chapter? It's like the Chaldea Academy Staff and Student List but will be a lot more consistent and not have any unused characters. It is especially a cheat sheet for the story for all the chapters before this one. It tells you where characters are, who is with who, and what each group's objective is. I plan to do one every 10-15 chapters, depending on how much the story has evolved since the last one. This is also to help newcomers who want to start closer to the current chapters and can use this to fill in the blanks. Note, I still recommend viewing the TV Tropes page of this story as a great way to learning about the plot/characters as well. These will be supplemental to that. Hope you enjoy this Roadmap chapter, leave a review with your comments and questions, and have a nice day.**

**Lost to Dust Roadmap Chapter 4**

**Clockwork Academy: **

_**Students: **_

**Team RAMA**: Ruby Rose (With Lobo and Zwei), Anastasia Nikolaenva, Medusa, Atalanta

**Team MGNP**: Mordred, Gray, Neopolitan, Penny Polendina

**Team CBOS**: Charlemagne, Bradamante, Oryou, Sakamoto Ryouma

**Team Prisma Zwei**: Illya von Einzbern, Miyu Edelfelt, Abigail Williams, Lavinia Whateley

_**Staff: **_

**Headmaster**: Merlin

**Professors**: Qrow, Irisviel, Archer, Cu Chulainn, Scathach, Bazett

**The Head of the Church**: Sessyoin Kiara

_**Objective: **_For Qrow, identify the Third Faction members and/or anyone associated with Salem, protect Ruby, and find Ozpin.__

_**Salem: **_

**Faction: **_**Salem**_**, **Cinder Fall, Abigail Williams

_**Objective: Find and eliminate the Third Faction leader. **_

…

**Apocrypha Military Operation:**

_**Ranking:**_

**General: **Sigurd

**Lieutenant General: **Winter Schnee** (Deceased)**

**Major General: **Reines El-Melloi Archisorte (Subordinates: Weiss, Yang, and Nobu)

**Brigadier General:** Brynhildr **(Deceased)**

**Colonel: **Adam Taurus

**Lieutenant Colonel:** Miyamoto Musashi

_**Objective:**_ Establish relations with the White Fang to for the Apocrypha military. Must first eliminate the rest of the White Fang Killers.

…

**White Fang Organization:**

**Leader:** Sienna Khan

**Accountant:** Sheba

**Champion: **Caenis

**Informant: **Atalante

**Captive:** Achilles

_**Objective:**_ Eliminate the White Fang Killer and any other threats to Faunus.For Achilles, get to Blake.

…

**Vale/Beacon Academy:** Blake, Miltia and Melanie Malachite, Nightingale, Roman Torchwick, Kiritsugu, Ozpin's head, Chloe

_**Objective: **_For Blake, find the White Fang Killer/Adam. For Kiritsugu, find out what happened to Ozpin under Zhuge Liang's orders. For Chloe, survive.

…

**Maidens: **

Fall: Chloe

Winter: ?

Spring: Tamamo Vitch

Summer: Reines El-Melloi Archisorte

…

**The Third Faction:**

_**The Woman in Black: **_?

_**The Maiden Huntresses: **_Tamamo Vitch, Yu Miaoyi, ?

_**The Headless Huntsman: **_Ozpin's Body

_**The White Fang Killer: **_Christopher Columbus **(Deceased)**, ?, ?, ?

_**It: **_Megalos **(****Deceased****)**

_**Objective:**_ ?

…

**AN: There you go, I do hope this helps people understand the events of the story a bit easier. With the story so far, I have eliminated the Border between Vale and Apocrypha section, as that side of the storyline has concluded. Characters have either merge with other groups or are not going to be focused on until they reappear. I know with all the jumping around; it can get confusing. Also, while the identity of the Woman in Black was revealed last chapter, I will it from here for the time being until she starts personally taking action. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
